New York State of Mind
by addict-writer
Summary: Justin moves to New York. He runs into an old acquaintance of Brian's, who is going to play a big role in their relationship, testing its strength. It's one of the most emotional stories I've written so far. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Evan Steele is an original character from the QaF books, and if you haven't read them, there might be spoilers in this story, but I will do my best explain who he is even if you don't know much about him.**

 **The name of the story was inspired by Billy Joel's song, of course.**

 **Many thanks to Kathy and Annie for helping me. You guys rock!**

 **Okay, so I'm adding here the qaf books that inspired me to write this story.**

 **Every Nine Seconds by Joseph Brockton**

 **Never Tear Us Apart by Quinn Brockton**

 **Always Have, Always Will by Quinn Brockton**

 **Evan appears in the last book.**

 **PS: Like some of you may notice, Evan has appeared in another story posted on livejournal. I didn't steal him from there. So if anyone had a problem with that... forget about it. I was really excited to share this story, but if I get complains I'm too get really mad. No, I won't delete the story... But I'm going to react badly to all kind of mean words thrown at me (some comments on another website made write this here as well)**

* * *

 **Moving In**

New York City was intimidating.

There was no other word to describe it.

All Justin had seen so far was the airport and the inside of the cab, but the traffic jam helped him gape, sorry, gaze out the window at the masses milling up and down the streets.

He was definitely insane to willingly come to this restless city. Justin could barely stand being around more than five people at a time, let alone being surrounded by hundreds of them. Being out and about would do wonders to his anxiety attacks. He had to renew his stock of pills.

"Here we are, sir," the cabbie announced, pulling him from his thoughts.

 _Sir? He called me sir._

Brian was going to have a field day, hell, a field month when Justin told him about it.

Justin saw the amount he had to pay and cringed.

 _Welcome to New Fucking York, Justin_ , he told himself as he handed the man his money.

With the duffle bag over his head, his backpack on his shoulder, and one of Brian's carry bags for suits (because he apparently needed a suit to impress the art critics) draped over his arm, Justin shuffled to the brownstone building.

At the door, he noticed an intercom and remembered Daphne telling him to write down every detail she gave him about her friend. Justin was still unsure how the fuck Daphne had a friend in East Village, but he guessed she was entitled to have her own secrets. He definitely had his.

He was in the process of searching his pockets for the piece of paper with the apartment number when someone, a new neighbor jogged up the stairs, key in hand.

The girl smiled widely. "Hi there. New?"

"Hello. Yes. I'm moving in with Izzy."

Her eyes widened comically as she led the way to the elevator. "Izzy? Oh, well. She could have done a lot worse than a cute blond."

Justin wanted to correct her that he wasn't the boyfriend, but whatever. She didn't seem to like his new roommate, though Daphne had only praise words to say about her friend.

 _Who should I believe? This girl who lives here? Or my dear best friend?_

"The elevator can be rickety, so don't panic if it starts shaking. You'll get used to it since you live at six. That or you'll do your cardio on the stairs." She giggled. "I'm on the third floor."

"I'm used to old elevators," Justin said with a smile. If he survived Brian's elevator for five years, he could survive any other kind of elevator.

"Oh, silly me. I'm Jane. It was nice meeting you."

"Justin. And yes, nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me in."

"No problem. See ya!" She waved merrily, stepping out of the elevator.

Justin was already tired. He thought fake cheerfulness was something you found only in Hollywood, apparently it was a disease spread all over the country, probably the world.

Finally, he arrived in front of what was going to be his home for an indefinite period of time.

He stared at the old, paint-peeling door. Above the peephole were three numbers hanging loosely. 513. He knocked, not finding the buzzer. While waiting, he realized the last number wasn't actually a number, it was the letter B. _Of course!_ It came back to him when Daphne kept repeating 51B, but who listened to her? Not Justin.

The door opened at last to reveal the opposite person he was expecting.

Justin thought he'd find a nice, bookworm-ish girl of what Daph had told him. His new roommate was definitely the opposite. She had long dark hair with streaks of pink, wearing minuscule hot pink pants and a black top with Jim Morrison's picture on the front. A very high Mr. Morrison.

She already got golden points in Justin's book.

Justin made to step inside, but she raised a hand solemnly. He realized she was holding a flip flop.

"Don't move," she whispered. Her eyes were fasted on a spot by the door, inside the apartment.

Faster than he thought possible, she whacked the flip flop to the wall. Whatever was there cracked and she smiled in satisfaction.

Then she turned to her new roommate. "Right. Sorry about that. You must be Justin. I'm Isabelle." She extended her hand.

Justin was wary to touch her after she had brutally murdered a bug. "Hey! Nice to meet you too." He shuffled inside, dropping the duffle bag on the floor.

"How did you get in? I was expecting you to call."

"I met Jane."

"Ugh. That must have been a horrid first impression. Want something to drink? Sorry about the mess."

Justin looked around taking in the disaster she called an apartment. "Yeah. Soda, if you have," he said, still standing by the door awkwardly. Fuck, he hated awkward situations. "Uh, where do I take my things?"

"Soda?" She scoffed. "You can do better than that. I'm having vodka. I can pour some in your soda. It's great with Fanta."

Living here wasn't going to be too much different than with Brian. Daphne had told Justin he'd get along very well with Izzy.

"Sure, whatever." He shrugged. _What the hell._

While she worked on their drinks, she pointed to the narrow hallway to the right. "The door to your left. You might need to buy a new bed. My last roommate managed to destroy it. I mean, it's still standing, but it's shabby. So don't jump in it and you'll be fine."

Justin smiled, walking to his allotted room.

He had to admit, Izzy's place was everything he expected to find. Daphne didn't mention it, but Justin was positive Izzy was an artist too. There was a lot of paint sprayed on the floors and walls to be a mistake.

Justin's new room was probably the size of Brian's shower, maybe a little bit larger, but not by much. It was enough, though. There was a bed, a small chest of drawers that acted like a nightstand too. One of its legs was missing and there were textbooks shoved under it for leverage. On the back of the door was a long mirror missing a corner and cracked in the middle. There were posters of women splattered on every available spot on the wood and some on the walls.

They were going to be burned with a ritual of brain washing of these images.

Because he intended to keep his promise to Brian and stay in touch, to prove to him they could do it, Justin pulled his phone out and snapped a few photos. When he had internet connection, he'd send Brian the pictures of his beautiful room. He, of little faith, had guessed Justin's room was going to look like a pig pen.

Justin spread the suit on the bed, before joining Izzy. She was on the sofa, which looked like it had seen better days. For some odd reason, it reminded him of the couch he'd helped Ethan carry to his place. The mere thought of him made Justin shudder.

"You're not running out the door. It's a good sign," she declared, gesturing for him to join her.

"It's not like I have a choice, besides this place has style."

"A true artist, I see what Daphne meant." She beamed. "I'm an artist too."

"I figured. The paint splotches gave you away," Justin joked.

She laughed, sipping from her glass. "What do you use?"

"Sorry?"

"To paint. What do you use?"

"A lot of things, from the common brush or a charcoal pen to a computer. Which will arrive by the end of the week."

Her eyes widened. "You paint on a computer? Like the professional kind, right?"

"Uh, yeah. You'll see when it gets here." No one had even questioned his painting on a computer. Besides those asshole teachers in college.

"Well, I use only my fingers. I love the feeling of the paints. See that one over there?" She pointed to a small painting by the window. "It's my first attempt at finger painting."

"Not bad," Justin said, eyeing the painting with a critical eye. It was raw and the colors were cold, just like he used most of the time. "So you have a space in a gallery where you work?"

Izzy threw her head back, laughing loudly. " _Outsiders_ , gotta love them. Welcome to Hell, Justin."

He frowned, feeling deeply hurt. "Did Daphne tell you why I'm here?"

"Of course she did. I don't want to burst your bubble, but I had a friend who thought Simon's word was law and he shit gold or something like that. It wasn't until he realized Simon had many like him all over America. Then he packed his shit and left the country. He's a fucking success in Paris now."

He glared into his glass. He knew Simon was a cunt. Justin had proclaimed it loudly ever since they met.

"Since you're here for him, I suggest you do one or two things to impress him, so he'll take you to his high class parties. You meet new people there and smooch with the right ones, then you can kick Simon to the curb and do it on your own. But it's only my suggestion." She shrugged.

"That's what I plan on doing," Justin agreed. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. Ask me anything. I've been here for years. I know when they want to play you."

He downed his glass, nodding. "Sure. Listen, do we have Internet here?"

"It might look like the prehistoric era when people were communicating in sign language, but I do live in the 2005. Of course, there's Internet. The password is treble clef, in one word."

"Treble clef?" Justin inquired, confused.

"Like that sign for music. I don't speak music," she muttered.

He laughed, thinking of how well he'd get along with her. Izzy wasn't a girly girl like he'd feared. She had claws.

"I know what a treble clef is. I went to school, too. I even dated a musician."

Her eyes widened and she had the most repulsed look on her face Justin had seen at anyone. "I hope you aren't seeing that person anymore! Or I'd have you pack your shit and kick you out already. I tolerated this wanna-be Bob Dylan for three months, until I had it with him and his harmonica. Then, because I'm lucky like that, I ended up with a piano player. I even dated him, which makes me question my own sanity. I thought he was inoffensive. We couldn't fit a piano in this place, so I thought I was safe. Apparently, he bought this mini piano, whatever the fuck you call them. He got booted after two weeks."

Justin was gasping for air, unable to stop laughing.

"So are you?" Izzy demanded.

"I'm not crazy, I promise. Your roommates were batshit crazy, though."

"Thank you. Though, I mean…are you still with the musician?"

"No. It was a mistake anyway."

She wiped invisible sweat off her forehead.

"So why don't you change the password if it brings back such horrible memories?"

"Do I look like an IT girl to you? I know how to push the power button, search the Internet for what I need, send an email, and close the laptop."

"Don't worry. I'll change it."

"You can? Awesome! Can you also change the name of our network?"

"Of course. Is it something bad memory inducing too?"

"Nah. It's Izzy Buzzy. Again, the harmonica player's idea. His name was Buzz." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you should see what names the people in this building have. If you can change it, I've always wanted my network to be Van Gogh's Ear."

"Seriously?" Justin snorted, wiping his tears from laughing so much. "Okay. Network name: Van Gogh's Ear. Password: starrynight?"

"That would be stupid. Everyone could guess it," she said thoughtfully.

"How many people do you really think know art?"

"Point taken. Until further notice, I agree with you. You can use my computer to change it."

"I can do it from mine. Don't worry."

"You're great! I've never liked my roommates." She beamed, then downed her glass. "Well, I'm headed out. My shift at the club starts in an hour, but it takes forty-five minutes to get there."

"Where do you work? I should start looking into something to do, too."

"I'm a waitress at a bar. Best job ever. The tips are fantastic."

"My tolerance of being around drunk straight people is close to zero," Justin mumbled.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? I work in a gay club. I tried the straight one. After being groped ten times from as many different directions in the first night, I quit."

Justin perked up. "Now, you're talking. You have to tell me all about it."

"You might be in luck. Oliver, the owner, has been looking for new staff for weeks. He's very pretentious. I'll ask him if he's interested. Give me your cell number." Izzy handed him a pink post-it note and a pen to write his number.

With a smile, she disappeared into her room to get ready, while Justin went to his own room, not believing his luck. He was sure it would take him days, if not weeks to find a job, but he ended up getting an offer within the first day in New York.

* * *

 **I'm really curious of what you think of this idea of mine.**

 **I had it ever since last year when I read the books.**

 **PS: check fb for the banner, for some reason it wouldn't show.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding His Way

**First of all, thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to get back to all of you.**

 **I will divide the emails from the story by page breaks like in The Intruder. ;)**

 **I took liberties with the timeline...since I couldn't figure out what season could it be what with Cowlip's crazy timeline and the weather in Canada where they filmed. :)**

* * *

 **Finding His Way**

After setting up the new network, Justin opened a new e-mail, ready to share his first thoughts about the city.

* * *

 **To:** Brian Kinney **  
From:** Justin Taylor **  
Date:** November 7, 2005 16:09 **  
Subject:** Miss me yet?

Hey,

How's it going? =)

I arrived well and met my new roommate. She's an artist too! We'll get along really well. I have a feeling.

The place isn't as bad as you thought (check the attached pictures). I'll probably need a new bed, but after my first paycheck. Which might be soon. Really soon. Izzy is going to ask her boss if he wants me. She works in a bar as a waitress, so it's a slight improvement from the diner.

How was your day? Did you sleep till noon? God, I'm so tired. It was close to six when we finally fell asleep. I might turn in early.

Justin

PS: Can you send the computer by the end of the week? Pretty please.

* * *

Justin went to shower, fixed himself a snack before returning to his room.

There was a new email waiting for him. A big smile appeared on his face, as he hurried to open it.

* * *

 **To:** Justin Taylor **  
From:** Brian Kinney **  
Date:** November 7, 2005 16:56 **  
Subject: RE:** Miss me yet?

You again? I thought I was finally rid of you.

Those pictures are going to give me fucking nightmares! Get rid of them! Pronto. Or I won't visit…not like I'd step into that place if my life depended on it.

It's good to hear you like your roommate. Now I'm even more worried you'll forget to eat since she's an artist too and can get sucked into her work for days. Set your phone to ring every five hours to remind you to eat.

No. I didn't sleep till noon. At ten to twelve there was insistent banging from below. Remind me to get the new neighbors banished.

I'll send your computer when you send me the fucking address. Don't mix me up with your mind reading superhero.

Brian

* * *

 **To:** Brian Kinney **  
From:** Justin Taylor **  
Date:** November 7, 2005 17:02 **  
Subject: RE:** Miss me yet?

You can't get rid of me. Haven't you figured out that yet?

Right. The address is 346 E 10th St, corner with Ave B, apartment 51 B.

Fuck the neighbors! (not literally!) Just…don't mind them. I bet you made a lot of noise too when you moved in.

No, I won't forget to eat…dad. *glares at you*

I'm going to try and take a nap.

Love,

Justin

* * *

The phone ringing loudly from the nightstand pulled Justin from his nap. Not opening his eyes, he accepted the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Taylor?" A deep voice inquired.

Justin rubbed his eyes, sitting up. "Yes," he whispered, not sure what to make of the other man on the phone. Good news? Bad news? Did something happen back home and he was the emergency contact?

"My name is Oliver Platt. I'm the owner of Raging Bull."

"Sorry?" Justin had no clue what was going on. If that Oliver Platt didn't explain himself soon, he was going to hang up.

"Didn't you tell Izzy you need a job? She asked me if I could consider you."

"Oh!" Justin scrubbed a hand over his face. "Sorry. I was a little confused. Yes, I do need a job."

"It's all right. Do you have any experience?"

"I used to bus tables at a diner back in Pittsburgh."

"This is going to be more complicated than carrying food," Oliver joked. "Though, no experience in a bar?"

"Well…there was once…" Justin gulped thickly, unsure if it was wise to tell him, but he decided he'd do anything to get the job. "I was a go-go boy at a nightclub. Is that helpful?"

Oliver laughed heartily. "You completely destroyed the innocent boy picture I had in my mind for you. What I want you to do is collect the empty glasses from the tables, maybe serve the VIP lounge, sometimes you have to entertain the crowd one way or another to keep them from leaving."

"Why does this sound like _Coyote Ugly_?" Justin chuckled.

"I won't make you sing on top of the bar," Oliver promised, amusement clear in his voice.

"Good, because you might kick my ass if you hear my voice."

"Listen Justin. Can I call you that?"

"Sure."

"Then you can call me Oliver. If I hear you with any Mr. Platt bullshit, I'm keeping money from your paycheck."

"Duly noted, Oliver." Justin smiled, not believing his luck.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Maybe you could come with Izzy. I'd like to talk to you more."

"I'll be there."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great! Thank you!"

After hanging up, Justin immediately dialed Brian's number, excited to share the awesome news. The call went straight to voicemail, which made him wonder where his boyfriend was that he couldn't answer.

He ended up texting Brian. **I think I got myself a job! You busy?**

Awaken from his nap and no longer tired, Justin worked on unpacking his things, but not before stripping the walls and door of the naked women posters. He was reaching his limit of seeing tits.

When he adventured out of his room was close to midnight. He found two keys on the counter in the kitchen, one for the front door and one for the door downstairs. Next to them was a post-it note with a smiley face on it. Justin decided he really liked Izzy.

Taking the keys he fastened them to his keychain, tracing the toy charm silicone dildo with a smile. Of course, only Brian could get him something so juvenile.

Fixing himself a snack, Justin went back to his room. He sat on his bed, sketching until his eyes dropped.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Job

**Thank you all for reading and leaving your thoughts.**

* * *

 **The New Job**

When Justin emerged out of his room the next morning, the sun was up and shining. His roommate was just stumbling out of her room, her hair a mess and make-up smudged.

"Morning," she mumbled through a yawn.

"Hey. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. It was a looooong night."

"If you're tired, why don't you go back to bed?"

"Yeah, right. Like I could sleep with those monsters outside my window. Don't you simply hate pigeons?"

"Actually, I'm quite fond of them. They're cute." Justin grinned.

"They're devil sent creatures." She went to prepare the coffee. "Would you be a dear and go around the corner to get waffles?"

"I can make them, or pancakes, or something else," he offered.

"You cook?" Izzy beamed. "I'm going to send Daphne a big box of chocolate."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Eggs? Flour? Milk?"

Izzy pointed out where he could find everything he needed. While she made the coffee, Justin worked on an omelet, the only thing he could make with what he found in the fridge.

After profusely thanking him for the breakfast, Izzy disappeared in her room to take advantage of the good lighting.

Justin returned to his sketches. One of them was of Brian sprawled on his bed, the way Justin had left him sleeping before his departure to New York. He wondered if the time apart was going to make him forget the finer details of Brian's body.

His phone ringing pulled him out of his artistic daze.

Justin grinned when he saw the caller ID. "Hey!"

" _Hey, yourself. You sound happy_ ," Brian said quietly.

"You have perfect timing. I was shading your ass."

" _What_ ," Brian choked on his spit.

"It's my new drawing. If you're a good boy, I might send it to you," Justin teased.

" _I sure hope so. No one is allowed to see my ass. My dick, sure. Not my ass._ "

"You're a weirdo."

" _I got your message. Tell me about your new job._ "

"I'll go later to meet the boss. It sounds like the ideal job in a bar." Justin laughed. "You know, a step up from the diner and a step down from being a successful go-go boy."

Brian snorted. " _And miles away from your dream job to be a painter_ ," he reminded him gently.

"I'll get there. I have a meeting scheduled for Friday with Simon. If I get a spot at that gallery he promised me on the phone…"

" _I'll send you everything in the next few days. I was at your beautiful apartment yesterday when you couldn't reach me. I wrapped up everything and they're ready to be delivered._ "

"Aw! Thank you! I told Daph to do that when she could."

" _She coerced me into being her assistant,_ " Brian muttered. " _Thankfully, she came bearing gifts. Whiskey and cookies._ "

Justin laughed, imagining his best friend and boyfriend sitting on the floor of his former studio, wrapping his paintings while drinking and eating cookies. "Then why didn't you pick up? Too drunk to talk to me?"

" _You don't have signal in that pig pen, Sunshine._ "

"Oh. If you stayed at the window, leaning toward the window, you could get two lines of signal," Justin explained.

" _I still can't believe you actually lived in that place._ "

"It was my first own place. It had style."

" _Yeah, right. I bet your new place isn't much better_ ," Brian said, amused.

"It is, actually. But you need to be an artist to love this place."

There were a few minutes of silence, where Justin listened to Brian's breathing. He was sure Brian would abruptly end their call, saying he was busy because awkward pauses weren't his thing.

" _I miss you_ ," Brian admitted in a small voice.

"Me too," Justin said with a smile. "A lot."

They were interrupted by banging on Justin's door and Izzy demanding him to get ready if he wanted her to introduce him to Oliver.

"I guess I have to go."

" _Well, good luck!_ "

Justin could tell Brian had expected their phone call to be longer, but he had to go to his potential new job. "We'll talk tomorrow. Tell everyone I said hi."

" _Will do._ "

"Bye, Brian."

" _Don't say that,_ " Brian chided him. " _Later, twat._ "

"Later." Justin smiled, hugging the phone to his chest as he worked on pushing back his tears.

The door of his room opened to reveal Izzy dressed and ready to go. She eyed him curiously. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll be ready in five." He grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom, where he splashed cold water over his face.

He could do it. Justin glared at his reflection in the mirror. He had to be strong and survive without Brian for a while.

 **oOo**

On the way to Raging Bull, Justin was introduced to the bus and the train. Izzy explained the importance of him catching the 6:15 pm train, or he'd have to wait fifteen more minutes and be late. Oliver hated tardiness.

They arrived in Soho by six forty-five, and Izzy dragged him to the bar, not allowing him to look around, explaining he had the time to gape like a fish the next morning if he wanted.

Inside the bar were already a few people. Among them was a man shouting orders and intimating the ones around him.

"Don't worry. He's more bark than bite. Sorry you had to meet him at his worst. Oliver is actually really sweet and funny."

"I'm used to his kind," Justin explained.

Oliver stomped away from the group of employees. On his way to his office, he spotted Izzy along with a blond boy.

"I think I told you not to bring your boyfriend."

Izzy giggled. "This isn't my boyfriend. Remember, I told you about my roommate? This is Justin."

"Hi." Justin smiled. "We spoke on the phone."

"Hello, Justin. Oliver Platt." He held his hand.

Justin shook his hand. "Justin Taylor."

"Very nice meeting you, Justin. If you'd follow me into my office. I'll tell you what I need, then it all depends on you."

Justin beamed at Izzy, happy following Oliver. He sat across from his potential boss at the desk, fidgeting.

"Okay, Justin. Tell me about your former job and what exactly you did. If you have any other experience in working in bar, I'd like to know."

"Uh, well, I worked for about three years, on and off, at Liberty Diner. No one ever complained about my waiting skills, aside from the odd spilled drink, but that's another story. I don't know how relevant this is, but I used to be a go-go boy for a very short while so I could pay my tuition for college. And just about that."

Oliver tapped his chin. "A go-go boy? These tweaked out kids who dance on the bar?"

Justin averted his eyes. "I realized it was counterproductive with my goal to learn and go to school, so I gave it up. That, and…uh, I didn't get along with the owner."

"I bet. Refusing to do drugs to stay up all night might irk the owner." Oliver laughed dryly. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not into that," he added when Justin eyed him apprehensively.

"Okay, good. So you want me as a waiter? What exactly do I have to do?"

"You know how to mix drinks?"

"Some…I'm a country club boy." Justin flashed him a smile.

"You can work behind the bar, if you'd like. Luke needs help. He's been alone there ever since I had to fire my usual bartender for giving minors alcohol."

"Oh, I won't do it, but don't hold it against me if they fool me with a fake ID," Justin said seriously. "I can read these underage kids. I know what signs to look after."

"And how is that? Were you one of them too?" Oliver laughed.

Justin flushed. "Maybe," he mumbled. "But recently, I've stayed a lot around the bodyguard at Babylon, that's my boyfriend's night club. I know who the security guys made to turn around."

Oliver nodded. "I see you know quite some about the bar business. Definitely more than the average person who comes looking for a job."

"So, do I get it?"

"If I need you in the bar, helping with the customers, are you going to help?"

"You don't have to ask. Of course, I will. Bartender, waiter, whatever you want."

"Good. Let me draw up a contract. We're going to hire you, and if you don't have any plans, you can stay tonight and get familiarized with everything."

"One thing, though… Oliver. Is it okay if I call you Oliver?"

"Sure. Is there a problem?"

Justin scratched his head. "There might be a few nights…I might not be able to come. I came to New York to become a known artist, this is something I do for money and frankly, it's fun. But if I have a show or something…"

Oliver smiled, already liking Justin. He hadn't seen such a honest person in too long. "Don't worry, Justin. We can work with that. You tell me when you can't make it, and we'll figure something."

"Great. Thank you. Let's sign that contract."

* * *

 **No need to worry about Oliver.  
**

 **Evan will make an appearance soon.**

 **In the meantime, let me know your thoughts. I love reading them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ghosts of Past

**In this one we meet Evan.**

* * *

 **Ghosts of Past**

Only around eleven at night did Justin have a moment to catch a small break. He loved tending the bar, and the customers were patient enough with his fumbling on his first night at work.

Luke, the other bartender, was in the other corner of the bar, chatting with one of the waitresses. Justin looked around, trying to spot Izzy, but he couldn't make out much in the semi-dark smoke filled room.

"A double shot of Beam."

Justin's attention was jerked by a sharp voice from his right. For a fraction of second, he thought Brian was there, but then he shook his head out of the daze.

"Right away, sir," he answered quickly.

The man scowled at being addressed as sir, eyeing the new boy with interest. "I'm Evan."

"I'm new," Justin said shakily, staring at his hand in horror when it trembled. He hoped it wasn't going to rebel on him, not so soon.

"Well, hello, New. Nice name you got there," Evan joked.

Justin flushed, placing the drink on a paper napkin in front of the man. "Uh, I mean…I'm Justin. It's my first time, can't you tell?"

"Oh, here I thought I was intimidating you," Evan teased, sipping from his glass.

"Pfft. I'm not easily intimidated."

"So, say… _New_ , are you available after closing hours? We could grab a coffee."

Justin gaped at Evan, unsure if to be flattered or freaked out by the blatant offer.

Evan downed his glass, leaning closer. "Has anyone told you what beautiful lips you have?"

Justin shot Luke a panicked look, went unseen by his coworker. "Uh, sir, I think—"

"Stop calling me sir. It makes me feel ancient. I'm merely thirty-nine."

Oliver chose that moment to slide on the stool beside Evan. He threw his usual customer an amused look. "Telling lies again?"

"Fuck you, Platt!"

"Sorry, man. Justin is off-limits."

Evan rolled his eyes, pointing a long finger to his empty glass, nonverbally demanding more whiskey. "Of course, he is off-limits. Aren't they all? There's always a new guy, a John, a Tom, a Steve, a…Justin." Evan eyed Justin up and down. "They're all unavailable."

"Bad day at work?" Oliver asked, knowing why Evan was in a bitchy mood.

"There's a new agency who managed to steal my client—the very same I had for ages. They have five employees. FIVE! Their graphic artist is some high and mighty out of college fucker."

"Well, you know how fickle people are, especially in your world. If they offered him something better…" Oliver shrugged, gesturing for Justin to keep pouring. He knew Evan needed the alcohol.

"Good artists are so hard to find these days," Evan lamented. "I haven't worked for over a decade so hard to build Magnetic Steele Inc. for some two timer schmuck to snatch my best account based on lies."

Justin choked back a laugh. "Sorry," he mumbled, biting his tongue to keep from bursting into loud laughter. "It's just…I usually call my mom's new boyfriend Schmuck. His name is Tuck, short from Tucker," he explained, his amusement slipping away when he saw Evan watching him incredulously. "Right, not my business to talk to the customers. Sorry, Oliver."

He escaped through the side door of the bar, heading to the bathroom in a vain attempt to escape the awkward situation.

His phone went off just as he unzipped his pants. "Awesome timing," he answered, laughing.

"Whatcha doing? Did you find a hot stud and take him to the backroom?" Brian queried.

"I'm pissing, actually."

"Kinky. I fucked a guy once who wanted me to piss on him."

"No, I mean, I'm taking a leak. There, better?"

Brian chuckled. "Fascinating. So, how was your day?"

"It's still not over. I'm at the bar I told you about. Oliver, the owner, had me working behind the bar. It's kinda cool."

"As long as it's not on top of it and with funny white powder up your button nose…"

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Justin flushed, heading to wash his hands.

"Hmm…let me think. How about…never?"

"I made one little mistake and you're going to take my eyes out for it." He headed back to the bar, phone still to his ear. "Shit, Bri. Luke, the other bartender, is calling for me. I swear, two minutes ago there was only one person at the bar, now it's like a hundred…"

"Go, give them their poison. I'll finish mine then head to bed."

"We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"Sure. Later, Sunshine."

"Later." Grinning, Justin pocketed his phone, getting back in his element to give everyone their drink of choice.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see Evan, propped against the bar, drink in one hand and phone in the other. He'd discarded his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Justin couldn't believe the resemblance between this man and Brian. He was also tall and lean with dark hair sprinkled with gray, and such deep, expressive eyes, that could stun you in place if they wanted, and he also was dressed in designer clothes.

Justin knew Evan followed his every move, above the top of his phone, keeping him close by demanding more drinks.

Close to one in the morning, Justin was allowed to leave. Izzy was going to stay behind to help everyone clean up.

As Justin walked down the street, hoping to find a cab, he heard footsteps behind him. His whole being froze and everything seemed to close-in, like in the bad days when a panic attack was on its way.

"I couldn't allow such a fine specimen as you to walk home alone," Evan's voice came from behind him.

Justin wasn't sure if to sigh with relief or start screaming for help. Something about the man kept him on alert.

"Are you alright?" Evan touched his elbow, stopping next to him.

"S-sorry. Bad flashback."

"Sorry's bullshit."

Justin turned to gape at the man. Maybe he was Brian's lost twin, separated at birth. Such things happened. "Well, if you could point me in East Village's direction, I'd be grateful."

Evan didn't try to mask his disgust at hearing where the young man lived.

"Yeah, I know. I heard all about it from my _fiancé_ ," he said, stressing the last word. Maybe that way the man would get the hint.

"So you don't live together?"

"I don't see how any of this is your business, sir. Look, like I said, I'm not available, and I won't ever be. You can't lull me away with your generous account, smooth talking, or your big dick." Justin stepped on the street, waving his hand at a passing cab. "Good night, sir."

Evan gritted his teeth. Being called sir made all his hair stand up. He was not as old as to be called that, and young Justin had no idea what would hit him when he ensnared him in his grasp. Evan always got what he wanted, who he wanted. And for the moment, he wanted Justin.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunshine's Crap

**A little fluff after the serious last chapter.**

* * *

 **Sunshine's Crap**

On Saturday morning, Justin was brutally woken up by the buzzing of the intercom.

He stumbled bleary-eyed to the device, pushing the button without even asking who it was. Judging by the low sun, it was too early to be considered decent time to wake-up. He'd been working his ass off at Raging Bull, staying longer and longer each night, and without fail, each night, turning down Evan's advances.

Izzy thought it was funny how the older man was so taken with Justin. He made a point to gag, and tell her twelve years was his ultimate age-different he could tolerate. Evan definitely didn't fall in that category, he was well over forty, not thirty-nine as he'd proclaimed when they first met.

The doorbell buzzed as Justin was about to make his way to his bed, sure it was a mistake.

He pulled the door open and found two guys in UPS jackets.

"Justin Taylor?" The shorter man asked.

"Yeah?"

The other man shoved a pad in front of him. "Here. Sign for the delivery."

"Delivery? I didn't order anything." It took him a moment to realize it must be his stuff. "Ah, right. Sorry, I just woke up." He shook his head to clear it, signing his name on the dotted line.

He stepped aside, allowing the men to bring in his paintings, along with two large boxes. Brian had written on one FRAGILE, and on the other SUNSHINE'S CRAP. Justin couldn't help but laugh, only imagining what the delivery people thought of the box.

It took a few rides up and down the stairs for the UPS guys to get everything from the truck. When the already cramped living room was even more cramped with his stuff, he gave them a ten dollar bill, thanking them.

An hour later, Izzy found him in the middle of the living room, sorting through his paintings. "Whoa! When did our place turn into a museum?"

"I totally forgot Brian was sending my things. Stupid, I know. Watch your step," he warned.

She tiptoed around his paintings, grabbing the pot of coffee, before walking to her favorite spot, and slumping on the beanbag. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"What did I do?" Justin stacked another abstract painting on top of the others.

"Your paintings! I haven't seen such good stuff in ages, Justin."

He could feel his cheeks warming. "Stop," he mumbled.

"Aww! Learn to take a compliment. You're fucking fantastic."

"Thanks." Justin grinned, pulling closer the FRAGILE box. He found his computer in there, and smiled melancholically. That computer had helped him so much, being one of the first objects that proved to him Brian loved him.

Next, he opened the SUNSHINE'S CRAP box, and squealed at seeing his red sweater. He plucked it up, squeezing it to his chest.

"You're pathetic, you know that? He sent you a piece of his clothing and you go all lesbian on it."

"This is mine. Brian wouldn't be caught dead in thrift store shit. It was love at first sight. I have a long relationship with this sweater."

"Okay, you're batshit crazy."

Justin returned to inspecting the contents of the box, coming upon a few personal items, and to his surprise, he found Brian's cowry shells bracelet. There was a note pinned to it.

 _ **So you won't miss me too much.**_

Justin immediately fastened the bracelet to his wrist, grinning like a fool. He ignored Izzy's curious looks.

There was also a new dress shirt, still in the box, two ties, and a bottle of Hugo Boss cologne.

"Damn, Brian," he muttered, hating that Brian was spending money on him.

When he thought he'd reached the bottom of the box, he came over an envelope, containing something rectangular and hard.

 _It better not be…_ Justin thought sourly.

With shaky fingers he pulled out a black AmEx. Another note was next to it.

 _ **I don't want to hear it. Use it whenever you are tight (for once, that's not a sexual joke)**_

Justin took everything to his small room, before lounging on the bed, flipping the card between his index and middle finger. The more he repeated the motion, the angrier he got.

With his blood boiling, he grabbed his phone and called Brian. The call connected after the first ring and a half.

"I hate you," Justin barked, then hung up, before Brian could say anything else.

Thirty-five seconds later, his phone buzzed on his stomach where he'd deposited it. He accepted the call, not saying anything. After listening to Brian's even breathing for too many seconds, he was about to hang up, realizing the asshole wanted him to apologize.

" _I love you too_ ," Brian said softly.

Justin inhaled sharply, not expecting that confession.

" _What did I do now for you to hate me, twat?_ "

"You dropped your black AmEx in my Crap box by mistake. Don't worry. I'll send it back as soon as possible."

" _That's for you. Remember where you live? No one can survive in New York on a bartender salary._ "

"The tips are awesome."

" _Consider the AmEx a mutual gift—for both of us. I'll want you to get me clothes from there. Obviously, you won't have the money._ "

"I see you've thought of everything. You knew I was going to argue with you on this!" Justin huffed, stifling a laugh.

" _I'm always a step ahead of you, Sunshine._ "

Justin smiled. "Thank you—for the bracelet, I mean. I know it means a lot to you."

" _It's only fair for you to have something of mine, since I have something of yours._ "

"What do you have of mine? And don't say my heart, or I'm going to demand the aliens to bring my boyfriend back!"

He chuckled. " _Wouldn't you like to know? That's for me to know, and for you…to never know._ "

Justin frowned, his mind raking with possibilities. Maybe Brian was talking about one of his paintings? Or maybe the rings? Or maybe he'd stolen something when Justin wasn't paying attention.

" _Stop trying to figure out what. You never will know. Now, tell me about your job._ "

"The job is great. I really like what I'm doing. The problem is I got a stalker."

" _No way! You must be wary of them. Some stick around and never leave, real pests._ "

"Brian, I'm not joking! He's some creepy old dude."

" _How old,_ " Brian concurred, pushing his tongue in his cheek.

"Too old. Much older than you. Like I told Izzy earlier, twelve year is my utmost age difference. I can't deal with more."

" _Lucky me, I fall under your category._ "

Justin giggled, sighing longingly. "I miss you."

" _None of that nostalgic drama, Sunshine._ "

"Right. Too lesbianic for you."

" _It's true._ "

"So how's everyone?"

" _Hmm…let's see. Mikey is swamped in inventory at Red Cape at the moment, and because I was dropped on the head as a baby, I offered to help. I should be on my way there as we speak, but you know me, fashionably late. Anyway, what else?_ " There was brief pause, in which Brian gathered his thoughts. " _Theodore is in for a raise, but don't tell him that. He's had this genius idea for a new accountant and I'm totally using it. Oh, Emmy-Lou found another sorry specimen that wants_ _your_ _impossible flowers for their wedding._ "

Justin grinned, remembering how outraged his friend had been when Justin told him about his most desired flowers, which only grew in China. "Golden Gardenias."

" _Yeah, those,_ " Brian confirmed. " _Deb's lamenting about missing her favorite bus-boy, but truly she's fishing for info about you, which I'm not giving easily._ "

"Why not? Tell them, Bri. I'm doing fine. Better than fine, since I have a Sugar Daddy. He recently gave me a black AmEx."

" _You don't wanna go there, Sunshine. We tried playing the Daddy card once._ "

"I am still freaked for life. I promise to never beg you to take me to Meathook."

" _Who's my good little boy?_ " Brian cooed.

"I'm hanging up, freak!"

" _Don't be like that. I thought it was funny._ "

"You need to research the definition of the word fun."

" _Shit. I have another call. Mikey's gonna have my ass,_ " Brian muttered.

"Tell him I'll be very upset if he goes anywhere near your ass. I'm the only one allowed to touch it."

" _Will do. Later, Justin._ "

"Later."

* * *

 **Drop a line with your thoughts. I love reading them.  
**

 **I will let you guess what Brian has of Justin's...I bet you all know what I'm referring to.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Insistent Admirer

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it, and I love reading your thoughts on my story.**

* * *

 **An Insistent Admirer**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Oliver asked Justin for the tenth time.

"Yes! I don't mind closing up. Look, we have three more people. Go to your sister. It's not every day when she'll give birth to your nephew."

"I sincerely hope not. If anyone bothers you, let me know."

"I can take care of myself." Justin dismissed him with a wave of hand.

With Oliver gone, Justin leaned on his elbow against the bar. He was alone behind the bar, Luke having left three hours earlier. There was only one waiter left in the place, Steve, who barely looked legal, but eager to help.

The three customers left in Raging Bull where a couple of drunks who sang along with every song playing, and none other than Justin's stalker.

It was nearing five am, and fatigue was catching up with him. He decided to let the patrons know closing time was near.

After shutting off the music, he smiled tightly at the drunks. "Sorry, guys! Closing time."

While Steve gave their tab, and helped them sort through the money, Evan slid closer to Justin.

"How much?"

"Fifty-seven."

"I'm not drunk enough," Evan declared, pulling out his wallet. He handed Justin his black AmEx, making Justin's stomach squirm.

He had one of these in his wallet too, burning a hole through it.

Steve brought the drunks' tab and money, before leaving. It didn't take long for Justin to realize he was alone with his stalker. He wanted to shout after Steve to wait since they were headed in the same direction, but the boy was long gone.

Shutting off the lights and locking up the cash register, Justin led the way outside. As he fumbled with the locker, he noticed Evan standing a few feet away, waiting for him.

"You shouldn't have waited," Justin said quietly, turning to head down the street. The city was coming alive.

"Like I told you, I can't leave a pretty young thing like you walk alone. Do you want a ride?"

"I think you're drunk."

"Let me be the judge of that." Evan put a hand on Justin's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Justin snapped, pushing him away. "Seriously. What part of I'm not interested and I have a boyfriend don't you get, sir?"

Evan's eyes caught sight of Justin's bracelet, and he seized his hand, frowning at it. He remembered seeing it somewhere, but he couldn't place where.

"You're hurting me, sir."

"Quit calling me sir."

"Quit harassing me!"

 **oOo**

To Justin's relief, Evan had stopped his advanced after that fateful morning. He'd put the older man out of his mind as he concentrated on his upcoming show.

Simon found him a place at a local gallery. He called it small, but Justin had never stepped in a grander building.

He had a small area allotted only for his paintings. When Beatrice, the curator, spoke to him for the first time, he hadn't expected to have five pieces displayed. She'd come to his place to see his work, and together they selected the pieces.

On his big night, Justin was a mass of nerves. He was wearing the suit Brian had insisted on bringing to New York, the new pale blue shirt and a striped tie, also courtesy to Brian.

He'd never been more nervous in his life. He was on his second glass of wine, staring blankly at one of his paintings, when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back into a strong chest. If he hadn't smelled Brian's cologne, he'd have started screaming like a banshee, without any trace of embarrassment.

"How's the artist?"

"Shocked," Justin whispered, turning in Brian's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"It was in Out this morning, about Pittsburgh's new brilliant artist having his paintings displayed at Gladstone Gallery, New York City. They said the artist was daring and had a good eye for the human form." Brian glanced at the painting of himself. "I must say, I agree."

"Could you get any more vain?" Justin teased, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck, careful not to spill his drink. "I missed you so much!"

Brian placed his hands on Justin's hips, lifting him up, before kissing him deeply, even slipping him the tongue. Justin responded with gusto, moaning lowly.

"Is this responsible behavior from my favorite bartender?"

Justin pulled away to stare over Brian's shoulder at Evan.

"I thought it was you." Evan smirked. "You've been keeping secrets. And is this the Imaginary Boyfriend?"

Brian helped Justin back down, before turning to scold the person behind him for speaking like that to his boyfriend. His words died on his lips and he made a choking sound, his mouth dropping in shock at the sight before him.

"Brian Kinney!" Evan exclaimed, pulling Brian closer by the sleeve of his shirt, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Justin stared at them, counting the endless seconds they stayed embraced. He was reaching about seventy when Brian extricated from Evan's arms, taking his spot beside Justin, with an arm around his waist.

"Evan, long time, no see," he managed to say.

"Thirteen years," Evan said, nodding, still not taking his eyes off Brian.

Justin shifted uncomfortably. "You know my stalker."

Brian glanced at Justin, then narrowed his eyes at Evan. "You were the asshole who bothered him?"

Evan raised his hands. "I had no clue he was taken."

Justin gritted his teeth. "It must have escaped your hearing due to your advanced age, sir. I only told you about a hundred times to leave me the fuck alone and that I have a boyfriend!"

"Feisty little fireball you have here, Brian."

Justin saw Beatrice waving for him to approach her and a group of people. "I have to schmooze. Catch you later." He grabbed a fistful of Brian's hair, bringing his head closer and devouring his mouth.

When he reached Beatrice, he was satisfied to see Brian light-headed and looking after him _that_ way, the way that made Justin's heart speed-up.

As Justin talked to some people interested in his art, he kept his eyes on Brian. He was still too close to Evan. His eyes narrowed when Evan touched Brian's elbow, squeezing it. The green-eyed monster within him wanted to lunge across the room and beat up Evan for touching Brian, for even looking at him. It didn't escape Justin that Brian leaned into Evan's touch, that he smiled warmly and naturally like only Justin had seen him. Brian didn't allow himself to act human around people, except Justin and, sometimes, Michael.

After a tour of the gallery and meeting with the right people, Justin returned to Brian's side.

"Whenever you're ready, we can head home. Beatrice will hand me the checks when the exhibition is over. I sold three out of five."

"You sound surprised," Brian murmured, kissing Justin's cheek. "Is that one still available?" He pointed to the one representing a lamp post in shades of black and white.

Justin smiled luminously. "You're in luck. It's still available. It's not even much—only five hundred."

"You sell yourself cheap," Evan commented. "How much for that one?"

The painting represented the sinew muscles of a male's body while lounging on his side on the bed. Justin had captured Brian's back muscles, his hips, and his strong legs perfectly.

"The price is displayed there. Do you need your reading glasses, sir?" Justin asked sweetly. He couldn't wait to be away from that annoying man.

"I'm going to place my order with Beatrice, then we can leave." Brian departed, leaving Justin and Evan alone.

"That's two grand," Justin told Evan.

"It says nine hundred here."

"I've changed my mind. As the artist, I'm allowed to change my mind when it's about my painting. Don't you think, sir?"

"Fine. Two thousand. I'd pay all the money in the world to see Brian's ass again." He stared wistfully at the painting.

Justin felt bile rising in his throat.

"I'm ready." Brian appeared at Justin's side, smiling brightly.

"It was a pleasure as always," Evan said with a smirk. "I hope to see you around."

Brian shrugged, but didn't say no. Taking Justin's hand and leading the way out of the gallery. He wasn't ready to deal with a ghost of his past. He knew Justin would have questions, but he hoped they wouldn't be addressed until after their reunion.

* * *

 **And so Brian found out who Justin's stalker is. Let the drama begin.**

 **PS: You all kept guessing of what Brian has of Justin's...I was aiming for the scarf. It wasn't Justin's to begin with, but it ended up being his. and Brian kept it.**

 **As always a big shout out to my girls who helped me with beta-ing and finding all my silly mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fireworks

**This chapter we have the reunion between Justin and Brian. The title says it all.**

* * *

 **Fireworks**

The cab ride to Justin's apartment was silent. Justin sat burrowed into Brian's side, his hand on Brian's thigh, and Brian had his arm around Justin's shoulders, his fingers rubbing his bicep soothingly.

"You look dashing," Brian whispered as he helped Justin out of the cab.

Justin looked down at his attire. "My Sugar Daddy helped with the clothes."

"I think you secretly enjoyed that night at Meathook."

"I think we have to talk." Justin fished for his keys, glancing at Brian. "How the fuck do you know my stalker?"

Brian sighed, not ready for that conversation. Ever. "He was my boss."

"How do you find them?" He shouldered the door open, allowing Brian inside, before heading to the elevator. "You had only crazy people as your boss. Ryder gave up his career to go play golf. Gardner fired you for being gay, when he told you it wasn't a problem, and now I find out about this sorry specimen who seemed to be drooling over your ass."

"Luckily, I'm my own boss now. Good thing too, I love myself." Brian chuckled. "Besides, you know Gardner fired me based on the bad campaign I made for Stockwell."

"So, were you ever going to tell me about this Evan, an ex-boss?" Justin unlocked the door of their apartment. He flipped the kitchen light on, going straight to the booze.

"Why should I tell you about something that happened in the past? Way before we met."

"It's only fair. You know all about me, since well…we've between together through good and bad over the years. Vodka?"

Brian snatched the bottle from Justin's hand, gulping from it greedily. "Can't we leave it at Evan was my boss and give it a rest?"

"Your boss who is still drooling after your ass. Sure. What the hell."

"Justin, don't be like this."

"Like what? Did you fuck?"

Brian put the bottle away, averting his eyes. He wasn't going to admit to Justin anything about his pseudo-relationship with Evan Steele.

"I guess that's an answer too." Justin sighed loudly, marching to his bedroom.

"Nice place you got here," Brian commented, following his boyfriend. He needed a change of topic. "It could have been worse." He stopped in the bedroom doorway. "Scratch that. It is worse."

"If it's not for your taste, go to Waldorf and see if I care." Justin tugged violently at his tie, before hastily unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey, now. Can we have this talk in the morning? After a good night's sleep?" Brian pleaded, catching Justin in a hug and rocking them for side to side. He could feel Justin relaxing until he wound his arms around Brian's neck.

"Sorry. I guess…I'm tired and read too much in the way you interacted with him."

Knowing Justin wasn't exactly wrong, Brian decided to shift his focus. He unbuckled Justin's dress pants, falling to his knees and peppered kisses on Justin's toned stomach before helping him out of his briefs.

Justin wrapped his fingers in Brian's hair when he felt his hot mouth swallowing him whole. It had been too long since their last time together.

Their last night at the loft had been filled with an air of uncertainty, but Justin knew for sure he and Brian were strong and they'd survive apart for a few months, years, depending on how long it took Justin to make a name for himself.

Brian started fingering Justin, never pulling away from his dick. The double stimulation and long time since his last release, not courtesy of his hand, had him reeling. When Justin noticed Brian looking up at him through his long lashes, it was all it took him to explode down his throat.

Justin stumbled back, falling on his bed, grinning like a lunatic.

Brian towered over him, meticulously discarding his clothes as he admired Justin's sated body.

"Come here." Justin held out a hand.

Brian crawled on top of him, kissing him languorously. "It's been too long, Sunshine."

"Don't tell me you haven't had someone on the side."

"Would you believe me if I said no? I barely had time to breathe since you left. I am swamped in projects and I got an offer the other day to expand a local clothes store to the East Coast. So I'm staying for a few days here, to meet with people and see if I can have a deal."

"That's amazing! What store?"

"I don't know how many times you've been downtown in the Pitts, but there's this boutique store with decent prices and quality clothes. I'm their client for over a decade. I stumbled over it completely by mistake, and can't say I regret it."

"No clue what you're talking about. Can we skip the chit-chat? You can tell me all about it tomorrow. I'm horny as hell."

Brian chuckled. "Don't tell me. You haven't sampled the delicacies in the city."

"Do you think I had time?"

"No wonder you're so wound up." Brian grabbed supplies, slowly inserting two lubed fingers into Justin. "Don't worry. We're going to rectify that."

Justin wrapped a leg around Brian's waist bringing him closer. He took the condom, shifting a little until he could reached Brian's dick better, then rolled the latex over it, before pumping it steadily.

"Ready?"

Justin grinned. "I was born ready for your dick."

Brian laughed loudly, pushing Justin up the bed, before sliding into his tight hole. Justin reached above him to anchor himself on the pillow and headboard, as Brian started fucking him roughly. It was exactly what he needed after almost a month apart.

Brian kept one of Justin's legs on his shoulder, holding onto it as he dove deeper and faster into his lover. He had no idea he could miss sex with one person so much.

Justin bowed off the bed, shouting Brian's name, trying to impale himself deeper on Brian's dick.

He erupted all over his chest when Brian found his prostate and kept bumping into it. Not one easily sated and knowing Brian had yet to come, Justin sat up on Brian's lap, pushing him on his back. Then he started bouncing on top of him, his hands traveling down his cum-coated chest, in his hair, on Brian, everywhere.

It had been ages since Brian had seen Justin so horny, but he couldn't say he was complaining. He kept his hands on Justin's ass, squeezing and guiding him up and down his cock.

"Coming! Oh, Brian! Coming!"

Brian twisted Justin's nipple, knowing how wild it got him. Justin didn't disappoint, as he almost convulsed on top of Brian, before finding his release with a loud yell. Brian followed him seconds later, with his own shout.

Justin collapsed on top of him, breathing harshly.

As their hearts settled, the already shabby bed gave out, the bed's spring box fell to the floor, effectively making them fall too, between the frames.

"Fuck." Justin grunted. "Stupid bed."

Brian sat up, rubbing his ass. "You sure you haven't had visitors?"

"It was already broken, and I've been particularly gentle with it until I saved enough money to buy a new one. I completely forgot about its state."

"Well, we're bed shopping in the morning. Until then… where the fuck do we sleep?"

"The couch?" Justin stood up, scratching his head.

"You sure it can take us? I haven't had my fill of you."

"It's pretty sturdy… I think." Justin smiled, grabbing Brian's hand and leading him to the coach.

After only a few hours of sleep, Brian was ready to test the couch's resistance. After a visit to the toilet, he returned, straddling Justin's legs, who was sleeping face down, snoring softly.

Awoken, Justin grunted, shifting away from the weight on top of him. It took him a beat to remember Brian was visiting. When he made to turn around, Brian kept him that way, only bending his knees and lifting his ass.

Slowly, Brian pushed into Justin, knowing he was still tender after their earlier fuck. He planned on going slow, but his plan changed when Justin pushed back, moaning wantonly.

"My eyes! Holy fuck, Justin!" Izzy screeched.

Justin and Brian looked over their shoulder at Izzy, rooted near the front door, gaping at them.

"My bed died," Justin gasped out.

"Hi! You must be his roommate." Brian smiled unperturbed.

"And you're as hot as Justin described you."

"We settled tonight that he has a great eye for the human form."

Justin made to pull away from Brian, but Brian held him tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"This is awkward. I think the mood is gone."

"I'll be in my room." Izzy dashed down the small hallway.

"Now, look what you've done, Sunshine! You scared your little roommate." Brian kept his hands on Justin's hips, before thrusting into him forcibly. "Wanna finish?"

"She's not going to leave her room so…why not."

"Good boy." Brian grunted against Justin's ear, picking up speed.

* * *

 **I know, sort of short, but next chapter comes the confrontation. =)  
**

 **Thank you to the ones leaving me your thoughts on the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Admissions

**Admissions**

They were sitting at the window table, facing each other. The corner coffee shop wasn't as busy at eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Justin couldn't believe Brian had simply left Kinnetik and flew in with what he had on, without packing up. He knew that was love, but it was a so unlike Brian move.

"I still can't believe it," Justin whispered, rubbing his thumb over Brian's hand.

Brian smiled warmly. "I couldn't miss your show."

"It means a lot, Brian."

"You know this means shopping?"

"You look hot in my shirt." Justin winked.

"It's too fucking tight." Brian tugged at the collar, fidgeting.

"I thought you liked tight things." Justin grinned, interlacing his fingers with Brian's.

"Yeah, your ass. Besides, this shirt is more than tight...I can't breathe in it."

"Okay, okay. We'll go shopping."

They fell silent, sipping their coffee.

Justin nudged Brian under the table after a while. He got a raised eyebrow in return.

"So...are we ever going to talk about my stalker?"

Brian sighed loudly. "Like I told you, Evan is my first boss. I was his assistant."

"Assistant? You?" Justin snorted. "I guess even Brian Kinney started from the bottom."

Brian cringed, realizing Justin had no idea how true his words were. "I guess."

"Okay...so how did you end up fucking him?"

Brian swallowed hard. "We didn't get along at first, or so he let it show...then he took me on a business trip out of town. One thing led to another and...we fucked."

"Somehow, I feel there's more to this."

"Justin, can we please leave the past where it belongs?"

"No," Justin muttered. "Not when he's here in our face! He frequents the bar I work in. And I have a feeling he's going to try contacting you now that he saw you again."

"Don't pay him any attention. I don't give a fuck about him. You shouldn't, either."

Justin scowled. "Brian, if I find out something I'd rather hear from you now, I swear I won't forgive you."

After a few gulps of coffee, Brian inhaled sharply. "You're not allowed to judge or become a jealous queen. It's all in the past," he started on a shaky voice.

"Great, you're scaring me."

"I was young...in my early twenties when I got that job. Evan was everything I wanted to be—one reason why I accepted all the shit he gave me. Then...when we started that thing—"

"Whoa! Back up! Started a thing?" Justin gaped at his partner.

"In my head, it was a pseudo relationship because I was young and stupid. Evan was the first person I felt something toward."

Justin felt a stab in his gut. He'd thought for years that he was Brian's first love.

"From the first time I discovered sex, I was a top. Sure, I let some random trick fuck me in the backroom of Babylon. You know how it is to love dick in every form when you're young. But I knew from moment one that I am a top."

Justin paled, snatching his hands from Brian's grasp. "What are you saying?" His voice shook horribly. "No, please don't say you let this fucker top you in your pseudo-relationship."

Brian looked away, before catching Justin's eye. "Like I said, it was a century ago. Forget about it."

"That's why he told me last night he'd pay anything to see your ass again."

"He said that?" Brian asked astonished, yet there was a hint of hidden pride. He was sure Evan had never cared about him, that he was just another trick who was always there, eager for more, but when Evan left for New York, Brian knew he never cared for him.

"You sound pleased," Justin muttered.

"I'm surprised."

"I'm not."

"Justin, this is the reason why I didn't want to tell you."

"I wonder what you'd say if he came on to you. I bet you'd be eager to please him like in the good old days, right? Though, I see where you got your charming character. Ever since I met him, I could see the resemblance between the two of you. It was glaringly clear."

Brian pulled his chair next to Justin, wrapping his arms around him. "You're the one I care about. You're the one I am with and want to be with for...the rest of my life. You're the one I love."

Tears sprang into Justin's eyes as he turned to gaze lovingly at Brian. He didn't want the words to affect him that way, but he knew Brian rarely spoke his heart and when he did, he meant every single word.

Cupping Brian's cheek, Justin leaned to nuzzle his nose. "I love you, Brian."

"So we're okay?" Brian checked, pecking Justin's mouth several times.

"I guess. I mean, I trust you...it's him I don't trust."

"Then trust me when I say he won't come between us."

Justin beamed, kissing Brian deeply. It was all he wanted to hear. He was willing to accept Brian's history with Evan, only if it didn't have an encore.

 **oOo**

After many hours of shopping with Brian for clothes, Justin was at work. He was drained of power, thinking of how lucky Brian was to nap while he was behind the bar serving drinks on a Saturday night.

He'd made a detour to the gallery, spoke to Beatrice and Simon, then went to the job that helped him pay his share for the apartment he shared with Izzy.

"My usual, New." Evan draped himself over the counter.

Justin scowled at his nickname, pouring Beam in a shot glass and refraining to spit in it.

"You're a lucky guy, I hope you know that," Evan commented after a few minutes.

Justin snapped his head up to meet his gray eyes. "It's true. I am."

Moments dragged by and neither of them looked away.

"Though, you don't have a top bone in your body."

Justin smirked. "Because I'm Brian's bossy bottom."

Evan's eyes widened. "Brian tops?"

Justin's stomach rolled. "He's The Top."

"Of what I know, he's the best bottom ever. Never had a better bottom than him."

Justin was trying to come up with something to make the smartass shut up, when Brian appeared next to Evan. He didn't even notice his former boss, his eyes on Justin.

"If I know the bartender, do I get free drinks?"

"Only if you repay me in bed tonight," Justin joked, leaning over the counter to kiss Brian. "Look to your right," he whispered in Brian's ear.

Brian glanced in the pointed direction. "Evan." He rolled his eyes, not surprised to find him there. Then he focused on Justin. "What bed? I thought we broke yours."

Justin chuckled, pleased their conversation had their companion intrigued. "I guess we'll use the couch again."

"Or we can go to the hotel. I booked us a room until we sort out the problem with your bed."

"Always considerate." Justin pecked Brian's lips, going to a customer, refilling his glass.

After that one, a big group stepped into the bar and Justin had to join them at their table to take their order then bring it to them.

When he returned to the bar, he found both Brian and Evan missing. His heart squeezed, as he looked around furtively.

"Fuck," he muttered. _You're so stupid, Justin_ , he told himself.

He stomped behind the bar, cleaning shot glasses.

Someone sat on the stool in front of him. "When do you get off?"

That was the worst pick-up line ever, and Justin was ready to snap at the guy before him. His words got stuck in his throat when he saw Brian grinning.

"Where did you disappear?" Justin inquired.

"I went to piss. Why?"

"Oh."

Brian smirked. "I told you, Sunshine. I don't care about him."

Justin shrugged, looking away. His eyes fell on Evan at a table with perfect view to the bar. Anger boiled in his veins as he wrapped a hand in Brian's hair, pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

"So when does your shift end?" Brian repeated.

"At two. You can go if you're tired."

"I can wait. Would your panties get in a twist if I join an old friend for a drink? You can see us, if you don't trust me."

"Like I told you this morning, it's him I don't trust. Sure, go talk to him. You were friends."

* * *

 **The tension thickens. At least, Brian came clean.  
**

 **I will try getting back to you and answer reviews, but I barely have time any free time. Keep them coming, though. I love reading your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9: Is It Love?

**I know, I'm terrible at keeping in touch. Maybe one day soon, I'll get back to at least some of you. You all have every right to hate and be wary of Evan.**

* * *

 **Is It Love?**

"I have to admit he's quite a catch," Evan commented, keeping his eyes on Justin as he filled drinks and charmed the patrons with his smile.

Brian smirked, drinking from his beer. "I hear you gave him trouble."

"You can't blame me for trying with a hot young thing like him."

"He's... He could be your _grandson_ , Evan! And I'd appreciate it if you stopped hitting on him." Brian watched his boyfriend fondly. "But I was hoping we could talk about business, instead of Justin."

"Advertising is so boring in comparison with your fiance." Evan smirked when Brian's wide eyes met him. "What? Did I get it wrong? Justin told me numerous times he was engaged. Of course, I didn't believe a thing. I never saw the mysterious guy."

"Well, here I am. How's Magnetic Steele working?"

"You know about my company?" Evan watched Brian surprised. "Don't tell me, you kept tabs on me, Kinney."

"Don't flatter yourself." He glanced toward the bar, to make sure Justin was there and not coming to them, then leaned closer. "I plan on branching out. I had to look at the competition. Don't go telling Justin. It's still a thought of mine."

"Kinney Tick, right?"

"It's Kinnetik. Justin came up with the name," Brian said proudly. "And who's keeping tabs on who, Evan?"

"We're both on the East Coast. I hear you're up to win the best new ad company award."

"I have the best accounts. And the best teams. The best people."

"You've changed," Evan noted. "You were cocky back then, but it multiplied."

Brian grinned, downing his beer. "I learned from the best."

He barely managed to place the bottle back on the table when Justin appeared at his side with a fresh one. Brian watched him surprised.

"You can't accuse me of not being a good bartender." He handed Brian his fresh beer, taking the empty bottle. "Another?" He asked Evan, barely sparing him a look.

"Bring me a beer too—at draft."

Brian caught Justin's wrist. He could feel Justin's hand shaking. "Are you alone tonight? Managing the whole bar?"

"There are the other guys too." He pointed them out. "But I'm alone behind the bar."

"Maybe you should take a break," Brian said sternly, rubbing his thumb to Justin's palm. "You're all tense."

"I'm fine, Brian." He snatched his hand away, stomping in the bar's direction.

"Quite the hellcat you got there," Evan joked. He noticed Brian didn't even smile, keeping his worried eyes on Justin. "He said he's fine. He's young. He can do it."

Brian gritted his teeth when Justin returned to their table with Evan's beer. When he placed the tall glass in front of Evan his hand shook violently, nearly spilling the contents on Evan's lap.

"Fuck," Justin spat.

"You were saying?" Brian pointed out, tugging him to sit next to him.

"I can't! I have—"

Brian signaled for one of the waiters. "Do you mind taking over Justin's job for a few minutes?"

"It's not really my job, sir," the man answered shakily.

"Brian, I said I'm fine. I'm just tired. Table ten still needs a refill, Tom," Justin told the other guy, pulling him to the bar.

"Stubborn twat," Brian muttered.

Evan had no idea what was going on, but he knew one thing. Brian Kinney was smitten with the blond angel.

"You always got attached to people you have sex with, but this time seems like you found trouble."

Brian looked sharply at Evan. "You don't know shit about me!"

"So you mean to say that you weren't falling for me? I remember the way you looked at me. I remember how devastated you were when I left."

"Yeah, I got over it. That experience toughened me up. It made me realize love and relationships are bullshit. That is, until I met that twat."

"Is that his pet name?" Evan laughed.

"I don't do pet names."

"So how long?"

"How long, what?" Brian kept his eyes on Justin. He had a few moments to himself, and Brian noticed how he cradled his right hand to his chest, wincing.

"How long have you been dating?" Evan clarified.

Brian snorted. "We never dated. It's true, we went out a couple of times, but it was for business purposes, to sample a few restaurants before accepting their offer. In the beginning it was just fucking, on my side, at least. Then he was dumped on my head, and I couldn't get rid of the little shit. He managed to worm his way into my life and heart. It wasn't until a few months ago that I admitted to him how I feel."

"Wait. This has been going on for years?" Evan watched his friend with surprise.

"About five years, give or take," Brian answered absently, still staring at Justin.

Evan looked between Brian and Justin, noticing the blond boy was smiling at Brian, while rubbing his hand. It was clear as daylight, but he couldn't believe it.

"You want to say that you love him?"

"Very much," Brian answered truthfully. "Listen, do you happen to have the owner's number? I can't stand around and watch this. Someone has to take over his shift."

"Oliver and I are good buddies," Evan said, pulling his phone out. He told Brian the number, watching him curiously as he went outside to make the call.

His friend truly had it bad for the blond boy. It was clear they had history, but seeing Brian, brought back too many memories for Evan. He'd pretended not to be affected back in the day when he left Pittsburgh. The only one he ever missed was Brian.

Years after his departure, he wanted to make Brian a proposition to come work for him again, but then he heard of Brian being successful at Ryder's company. Coming to work for Evan wouldn't have been an option, and Evan's company wasn't big enough to bring Brian as a partner. As time passed, Evan didn't hear much about Brian's whereabouts in the advertising world, until last year. Everyone talked about this new agency in Pittsburgh climbing higher than any other before, and having some pretty big accounts as clients. He'd known it was Brian before he read about it.

And now hearing he wanted to branch out, hope rose yet again. Maybe whatever Brian had with Justin wasn't a fling, but he'd be damned if he didn't have him back in his bed at some point.

 **oOo**

Justin tried to push the jealousy away, but he didn't like the easy-going feeling between Brian and Evan. They'd been chatting and smiling for the best part of the evening.

Brian was right about his hand, but Justin had a job. He was alone behind the bar, what with Luke having a much earned holiday.

When he noticed Brian and Evan exchanging numbers, his stomach sank.

 _I trust Brian_ , he kept repeating to himself. _Brian would never hurt me like that. Unless he's the revengeful kind, to pay me back for Ethan. No. He wouldn't do it._

His phone buzzing in his pocket distracted him from his crazy thoughts. For a second, Justin thought amused that it was Brian, but then he saw Oliver was calling him.

Sticking a finger in his left ear, Justin accepted the call, pressing the phone to his right ear. "Hi, boss!"

"Tell Tom to take over your shift. I need my favorite bartender safe."

Justin glared toward Brian, who was taking his seat next to Evan, looking like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Oh, what makes you think I'm not okay?" Justin asked carefully.

"Your worried boyfriend just called me. Besides, he's visiting. He won't be here forever. Go and have fun. Relax. I don't want you back until Tuesday."

"Oliver," he tried protesting.

"Justin, I'm giving you two days off. Enjoy the free time."

"Okay, uh...thanks."

Hanging up, Justin summoned Tom, explaining that Oliver upgraded him to bartender for the night. He warned the guy to not fuck up and to lock three times when he left.

Gathering his things, Justin went to Brian's table. He caught the end of their conversation.

"...my pleasure, Evan. Keep me posted. Sounds like the deal of the century."

"I needed some serious competition around here." Evan patted Brian's shoulder.

"Count me in. This has been my dream since...for- _fucking_ -ever." Brian stood, shrugging into his jacket. "Ready to go, Sunshine?"

"I fucking hate you," Justin muttered without any ire.

Brian pulled him closer, smothering his hair, before rearranging his scarf. "I love you too." He kissed him softly. Before leaving, he handed a stunned Evan his business card. "Give me a call about that convention."

Slinging an arm over Justin's shoulders, Brian steered him to the door.

Justin glanced back to find Evan gaping after him. Unsure what determined him to do it, he showed him the finger behind Brian's back, grinning.

 _Take this, you jackass. Brian's mine._

Outside was drizzling, and they both tugged their jacket collars up.

"You were saying something about a hotel?" Justin inquired.

"One track mind, much?" Brian laughed, stepping into the street, waving his hand at passing cabs.

Justin knew it would be a while until he found one, so he lit himself a cigarette. His hand shook worse than earlier, making him curse. That grabbed Brian's attention, and he gave up trying to hail a cab.

"Give me your hand."

"No."

"Now." He snatched the shaky hand from Justin's pocket. "Christ, Justin. You're making me rethink this whole thing about you being smart enough to be on your own here."

"I guess I'm tired. I was busy to finish my paintings, then there was the exhibition with all the fretting, we didn't sleep much, you dragged me shopping, the bar has been so full tonight..."

"How much time off did the boss give you?"

"A couple of days. I still can't believe you called Oliver."

"I couldn't stand there and watch you hurting yourself." Brian stroked a few blond fringes from Justin's forehead, before leaning to kiss the spot. His lips then kissed a little to the right, brushing over the spot that brought so many horrible memories. He was grateful Justin kept his hair longer, so he wouldn't see the still elevated cut from the surgery.

"I'm okay, Brian," Justin whispered, knowing where his boyfriend's thoughts had traveled. "Let me get us a cab." He placed the smoke between Brian's lips, heading toward the street.

* * *

 **All I'm saying...this is just the beginning. Though, things will get better, after they get worse, of course.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Desire

**Desire**

"I'm so fucking hard," Justin panted into Brian's neck.

They were in the elevator, on their way to the room Brian had booked for them at Waldorf. He cornered Justin, pressing him against the metal wall, cupping a hand between his legs.

Justin's knees buckled, as he moaned wantonly.

"Here." Brian took his hand, making Justin feel him through his jeans. "Same as you. I'm going to fuck you all night and tomorrow and the next day. Until you can't think straight anymore."

"Ugh… Fuck."

"Already having trouble talking?" Brian teased. He pulled Justin out of the elevator toward their room.

Justin didn't waste much time when they got inside their room. He tugged at Brian's shirt until he had it over his head, then he started sucking at his nipples, working at unbuttoning his jeans.

Brian grasped Justin's dick, tugging at it. "You're leaking."

"Need...Yesss. Fuck, yes. Like that." Justin pushed into Brian's experienced hand, wrapping his fingers in Brian's hair, mashing their mouths together.

Brian turned Justin around, slamming him into the wall, lifting his feet off the ground and wrapping his legs around his middle. That way Brian's still covered dick pushed exactly where Justin needed it.

"Fuck, Brian!" Justin threw his head back, hitting it against the wall. "Fuck me."

"Have I told you what a turn on it is to see you lose control?"

Brian leaned to nip at the spot where Justin's neck met his collarbone. He never stopped stroking Justin's leaking dick. He was soaking Brian's jeans, but for once Brian didn't seem to care about his clothes.

When Brian traced a teasing finger over his crack, Justin had enough of the foreplay. With all his strength, he dug the heels of his feet in the back of Brian's knees, making him lose balance and fall backwards.

Finding himself where he wanted, Justin dug in Brian's pocket for what he needed, pulled Brian's dick out of his jeans, wrapping it in latex and coating it with lube, before sliding down on it.

"My, aren't we horny tonight?" Brian gasped, taken by surprise.

"I haven't felt your beautiful dick in me in longer than acceptable. You're going to leave soon."

"I'll visit more often. You can come home too. Thanksgiving is coming."

"Stop talking." Justin bounced on top of Brian, moaning his name loudly.

After another round of hot sex in the shower, they fell on the bed. Justin curled behind Brian, spooning him, peppering kisses on his shoulder.

When Brian felt something wet on his back, he tensed, but decided to play it cool. "You're not crying, are you?"

"Why do we have to sacrifice our happiness in order for me to make a career?"

Brian rolled around, hugging Justin tightly. "I didn't want to tell you. It was supposed to be a surprise, because there's this chance where it might not work out."

"What are you talking about?" Justin's watery eyes met Brian's.

"Ever since you got the proposition to come to New York, I started looking around. The cloth store is just the beginning. I plan on branching out."

"Brian," Justin whispered on a shaking voice. He couldn't believe the lengths Brian would go to be near him.

"That's what I talked about with Evan. He told me about a convention in Miami, next week. There are going to be a few new companies that want to enter the New York advertising market. It's already saturated, everyone knows that, but they might accept the best."

"It's always refreshing to hear your narcissism." Justin chuckled, draping a leg over Brian's hips.

"This is a great opportunity, Justin. If this works out, I'm going to start looking for office quarters here. You're not getting rid of me so fast."

"Awesome. Now I have two stalkers."

Brian dug his fingers into Justin's sides, making him squirm and giggle. "Though, you love one of your stalkers."

"Not...right...now." Justin gasped, trying to get away from the assault. "Can't breathe."

"Good. I make you lose your breath."

Justin shot Brian an exasperated look, before managing to free himself and returning the gesture until Brian rolled out of the bed. "Shit!" Justin offered his hand to help him up. "Sorry."

"Ow."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, meekly.

Brian got back on the bed. "I'm fine. Can't say the same for my ass. It has seen better days."

"Maybe I can kiss it better?" Justin cooed, wrapping himself around Brian's back.

"In your dreams."

"It's been a while," he insisted, tracing a finger down Brian's spine, stopping at his crack.

"It will be an even longer while until you get there."

"Seriously, Brian." Justin turned him around to face him. "I'm not asking for monogamy—"

"Good. It rhymes with monotony."

"—all I am saying is that we haven't tricked in a while. At least, I know I haven't."

"We're not getting rid of the condoms, Justin," Brian said sternly.

"I wasn't going to suggest that! Stop interrupting me! What I'm saying is that I need a tight ass every once in a while. And," he added hastily, before Brian could say anything else. "You know I'm not a fan of tricking. I want that tight ass to be yours. It's not like I'm asking you to become my pussy boy."

Despite the serious conversation, Brian couldn't help but laugh. At first, it angered Justin, but then he re-ran his words in his head and joined Brian in his laughter.

"If you're a good boy, I might indulge you before I leave," Brian said between chuckles. "And Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Never call me a pussy boy, or I'll rip you a new one."

"Aye!"

 **oOo**

"I'll miss you."

"You'll see me soon if this works out."

"Should I look for expensive condos?" Justin combed his fingers through Brian's hair.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Call me."

"Every day," Brian promised, kissing him slowly.

Smiling, Justin gazed at Brian's face, wanting to memorize his every feature until they saw each other again. He brushed his thumb over the corner of Brian's mouth, chuckling.

"You had a little..." He explained.

"Cum?" Brian smirked.

Justin blushed, but he thought fondly of the memories they created in the men's room. It was the first time Justin had done it in such a public place, like the toilet in JFK airport. They said farewell in style.

"That's my flight." Brian titled his head, to listen to what was said on the speakers.

"I'll miss you." Justin pecked his mouth repeatedly.

Justin watched Brian pass the check-in, then turned to leave. He collided with a man in a hurry to catch his flight.

His eyes widened when he saw Evan.

 _Of course._

 _Fuck._

They were going to the convention together.

In the past week, Brian had managed to make Justin forget about Evan and their past pseudo-relationship. Knowing they were headed in the same direction, probably staying in the same hotel, together for the better part of the following week, made Justin's stomach squirm uncomfortably.

Evan barely spared him a look as he rushed to pass the check-in, but Justin didn't like that glint in his eyes.

It made him think of Evan luring Brian into his hotel room, possibly getting him drunk, pounding into him.

Being inside Brian was a privilege, Justin was sure until a few days ago that he was the only one given that opportunity. Justin was aware Brian had bottomed at some point when he was younger, but ever since they met, Brian had only allowed Justin to top him. Seven times. Justin could remember each encounter second by second, because it was something he always savored.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the unwanted thoughts.

Brian wouldn't cave for Evan. He couldn't.

It would break Justin's heart.

Even if Brian would classify it as Evan being a trick, Justin knew that wasn't the case. And he knew that Evan would never allow Brian to top him.

 _Stop thinking!_ Justin yelled at himself.

As he hurried toward the exit, Justin pulled his phone out, calling Brian. He'd already shut his phone, but Justin left him a voice-mail, knowing he'd listen to it.

"Brian, I think you failed to mentioned your ex-boss was going to the convention with you. You know I trust you, don't make me change my mind. Uh, don't forget to call me when you land. I want to know you arrived safely. Love you."

* * *

 **Thank you to your continuous support, even though real life barely lets me update on time, let alone try getting back to you. I will try answering some reviews, we'll see how many and how soon. =)  
**

 **Until then, let me know your thoughts on this new development. I know that soon, you will all hate me, so talk to me now. :-p**


	11. Chapter 11: Over-thinking

**Okay, so this chapter we have the much anticipated moment...for which I know you will hate me. I want you to keep in mind that like I said before, it will get worse before it gets better.**

* * *

 **Over-thinking**

"Brian, it's been two days. Please, let me know you're okay."

"Still no answer?" Izzy asked, walking into the living room in only a towel.

"No." Justin chewed on his lower lip. "I don't understand what happened. Do you suppose his phone died? He packed the charger. I know he did."

"Stop over-thinking this. He's probably swamped in meetings."

Justin retreated to his room. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his new bed. Brian had bought it for him while he was at a meeting with Simon, that had run the whole day and left him drained. When Brian had texted him to meet him at his crappy apartment, Justin had no idea why. They'd stayed at the hotel ever since after Brian had talked with Oliver about Justin being tired and to get him some off days.

The bed wasn't anything special, but it was made of iron, which made it pretty sturdy. They tested it several times on Brian's last night in New York.

Sighing heavily, Justin sat at the foot of the bed, playing with his phone.

He refused to think of Brian doing all kinds of crazy things with Evan.

His phone vibrated in his hand, making Justin nearly drop it. He answered promptly, not checking the caller ID.

"Took you long enough!"

"Uh, Justin?"

It took him a moment to place the voice. "Ted! Fuck. Something happened." Panic bubbled up in his chest, gripping him like vice. "Brian. What happened?"

"You don't have a TV, do you?" Ted laughed. "There's this storm in Florida. Brian sent me an e-mail a couple minutes ago. He said to let you know he was okay and that he'd contact you as soon as he has reception."

"I've been worrying..."

"I bet. Listen, I hate to cut this short, but I have to gather some info to send it to him. Only Brian could decide to head to a convention unprepared."

"Go, make him proud, Ted. And thanks."

"Should I add a post scriptum to my e-mail? Justin sends his love?"

"Sure."

"Good. Later, Justin."

"Bye, Ted."

At least, he knew Brian was okay.

On that note, he went to Izzy to bring up the idea of buying a small TV set.

 **oOo**

"The best reviews I've seen in a long time," one of the members of the board commented.

Brian contained his glee. He had never been prouder of himself than in that moment.

He glanced to the other three men he was competing with, waiting to see which one would get more praised.

It wasn't like anyone would stop either of them from trying to enter the New York market, but everyone in that room knew only one of them would make it.

Brian was confident he'd get their votes. If he got their approval, it would be easier to penetrate the advertising world in New York. People would trust him. They'd agree to go with Kinnetik, even if only to try the new agency.

There were ten members on the board. Kinnetik got nine out of ten votes, when the others barely got six.

He shook their hands, promising not to disappoint any of them.

One member of some big shot agency joked that he was more worried about Kinnetik stealing their clients. Brian tried to placate their worry, saying he had some of the best accounts, and if he found new ones it would be based on what the people wanted, never on his greed to have more and the best.

Many hours later, Brian found himself at the hotel's bar, drinking scotch and trying to get a line of signal to call Justin. Fucking storm.

"Impressive, Kinney."

Brian shot Evan a hard look. "It was you—the one who voted against me."

"Oh, how you wound me." He waved for the bartender. "What my friend is having. And oh, how well you know me," he added, grinning.

"Figures. Look, I meant what I said. I'm not going to steal clients."

"I believe you. I'm worried about having you so close. I'd never want your hellcat to get the wrong impression when we get to work together."

Brian stopped trying to make his phone work. "We aren't going to work together. We aren't going to... _anything_ , Evan!"

The bartender offered Evan his drink, leaving them alone once again.

"That's where you're wrong, Brian. You know it."

Brian downed his drink, placing a bill of twenty next to his glass. He turned to leave, when Evan grabbed his elbow.

"Scared?"

Brian snatched his arm free. "Fuck off, Evan. I'm not a naive fish anymore."

"I'm aware. Though, some things don't change."

"I bet Justin told you enough for both of us, but here, let me refresh your memory: I'm taken. I have a boyfriend, who I love very much. Back the fuck off!"

.

.

.

In his room, Brian discovered he had a line of signal in the bathroom. He decided to use it by calling Justin, who'd been worried sick for the past three days. He never picked up, and it took Brian a while to realize he was probably working at the bar.

"Hey, Sunshine. Reception is shit. I know Theodore told you. I have fabulous news. I'll drop by in New York on my way home this Saturday. Text me when you have a free moment."

There was a knock on his door.

"At last. I ordered twenty minutes ago," Brian muttered, snatching the door open. His eyes widened when he found Evan, leaning against the door frame, Champagne bottle in hand.

"Looking for this? I shooed the hotel staff away and thought to keep you company. Drinking alone is never fun."

"Evan, do you ever give up?" Brian wrapped his bathrobe tighter around his body, allowing him into his hotel room.

Evan pretended to think hard. "How about never? Especially when it comes to you."

Rolling his eyes, Brian went to the wet bar, taking two glasses. He froze when he felt Evan behind him.

"Remember when you attacked me in the bathroom? You were so hot. You thought you'd be in charge," he breathed into Brian's ear.

"I think I mentioned that I was a silly assistant back then. Too young and stupid to understand your real nature."

"You were pretty smart, trust me. I wouldn't have wasted my time with you, otherwise." Evan placed the bottle next to the glasses, swiftly untying the bathrobe.

"What are you doing?" Brian snatched it closed, though a thousand memories of him and Evan bombarded him at once.

 _Justin. Think of Justin._

"You still got the perkiest ass I've seen." Evan squeezed it. Brian leaned into his touch, resting his head back on Evan's shoulder. "I bet you miss having someone pound into you. You hellcat can't give you this."

At the mention of Justin, Brian wrenched from his grasp. "Actually, Justin is an excellent top. I suggest you leave, Evan."

"My, my. You learned a thing or two from your bossy bottom. I love it when they play hard to get, though I never had that problem with you."

"Evan, I swear to God. Leave!"

"Or what?" He challenged, snatching Brian's bathrobe open. "Your dick seems to remember we used to have a nice connection."

"My dick reacts to any kind of male attention. I trained it well."

Evan fisted Brian's dick, pumping it steadily.

"Evan," Brian groaned, closing his eyes. "Fuck. Stop."

"He's not here. Don't tell me you're this cute couple who swore to never fuck around." Evan smirked mockingly.

"Not with you!"

"What's wrong with me? You seemed to like me just fine thirteen years ago." Evan backed Brian into the bar, never stopping jerking his dick. "You want this."

 _Justin._ "Fuuuck...feels so good." _Justin will hate you forever if you cave._ "Don't... _Stop."_

"I don't plan on stopping," Evan promised, kneeling in front of Brian. "Did I ever suck your cock? I don't remember. I bet you taste divine." He licked the length of Brian's erection, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking.

"Jus-tin!" Brian cried out.

"Now, focus on this. It's Evan, not that hellcat of yours."

"Stop, for fuck's sake! Evan, I can't do this to Justin."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Stop touching me already. I can't think straight."

"Good, because there's not a straight bone in your body."

"I love Justin." Brian glared, not sure who he was more upset with at the moment—himself or Evan Steele.

"No one is denying that."

Brian tried one last time to divert Evan's attention. "Why did you say we were going to work together?"

Evan answered by taking him in his mouth until his lips touched Brian's pelvic bone. It made all rational thought fly from Brian's mind.

.

.

.

"I'm going to hell," Brian grunted from his spot, slumped on the stuffed couch.

Evan passed him the bottle of Champagne, smirking. "I hear they have free rides."

"Fuck you, Evan! Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm not done with you."

"I am. With you. Get lost."

"I'm not some trick you can kick out. I brought you up more considerate than that, Kinney. I blew you. I'm expecting you to return the favor."

Brian jumped to his feet, crossing the room to where Evan was looking through the minibar. It took the older man by surprise, to be shoved up against the wall.

"You fucking piece of shit! Do you get off on torturing me? It's true," Brian added, before Evan could say anything. "I never promised Justin monogamy, but I promised him I wouldn't fuck you. He fucking trusts me!"

"You're not breaking your promise. I'm doing the fucking."

Brian threw his arms in the air, stomping to his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **For those who haven't read the books, well Brian and Evan had a more physical relationship, and Brian was sort of like Justin was in the very beginning. He was 21 years old, getting fucked by his boss, and finding him attractive and thinking he might have a chance with him.**

 **This is why he caves to Evan. The curiosity is too much, because there might still be a part of him awakened by the memories they shared before Evan moved to New York City.**

 **Can you hold the tomatoes and stones until next chapter? =)**

 **I'll add a picture in the fb qaf fanfic group where I post the update links.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Temptation

**First of all, I want to warn you about this chapter. It's going to be tough...and I hope I'll still have some of you left by the end of it. Approach wiht caution.**

* * *

 **Sweet Temptation**

Evan followed Brian into the bedroom of his suite, like he owned the place.

"Is that a tear?"

For the second time, in the span of five minutes, Brian attacked Evan. They crushed over a chair, tumbling to the floor.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you."

"It's okay to be scared, Brian. I know you want it. I know you promised fidelity to your hellcat, but he's not here."

Brian slammed his fist next to Evan's head. "Can you have the decency to at least stop bringing Justin up every five seconds?"

"Feeling guilty?" Evan teased.

"Feeling like the shit that I am." He rolled on his back, glaring at the ceiling.

"When's the last time you bottomed?"

Brian covered his face with his hands, clawing at his skin. "It's none of your business."

"You mentioned that spitfire of yours fucks you quite often."

Brian sat up, straddling Evan's thighs. "Stop. Talking. About. Justin!"

"Yet, I don't see you throwing me out of your room."

Brian scrubbed at his face, trying to rationalize the situation.

"Admit it. You're curious. You still feel something." Evan sneaked a hand in Brian's hair, pulling him down.

Brian turned his head on time. Evan's lips collided with his jaw.

"Don't kiss me."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Evan cooed sarcastically. "Now, fuck your hetero rules and kiss me." Holding Brian's head in his hands, he pressed their lips together.

Brian only struggled for a moment, before sagging into the feeling, allowing the memories of Evan and himself swallow him whole.

Their first time in the hotel bathroom on that trip to Dallas.

The urgent fucking against every piece of furniture in Evan's suite.

Spending the night at Evan's place back in Pittsburgh.

Waking up next to the most infuriating man he'd ever known.

Fucking in his office, against his desk, on his desk.

"I missed you too, Brian."

Brian tore away from Evan, sitting up and wiping his mouth. To his horror, he could feel tears in his eyes. At that moment, he wasn't sure why he felt like crying—maybe because he was minutes away from breaking Justin's trust in him, maybe because deep inside of him there was still a tiny part of his heart clinging to his past with Evan.

Taking a shaky breath, Brian stood up, helping Evan to his feet. "It's going to happen only once. And that's it. Never again."

"Never is a long time." Evan stroked Brian's cheek.

"Deal with it." Brian tore the duvet off the bed, crawling in the middle, throwing the pillows to the floor with vengeance. "And Justin is NEVER to hear about this. I'll murder you if he finds out."

"Now who's bringing him in the discussion?" Evan stood at the foot of the bed, languorously stroking his dick.

Brian snatched the bottle of lube from the nightstand, chucking it at Evan's head, sad when his companion caught it mid-air.

"I'd like a slight change in our agreement." Evan crawled over Brian's body. "I'm going to get my fill of you until we leave. That's two more days. Clothes are optional and overrated."

"I think..."

"...that's a wonderful idea," Evan hinted.

"I don't..."

"Brian, resistance is futile. You want this. We agreed on that." As he spoke, Evan poured liberal amounts of lube on his fingers, slowly breaching Brian.

"E-e-van!"

"I know. It feels good."

It had been a few days since Justin had the pleasure of topping him, but it didn't mean he wasn't any less tight. He appreciated that Evan was careful and like always, took his time to prepare him.

Only when Evan lifted his ass on his lap, did Brian realize that he hadn't taken his usual position with his face burrowed into the pillows. The thought of trusting Evan on such a level scared him to no end.

"Fuck!" They both cursed when Evan pushed into him.

"You feel so tight."

Rolling his eyes, Brian lifted his hips impatiently. "You feel so big."

"Ready?"

"While I'm still young...and you still alive," Brian muttered, wrapping one leg over Evan's waist. "Just fuck me."

"Impatient?" Evan pulled out all the way, before slamming into Brian, who arched off the bed, groaning in pleasure. "I still know how to extract those sounds out of you."

"Don't stop."

"I'm not planning on ever stopping, Brian." Evan braced on either side of his head, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss as he started fucking him, making up for the too many years spent apart.

 **oOo**

Justin was pacing the length of the living room, rubbing absently at his chest.

"You know the weather is bad down there. Stop pacing. You're giving me a headache," Izzy demanded.

"I have this odd feeling. It hurts here." He pressed his thumb to the center of his chest. "Do you think I'm having a heart-attack?"

"It won't surprise me with the way you've been acting."

"I'm serious, Isabelle!"

"I'm serious, too! Look, Brian left you that voice mail. You know he's fine."

"He said to text him when I saw the message. I did. Albeit it was five in the morning, but thirty hours have passed and he hasn't answered!"

"Maybe he was lucky to get reception at the moment he called you?"

"Fuck. Do you suppose I should see a doctor? It hurts."

Izzy groaned, getting up from the couch. "Sit down. Drink some water." She brought him a bottle. "You worry too much."

"I need to know he's okay."

"I'm sure he is."

"And he's with that asshat there," Justin mumbled, sipping from the water.

"That's the actual problem. His ex... _boss_? Christ. You're insane. You do need a doctor—for your head."

"I'm going to lie down." Justin closed himself in his room. "I'll try one more time," he whispered to himself, dialing Brian's number. He waited for him to pick up with baited breath.

When the call connected, Justin refrained from squealing. Though, before he could say anything, he heard more than he ever wanted.

"That was my phone." He heard Brian's out of breath voice.

" _Was_ being the key word." An all too familiar voice laughed.

"Get off! It's still lit up. Justin!"

Justin swallowed his tears. He wished he hadn't tried so hard to contact Brian.

"Stop, Evan! You broke it. I can't hear anything. Oh, fuck... STOP. Mhmm... oh, God."

Justin felt sick. He hurled his phone to the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Izzy rushed into the room, staring in horror at her roommate.

"Justin?" She whispered, unsure if it was wise to approach him.

He fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

"Oh, God! What happened? Is Brian...? Did something happened?" She was by his side in a second, rubbing his back.

With tears leaking from his eyes, Justin turned to her. "He's cheating. With Evan. Excuse me. I have to barf." He made a hasty retreat to the bathroom, emptying his stomach in the bowl.

In that moment he knew why his chest hurt. He knew that deep inside of him, he was aware of Brian's extracurricular activities.

Even though he'd promised. He broke his promise.

Brian, the only person who never broke a promise, destroyed Justin's trust in him.

Justin had never felt so lonely and heartbroken. For the first time in his life, he understood why people self-harmed, though he wasn't that stupid.

He could do it.

He could get past this.

The thought of forgetting Brian, of kicking him out of his life, brought a new wave of nausea.

"Do you need anything?" Izzy knocked twice.

"Alone," Justin croaked, curling in the corner of the bathroom, resuming sobbing.

 **oOo**

"My phone!" Brian shouted, slapping at Evan's wandering hands.

"Use mine."

"I bet you'd love to have Justin's number. In your dreams."

"Territorial much?"

"I don't share my toys."

"That's not what I heard."

"My policy is one fuck only. Except when it comes to Justin, of course," Brian said, shaking his phone. There was a crack in the middle of the screen. It blinked back to life if only for a second, before shutting off. "Fucking piece of shit."

Evan saved the phone before it could meet the floor again. "Don't take it out on it. I swear, I didn't mean to send it flying to the floor."

"Well, you did. Do you have any idea how worried he's been?" Brian's eyes fell on the land line phone. He grabbed the cordless receiver, dialing, cursing himself for not thinking of that sooner.

It went straight to voice-mail. "Sunshine, my phone is broken. I feel like some higher force is keeping us from talking. Listen, I'll see you in a few hours. My plane lands at six... I miss you."

"How touching." Evan snorted when Brian hung up.

"Fuck off, Steele."

"Do you want me to buy you a new phone?"

"I want you to...stop interfering. We're going back. This stops here. It has been...a fun couple of days."

"Fun? It's been the best days I had since I left you in my condo."

"Evan, for fuck's sake. Stop. We're done."

To Brian's surprise and relief, Evan got dressed and left his suite. He left behind a broken expensive phone and a confused Brian. Unbeknownst to either of them, he'd managed to break something more valuable than a phone.

* * *

 ***peeks from my hiding spot* Still around? If so, let me tell you 'congratulations!' Second, you have to know this is all that's going to happen between Brian and Evan. The worst is over, but now Brian has to work on regaining Justin's trust...which will be a sloooow burn.  
**

 **I created a group on facebook for all my queer as folk fics. The name is Queer as Folk U.S. Fanfiction Addiction.**


	13. Chapter 13: Reality Check

**Reality Check**

In the plane, Evan sat next to Brian, getting an exasperated look from his old friend.

"I got you something. As a thank you...and forgive me, as well."

Brian stared at the box on his lap for a long time, before picking it up with shaky hands. "Evan. You shouldn't have."

"I suggest you don't use it now, but when we land...call your hellcat."

"Thank you." Brian looked in awe at the box containing the newest Apple mobile phone.

The plane ride was short and silent. The second they touched down, Brian turned the phone on and dialed Justin's number.

Like earlier, it went straight to voice-mail. _Fuck._ "Justin, I know you're upset. Please, pick up. I'm here."

"Look on the bright side," Evan said amused, walking alongside Brian toward the airport. "There's hot make-up sex to look forward to."

"If Justin sent me to the doghouse, I wouldn't be on his good side for weeks. I've been such an ass."

"You didn't have reception."

"We fucked! I broke my promise!" Brian yelled, glaring at an old lady who eyed him disgusted. "What's your problem?"

Wisely, she didn't comment, only allowed Brian and Evan to walk past her.

"At this hour, he's probably at the bar," Evan said, trying to relax Brian.

"That's a good idea. I'll head there." When Evan followed him in the cab he'd hailed, Brian groaned. "Alone."

"I need a drink. And I'm a sucker for romance."

"You hate romance. And what you're going to see is going to put to shame all horror movies you've ever seen."

"A hellcat." Evan chuckled.

"You don't know half of it," Brian mumbled, looking out the window as they crawled toward Raging Bull. Justin was a handful, but Brian loved how passionate and driven his partner was.

It was nearing eight in the evening when they pulled up in front of the bar. A short quarrel over who'd pay, which Brian won because Evan had bought him that ridiculously expensive phone, they stepped into the crowded establishment.

Brian immediately noticed Justin wasn't behind the bar. Then he was assaulted by Izzy, his roommate.

"You fucking asshole!" She made to swing at his face, but he caught her wrists.

Dread filled Brian to the very core. Justin had somehow found out.

"You absolute scum! Stay the fuck away from Justin."

"How?" He asked quietly, feeling bile rising in his throat.

"When you answered on his last attempt to call you. He heard you and... _him_!" She pointed to Evan. "How adorable, bringing him here. What are you playing at? You want to rub it in his face?"

"I..."

"Get out of here before I call security."

"Is Justin home? We need to talk."

"To fill his head with lies? I don't think so! He's... you broke him."

Brian stormed out, retching against the wall.

His head spun.

Justin knew.

Justin hated him.

Justin...his Sunshine was gone.

"Come. Let's take you—"

Brian pushed Evan's hands off him. "It's all your fault! Fuck. What have I done?" He crumbled on the cold pavement. "Shit."

"Brian, come with me." Evan pulled him up. "You're making a scene."

"Fuck everyone! Fuck you!"

"Brian, calm down. I'll take you to him. You'll talk this out."

"He hates me! He trusted me, Evan. I broke his heart. I broke his trust in me. You heard that girl. I broke him." Brian's voice cracked.

"I'll talk to him. We'll stick to our plan. He doesn't have to know."

"Evan, it's over."

"No, it's not. Where does he live? I'll take you there."

"Give it a rest." He sat up, wiping his eyes. He started walking aimlessly down the street.

"Where are you going?" Evan caught up with him.

"To throw myself under the first train."

"It's not funny."

"No one is being funny."

"Brian, people fight. Fuck. People break up. And people make up. Of what you told me, you had something solid with Justin."

"I love the way you use the past tense."

"You have two options: I take you to him now, or you come to my house and have a goodnight sleep, then I take you to him in the morning."

"You're a persistent fucker, I'll give you that," Brian muttered.

Evan stopped in front of him. "So which one is it?"

"Tomorrow. No. Now. No, wait. I don't know."

"Brian, make up your mind."

The decision was easier to make after Brian's phone rang. A lump formed in his throat when he saw who was calling.

"Get a cab, I'm going to Justin," he told Evan. "Miss Chanders," he answered quietly.

"Cut the bullshit. Justin is a mess. Get your ass here and solve this NOW!"

"I'm on my way." He opened the cab's door. "Thanks." He hoped Evan wouldn't follow him, but it seemed he couldn't get rid of him. After rattling off the address, Brian focused on the phone call. "Is he... How is he?"

"How do you think? I've never seen him like this, Brian. He won't move. He won't eat. He is locked in the bathroom, crying and barfing."

"Wait. You're with him? You're here?"

"Izzy called me when he freaked her out with his behavior."

"Shit. Look, I'm ten minutes away. Leave the door open."

Hanging up, Brian turned to Evan. "You're not coming with me. You've done enough. How much do you need to cover the ride to your place?" Brian pulled a few bills from his wallet.

"Keep your money."

"Evan, don't be difficult. I can't deal with you now."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it came to this," Evan said quietly, rubbing Brian's knee. "I truly hope you work it out. I swear, I never meant to break you up. I thought you had something where you were allowed to fuck around. It looked like that, anyway."

"Evan, I told you. Justin doesn't mind if I have the odd trick on the side. The problem here is you."

"Oh, so it's okay you fuck some nameless guy, but it's not okay to be with someone who you used to know?" He snorted. "Does he have jealousy issues?"

Brian glared out the window. "I told him about us. I told him that you were...that we..."

"That _you_ thought we had a relationship and then I left and broke your heart?" Evan supplied.

"Not in so many words, but yes. Justin probably thinks I still love you or something."

"Did you? Back then?"

"We're here, sir," the cabbie announced.

Before Brian could get out of the car, Evan grabbed his elbow. "You did." He stared surprised at him. "You actually fell for me."

"Goodbye, Evan." Brian left his share on the spot he vacated, before rushing to the building residing his broken boy.

He had no idea where to start explaining what happened.

He knew Justin wasn't going to listen to him.

Halfway up the stairs, he even stopped and considered turning around and leaving. Justin wasn't likely to ever forgive him. But he deserved to hear the whole story from him.

Taking a deep breath, Brian let himself in Justin's apartment.

Not a second later, he was attacked by Daphne. Her small fists hitting him everywhere. He allowed her to hit him, until she slumped against his chest, crying.

Patting the top of her head, he pulled her at arm's length. "Where is he?"

Daphne pointed a lifeless hand to the bathroom door. "Take this to him. He needs to stay hydrated." She handed him a bottle of water.

* * *

 **Well, one thing is sure Justin won't forgive Brian easily. Next chapter we'll have the confrontation.  
**

 **By some miracle, I answered reviews. Please keep them coming. I love reading your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontation

***gasp* What do we have here? In the middle of the week? Surprise! :)**

 **After being begged through reviews and comments on facebook, here we go.**

 **At the end of this chapter, you'll either congratulate me or want to wring my neck.**

* * *

 **Confrontation**

Brian stopped in front of the bathroom door. He raised his hand to knock, but decided against it.

He heard the front door closing, which meant Daphne had left them alone.

Swallowing his tears, he slumped against the door, placing a hand on it.

How should he call Justin? On his given name? On his nickname?

"I'm here," Brian whispered.

There was no sound from the other side of the door.

"I know you must hate me—"

Brian lost balance and fell backwards when Justin snatched the door open. "Of course, I hate you, you motherfuker! You fucking lying and cheating asshole!"

Their eyes met when Justin swung his foot, but stopped before it made contact with Brian's ribs. "I could squish you right here, right now! How could you?" He shouted, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Sunshine..."

"You lost the right to call me that when you stuck your dick in _him_." His blue eyes flashed. "Sorry. Let's reword that. When you allowed _him_ to fuck you. Something I'm barely allowed to even think about, yet you go away with your ex-boss for a few days and immediately offer him your ass."

Brian stood up, shoulders slumped. "Hear me out."

"You stumbled and fell on his dick."

"Justin, listen to me."

"No! I don't need your excuses. You fucking promised me that you wouldn't let him come in between us! It was a week ago, have you forgotten?"

"No, I didn't forget. You have to know that I feel like shit for doing this," Brian admitted.

Justin glared at him through watery eyes. "You feel like shit? That's all you have to say? Are you kidding me?"

"Do you want me to apologize?"

"No. I don't want to hear more lies. You've lied to me enough." Justin slid against the door frame, sniffing and digging the heel of his palms into his eyes. "Do you still love him?"

"I never loved him, Justin. I understood that when I fell for you. I liked Evan—"

Justin cringed. "Don't say his fucking name!"

"I enjoyed his company. Sex was great. That's all."

"Now or then?"

"...then."

"And now," Justin added through a heavy sigh.

Brian crouched to his side, reaching a hand to touch Justin's cheek. When Justin flinched, Brian felt his stomach pummel to the ground.

"I want you to leave."

"Justin...we can work this out."

"No, we can't. Haven't you thought that maybe we aren't destined to be together? So many things happened to keep us apart—my parents, Hobbs, your tricking, Ethan, Hollywood, your stubborn nature, New York…and now this. We aren't meant to be." He stood on shaky legs, going to his bedroom and rummaging through his stuff. He returned to Brian who was now leaning against the hallway wall, looking paler than Justin had ever seen him. "Here you go. No need for me to have your money." Justin placed the black AmEx card in Brian's hand.

"No."

Justin groaned. "We're over. I don't need your handouts anymore."

"NO."

"Brian?" Justin gasped when Brian fell to his knees. Then Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's legs, soaking his jeans in his tears. "Don't. I regret the past two days more than you'd ever know!"

Justin stared helplessly at the crumbled man at his feet. The words slowly sank into his brain. "T-tw-o days?" He choked on a sob. "You mean you fucked more than once? Let go! Stop touching me!" He freed himself, rushing back to the bathroom to throw up for what felt like the thousandth time in the past five hours.

"It was a horrible mistake," Brian admitted into his hands.

"A mistake? That happens only once. I might have forgiven you...I'm not sure, but now I never want to see you again."

"Don't do this. We can..."

"We can't! Get the fuck out of here!" Justin yelled. "You fucking hypocrite! What did you think? You'd come back here and play it cool? I'd have found it out. We both know it."

"I planned on telling you."

"Like fuck you were. Brian, I know you better than you think." Justin grabbed his elbow, towing him to the front door. He snatched it open, before throwing Brian out, in a manner that reminded Justin of a time Brian had done the same to him. "I hate you, you hear me? I fucking hate you!" Then he slammed the door in Brian's stunned face.

"Justin!" Brian slapped his hands to the door. "Open up! Justin, I'm so sorry."

With his heart shattering into tiny pieces, Justin slumped against the door, sobbing into his hands.

"Justin, I'm not leaving until you open this goddamn door!" Brian slammed his fist into the wood. "Justin. Please, forgive me. Sunshine."

All his passionate love for Brian had turned into a hatred so strong, he didn't even care when he heard his former lover crying and calling his name on that broken voice. Brian kept repeating his name, while Justin curled into himself further, biting on the hem of his shirt to keep from screaming.

.

.

.

That was how Daphne and Izzy found them hours later. Daphne steered Izzy inside, telling her to take Justin to bed, while she opted to deal with Brian.

Crouching to his side, she shook his shoulder gently.

"Justin?" Brian blinked quickly, turning his head to find Daphne wearing a sympathetic look.

"It's only me. Come on. Get up. You must be freezing."

"He hates me."

"Justin can't hate you."

"Do you even know what happened? You might hate me too," Brian muttered. "I hate myself."

"Stop using that word. I usually associate it with Hobbs. There's a reason to feel that way toward him." Daphne took Brian's hand. "Let's go to your hotel."

He was quiet on the cab ride, but when they reached their destination, Brian turned to Daphne. They were standing outside the hotel entrance.

"I cheated on him with my ex-boss…who I might have had a pseudo-relationship of some sort at the time."

"Gardener?" She wrinkled her nose, disgusted.

"My first boss. Way back, when I started working."

"And Justin got upset over you sleeping with another guy? Where's the catch?"

"It wasn't only once. And it's someone I know. Someone I had been with before."

"Still. I don't get it," she said, frowning. "I thought he was over being a jealous queen."

Brian rubbed a hand over his tear stained cheek. "I might have felt something for this guy back then."

Daphne kept watching him curiously, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"He's a top."

"Oh. I see."

"And I promised Justin I wouldn't have sex with this guy."

She hugged him tightly when he broke down once again. "Come on. It will be okay. Let him cool down. You know how Justin gets."

They stepped into the hotel.

"Don't you get it, Daphne? I broke my promise to him. I let Evan fuck me, when I rarely allow Justin near my ass."

"You love Justin. I know that. And he knows that too, but he's not thinking clearly."

On their way to the reception desk to get the key, they were intercepted by Evan, looking rumpled and like he'd been waiting for Brian for hours in the uncomfortable lobby chair.

"Brian! What happened?" Evan wrapped an arm around him.

Brian sneered, pushing him away. "We broke up, but that isn't news to you."

"So you're the asshole who coerced Brian into hurting Justin? I'm Justin's best friend, and I think I speak on his behalf when I say that you should stay far away from Brian. You've done enough." Then she focused on Brian, who was watching her proudly. "God, he's so old! I bet he has a tiny, shriveled dick."

Unable to restrain himself, Brian snorted. "Thank you for the pep talk and bringing me here. I think you should go back to Justin. He needs you." He kissed her forehead, squeezing her shoulder. "And Daph? Don't try to convince him I'm a good guy and that he should change his mind. I'm not. I don't deserve him." He placed a finger to her lips. "Go."

Looking between Brian and Evan warily, Daphne left with tears in her eyes. Brian was going to close himself up and keep everyone at arm's length.

Maybe she'd have better luck to talk sense into Justin.

She couldn't have them ruin years of friendship and relationship. Justin had worked so hard to make them work. He'd invested his very soul in his relationship with Brian.

* * *

 **See on Sunday?  
**

 **I did promise Justin was strong and wouldn't accept Brian's apologies.**

 **See you all on facebook. My new group dedicated to qaf fics is called Queer as Folk U.S. Fanfiction Addiction. I'll answer your inquires about the story in the other fb qaf groups too.**


	15. Chapter 15: Pain

**Pain**

Daphne found Isabelle on the couch when she returned to her friend's place.

"He won't eat," Izzy announced to her.

"Did he at least drink some water?"

"There's an unopened bottle near the bathroom door. He's locked himself in the bedroom."

Daphne groaned. "Let me deal with Queen Justin." She fetched the bottle, before going into Justin's room.

He was on the bed, ripping to tiny pieces all drawings of Brian he found.

"No!" Daphne gasped, rushing to extract a particularly gorgeous piece. "What's wrong with you?" She smoothed the rumpled paper.

"I fucking hate his guts."

"There's that word again. You two are a match made in Heaven."

Justin lifted his eyes to glare at her. "You've been with him? Traitor. Get the fuck out of here!"

"He's devastated. I've never seen him like this. Justin, you know this is Brian we're talking about. He was never a saint. So what if he fucked up?"

"So I should forgive him and fall into his arms after he betrayed my trust in him? After he cheated on me with that person? No. I refuse to be subjected to such mockery. Sure. I accepted the fact that Brian needed a side-trick, but not someone he used to know, someone who is a top."

"That's your problem, isn't it? That someone else fucked him. You can be so immature. Why don't you take it as any other trick and move on?"

"Because you don't know half of it. Fuck, I don't know much, but I know they have history. I know… I know...that Brian...cares about him at some extent."

"So? Brian loves you more than anything else. He'd do anything for you, Justin. The sun rises and sets with you in his world. Don't hurt him like that."

Justin shoved his sketchpad off the bed. "He hurt me. He fucking ripped my heart and stabbed it. I can't forgive him." He sniffed loudly. "Tell me how is residency going."

"Change of subject much? Fine. Residency is going amazing. We have a new doctor...and let me tell you one thing - he's HOT."

"How hot?"

"Brad Pitt hot."

"Meh. Not my type." Justin shrugged, playing with a ripped piece of paper.

"Okay, okay. Brian hot."

Justin glared up at her. "Is he single?"

"He's straight," Daphne explained, rolling her eyes.

"I was asking on your behalf. Jeez."

"There's no ring on his finger, and he's extra flirty."

Justin waved his hand in an invitation gesture, smiling.

Suddenly, Daphne grabbed Justin's hands, staring into his eyes pleadingly. "Please, talk with Brian. Give him another chance. Think...you're even."

Justin scowled. "We're not even!"

"You cheated on him too. He didn't act like a sissy. You slept with Ethan more than once, then you went home to Brian. If this isn't hypocritical of you…"

"Daphne, let it go. I will never forgive him."

Realizing she didn't have a choice, and that she'd tried everything she could, Daphne got out of the bed. "I'm going to catch up with Iz."

"Good. I think I'll take a nap."

"You should sleep. I'll wake you before I leave tomorrow." She kissed his head. "Love you."

Sketching a smile, Justin gripped her hand. "Love you too. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime. I'm just really sad it came to this."

"Yeah, well… night." He swallowed a fresh round of tears. The mere thought of Brian made him want to cry ugly tears.

Daphne hesitated in the doorway. "Scoot over. I'm staying with you." She got in bed behind him, hugging him tightly, allowing him to sob into the pillow.

 **oOo**

"Do you need anything?" Evan asked, preparing an effervescent calcium tablet. "Here. Take this."

"I need you to leave."

"Drink that, then you should lie down."

Brian groaned, drinking the contents of the glass in a few gulps, making a repulsed face. "What the fuck was that?"

"Calcium. Come." Evan helped him up from the sofa where Brian had fallen after being dragged to his room.

Evan took him to bed, helping him out of his clothes, before pulling the blanket over him. He smiled when Brian shifted until his feet were out of the blanket.

"Now sleep. Do you want me to stay? You promise not to do anything stupid?"

"I'm going to sleep. Thank you."

"Okay. Good night."

Left alone with his thoughts, Brian felt all his insecurities coming up and swallowing him whole.

Relationships were destined to fail.

Love was overrated.

Getting emotionally attached to someone complicated things a lot and it brought only heartache in the end.

 **oOo**

"Is he going to be okay?" Izzy asked, concerned when she saw Daphne stepping out of Justin's room.

Daphne sat on the sofa, sighing. "He's going to mope around a lot. I've seen him post break up with Brian before. This time it might look more permanent, but I know they'll get back together. They always do."

"You seem so sure…"

"Izzy, I know them. It might take longer because it's Justin who has to accept what Brian did and forgive him, but it will happen. Justin can be a stubborn dick."

Izzy giggled. "I've noticed. We get in the craziest fights over the silliest of things. I'm a girl and I always leave the lid up at the toilet after I shower and dump the excess of fallen hair in the toilet. He's gets so upset, I've started doing it just to irk him."

"I knew you'd get along." Daphne smiled. She became serious, taking her friend's hand. "Please, take care of him. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"Is he likely to hurt himself?" Izzy blanched.

"He might refuse to eat, but force him if it's necessary. Tell him he needs proteins to keep that bubble butt in shape."

Izzy smirked, nodding in understanding. "If he refuses to listen, I'll call you."

"Do that." Daphne played with the end of her plaited tail. "And if Brian visits, let him in. He means well."

"How can you say that, Daphne? He fucking cheated on Justin!"

"I can tell how much he regrets it. I bet he wouldn't do it again if he had a second chance."

"Are you his lawyer or something?" Izzy muttered.

"I know him. And I'm their biggest fan. I've always been there for them, from the very beginning. Brian's an amazing guy. You don't know him, and I truly hope you'll get the chance to meet him."

"He's already made a horrible impression. Of what Justin told me, he seemed like the perfect guy. Then this happened." Izzy shrugged.

"Anyway, take care of Justin. He'll need a friend. Don't try making him talk about this. Simply be there when you see he's down. Distract him with meaningless conversation," Daphne advised her friend.

"Don't worry. I will do my best to keep him distracted. But he needs to sulk for a few days, maybe break stuff. That's how I am when I'm upset."

"Whatever helps to get him over this."

Daphne was sure Justin would forgive Brian in the end, but Brian would have to do something grand to win Justin over.

In the meantime, she knew Justin was in good hands with Izzy. She'd take care of him.

* * *

 **I know most of you don't accept the way I wrote Daphne, but this is how I saw her reacting. She's on both their side, but she understood in the end that Justin didn't want anything to do with Brian, and she reluctantly accepted it.  
**

 **As for Evan, since I know you are all curious, we'll still see him around, but whatever "romance" was between him and Brian is gone. Believe me. He'd be around for the dramatic effect...and as the story progressed, I sort of developed a liking to him and I couldn't kick him out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

"I'm so glad you could make it." Debbie hugged Justin tightly. "How are you holding?"

"Deb, I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." He returned the hug. "How are you? How's the diner?"

"Oh, things are fine, Sunshine."

"Jus!" Gus ran full pelt speed to Justin, colliding with his legs. "I missed you lots!"

The tightening in Justin's throat returned tenfold. He picked the little boy up, cuddling him close. "I missed you too, Gussy."

"Come. Mommy is pretty upset right now, maybe you can make her smile."

Justin mouthed an apology to Debbie, carrying Gus to the sofa where Lindsay and Melanie were having a deep conversation.

"Hello, guys! I found something that's yours," Justin joked.

They looked up with sympathetic looks. Then Justin found himself in a muncher sandwich.

"You're squishing me," Gus protested, clinging to Justin's neck.

"Sorry, buddy." Justin kissed his head. "So how are things in Toronto? Did you guys settle down nicely?"

"We're still adapting. They miss their dads and can't understand why we had to move away. Mel can't find a law company to practice. I found an art gallery where I am the curator, but most of my time is spent there."

"Oh, sucks. I know what you mean by spending all your time at the art gallery. I run between this small gallery Simon helped to get a spot to display my paintings and the bar. I'm home to shower and catch a few hours of sleep."

Lindsay nodded, smiling. "Is Simon nice?"

"As nice as expected. He invited me to a party in two weeks. I don't plan to stick around him much. He's a cunt."

"DADDDDDYYY!"

Justin cringed. He might have lost hearing in his left ear. Though, the implication of Gus's dad being present provided terrible outcoming.

He let Gus down, and the little boy sprinted to the door where Brian was taking his winter jacket off. He caught his son mid-run, hugging him tightly.

Justin looked away from the tearful reunion.

"Have you talked...?"Mel wondered.

"No."

"Maybe..." Lindsay said softly.

"Would everyone butt the fuck out? I'm going to say hi to Emmett." Justin stomped to the kitchen.

Emmett enveloped him in a big hug, praising him on how good he looked. Justin sincerely doubted he looked good. He barely ate, slept fitfully, and worked like a dog.

"Tell me all about the hot men you met there!"

Justin laughed, taking a can of beer from the counter and opening it. "To meet them I should go out. I don't have time for that."

"No worries, sweetie. I'll visit soon. We'll go out and have fun."

"Emmett, I hate to break it to you, but I'm so busy at the moment, I'll be a terrible host."

"...and you draw this for me? That's so thoughtful of you, Sonny Boy." Brian came into the kitchen with Gus in his arms. He made a brief eye-contact with Justin, before extracting orange juice from the fridge.

Justin caught sight of a raw drawing in Gus's hand. The look on the child's face was one of pride of making his daddy happy.

Unaware of the differences between the adults, Gus angled the drawing in Justin's direction. "Look, Jus! I did it for you and Daddy! Daddy said he'd place it on the fridge at home."

 _On top of it, away from view_ , Justin thought to himself as he stared at the drawing. It represented a small boy staying between two male adults and holding their hands. One of them was almost as tall as the paper with brown hair and big green eyes, and the other one was shorter, with a lot of yellow lines on his head, showing longer hair, and he had equally big blue eyes. Gus himself was a small figure that barely reached Justin's knees, with brown hair and eyes. All three of them were wearing big smiles.

"Does the artist approve of my son's talent?" Brian cut through his thoughts.

Justin restrained any hostile look around Gus. "It's beautiful. My mom's refrigerator was filled with such pictures when I was young."

"Now she frames them and hangs them on walls," Brian told Gus, kissing his cheek.

Emmett eyed them warily, sensing they were headed in the wrong direction. "Do you want to help me decorate the appetizer plate?" He asked Gus.

"Yes! Can I, Daddy?"

"Sure." Brian put him down, and the child dragged a chair next to Emmett, expecting instructions on what to do.

Justin found his escape, and decided to head to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He'd known he'd see Brian at Thanksgiving, but he couldn't deny Debbie's invitation. She always insisted that he was family, even when he wasn't with Brian.

He barely had the bathroom door closed behind him when it opened and in slipped Brian, locking it.

"What do you want?" Justin asked tiredly, turning the cold water tap on, then bending to wash his face.

The water stopped running, and he looked up to find Brian right there. Next thing he knew was Brian's hot, insistent mouth on his, his back colliding with the wall.

Against his better judgment, Justin sagged into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Brian's hair. As the kiss got rougher, he became aware of things. Things like Brian's foreign smell, like Brian's uncharacteristically rumpled clothes.

Justin pushed him away, cupping a hand over his mouth. "Do you have any sense of decency? You coming to family dinner after visiting the Baths?"

"Actually, I've spent the past couple of days at the loft trying to sort everything for branching out Kinnetik." He paused for a moment, hesitating. "Evan helped me with good location ideas."

Justin curled his hands into fists. "Why do you keep doing this to me? You were with him, weren't you? You fucking reek." He glared, not believing that Brian wasn't defending himself. "It's true, isn't it? He's at the loft. You fucked. Then you came here… fashionably late. Then you cornered me in the bathroom and tried… What exactly are you playing at? Why do you keep hurting me, Brian?" Tears sprung into Justin's eyes as he said his speech hotly.

"It was stupid of me not to shower. But trust me when I say we haven't fucked. I grabbed one of his shirts by mistake. It happened just that one time."

"One time? You mean the whole time of your business trip in Miami. Spare me." Justin held a hand up, repulsed. "I never thought you could disgust me like this, Brian. At least, I knew when to step aside back then when I sneaked behind your back with Ethan. You keep coming on me…"

"Justin…" Brian whispered, his voice laced with pain. "You have no idea how fucking sorry I am for letting things get out of the way."

"We're men. We can't be tamed and tied down, remember? I came to understand and accept that, but I put my foot down at you being around your ex-boss. Then you go away with him on a business trip and that fucking storm played to your advantage."

"I tried calling you," Brian muttered.

"Stop calling. Or call away. I changed my number. We're done. Get that through your head. I don't want you in my life. If you move to New York, make sure to avoid all the places you know I frequent." Justin unlocked the door, but stopped with his hand on the handle. "And tell your new boyfriend to stop pestering me at the bar. He's been driving me crazy."

"I already told him to stop trying to patch things up between us. I know you're upset."

"I'm upset?" Justin roared, spinning on his heels to face Brian. "I'm fucking mad. You managed to hurt me so badly, Brian. I'm afraid I can't trust anyone again...and I resent you for that."

Brian reached for Justin, but Justin slapped his hand away, snatching the door open. He came face to face with a pale Michael.

"I...I can...piss later."

Justin rolled his eyes, brushing past him.

Everyone downstairs was silent, watching him warily. In that moment he decided he couldn't stay at dinner.

"I'm really sorry, Deb. I can't do this. I'll drop by in the next few days while I'm in town." He went to grab his jacket.

"Sunshine, you don't have to go. No one is kicking you out," Debbie said softly, going to him.

"It's too awkward. I can't be around him. I promise to visit." He kissed her cheek, waving to the others. Before he left, he heard yelling from upstairs, Brian telling Michael to shut the fuck up.

With one last look at Debbie, Justin slipped out of the door, zipping up his jacket and stuffing his hands in the pockets.

For a second, Justin contemplated if any of these would have happened if he'd decided to go through with the wedding and said 'fuck it' to New York. That Evan Steele would have never come between them to ruin their perfect relationship.

 **oOo**

Justin spent his night at Daphne's catching up and avoiding all Brian subjects.

After downing a few shots of tequila, he woke up with a monstrous headache.

Daphne was already gone, her shift at the hospital starting at seven; four hours before Justin stirred to life.

He drank water to alleviate the headache, and after a shower, he went to Debbie's. Hopefully she wouldn't try meddling too much.

Close to one in the afternoon, Justin rang the doorbell.

Carl answered, smiling at seeing Justin. "Hello, Justin. Sorry I missed dinner last night."

"Hey. Don't you know? I left."

Carl stepped aside to allow him in, shaking his head. "Deb was already sleeping when I got home."

"You mean she hasn't woken up yet?" Justin asked, confused.

"She's at the diner."

"Oh. Of course. I'll go over there for a while. Thanks."

"Okay. Take care." Carl patted his back.

Justin walked to the diner. Meanwhile, his mom called, demanding to see him before he returned to New York. He promised to visit after seeing Debbie.

At the diner, he was relieved to see it devoid of unwanted people.

"Black coffee," he said, smiling at Debbie.

"Hello to you too."

"Hi." He offered her his brightest smile. "You aren't upset about last night, right?"

"I have no clue what he's done, but I ripped him a new one for sending you away." She huffed, filling a cup with coffee. "Do you care to explain why you were shouting in my bathroom?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I mean what's done is done."

"Sunshine, tell me." Debbie leaned over the counter, cupping his cheek. "Did he hurt you?"

"You could say that. Please, Deb. I don't want to talking about it."

She opened her mouth to keep pushing for information, but realized he wasn't going to tell her. "Okay then. I hear you're bussing tables. I hope you're making me proud."

Justin chuckled. "It's not exactly bussing, per see. I'm behind the bar, making drinks, refilling glasses. That sort of job."

"Teddy!" Debbie exclaimed, when she noticed him entering the food establishment. "We missed you at dinner last night."

Ted sat on the stool next to Justin. "Hey, Justin. Yeah, Deb, sorry about that. My boss is working me hard. He wants to branch out to New York, and guess who knows how to help? You guessed. _Moi_. I even taught Blake basic accountancy to be my assistant."

"Must be tough. I hope he's paying you well," Justin commented.

"Double the usual." Ted nodded, happily. "Also, Brian promised me a trip to Hawaii when everything is done and ready to roll in New York."

"Awesome."

"Are you two okay? He's been in a hell of a mood ever since he returned from visiting you."

Justin gasped mockingly. "Someone who doesn't know. We broke up, Ted."

"Don't say that," Debbie chided him.

"We aren't going to make up. Not this time. Oh, fuck." Justin stared at the two men that entered the diner. He hurried to pay for his coffee and get out of there.

Brian barely acknowledged him, leading Evan to a booth. He nodded to Ted in greeting, taking a seat next to his friend. They leaned into each other, looking over a menu.

In all the years they'd come to the diner, Justin had never seen Brian looking over the menu.

Debbie eyed them confused. "Are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" She snapped her gum, staring at him.

Brian glanced at her, then caught Justin's eye, before sighing. "This is Evan Steele. We used to work together. He was my first boss."

"Oh, I remember. You barely had time to visit, and when we saw you, you always complained about what an ass he was." Debbie nodded.

"I'm flattered." Evan told his eyes.

"You were an ass. I worked like a slave, when in reality you've already made up your mind about keeping me."

"I had to keep you guessing. If was fun watching you get riled up."

Justin fake gagged in his coffee. When everyone turned to look at him, he shrugged. "I'm off. Lots to do." He placed a five dollar bill on the counter, leaned over to kiss Debbie, wished Ted luck with the difficult task, then he left.

Debbie stared after him worried, then she focused on Brian, once again pouring over the menu.

"You know that by heart. Now, stop pretending. He's gone. What the hell happened between you two?"

"I was an idiot. Justin finally woke up and realized who I truly am. End of story. We'd like two turkey breast sandwiches, no mayo. And hold the fucking remarks." Brian met Ted's curious eyes. "Come meet an old friend of mine, Theodore."

* * *

 **A big thank you to everyone still reading and supporting me. I appreciate how understanding you all are of the situation. Justin is going to spend quite some time away from Brian, even though Brian will try his best get back in Justin's good graces.  
**

 **I will try answering reviews, which I've been slacking again...but work is keeping me so busy I barely have time for anything else. Though, good news is I'm writing the last chapter of this story, which it is chapter 45. I'm also working on a surprise...we'll see how it turns out. =)**

 **Until next week, I'll wait for you in facebook group to talk about this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: Bright Future

**Bright Future**

Justin tugged at the collar of his dress shirt, feeling antsy. He absolutely loathed being in that place, smooching with high class society. In his opinion they were a bunch of snobs who wanted one of his paintings to boast later on, when he became successful, that they had a Justin Taylor painting way before he was known.

That kind of party was a scene Justin usually avoided if he could. He'd been there for about ten minutes, and all he wanted to do was flee.

Simon approached him, wearing a big smile. "Justin, you made it! My, don't you look dashing!" He admired the way Justin's expensive suit hugged him in the right places.

"Hello, Simon. Sorry I'm late." Justin wished he hadn't left Raging Bull. He was happy to work behind the counter and joke with the patrons, instead of being in that stuffy place.

"I have someone interested in your art. Mr. Rochester had his eyes on one of your paintings displayed at the gallery, but it seems it was sold."

"Pity," Justin mumbled.

"I told him, you're willing to take commissions. Do you still want that?" Simon questioned, leading him through the nicely dressed people.

"I guess. I'll have to see what he wants. Do I have to know anything about this potential client?"

"He's a wealthy English man with an eccentric taste. That's why I invited him. I knew he'd find your painting technique to his style."

"Andrew." Simon pulled a tall man, in his early fifties, from a group of people. "This is Justin Taylor."

Justin trust his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Polite small talk. He could do that in his sleep. He was a WASP.

Mr. Rochester shook his hand warmly. "Oh, the artist in flesh. Mark my word, boy. You'll be famous before you're dead."

"Uh, thank you?"

"That's a compliment, and you should know it, Justin." Simon laughed. "Most painters got famous after their tragic death."

"I'm still sane and yes, very much alive." Justin beamed. He placed a hand on Mr. Rochester's elbow, steering him away, asking about his desired commission.

Simon watched them proudly, positive Justin was the catch of the century. He had to keep him as long as he could, fool him with all kinds of praises and awards. He'd bring him more money than anyone else.

It was two hours later when Justin escaped the claws of the vultures.

After discussing Mr. Rochester's idea for a painting, he had introduced him to a friend, and that friend to someone else, and soon Justin became dizzy with how many people he met.

He was grateful to escape to the balcony for a smoke and a breath of cold air. Crowds still weren't his forte, and it was slowly getting to him being around so many people at once.

The door opened, proving he couldn't escape his adoring fans for longer than five minutes.

 _If I'm quiet, maybe they won't see me in the corner here,_ he thought to himself, keeping his eyes on the New York at night.

"I thought it was you."

Justin turned toward the familiar voice, and gasped. What were the odds?

He snorted, stepping out of his hiding spot. "Ethan?"

"Hi." His former lover smiled.

Justin blinked, shaking his head. He couldn't believe the chance encounter. "Are you Simon's protégé too?"

"You could say that. I'm getting sick of him."

"I got sick of him the second Lindsay presented him to me. And that was months ago in Pittsburgh, but here I am...lured away from my hometown to try my hand at conquering the art world."

"I've been here for a little over a year." Ethan came closer. "So you've moved here?"

"I'm staying with a friend of Daphne's." He busied himself with inhaling nicotine, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was seeing Ethan after so many years. It was still fresh in Justin's mind their last minutes together and that horrible fight, that Ethan had cheated on him.

Justin sighed loudly, looking away when tears filled his eyes. The mere word cheating made him think of Brian's betrayal.

"How are you? Did you finish college? I heard some crazy rumors," Ethan said after a while.

"About Stockwell? It's true." Justin grinned, fond of those memories. "After we broke up, I decided to do what I actually wanted...be a graphic artist. So I applied for internship at Vanguard where Brian worked. It happened to be around the time he started helping Stockwell with his campaigns. I couldn't sit around and watch him bringing us down and to ruin. So, I went behind his back and did these posters."

"You created the mockery posters?" Ethan gasped. "I laughed so hard when I saw them."

"That was my intention. To make people laugh."

"But you got caught?"

"First, it was Brian who found out, and I thought he was going to kill me. But he was surprisingly...receptive to my bad campaign against his best client. He started helping. Then one of Stockwell's minions saw us at Woody's after a raid. Next thing we knew was Stockwell and Gardner, Brian's boss and business partner, coming to the loft. They saw enough to prove who was doing the posters. He lost his job. I lost my internship. No more money for college, besides I got suspended. Eventually, I apologized to the board of professors about what I'd done, but they wanted me to apologize to him. I couldn't do that. So...to sum it up, I haven't finished college because of Stockwell, if you may."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"Well, it's not stopping me from being here right now and smooching with these snobs. How did you meet Simon?"

"Glenn landed me a spot at NY Philharmonic."

Justin whistled. "Impressive."

"I befriended Natalie, the manager, and told her about Glenn and you know our history. She helped me kick him to the curb. I had a secured spot there, even without an agent. Then one night, after a recital, Simon came to me. I accepted his invitation for coffee because I knew he was queer and he'd never tell me to hide."

"At least, you finally woke up. Nothing, not even your art, is worth hiding who you are."

"Yes, well...and since then he brings me to these parties."

"What about the Philharmonic?"

"I still play there. Actually, I have a concert this weekend in Central Park, for Christmas. If you don't go home…"

"I'd love to come." Justin smiled, putting out his cigarette. "I'm not going home. I went for Thanksgiving and it gave me a headache."

"Family." He chuckled.

Justin hesitated to explain why he wasn't willing to go back home. "Listen, maybe we could catch up. I see Simon looking around agitated." He nodded through the glass.

"He lost his prodigy." Ethan winked. "Are you free tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Make it brunch. I like to sleep in. Have you forgotten?" He joked teasingly, unsure why he was heading to dangerous territory.

"Brunch it is."

"This is my card. Simon made it for me. Fancy, huh?" Justin handed him a styled business card.

Ethan squinted at it in the slight darkness. "Smooth. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Give me a call when you want to meet and where," Justin said over his shoulder, heading inside.

* * *

 **A few things I have to say.  
**

 **1\. Ethan is not going to be a problem. He's going to be only Justin's friend.**

 **2\. For those who haven't seen it yet, I posted a companion story for this one. It's called The Devil's Snare, and it will portray mostly Evan parts that aren't covered here. It will explain his nature better, hopefully.**

 **3\. At the risk of losing many of you, I'd rather not read how I should write my story. This is the way I perceive the characters in this story, and nothing will change by saying they're way out of character, or that Brian wouldn't be so cruel. Brian was cruel and mean in the show, he had some pretty crazy outbursts throughout the show, but it's one of the things we love about him. In essence, he's caring and loving, but he tries to hide it with mean acts.**

 **Now, let it pour with comments.**


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions

**Decisions**

Justin rushed into the small cafe. Brooklyn was unknown territory, and of course he got lost.

He found Ethan waiting at a secluded table.

"Hi." Justin took his jacket off, unfastening his scarf, before taking a seat.

"Do you ever get to a meeting on time?"

"I got lost. I was here ten minutes ago, but didn't find the place," he defended himself. "Sorry I made you wait."

"It's okay." Ethan stared at him for a few moments. "My boyfriend is always late when we set a date."

Justin sighed in relief. He was sure in that moment, Ethan wouldn't want more than friendship. "Boyfriend, huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah. It's really new. We met at one of Simon's parties. Warren is a piano player."

Justin snorted out against his better judgement. "Sorry. Just... Your boyfriend's name... Warren."

"He doesn't look like a Warren." Ethan laughed. "Don't worry, he hates his name too."

A waiter came to get their order.

"A cappuccino," Justin said, smiling.

"Frappe with extra mocha on top."

The waiter nodded, promising to return soon.

"Frappe? Outside it's so cold, it feels like fucking Antarctica, and you drink coffee with ice." Justin shivered for effect.

"It's so good. You should try it."

They lapsed in silence, and since Justin disliked such situations and had no idea what to talk to him, he checked his phone.

He had a few messages from Daphne, pleading him to go home for Christmas.

Ethan surprised him by reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"What?" Justin asked, warily.

"This is nice."

Justin froze, staring at the cowry bracelet still latched to his wrist.

"Did Brian give it to you? I think I remember seeing it at him."

 _Why did Ethan have to be so perceptive?_

Justin toyed with the knot keeping it tied. He knew he'd regret ripping it.

"Yeah. I can't believe I forgot to take it off."

"Because you're seeing me? Why? Does it have a tracking device? Is Brian monitoring you from Pittsburgh?" He joked.

Their orders arrived, and while busying himself to pour sugar in his drink, Justin cleared his throat.

"There's no reason for me to wear it anymore. We are over."

Ethan's eyes widened. "I can't believe it. You're shitting me."

"Sadly, no."

"What happened?"

Justin sighed heavily. "He broke his promise to me. I've been understanding enough with our arrangement to fuck around... but I told him not to let that guy get between us. Brian promised. He said I could trust him. With the first occasion when they were both together in the same place, miles away... What do they do? You guessed."

"I haven't taken him as the cheating type."

"He isn't," Justin said automatically, set to defend Brian. "But he did it. And the sad part is that they spend most of the time together, since Brian wants to open a branch of Kinnetik here. This guy is his first boss, and he's been in New York for thirteen years."

Ethan squeezed Justin's hand. "I still can't believe it. I'm so sorry, Justin."

"Yeah, well. Life sucks."

To avoid more talk about Brian and their failed relationship, Justin questioned Ethan about his music. He knew Ethan could speak for hours about his music and how wonderful it was. Nothing had changed in that aspect.

Justin didn't mind pretending to pay attention to what Ethan was saying, but he caught on when the story was coming to an end.

"...and so I got the gig in Central Park."

Swallowing his last sip of cappuccino, Justin smiled. "So you're back at playing in the park."

Ethan laughed. "You can say that, though this time I'm paid big money for it."

"Good for you! I'm really happy it worked out for you."

"You're getting there, too, of what I hear."

"Yeah, I hope."

"Have you thought about this Saturday? Coming to the concert?" Ethan asked, relaxing back in his seat.

"I told you I'm coming. I have nothing better to do. Well, unless Oliver wants me at the bar."

"It's Christmas. You can't be working on Christmas."

"You are," Justin said, amused.

"It's different. Playing violin isn't a job."

"Well, being a bartender isn't a job either. You should come by Raging Bull. It's sort of like Woody's."

"I figured. You know I'm not into this sort of thing, but I will drop by sometime."

 **oOo**

"What about this place? It's big enough for opening a business for the first time in the city."

Brian scowled at the real estate agent. The man was definitely stupid. He was curious of where Evan had found this fuckwit. The bumbling idiot wasn't even fuckable.

"Listen," Brian said through gritted teeth for what felt like the thousandth time. "I want a big building, or at least two floors of offices. I don't have what to do with this small warehouse you showed me. Nor with that half of floor from the tower of offices downtown."

Jacob, the agent, brightened. "I have just the thing."

He'd said that ten buildings ago, too. "Can you show me pictures before we're headed that way? I'm getting tired of following you all over New York."

He was inspired to ask for pictures, because of course, the place was everything Brian didn't want.

"You know what, Jacob? Forget it. I'll find the perfect office space for myself." Brian shook the man's hand, before leaving him stunned in the middle of the warehouse they were currently seeing.

Brian returned to the hotel, having declined Evan's insistent offer to stay at his house.

He had a feeling things would be strained between them from now on, especially on Brian's part. He wasn't ready to deal with drama. It was enough his lapse of judgment brought his demise in his relationship with Justin.

The mere thought of Justin brought heartache to Brian.

He was determined to win him back, and to do that he had to stay away from Evan, which was difficult. Evan was helping him with moving to New York and opening a branch of his business in the city.

Brian knew Justin wouldn't accept to return to him as long as Evan was still in the picture.

On one hand, Brian needed all the support he could get from Evan, but on the other hand, he wanted Justin back more than anything else. He was willing to forget about opening the new office, only to have Justin back into his life.

He was looking over prices for condos when his phone rang.

Scowling at Evan's name, Brian answered. "What?"

"Guess what."

"Are we five? Do I have to say 'you tell me' and you say back 'you guess'," Brian muttered.

"Okay, Grumpy. The building across the street from my office just put a big banner with renting. I sent you a picture one minute ago."

"Let me check." Brian thumbed through his phone, smiling. The price wasn't as high as he expected for Manhattan. "I'll call right now. Thanks, Evan."

"Anytime. Did you have any luck with condo hunting?"

"Not really. I'm still looking for something. I don't even know what I want. Anyway, I'm going to call these guys and see if we can have a deal."

After hanging up, Brian reviewed his options and decided it was worth it to move to New York. Kinnetik was going to flourish. He didn't want to let down all the other agencies who accepted him.

Within the hour, he had to meet to sign the contract for renting the office space.

By the end of the day, Brian had a wonderful office to start his branch of Kinnetik and also he'd managed to find a condo close to the office.

* * *

 **Slowly moving forward with the plot. Brian will open the new branch of Kinnetik, and will focus on getting Justin back.  
**

 **It's almost funny how everyone who had only kind words thought my comment at the end of last chapter was addressed to them. No one who'd been responsible for that comment said anything. I say good radiance.**

 **See you all on Sunday.**


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas

**Christmas**

"You deserve a break. It's Christmas after all," Evan said, walking by Brian's side in Central Park.

"My plane leaves at six tomorrow."

"It's barely nine now. How much sleep do you need?"

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," he admitted. "I guess I'm too wired with moving here and opening Kinnetik."

"Have you talked to him?"

"I think it's best if you don't talk about Justin. Please."

"I was just wondering because... He's there." Evan pointed to where Justin was laughing with two other men.

Brian followed his pointed direction, his eyes widening at the sight. He couldn't believe it.

Justin was next to none other than the fucking fiddler, smiling brightly.

"Are you going to say hi?" Evan wondered.

"He's busy."

"He's looking this way. And if looks could kill... I'd be dead."

Brian looked up, meeting Justin heated stare. Unwillingly, he walked closer.

"Hi," he said in greeting.

"Hey." Justin eyed him surprised. "Uh, Merry Christmas."

"You too." His eyes slid to the fiddler.

Ethan took it upon himself to solve the awkward situation. "Hello, Brian. I don't think you met my boyfriend. This is Warren."

Brian looked between them, then at Justin. He finally relaxed. "Listen, do you have a moment?"

"It's not nice to leave your boyfriend alone over there. Invite him here." Justin sneered, nodding to Evan.

Brian grabbed his elbow, pulling him away. "He's not my boyfriend. What happened was a mistake."

"Of course. I'm busy."

"Why didn't you answer Lindsay? She invited you over. Gus misses you."

"Are you for real? I'm sorry to let down your kid, but I can't be there. It's not my place. Kiss him for my side... And maybe if you have time, I have something for him."

"I leave tomorrow morning. Bright early."

"Can you come with me to get it? That is if Evan won't mind."

"He won't. What about your company?" Brian smirked.

"Let me explain. I'll be right with you."

It didn't take long for either Brian or Justin to depart from their respective friends, and soon they were walking through the park, to the exit. When they took a wrong turn, both not knowing the park well, they ended up in some sort of fair, where an old man kept trying to sell them mistletoe for luck, he said.

Brian scowled at the man, wrapping an arm around Justin's shoulders, steering him through the crowd. "It's okay," he whispered when he felt Justin tensing up. "Almost out."

Justin hated to react like that, especially around Brian who seemed to still know what to say and do when he was about to have a panic attack.

They took a cab to Justin's apartment. The ride wasn't as awkward as Justin suspected, but the driver spoke enough for both of them, commenting on the weather, on the Christmas rush, and so on.

When they arrived, Brian paid, shooting Justin a warning look.

Inside the apartment, Justin told Brian to wait on the couch. As he waved to the piece of furniture, he had a flashback from the first night Brian had visited.

Swallowing a round of tears, Justin hurried into his bedroom. As he shuffled through his drawings, looking for the one he'd made for Gus, he heard the bedroom door closing.

He looked up to find Brian leaning against it, watching him intensely.

"I told you to wait in the living room."

Brian advanced with slow, measured steps. He pried the drawings from Justin's hands, placing them carefully on his nightstand.

"I miss you," he whispered, tracing Justin's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Brian, don't do this."

"Do what? Be honest? You have no idea how fucking much I regret what I did in Miami."

"But you did it. That's what it is."

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I doubt it." Justin looked away, closing his eyes. "You always kept your promises, no matter if they were in my favor or not. You even respected Mom's wish to stop seeing me when I was out of the hospital, and that hurt both of us."

"And yet, I couldn't keep a simple promise to stay away from Evan. I tried, if it counts for something. I tried resisting, but a guy can deny his desire for so long."

"So you wanted him?"

Brian cleared his throat. "That's debatable. If someone you don't find repulsive came on to you and kept touching you and begging to fuck...you can say no until a point when you can't."

"If I promised someone I wouldn't fuck that guy, I'd keep my fucking promise. It doesn't matter he's the hottest man on the earth, but I respect my partner's wish."

"Justin, are you forgetting who you're talking with? I never deny myself sex encounters. And you can ask Evan how hard he had to try. I denied him until he…"

Justin held a hand up. "I don't want to know."

"I keep trying to imagine what if that storm hadn't kept us from talking…" Brian stroked Justin's hair, watching him tenderly. "I know I wouldn't have done it."

"You don't know it. And don't blame Mother Nature for your inability to keep your dick in your pants."

"I want to be mad at someone, at something."

"Be mad at yourself. You're the only one to blame. If you truly didn't want that...that Evan...then you wouldn't have fucked."

"Oh, I hate myself enough for what happened."

Justin kept eye-contact, feeling his tears choking him up. "I keep thinking too."

Brian watched him hopefully, thinking Justin was going to give him a second chance.

"What if I haven't come to New York? What if we went through with the wedding? But that's 'what if' now and it's irrelevant."

"We can still do it."

Justin gave him an incredulous look. "I can't trust you, Brian." He picked the drawing from the nightstand, offering it to him. "Here. Take this to Gus."

He'd never seen Brian so sad in his life, but they had to break whatever bond still had them tied.

"It's beautiful," Brian whispered, admiring Gus's portrait.

"I did it after Lindsay called. I have no idea how she got my new number, but oh well."

"Probably Debbie."

"Probably."

"Are you really kicking me out?" Brian asked, squeezing Justin's shoulder.

"Did I say anything? At least, you know when you're not wanted. And stop touching me. I'm not as gullible as you! I won't fall for your soft touches."

"We can do this. We can get over this. Please."

"I hate to kick you out every time. I was hoping you'd leave on your own this time," Justin muttered.

They walked to the living room, but stopped at the mouth of the hallway, facing each other.

"I know we have history, and I'm aware we're going to see and hear about each other. We have common friends. We're both from Pittsburgh. Now we live here. But I want a minimum of effort to stay away from each other. I guess it's best. That way both of us will suffer less. Maybe in a few years the wound will heal, and I will be able to be around you without feeling the need to stab myself."

"Justin…" Brian gasped.

"This is the last promise I want from you. Stay away from me."

"I can't promise you that! It's absurd."

"Did you ever love me? Even a tiny bit?"

"You know I love you more than anything else."

Justin stifled a sob at Brian's confession. There was a time when he'd have jumped with glee at hearing the words, at the moment, they brought only pain. "Then you have to respect my last wish."

Brian stepped closer, pushing Justin against the wall. Before he could protest, Brian's lips were on his. The kiss was brief, but full of so many emotions Justin refused to acknowledge.

"Goodbye, Sunshine."

Justin stared after Brian, amazed. He heard the front door close, but he couldn't see anything. His vision blurred, and he slumped against the wall, curling into a ball and sobbing his heart out.

He knew this was their last encounter.

He knew this was the last he'd ever see of Brian.

He couldn't breathe.

Justin couldn't imagine a world without Brian in it.

He scrambled up, rushing out the door, stumbling over his feet. As he reached the building's front door, he could see Brian hailing a cab.

"Wait!" Justin shouted, lunging to the door and pulling it open. "Brian!" But Brian was already inside the car.

"Don't go!" He ran after the car. "Wait! Brian!"

His heart shattered when cab caught speed, getting lost in traffic.

Taking a shaky breath, Justin returned to his apartment, grateful he kept his keys in his jacket's pocket. He fell on his bed, hugging the pillow to his chest.

Could he live without his heart?

Was there life after Brian?

Could he ever trust anyone after what happened?

The mere thought of another man near him, repulsed him at the moment. All he wanted was Brian.

After hours of laying in bed, Justin decided to do something therapeutic. It took him a while to arrange a blank canvas on the easel because of his shaky hands, and when it was installed, he started drawing. He had no idea what would come out of the painting, because he allowed the brush to create what his mind couldn't comprehend. The pain was too grand to even feel it, but the brush knew how he felt, and it allowed him to represent it on the canvas.

One thing Justin knew for sure, he'd hate this painting.

* * *

 **Make me feel better with your thoughts on the chapter...though it's just as depressing as I am. I'm thinking to keep the Wednesday and Sunday updates.  
**

 **In case you haven't seen, I added a new series, which will have individual, stand-alone installments. They'll be about Brian and Justin exploring the BDSM world, set sometime during season 3, after the great reunification.**

 **I'll try answering your reviews, though no promises with how shitty I feel. You can always join the conversation I start about the latest chapter in my group on facebook. The name is: Queer as Folk U.S. Fanfiction Addiction. Send in a request, and I will add you up.**


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations

**Justin trying to survive without Brian...but then again, Brian is not doing that well. I promise to explore Brian's depressed self in the companion story.**

 **As for the friendship between Brian and Evan is only that...friendship.**

* * *

 **Revelations**

"Are you absolutely sure you don't mind working on New Year's night?" Oliver eyed Justin dubiously.

"Yup." Justin nodded emphatically.

"You're young. You're good looking. You should be out there, partying."

"Ollie, the only people who work tonight are the single people who don't have to be somewhere with their special someone. You have a special someone, so go to him. Have fun!" Justin pointed to the door.

"Jesus. I hired a bossy bartender."

"Just because I don't have someone to spend the night with, you shouldn't suffer too. Go. I mean it. I have Tommy here. We can handle the crowd."

Oliver patted Justin's shoulder. "Okay, kiddo. Remind me to give you a raise. You deserve it."

Justin beamed. "Thanks."

He watched as his boss left Raging Bull at eight in the evening. He was headed to a small party with his partner.

There were a few patrons, but Justin doubted anyone would linger when it neared midnight. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could sneak out to see the Ball drop. He wasn't into that concept, but everyone seemed fascinated by it.

The last hours of the year seemed to crawl by, and like Justin suspected, everyone left within fifteen minutes before midnight. Everyone, including Tommy.

"Fuck," Justin spat. As much as he liked him and how devoted to work he was, Tommy could be a fool sometimes. He should have at least asked permission, since Justin was his direct supervisor of sorts.

He opened a bottle of Champagne, keeping his eyes on the clock.

He tried not to think of what the past year had brought to him, from extreme joy, to fear, to excitement, to such sadness and heartbreak he couldn't even wrap his head around it.

For a brief moment, Justin wondered what Brian was doing at that very moment in time. Was he alone with his bottle of JB? Was he with that fucker? Maybe he was still in Toronto with his son.

Wherever he was, Justin hoped he was happy.

Five minutes to midnight, the door of the bar opened.

Justin, already slightly tipsy from having drunk half of the bottle by himself, turned around ready to scold Tommy.

"You?" He gasped in disbelief when he spotted Evan Steele. "You have the nerve to come here now?"

"This is my favorite bar. I could say I was here first. Anyway, I decided to celebrate by myself in a bar this year."

Justin gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to quit the bar just because Evan was a customer.

He thrust to him a glass where he poured Champagne. Then he touched the bottom of his bottle to Evan's glass.

"Happy New Year."

Justin sneered, hoping Evan would have a horrible year and he's suffer as much as he was. "You too."

The loud cheers from outside let them know they'd rung into the new year.

Justin couldn't believe the person he ended up being next to when they crossed into 2006. He'd expected to be with Brian, preferably in bed, naked.

Obviously that was impossible. It was all his companion's fault. He'd broken them up.

"I knew you'd be here," Evan said quietly.

"I work here," Justin said pointedly.

"I mean now. I called Oliver."

"Beautiful. So you came over to make sure my new year is going to be ruined. It already was, all thanks to you."

"Like I told Brian, I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought you were in an open relationship."

"That doesn't give you any right to coerce Brian into something he clearly didn't want. You knew his weak spots and used it to your advantage. It's true, he could have told you no, but I guess he wanted to see if he still had feelings for you."

"He told you that?" Evan gasped.

"No. He didn't have to. I did a lot of thinking over the past few weeks."

Evan leaned over the counter. "I'm here to show you that I'm the good guy, despite whatever you think of me."

Justin snorted. "You're the Devil."

Evan smiled indulgently. "Then you wouldn't care if I told you that Brian is passed out in my guest bedroom. He called me around seven in the morning to pick him up from some tacky place where he got ass drunk. It took a while to get him to sleep, and he woke several times to vomit. In between, and I think he was still hangover, he whined about love and relationships and you."

Justin stared at him with wide eyes. His hands started shaking and his stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

"How could you leave him alone in that state?"

"I came to bring you over. He'd want to see you."

"I… Really?"

Evan pushed his keys over the counter. "15 Central Park West. Apartment 115 C. Tell the doorman I invited you. I will wait for Tommy here."

Justin eyed the keys fearfully, before he snatched them, rushing out the door. "Uh, Evan? Thank you," he said when he was at the door, then went in search of the first available cab.

It would be torture to get to Central Park West area.

 **oOo**

The building was impressive, but Justin didn't have time to admire it. He went straight to the doorman.

The man watched him curiously, as Justin tried to catch his breath. He'd run down the street when the cab couldn't advance two blocks away.

"Hi," he wheezed out. "I'm...I know Evan. He told me you'd let me in."

The doorman nodded, as if expecting him. "Top floor."

Justin nodded, rushing to the elevator.

His head spun as he stood in the elevator while it ascended. Brian had gotten drunk and called Evan to lament about his love life. Evan could have taken advantage of Brian's inebriated state, but he decided to take care of him then bring Justin. For a brief second, Justin thought he might like Evan, but then he remembered his cunning nature.

Having arrived at his condo, Justin stopped at the door, keys in hand.

He had no idea what he'd do, but he had to make sure Brian was okay.

Unlocking the door, he stepped inside. The grandeur of the place didn't escape Justin's trained artist eye.

Walking around the vast condo, he came upon a shut door. Taking a huge breath, he turned the knob.

There he was, sprawled on the bed, sleeping deeply.

Justin sat on the edge of the bed, touching Brian's hand. Tears sprung into his eyes when Brian squeezed his hand, mumbling his name in his sleep. Then he shifted closer to Justin by instinct.

"Why must you be so adorable, you idiot?" Justin stroked Brian's hair.

He sat there for what felt like hours.

When Brian finally stirred, Justin's eyes were dropping, but he didn't let go of his hand.

Brian sat up, eyeing him surprised. "Justin? Uh, what are you doing here?" He grabbed his head, wincing. "Where's Evan? What happened?"

Justin was ready to have the much awaited discussion with him, but then Brian went and ruined it by asking about Evan. "Here's some Tylenol." He handed him the pills and bottle of water from the nightstand. "Evan told me to come here because...you weren't okay."

"I'm okay. I was drunk. So what?"

"I know you drunk, this is...more than that. You never became teary and whiny. You never slept it off. You never woke up with a hangover."

"That you know of," Brian muttered.

"Listen, you asshole. I came here to make sure you were okay, but it was a mistake. I have no idea what I expected to happen."

Brian reached for Justin's hand when he stood up, ready to leave. "I'm sorry. I'm a jerk."

"You've changed, Brian. I don't even know you anymore."

"Justin…"

"Save it. I was an idiot to even think we might have another chance. I'll send your housemate back."

"He's not."

Justin glared, making it abundantly clear he didn't want to discuss Brian's living arrangements.

He let himself out of the Evan's condo, telling himself it was the last time he saw Brian. At the same time, he knew it was a lie. He'd see Brian again, he knew that. He'd rush to his side again, because he was a fool. He still loved him.

Brian kicked over a chair in anger. Then he smashed the bedside lamp, not even caring he'd have to answer to Evan's questions about devastating his guest bedroom.

He kept screwing all his chances to ever make up with Justin.

Brian continued his rampage to the kitchen where he took the glasses and cups, throwing them to the floor and walls.

That was how Evan found him, smashing one of his favorite coffee mugs to the tile floor.

"What has my favorite cup ever done to you?" Then he noticed the disaster. "What has my house done to you?"

Brian charged at him, pushing him against the wall, his elbow at Evan's throat. "Stay away from me!"

"You're all over me, Kinney."

"You sent Justin here."

"I see it didn't go well. I truly hoped you'd make up."

"It's over. He told me that on Christmas. Thanks for making me feel like the shit that I am once again. Stay the fuck away from our life. Justin will never forgive me."

Evan escaped Brian's grip, then hugged him tightly. "Getting you back together will make me feel better for what I've done. I can see now how much you love each other. I regret what happened in Miami, Brian."

"Tough luck. You already broke us." He squirmed, trying to free himself.

"I'm not letting you go until you have calmed down."

"It might be a while," Brian mumbled, still tense.

"I don't mind holding you. Let's sit down. Careful not to step on the broken glass."

"I'm sorry."

"That's replaceable."

Brian sniffed into Evan's shoulder. His words hit him hard.

He couldn't replace Justin, and he didn't even want to think about it. Justin was his soul-mate, as much as he hated that expression.

* * *

 **Before I explore this more in the other story, let me make it clear so you won't jump to conclusions. Brian has his own home by now, but being in the deplorable state he was after drinking, he needed a friend.**

 **And I want to give a shout-out to my faithful reviewer Vicky. I wish I could answer your reviews, but since you're not sign in, I can't, though, know that I appreciate it and enjoy your every comment.**


	21. Chapter 21: Ignorance is Bliss

**A little progress in Brian's plan to get Justin back.**

* * *

 **Ignorance is Bliss**

Justin was yet at another snobby party.

They were slightly more bearable knowing he had someone he knew there, but this time he was on his own.

It was the fifth party Justin was attending in the span of a month. Simon introduced him to various people, and Justin made sure to slip the important ones his card.

His plan was to detach from Simon before it was too late.

Justin always hung with Ethan at the parties, when he wasn't schmoozing.

The sad part was that Ethan couldn't make it at this one, because his boyfriend got a nasty cold which he had passed on to Ethan.

"Seduced and abandoned by my violin player?" Simon joked, approaching Justin with two glasses of scotch.

Justin winced at the bad joke. "We're just friends. I understand he couldn't make it tonight."

"Yes, too bad. I had to hire this two-dimes piano player." He waved a hand in the general direction of the piano.

"He's pretty decent," Justin commented, accepting one of the glasses.

"You artists have odd tastes. Anyway, let's mingle. Lots of people to meet." Simon steered him to a large group, discussing heatedly. "Gentlemen," Simon said loudly, grabbing their attention. "Allow me to introduce to you one of the best new talents I discovered in Pittsburgh last year." He paused for effect, making Justin squirm uncomfortably as everyone seized him up and down. "Justin Taylor."

Justin noticed realization in the men's eyes. They knew his paintings.

He shouldn't have been surprised. He'd had three shows in the gallery so far.

The men before him started exclaiming names of his paintings, nodding appreciatively. Some of them even admitted to have bought one or two, which made Justin's heart grow and beat faster.

Simon winked at Justin, leaving him amongst the group of admirers.

Justin smiled politely, accepting all the praise with modesty. He offered them his card, saying he was planning a big show that spring.

In his mind, it was a farewell show to Simon, but he still needed at least ten solid clients. He couldn't leave the man who was leading him to success.

He was so busy between painting and bartending that he barely had time to think of his sorrows.

Being February and not having run into Brian for a month was an accomplishment. He'd heard he managed to open the branch of Kinnetik.

"I researched your work," one of the men stepped closer to Justin, once the group scattered away after praising Justin on his art.

"Oh?" Justin smiled, slouching the ice cubes in his glass.

"You even use a computer, don't you? Have you thought of a career in graphic designs?"

"Funny you say that. I worked in an advertising company once, then tried my hand at writing a comic book, which ended up with me in Hollywood to help the Art Department to make my characters come to life."

The other man eyed him impressed. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"I can't believe it! You have more experience than many so-called artists out there."

"Thank you. Though, I decided to stick to painting when I moved here."

"If you ever change your mind, or simply would like to go out for a coffee…" The man offered him a business card, smiling.

Justin was too shocked to react. This stranger had sort of invited him out. He had never been invited on a date so bluntly.

With a shaky hand, he accepted the card. His eyes widened when he saw where this Roger Byrnes was working. What were the chances? He squeezed his eyes shut, before looking at him seriously.

"Sure. Thanks."

"I'm the Art Director. This company is expanding to New York market. You might have heard of it from Pittsburgh, since you're from there."

Justin bit back a snort. _I came up with the name, but you don't have to know that._ "Sounds familiar."

"Well, I had an interview with Mr. Kinney, that's the president and CEO, and it was unlike any other interview." Roger smiled excitedly. "I've never had such a sudden connection with anyone. I could anticipate what he wanted for the projects he had lined up. And he liked every idea I had, which landed me this high position."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I still can't believe it. Many of my friends told me I'm risking a lot by going blindly with this unknown agency. But I have a feeling it will top many old ones pretty soon."

"It sure will," Justin said automatically. At Roger's surprised look, he shrugged. "I've heard of Kinnetik in Pittsburgh. It was the best ad agency within a few months after the grand opening."

"So I'm not going to regret it?"

"I doubt it."

Roger watched the young artist intensely. "How about a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

"Mr. Taylor!"

Justin stifled a groan, turning to face his number one adoring fan. Mr. Rochester kept calling him about commissions, though Justin had a feeling he wanted more.

He gave Roger a stiff smile. "I need to go to…" He gestured to the man approaching them.

Roger nodded. "Already swamped in fans?"

"Yeah." Justin chuckled. "It was nice meeting you, Roger."

"Likewise."

After shaking hands, Justin went to Mr. Rochester.

 **oOo**

It was close to one in the morning when Justin made it back to the apartment.

He was surprised to find Izzy at home and awake. She was in the kitchen, and something smelled suspiciously good.

"Hey! Are you cooking?"

She spun around to face him. "Are you nuts? I ordered in. Is Chinese okay?"

"Sure. I'm famished. The sad thing about these parties is that the food is scarce." Justin tugged at his tie, undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

"But there's booze, so don't complain," she pointed out. "Fuck. They made my favorite rice spicy. Assholes. I told them not to."

Justin went closer to inspect the food. "You can have the noodles. I'll eat the rice. I don't mind spicy."

"How many Shanghai chicken strips do you want?"

"Divide them equally like a good roommate that you are." Justin kissed her cheek. "I'm going to hop in the shower."

"See if there's hot water. It wasn't working earlier."

Justin groaned, not having faced such problems in Pittsburgh, not even in his crappy apartment, or at Ethan's.

After his much needed shower, though the water was lukewarm at first and eventually got freezing cold, Justin joined Izzy on the couch.

He noticed she had a look of concentration of her face. And she wasn't even eating, which meant she was trying to master the art of eating with chopsticks.

"What's up? How was Oliver tonight?"

"It was crazy. He let me go early because I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, shit." Justin watched her, concerned.

"Girl stuff," she explained. "I found that in the mailbox." She pointed to a small package.

"It's probably from my mom."

Izzy shook her head. "Guess again."

"Daphne?" Justin said fearfully, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Again," she whispered, catching his eye.

"Where's that food? I told you I'm hungry." He wanted to ignore the fact that Brian sent him a gift or whatever was in that package.

Izzy brought over the boxes, along with the chopsticks.

Justin tried for the fifteen hundredth time to teach her how to use them.

"I don't get it. How did you learn? They are so slippery." She moaned.

Justin bit his lip. "Brian taught me. It's finger play. That's all. Here." He took her hand, placing the chopsticks the correct way between her fingers, then showing her how to move her fingers.

"Huh. Not bad." Izzy beamed when she managed to get spaghetti wrapped around her chopsticks.

Justin was grateful for the small talk Izzy initiated by asking about the party he'd attended. Then she told him about her night at the bar.

"This is mine." She snatched one of the fortune cookies, hugging it to her chest.

Justin picked the other one, rolling his eyes.

Izzy burst out laughing. "This! _It's about time I got out of that cookie_!" She wiped her eyes. "Hilarious."

Justin stared at the piece of paper in his hand, tears blurring his vision. _Only you can make my heart crumble_. He glanced up at the package, stifling a sob.

Izzy read over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry. If I got that one, we'd have laughed. I bet you'd have many jokes. We can still switch."

"I'm going to lay down. Thanks...for bearing with my depressed self."

"Justin, you know I'm here. I mean it."

"I know." He took the package with him to his bedroom.

He carefully unwrapped it. There was a note on top of a wooden box.

 _ **I've seen your latest art. Exquisite, like always.**_

 _ **Though, I couldn't help but notice things...you used to complain about odd fine lines on the canvas when the brushes were too used.**_

 _ **So here's a new set of them. Use them to create the next masterpiece.**_

 _ **Brian**_

Justin gasped when he opened the box. The most expensive set of brushes out there...in his hands...courtesy of Brian.

Brian, who didn't have any right to buy him such things.

Brian, who'd actually paid attention to his complaints about his old brushes.

Brian, who apparently still loved him.

Justin ran a finger under his nose, sniffing. He'd return the gift the next day. He didn't need Brian spending money on such expensive things.

Justin could only imagine how smoothly the brushes would draw on the canvas, but he shook his head. He couldn't accept that extravagant gift.

A knock on the door, distracted Justin from feeling the soft hair of each brush. "Yeah?"

Izzy came in with a bottle of beer for each of them. "You don't mind if we move the party to your room? You looked like you needed company. Oh, my God! Kolinsky Sable! The ones made of mink hair!" She gushed, sitting next to him and depositing the bottles on the floor. "Can I touch?"

Justin laughed. "I know what these are. And they're a variety too."

"Oil brushes. God, Justin! You know how much these things cost?"

"The very reason I'm returning them tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?"

"Izzy, I can't accept this. Now, if you want to get drunk together, remember the rule. No talk about Brian."

"Fine. Let's talk about my new painting...which I'm never going to finish."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Can't wait to hear from you and see if we think alike, which you'll all find out in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: Small Trinkets of Love

**Small Trinkets of Love**

Justin arrived around ten at Kinnetik. He was impressed with the place Brian had found and what he'd done to it in such a short period of time.

The secretary at the front desk, stopped him, asking if he had an appointment.

"It won't take long," Justin explained.

"Mr. Kinney is busy. He doesn't have time for any random guy dropping by."

"Justin?"

Upon hearing his name, Justin turned to see Roger near the door leading to the offices.

"Hi! I'm trying to get in and…"

"I'll take him, Tina. It's okay," Roger told the secretary. "Where do you want to go? Change your mind about a job here?"

"To Brian. I mean, Mr. Kinney."

"Oh, here I thought you were here for me." He led him to Brian's office. "I still haven't forgotten about your promise for coffee."

Justin smiled tightly. "We'll see about it."

Roger knocked on Brian's door. "Mr. Kinney?"

"What? Unless you have the mock-ups ready, I suggest you don't come in here," he barked through the closed door.

"Are you sure you want to see him? Maybe I can help you. He's in quite a mood," Roger whispered to Justin.

"I'll take my chances." Justin stepped into Brian's office, shutting the door after him.

Brian was focused on his laptop, typing furiously. "Start talking, Byrnes."

Justin cleared his throat. "Hi, Brian."

Brian's eyes shot to Justin, standing awkwardly near the door. "Justin." He stood, crossing the distance between them. "What do I owe this surprise?"

Justin swallowed hard. "I can't accept this." He pushed the box of paintbrushes to Brian's chest. "It's very thoughtful of you, but no thanks."

"You need them. I don't have what to do with them."

"Then why did you buy them?"

"They're for you, Justin."

"What are you playing it? We don't talk for weeks...and I finally thought we could respect the silence, but then you come and do this."

"I don't want silence. I miss you."

"Don't touch me," Justin hissed, stepping away when Brian lifted a hand. "Keep your brushes and stay the fuck away."

"I heard through the grapevine that you're seeing my Art Director."

"Am not. So what if I was?"

"Justin, I thought you knew…"

"Let me guess. You still love me. You always have. You have a funny way to show it. Anyway, keep your brushes. You can trash them for all I care."

"Can't you accept a gift from an old friend?"

The door of the office opened. Brian's secretary paled, realizing her mistake. She hadn't seen anyone going in Brian's office, being gone for a few minutes to the bathroom.

"Yes, Mimi," Brian muttered.

"Mr. Steele is here."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Don't make me get a restraining order, Brian. Stop this shit." On his way out, he tipped an invisible hat to Evan.

As he walked to the exit, idly wondering how could Brian be Evan's friend, when they were rivals in the ad world, he noticed Roger watching him curiously. He'd probably heard or seen something. He didn't care; it wasn't like Justin was that interested in his offer for coffee.

 **oOo**

Brian placed the box of paintbrushes on his desk.

"It's not working," he snapped at Evan. "And what are you doing here?"

"I came with a proposition. Besides, what did you expect? I told you that your little hellcat wouldn't fall for that gift."

"Shove your proposition and your opinions up your ass."

"When's the last time you had sex?"

Brian gave Evan an 'are you crazy' look. "That's none of your fucking business!"

"You're in this beautiful mood because you haven't had any in God knows how long." Evan narrowed his eyes at Brian. "Don't tell me...since Miami? I'm touched. I was your last."

"I'll be the last person you see before your brutal death, if you don't shut the fuck up."

Evan sat on the chair across from Brian's desk. "Why don't you sit down? I came bearing wonderful ideas."

"Which I'm not interested in hearing. You shouldn't even be here. We're rivals."

"Oh, such big words, Kinney. I need your help to sign a contract with Apple."

Brian stopped ruffling through the papers on his desk. "Apple? As in...that Apple?" He pointed to his computer.

"Yes. They think I'm too small, but like my ideas."

"And how do you suppose it will work out? I get the 'Ap' and you get the 'ple'?"

"I see your irony is still in place. We can become sort of partners. I've seen companies who did it. Don't scowl. Think of this once in a lifetime opportunity, Brian."

"This won't last forever. What, then? We break the partnership?"

"Magnetic Steele is better than you," Evan said confidently. "Not even you'd be able to get Apple on your own, no matter what good reviews you have from Pittsburgh."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Imagine the money we could get out of this deal!"

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Give me a few days to think about it. I have to talk with my CFO about this."

"You have until Friday."

"That's okay."

After a few moments of silence, Evan chuckled. "You're doing it wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't win your hellcat back by buying him expensive brushes."

Brian glared. "We settled that you'd stay away."

"I'm merely telling you, that you need a different approach. He doesn't need grand gestures...and buying him Kolinsky paintbrushes is a tad too much. I think he needs small gestures."

"Like a signed contract of partnership with you," Brian sneered. "I'm taking one step forward and ten steps back at this rate."

"If you regain his trust and prove to him that he has nothing to worry about, he might accept me back in your life. I'm not backing down from signing with Apple. When they suggested I find another willing company, I thought of you. But you're not the only one, Brian. I could go to bigger agencies."

"I appreciate it," Brian said sincerely. "I will call you by Friday with an answer."

"Good." Evan got up. "Don't sign your name next time you send him something. I bet he has many admirers in the art world. And make it something simple...like a rose."

"Flowers?" Brian snorted. "Get out of here. I'm not taking relationship advice from the man who landed me in this situation."

But once alone in his office, Brian contemplated Evan's words.

Justin always loved romance. He'd always expected flowers and dinners and declarations of love.

"Mimi," he shouted for his secretary.

She stepped into his office, fearfully. She was intimidated by him.

"Do you know any flower shops?"

Mimi blinked. "Uh, yeah."

"Good. Call the best one. Tell them to send a bouquet of red roses to the address I'll email you. No name."

"No note, either?"

"Like what?" He had no idea how these things worked.

"Like 'with love' or 'for my girl' or something…"

Brian eyed her amused. Poor girl could be dense. He probably had to fuck a guy in front of her for her to understand he was gay.

"You could tell them to write 'for the talented artist'." He had to keep Justin guessing.

"All right, Mr. Kinney. I'll call when I have the address."

"Thanks, Mimi."

Justin wouldn't even know what hit him.

Brian planned to send him flowers and other various trinkets of love, ending with a romantic dinner where he'd meet his secret admirer. By then, Brian hoped Justin would have guessed it was him and that he was forgiven.

* * *

 **Most of you are against Justin returning the brushes, but for all intents and purposes, Brian is his ex. Accepting such an expensive gift from an ex? Uh huh.  
**

 **Anyway, Brian has a plan now. The chapters that will follow until the make-up are my favorite. I loved writing this part so much.**


	23. Chapter 23: Secret Romance

**Secret Romance**

Becoming famous was something Justin hadn't expected when he came to New York. Gaining a fanclub was something he didn't expect, as well.

But he was aware these were possibilities, so when it happened, it didn't freak him out.

When he started receiving fan letters and flowers, he welcomed it, loving to read his fans' opinions about his art. Some of them were truly knowing of all things art.

But then there was something special about the flowers he received every Thursday. They were always different types, and the note either read the meaning of the flower or said admiring words about his paintings.

Izzy had laughed that he had a crush on an unknown person, but Justin felt himself absurdly falling in love with that stranger.

Justin had pressed all the flowers in a new sketchbook, after keeping them in water for a few days. He even stapled the note next to each plant.

On a particularly rainy Thursday, Justin hurried inside the building, glad to escape the weather outside. He bumped into the delivery guy, intercepting him before he could go into the elevator.

That day, Justin received peonies. He never particularly liked them, though he loved that one instantly. It had a beautiful, discreet shade of pink. All Justin wanted to do was get to a blank canvas and paint the peony.

The note read 'Healing' and for the first time, the word threw him.

So far, he'd received roses of all colors (pink for admiration, red for passionate love, red and white for unity, white for purity, yellow for friendship), lisianthus for calming which he hadn't heard about it until he found it in a vase, orchid for delicate beauty, ranunculus for radiant, poppy for consolation, stephanotis for good luck, followed by statice or limonium for success, sunflower for adoration, and magnolia for dignity.

Justin had no idea why someone was sending him those flowers and their meaning, but he loved each and every one. Maybe the person was a florist. Izzy had joked that it might be a woman, and if it was true, she'd laugh her ass off with no remorse.

Upstairs, he found an envelope on the counter. He had barely been home in the past week, and he wasn't sure if it had been there all along or not.

Izzy had told him about it when they exchanged shifts at the bar earlier.

Justin took care of his latest flower, placing it in a vase, before taking the envelope and vase to his room.

Carefully, he opened it, nearly dropping it. There were two tickets to an art gallery downtown, showing Dali paintings.

No one knew of how much Justin loved Dali's style.

 _Except..._ Justin froze. He shook his head. Brian wouldn't do anything like that.

The show was that Saturday.

There was also a typed note reading 'For you and a friend'.

 **oOo**

"How can I thank you for joining me to the show?" Justin wrapped an arm around Daphne, steering her around a corner in the gallery.

They stopped in front of yet another beautiful painting named _Swans Reflecting Elephants_.

Daphne frowned, tilting her head to the side. "What you can do is take me to dinner and explain the hidden meaning behind each painting."

"I can do that. I planned on making Dali my final essay in college, but then I had to give up school."

"You could pick up, or take some classes."

"Nah, I'm good. I already have five people wanting commissions with me. Simon's parties are helpful." Justin beamed, walking a few feet away. "This is one of my favorites."

Daphne eyed the painting dubiously. "And it should be what? God, you artists can't make anything with sense."

"It's _The Great Masturbator_. Don't tell me you haven't heard of it."

"Of course. It sounds like something you'd like." After studying the painting, Daphne sighed. "Looks kinky."

"It is." Justin confirmed with a nod and a smile.

"We've been here for hours. Do you have a favorite? Or are we making rounds in hopes to stumble about your secret admirer. I bet he's some depraved old man."

" _The Persistence of Memory_. I stumbled upon it while googling when I was at Brian's once, after the bashing. I remember staring at that photo for hours. Brian even printed it for me."

"I see. So the watches represent the lost time… The things you can't remember."

Justin smirked. "At first, yes, it made me think of the prom, then I read about the way Dali described it. He said the soft watches didn't represent the theory of relativity, but they were inspired by the surrealist perception of Camembert melting in the sun."

Daphne threw her head back and laughed loudly, earning reproachful looks.

Justin rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't understand. Look, if you're bored, you can go home and catch up with Izzy. I'll stay a while longer. How many times do I get to see so many paintings of Dali's in the same place?"

"And you're curious about your mystery guy."

"That too. Though, I doubt he'd appear. Or maybe it's a she."

"It's a he. Trust me." Daphne winked.

"I'll have you know I've been hit on by women too at those parties."

"I don't doubt it. You're handsome. See you later. Don't stay too long." She kissed his cheek, heading to the door.

Justin took a seat in front of the melting watches painting. Time flew by so fast. He had no idea where the past few months had gone. It had been all a blur between work and painting and the parties, but late at night he let himself think of Brian.

He blinked back the tears. Thinking of Brian wasn't going to change anything. He still missed him and had hope for them to talk again, but the pain was too raw. He wasn't ready to face Brian.

The sad part was that he couldn't escape news about Brian.

Last he knew was that Brian and Evan had become partners and were going to make advertisements for Apple. Justin knew they could make grand things together, but working together cemented his fears. They probably had a casual thing going, like back in the day. The two of them fucking hurt like nothing else.

But Brian was a free man. If Evan made him happy, so be it.

 **oOo**

Justin let himself in the apartment he shared with Izzy well after midnight. He'd stayed at the museum until closing hours, having discovered a new favorite painting. _Printemps Newcrophilique_ , it represented a sad man looking in the distance seeing swirls of sand lifting in the air, while a woman with flowers on her head stood a few feet away separated by a cypress tree. Justin could feel only loneliness and despair when he looked at the painting.

To take his mind off Brian, he had gone to a club before heading home.

The drinks and drugs numbed him and the dancing liberated him of his problems. The lousy blowjob he got in the back alley made him question himself of what he was doing. He didn't want to become Brian and forget about his life by drinking alcohol and doing all letters of the alphabet drugs then having sex with unknown men.

"My wayward friend is back safe and sound," Daphne commented from the couch.

Justin frowned, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "What?"

"I thought you were over this stage of your life...drinking and fucking around."

He huffed, uncapping the bottle and taking a few sips. "I'm young. I'm single. I have a right to have fun."

"This isn't having fun. What did you take?"

"Nothing." Maybe he shouldn't accepted the poppers from his trick, but it made him feel wonderful.

"Drink all that and get in bed," she said sternly, advancing to his side.

"Kinky. Too bad I'm not into you."

"Ah, the lovely attitude Izzy told me about. Can't you pull your head out of your ass and talk to Brian? I bet he's suffering too."

Justin laughed loudly. "I've never understood that expression. Pull your head out of your ass. How is that even possible? Did the person who invented this saying had a detachable head that they hid in their ass?"

Daphne put her hands on his shoulders. "What the fuck did you take, Justin? You're not making sense."

"I think I am quite philosophical at the moment."

"You're drunk and high. Let's get you to bed." She led him to his bedroom. "Drink that water."

Justin finished the bottle, placing it on his nightstand and missing it by a good few inches, making the bottle fall and roll under the bed. "Shit." He crouched to get it, but was distracted by finding his pressed flowers album. "Look, Daph! These are the flowers I got from my secret admirer."

She flipped through the pages before lifting her eyes to stare at him curiously. "And you have no idea who this is?"

"No. I like the mystery." He beamed.

"For your safety, I hope he's not a creep. There were too many artists dead at the hands of their admirers."

"All artists have a tragic death. I'd be disappointed if I was the exception."

"You're too high. I'm done talking to you. Sleep." She rolled the blanket to the foot of the bed, before helping him out of his clothes. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No." Justin hugged the pressed flowers album to his chest, curling up under the blanket. "I want to be alone with my flowers."

"God, you're so gone." She giggled, pressing a kiss on his head. "I'll bring you another bottle of water."

* * *

 **Justin has no idea it is Brian. I thought I'd make that clear. :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24: The Mystery is Killing Me

**The Mystery is Killing Me**

On a Thursday that followed a long night with one of Simon's wildest party Justin had ever attended, he was sleepy and not ready for his shift at Raging Bull.

As he left the building, he intercepted the delivery guy, now being on name basis with him. Jimmy smiled brightly, handing Justin his flower.

This time it was a yellow Chrysanthemum, and the note read 'secret admirer'.

 _You don't say?_ Justin snorted, amused.

Chrysanthemums weren't his favorite flowers but he kept smelling it and stroking its petals all the way to Raging Bull.

Once there, he put it in an empty beer bottle, placing it behind the bar.

"Your birthday?" Oliver asked.

"No. It was in December, and you know that." He could still remember the secret party and how nice everyone had welcomed him that day. Though, he'd been depressed as fuck back then, he still enjoyed their effort for a small party.

"I just saw the flower." Oliver shrugged.

"Can't a cute guy get flowers just because?" Justin teased.

"Of course. New beau?"

Justin gagged at the term. "It's my mysterious secret admirer."

"Sounds serious."

"As serious as it can get with someone I don't know." Justin laughed. "Now, shoo! What would the boss say if he saw me slacking?"

Oliver chuckled, departing while shaking his head at Justin's mood.

Justin's good mood stayed most of the night. Until someone stepped into the bar.

He'd escaped to the toilet for a few moments, and when he returned, he found Evan propped against the bar talking with Oliver.

Justin passed his flower, taking all the calming energy from it, before plastering a smile on his face and grabbing a bottle of Jack.

"Hello," Justin said in greeting, placing two glasses on the counter.

"Oh, the feisty hellcat!" Evan grinned cunningly. "Double on rocks."

Oliver eyed them curiously, having suspected for weeks that there was tension between his friend and his bartender.

Justin threw a few cubes of ice in Evan's glass, restraining the urge to spit in it. After pouring whiskey in the glass, he pushed it to him harshly, slouching the liquid inside.

He poured a decent amount for Oliver, handing him the glass, before turning to serve other customers, though he was hyper aware of the devil's presence.

"Congrats are in order, huh?" He heard Oliver say. "You sealed the deal with Apple, huh?"

Justin glanced in their direction, catching Evan looking at him. "I couldn't have done it without my talented friend's help. He's a genius in the ad world." Evan never took his eyes off Justin as he talked.

Oliver was stunned into silence. His friend never praised anyone, especially in his area. He was the best and no one came close to his greatness.

Evan turned to Oliver, smiling. "You should see the things we can come up with. This ad will blow their minds."

Justin blinked back tears. He had no idea why he was so upset. He had no right to be jealous.

As the hours passed, he managed to distract himself with serving the tables and steering clear from the bar. Until closing hours, when he had a strong sense of dejà-vu by finding himself alone with Evan.

"Do I have to be the mean bartender and kick you out? I have to close," he told Evan.

"Is it five already?"

"Fifteen more minutes, but Oliver's rule is if no one comes in after four thirty, and there are only a few patrons inside, I can close early. So it's just you and I'd like to get home and sleep. For a week."

"Been busy lately? I saw in the paper you have a show coming up."

Justin accepted the black AmEx, swiping it over the card reader. "Yeah. It's gonna be pretty big."

"Are you going to invite Brian?"

The casual way he asked made Justin gape at him. "Why the fuck would I do that? We're nothing."

Shrugging into their jackets, they went outside. Justin held his flower between his teeth as he locked the door, then turned to head into the opposite direction he knew Evan was going.

"Nice flower." Evan followed him.

"Thanks."

"So did you get a new boyfriend?"

"Why? Are you going to report back to Brian? Tell him I have a secret admirer who does more than he ever did. And before he worries for my safety, tell him I'd rather die a tragic death by the hands of my admirer because he cares for me more than Brian ever did. He brings me flowers, he even got me liquor filled chocolates, and let's not forget about tickets to the Dali exhibition."

Evan gasped, stopping in his tracks.

"Cat got your tongue?" Justin asked smugly. "So please do tell Brian all that. I'm sure you're close. You tell each other _everything_."

"Apparently not," Evan muttered, narrowing his eyes at Justin. He couldn't believe the kid hadn't discovered who his secret admirer was.

He had no idea Brian had gone to such lengths to win him back.

Justin was an ungrateful little shit for not even trying to find out who was doing such nice things for him. He seemed to take them for granted.

"Whatever. It's late...or early. I have to go." Justin tried making a hasty retreat, but Evan was hot on his heels. "Are we back to this, sir? You following me around?"

Evan grabbed his arm. "This time you have no excuse. There's no boyfriend in sight."

"Only a secret admirer. Anyway, even if you were the last man on earth, I wouldn't accept your advances. So, drop your hand."

"Ah, what happened to the hellcat? Is your voice shaking? Are you scared?" Evan almost cooed, walking Justin backwards until he hit a wall.

"S-sir…"

"Stop calling me that. Look, I've wanted to tell you for too long that I regret that I persuaded Brian into sleeping with me in Miami. Though, I'm sure you don't care about my lame excuses. It was on New Year's night when I realized how much he loved you, and that I'd possibly destroyed something strong."

"Should your words bring comfort?" Justin sneered. On the inside, he tried hard not to let the panic overwhelm him. Evan was too close, and he didn't like it.

"Like I said, this is something I should have told you long ago."

"You shouldn't have pursued your last hooray fuck with Brian! You knew he loved me. You knew we were together. You saw us. You saw how happy he was."

"He's suffering, you know? And I thought you were too."

"Oh, I am. I've learned how to mask the pain," Justin snapped. He pushed against Evan's chest. "Now let me go."

"If you cared, you'd have done something to show him he was forgiven. I'm sure you've forgiven him, and you accepted that it's human to make mistakes."

"You ruined us!" Justin made to punch him, but Evan caught his flying fist. "You destroyed what I've worked for years to build!"

"Listen to me, you little hellcat. Brian doesn't deserve such an ungrateful little shit like you, but he still loves you. Think about this next time you see him. You have no idea how hurt he was when you returned the brushes."

"Do you usually discuss me before or after fucking? Or maybe it's small talk during the act?" Justin had no idea what made him say that, but he regretted it when he saw something flashing in Evan's eyes.

"For your information, nothing happened between us since Miami. Our relationship nowadays is more professional and the only release we get is through shouting at each other over this new account." Evan shoved Justin back, making him slam into the wall. "You don't deserve this." He made to snatch the flower from Justin's hand, but he cradled it to his chest, barely saving it from Evan's savage rage.

He left Justin shaking, leaning against the cold wall.

His head spun as he walked to the first available cab.

Justin was too tired and mentally drained to make sense of Evan's words.

There was a knot in his throat when he pictured a sad, hurt Brian waiting for any sign from Justin.

If he'd known Brian's address, Justin would have gone straight there. But he didn't. And the only person who could help him, terrified him.

He'd never thought much of Evan, but the way he acted back in the alley near Raging Bull, made him shudder.

In his room, Justin looked at the last two flowers he had yet to press in his album. A delicate, pale blue forget-me-not, which didn't even need a card for its meaning, and a deep purple hydrangea for perseverance.

As he put his new battered flower in a bottle, not finding another vase, Justin stopped to stare at it. For the first time, he entertained the thought that Brian was behind all his beautiful and romantic presents. It was so unlike him.

 **oOo**

With a day to his big art show, Justin received a navy blue cashmere sweater. It was elegant enough to be worn with a dress shirt.

He hoped to find Brian amongst the crowd the next night. He had no idea how he'd react, but he had to know if Brian was the mysterious guy.

* * *

 **I hope to be able to reply your reviews soon. I'm focused on finishing this story, adding on the companion story, and writing a few other kinky one-shots to come soon for the series Ask and You Shall Get. Nevermind work...so yeah, hectic RL  
**

 **As I looked over this chapter before posting it, I realized how mean Evan came off... I must have been in quite a moon when I wrote this chapter. But he's quite protective of Brian, and he doesn't understand how Justin hasn't figured it out it's Brian doing all these things.**

 **Also, if you'd like an answer to your questions or a reply from me, please sign-in so I can answer you.**


	25. Chapter 25: Secret Unveiled

**Secret Unveiled**

"I'm late for my own show," Justin told Emmett, who'd taken his role to make Justin look sharp seriously.

"I can't let you go there with your hair looking like a cuckoo nest."

"Christ. Why did I ask you to help?"

"Because I'm the best fashionista you know." Emmett winked. "There. Gorgeous."

Justin turned to stare at his reflection in Emmett's hotel room mirror. He had to admit, he looked sophisticated. "Thanks, Em."

"Anytime, baby."

In the limo Simon had hired for him, Emmett sipped from the Champagne.

"One could get used to this."

"Not for too long. I wish I could have kept my promise to myself and for this to be my first real show and a farewell to Simon. Not happening."

"Don't you worry. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see. In no time you'll become a huge success and fly away from Simon."

"I hope you're right." Justin fidgeted. For unknown reason, he'd never taken the bracelet off his wrist, and it calmed him every time he was agitated.

Emmett noticed him playing with it, and smiled wryly. "How's the brute?"

"Brian? How should I know?"

"You haven't talked to him?"

"No. We run in different circles. We're here," Justin announced, his knee bouncing nervously as the limo pulled in front of the gallery.

"Do you want a Valium?" Emmett asked seriously.

Justin laughed nervously. "I don't want to pass out. I'm nervous as fuck as it is. Thanks for riding with me."

What he didn't expect was the flashes that greeted him when he stepped out of the car.

"You're famous now. Wave and smile," Emmett joked, straightening his pink boa, throwing a tail end over his shoulder.

Justin rolled his eyes. Only Emmett could wear yolk yellow pants, a colorful dress shirt, and a pink boa to an art gallery and still look good.

Justin had a crisp white shirt and his new cashmere sweater, along with a pair of Hugo Boss dress pants he had as a present from Brian.

At the entrance, the guy holding the Champagne flutes greeted him with a smile. Before Justin could pass him, he stopped him saying he had something else for him.

"I have instruction to tell you to put this in your breast pocket, Mr. Taylor." He handed him a small inflorescence of a lilac. "Also, I was told to let you know its meaning. First love."

Justin's hands started shaking, as he accepted the small bunch of lilac. He put it in his pocket, pressing it close to his heart.

Brian.

He was certain it was Brian.

Brian, who still loved him.

Emmett had disappeared in the crowd, leaving Justin to find his way around. He avoided Simon, not ready to greet and meet any snobby people.

"Sunshine!" He heard Debbie before he saw her. Next thing he knew, he was engulfed in her freesia scented blouse. "My, you're so thin."

"Hi, Debbie. I missed you too."

"Don't give me that smile. Are you eating?"

"Yes. I swear to you," he insisted when she didn't believe him.

"Justin, sweetheart! These are some of your best pieces!" His mother approached from behind Debbie. "We want one."

Tucker nodded from beside her. "I especially like that horse painting."

"What horse?" Justin frowned. He should have known Tucker wasn't an art critic.

" _Divine Intervention_ , I think it's the name."

"That is not a horse," Justin groaned. "If you fail to understand it, you don't deserve to have it."

"Justin, we all saw a horse," his mother said softly.

Aggravated, he spun on his heels. "I better go find Simon. Catch you up later."

The horse painting as his family so kindly put it, was his latest piece. He hadn't even planned on painting it, let alone show it to the world.

The idea came to him after his conversation with Evan.

There was a horse, true, but what that horse meant was more important. The white, graceful horse represented a hero, a saviour of the world, a pure and sacred being. Though, his inspiration came after reading an article in a magazine about Buddhism where there was a tale. The legend said there was a white horse named Kanthaka and that he was a royal servant and Prince Siddhartha's favorite, who later had become Gautama Buddha. Siddhartha used Kanthaka in all major events described in Buddhist texts prior to his renunciation of the world. Following the departure of Siddhartha, it was said that Kanthaka died of a broken heart.

Justin could relate.

In the days following his talk with Evan, the wound created after breaking up with Brian had re-opened and was bleeding. There were times when he thought whether or not it was possible to die of heartbreak.

Simon introduced him to new people, pointed him to old acquaintances from parties, interested in his new art, patting him proudly on the shoulder.

After hours of shaking hands and polite small talk, Justin returned to his family. They were at the refreshments table.

"These are fantastic!" Michael exclaimed.

Justin smiled bashfully. "The caviar or my paintings?"

"Your paintings, of course! A few months here and you think you're big and mighty."

"I always thought that." Justin smirked.

"I knew you were talented, but this is truly fantastic," Ben said proudly. "Do you have anything at decent prices?"

"Simon priced them, even though I vetoed some of the ridiculous amounts, I couldn't stop him from going overboard. For you, though, choose one that you like and it's yours."

Michael dropped the piece of crouton, gaping at him.

"We couldn't!" Ben told him sternly.

"I insist. Whatever you like, no matter the size or the actual price. You've both been amazing over the years. It's the only way I can thank you."

"You can't be serious," Michael gasped.

"I am."

Simon approached Justin, pulling him to the side. "Beatrice couldn't deny the gentleman. You just sold _Divine Intervention_ to an absurd price."

Justin's eyes widened. He'd especially told Beatrice and Simon that painting wasn't for sale. "No!"

"Five million."

Justin choked on his spit. "What did you say?"

"Five million dollars."

"I need to sit down."

Simon led him to the first available chair. "Let me bring you a glass of water."

His family rushed to his side, seeing him pale, worried something happened. Justin placated his mother's and Debbie's worry, accepting gratefully the glass of cold water from Simon.

His most pricey painting was _Dark Sun_ , representing a sort of eclipse, but its true meaning was a neverending night after a broken heart. His whole show was centered around how hurt he was after his break up with Brian. _Dark Sun_ cost six hundred and seven thousand. It was too much, and Justin had feared it wouldn't sell.

Then Simon let him know the impossible. His beloved painting had been sold for an obscene price to who knows what snob who wouldn't understand its true meaning.

When he started crying, he heard Simon explaining to his family that these were tears of joy for selling a painting for five million dollars.

For the rest of the evening, Justin was on autopilot, gravitating around _Divine Intervention_ , staring at it, absorbing every stroke of brush. He was going to miss it.

He even entertained the thought of tracking down the person who bought it and pleading them to change their mind.

Simon intercepted him at the end of the show when most of the people had left.

"You must have made a great impression. You have a dinner invitation." He handed Justin an envelope.

 _10:30 PM - Masa Restaurant_

 _Time Warner Center, 10 Columbus Circle, 4th fl. (60th St. at Broadway)_

Justin would recognize that handwriting out of anyone's in the world. There was also a tiny flower glued to the invitation. It was a golden gardenia, and under it was a scribbled 'you bring me joy'.

"Where are you going?" Daphne demanded, seeing her friend ready to leave. "We've waited for you to go out and eat."

Justin looked at his family and friends sheepishly. "Sorry. Something came up." He giggled, clutching the envelope to his chest.

"No one can't accuse you of not learning a thing or two from Brian," Michael muttered.

Debbie smacked him. "Don't remind him of that jerk!"

Justin's smile widened. "I have to go. We'll catch up before you all leave."

With a wave over his shoulder, he rushed outside to the limo, giving the driver the restaurant's address. It was ten o'clock, and with a little luck they'd get there on time.

Justin had no idea to what lengths Brian was going to keep the place open. He knew restaurants closed around ten at night.

At the moment he didn't care. He'd pay Brian back from the money he got on his beloved painting.

All the ride to Broadway, Justin kept his nose burrowed into the golden gardenia, letting his tears fall.

Brian still loved him, and he probably never stopped.

Justin was ready to fall at his feet and beg for forgiveness for acting like a twat. He'd known from the moment Brian promised him that he wouldn't get involved with Evan that it was a lie. He could tell Brian was curious. He should have allowed him to do it, with his consent.

Justin was sure that if he'd been in Brian's place, he would have done the same. If he was with someone else, no matter how much he loved the new boyfriend, he'd have gone one last time after Brian, his first boss.

Though his logic was absurd, Justin knew one thing for sure. Brian was more than forgiven.

Brian was his mysterious admirer.

Brian bought him flowers and took enough time to research their meaning. It all made sense, the meaning of the flowers.

Brian bought him chocolates, his favorite kind.

Brian bought him tickets to the Dali's paintings exhibition.

And his final grand gesture was dinner in a top class New York restaurant.

If Brian ended up proposing that evening, he'd accept.

* * *

 **I said this before, and I would say it again. I knew from the beginning this was going to be angsty and I warned you all. I post the story on four different websites, and on most of them I got at least one upset review for the last chapter...some even decided to stop reading, because Brian and Justin are out of character and it's absurd to fall for a mysterious admirer.  
**

 **Well, like I said before, it's MY story. QaF is fiction to begin with, even though it deals with real life situations. This is the way I saw the plot going and if this was a real book, everyone would have read it till the end or stopped midway, without complaining ta every point that the writer didn't take the story the way they wanted.**

 **So this being said, I hope you're still with me for the big reunion, and I know those who didn't like where the story is head aren't with us anymore, but I had to vent.**

 **See you all on facebook in my group to discuss this chapter and what's to come. :)**


	26. Chapter 26: The Reunion pt 1

**Without further ado, I present you the much anticipated chapter!**

* * *

 **The Reunion pt. 1**

Justin arrived late.

"You can leave," he told the limo driver, as he hurriedly got out of the car.

"I don't mind waiting."

"I have no idea how long it will take." Justin hovered by the building's door.

"I will wait, Mr. Taylor."

"Fine. Thanks."

The elevator ride to the fourth floor seemed to last a lifetime.

There was an Asian man waiting for him by the door of the restaurant, greeting him by name and waving him inside. Overwhelmed, Justin merely nodded and walked inside on shaky legs.

The place was deserted.

Maybe Brian left, thinking he wouldn't come.

But the guy at the door told him to go right in.

Justin blinked a few times to adjust to the soft red light glow.

He spotted an alcove illuminated a little better than the rest of the restaurant and made his way there.

As he walked, he became aware of the jazzy music on background, and couldn't help but wonder if it was something the restaurant played or if Brian remembered what music he usually selected when he tried making a romantic dinner for them at home.

Sure enough the table in the alcove had two candles burning in the middle of it.

No Brian in sight.

Should he sit down? But where? On a chair? On the booth?

His questions held no meaning when a tall figure stepped out of the shadows.

There were more flowers in Brian's hands as he advanced to Justin, somewhat shyly. He was wearing a gray suit and Justin doubted he'd seen Brian look more gorgeous.

Brian stopped by their alcove, staring at Justin warily.

Justin covered the distance between them, throwing his arms around his neck. "I love you too, Brian. I forgive you. I should have been more understanding," he said into his neck.

Brian wound his arms around Justin, holding him tightly, inhaling his scent.

"Are you going to say anything?" Justin whispered after a few minutes.

"Am I really forgiven?"

They pulled apart enough to study each other's eyes.

"Yes."

A big smile broke on Brian's face. "I love you, Justin. I promise to always show you. I will never again break a promise to you."

When Justin opened his mouth to object, Brian covered it with a finger.

"I don't think I sent you tulips. I saved them for this moments."

"They're pretty," Justin said quietly.

"Let's sit down and I will explain their meaning." Brian steered him to the booth, allowing Justin to slide in the corner. Brian plucked the pink tulip from the bouquet. "This represents how much I care for you." Next, he placed the red one on Justin's lap. "This is a declaration of love. The white one if for forgiveness."

Justin sniffed, hugging the flowers to his chest.

"And this…" Brian extracted a violet from his his pocket "...it's for the faithfulness I promise you."

"I had no idea you could be so romantic."

"I have my moments." Brian shrugged, cracking a small smile.

The man who had greeted Justin at the door brought them two glasses of water, then asked if they were ready to eat.

Brian raised an eyebrow at Justin, still worried he'd flee.

"Do we order or you have something planned?" Justin asked Brian.

"I have everything ordered. I took liberties. We both like Asian cuisine."

Justin smiled softly, leaning his head to Brian's shoulder. "Sure, go ahead and bring us whatever the madman has ordered. And please bring a vase."

The man nodded, disappearing in the kitchen direction.

"I'm a madman now, huh?" Brian nudged Justin's ribs.

"You are."

Brian lifted Justin's head with a finger under his chin. "You look beautiful."

Justin beamed. "You like? I still can't believe I let Emmett talk me into cutting my hair." He touched his styled spikes gingerly. "It's his work of art."

Brian smiled indulgently, leaning closer, brushing his nose to Justin's. "I doubt he had to do much. You don't need anything to look gorgeous."

Justin could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He hadn't blushed around Brian since the first year when they met. "I have to admit you look quite handsome yourself, if we're paying compliments."

Brian peered down at his suit. "You think so? It's the new Armani spring collection."

"My, my. Fancy. I take it the Apple contract is going well."

"We sent them the mock-ups this afternoon."

"So this is a celebratory dinner as well?" Justin stroked Brian's cheek.

"I have no idea what they answered, I shut my phone. I don't want anyone to get between our time together."

By anyone it was clear he meant Evan Steele. Justin was touched by the idea.

"Don't be ridiculous. I understand it's work. You're partners. Turn your phone on and check your e-mails."

"As demanding as ever?" Brian chuckled, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Justin couldn't help but notice he'd replaced his phone. "Now that you work for them, you had to buy the newest device?"

Brian shifted nervously, staring at the phone's screen as it came back to life. He cleared his throat, glancing at Justin. "Do you remember my phone not working when I was on the business trip?" He was afraid to bring up that time, but he had promised to never lie to Justin ever again.

"You didn't have signal."

"True, but when you called. When you heard...something."

"Oh, that." Dread filled Justin as he had tried to push that memory as far away as possible.

"When you called… Do you mind if we talk about this? If we say his name?"

Justin had no idea if it was possible to love Brian more, but he somehow fell even more in love in that moment. "Go ahead," he whispered.

The waiter brought their entree. There were nori rolls and various sushi pieces, along with a couple special spicy sauces.

"Thank you," Brian told him. "Also bring the bottle of Domaine Ramonet Montrachet Grand Cru."

"Right away, sir."

"Chopsticks." Justin sighed.

"Don't be a sissy. You know how to use them. And if you don't, I'll feed you."

Justin scowled. "We aren't one of those couples."

"We could be," Brian said, taking both of them by surprise. "I mean it. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

"If you turn into a hopeless romantic, I'm demanding the aliens to bring my unforgiving bastard boyfriend back."

Brian laughed loudly. "Fine, no lovey dovey stuff."

"For my sanity's sake."

With the wine in their glasses, they sampled the food on the plate.

"You were telling me about your phone," Justin prompted.

"Right. When you called then, Evan wanted to get me the phone. He managed to send it flying to the hardwood. I saw the screen was still lit up, but I couldn't hear you...I thought you couldn't hear us, either."

"I could hear everything. I was too shocked to talk."

"Yeah, after we lost connection…"

"I threw my phone to the wall," Justin admitted.

"What do you know? I wanted to throw it to the ground too, but Evan saved it from such a horrible death. It eventually ceased working in my hand."

They stared at each other for a few quiet minutes, both trying not to think of why Evan was with Brian.

"In the airport, he surprised me with this new phone as a forgive me gift."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I've tried returning it a couple of times, but he told me it's the least he could do after doing irreparable damage."

Justin snuggled closer. "I guess it can be repaired. You knew how to win me back." He sipped from the wine, coughing at the heavy aroma. "It's so strong."

"It's a few years old, and imported from France."

"Of course. Do I even want to know how much you spent on this dinner tonight?"

"Every penny is worth it if I go back home with you in my arms."

"Ah, so you're that kind of guy. Wine and dine then get in bed with your date?" Justin teased. "We haven't even kissed yet."

"Anyone told you lately what a twat you are?"

"Not especially." Justin giggled.

Brian cupped a hand on the back of Justin's head, pressing his lips to Justin's. It was an innocent kiss, almost tentative.

"Have you forgotten how to kiss?" Justin wound his hand around Brian's tie, pulling him closer and devouring his mouth.

Justin had missed Brian's taste, the way his breath hitched when their tongues met for the first time, the battle for dominance easily won by Justin, the way Brian held him when they kissed. He moaned wantonly, nearly climbing on Brian's lap, before he remembered where they were.

As he pulled away, breathing harshly, he smiled when he saw Brian's flushed face and his equally heavy breathing.

"Good evening."

Justin turned to stare at the bald man standing in front of them. He wondered how much he'd seen.

Brian stood, extending his hand. "Good evening. Justin, this is Chef Masa Takayama. He graciously kept his restaurant open for us until this late hour."

Justin's eyes widened. "Oh. Thank you so much. I hope this isn't too much trouble."

Brian smirked. "It's all business, Sunshine. I also promised him a grand ad."

"Of course. I should have know." Justin wrapped his arms around Brian.

"We are ready for the main course."

"Of course, sir. Two Kobe beef steaks, medium rare?" The Chef checked.

"Mine well done, please," Justin said quietly.

The Chef nodded, returning to the kitchen.

"I see you've already made friends in the big bad city," Justin joked, taking his seat next to Brian in the booth.

"I had to do my research well. I had a snob of a client a month ago. We went to Le Bernadin. It's top class. He didn't like it, and found fault in everything from the silverware to the staff. So I asked Evan for a list of high class restaurants in the city and since then I've been sampling them with my clients. This is the fifth time I've been here. I fucking love this place."

"Do I want to know how much a dish costs?"

"No."

Justin snorted at the simple answer. "I could help you pay. You wouldn't believe at what price I sold a painting tonight!"

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth, regarding his partner carefully.

"It was my favorite painting. It meant a lot to me...and now it's gone...but I'm about five million dollars richer."

Brian stifled a smile.

Justin dropped the chopsticks as he took in his reaction. His hands went to his mouth, staring at Brian in shock.

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"You! It was you! Are you absolutely insane?"

"I couldn't have anyone else buy that gorgeous painting. It had your very soul bleeding all over the canvas."

"Of course, you'd be the only one to understand it." Tears rolled down Justin's cheeks, but he made no attempt to wipe them. "Tucker had the audacity to say he liked the horse painting."

"The nerve," Brian said slightly amused.

"Is there anything else extravagant that you've done lately and I should know of?"

"I'll let you discover on your own when we get home tonight."

"Pretty confident I'm going home with you?"

"You are."

"Yes, I am." Justin leaned into Brian, enjoying his warmth as they waited for their food.

* * *

 **Second part on Sunday. =)  
**

 **Hopefully, I'll squeeze in some time to answer your reviews and clarify all your questions. Don't forget to check The Devil's Snare for further understanding of the characters, especially of Evan.**

 **I will add pictures of the flowers in my group on facebook. If you have the time, come check them out.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Reunion pt 2

***gasp* I answered some of the reviews. If you want an answer form me, please leave the review signed in, please.**

 **Now, on to more romance.**

* * *

 **The Reunion pt. 2**

"That was delicious," Justin said, finishing his beef. He leaned back into the booth, wine glass in hand.

Having eaten red meat, Brian had to go overboard and associate it with some other crazy expensive red wine. This time it was Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1945.

Justin savored it better after finishing his steak.

"Good?" Brian inquired.

"Delicious."

"We have more at home."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?"

Brian leaned to steal a kiss. "Dessert is waiting for us at home. I think we overstayed our welcome here. It's near midnight."

"Do you have to pay, or do you have an open tab?"

"I've already paid. If you're ready to go, we could leave."

"If I could move." Justin laughed, standing up after downing his glass. "God, I haven't eaten so much in...I don't even remember."

"Debbie's right. You look too thin." Brian eyed him worried.

"Says the stick on legs."

"Hey!" Brian pinched his side.

"Don't. Unless you want to see what I just ate. Can you act gentle, not like a brute that I know?"

Chuckling, Brian led Justin to where Chef Takayama waited to bid his farewell to one of his faithful customers.

In the elevator, Justin leaned into Brian, yawning. "Holy shit! The limo driver is probably still waiting. I totally forgot about him."

"Don't worry. I made sure he had something to eat."

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" Justin nipped at Brian's jaw, placing a hand on Brian's chest. "Why are you vibrating?"

"I think you had too much wine. It's my phone, ringing. Do you mind if I answer?"

They stepped out of the building into the cool spring air.

"It's him?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he has good news about your business." Justin shrugged, taking Brian's hand in his.

With one hand, Brian answered his phone, sliding next to Justin in the back of the limousine. "Home," he told the driver, who'd been given the address hours earlier. "Yes, Evan," he said into the phone.

" _Just got the confirmation e-mail. We're rich!_ "

"Did they like it?"

" _Like it? They said it's the best ad they'd seen in their lives! You, my friend, are a genius!_ "

Justin turned Brian's head to him, kissing him soundly on the mouth. He'd heard the good news and the euphoria of being back in his arms made him act on impulse.

" _So lunch tomorrow to celebrate?_ " Evan asked.

Brian stared at Justin, not seeing any hint of jealousy or uneasiness. "Uh, I'm not so sure. I might be busy." Brian grinned at Justin, kissing his brow. "I'll let you know, but most probably after Monday I'd be available."

" _All right then. We have tons to do on Monday. Yours or mine?_ "

"Mine, if you don't mind. I have everyone working on this. You can bring some of your best people too."

" _See you on Monday at seven._ "

"Make it eight," Brian said, inhaling sharply when Justin's hand brushed the bulge in his dress pants.

" _Oh! It's Saturday. That much awaited Saturday. Let me guess._ " Evan laughed.

"Good night, Evan," Brian muttered, ending the call.

"That was so rude of you." Justin tsked under his breath.

"Like you care." Brian shut his phone off. "Now we have something to celebrate. I have a bottle of Champagne cooling."

"You live here?" Justin gasped when they pulled up in front of the building overlooking the Central Park. "Don't tell me. You're next door neighbors," he added mockingly.

"I live in this building, he in the other. Penthouse. I'll let you be the judge, but I have to say my place is better than his."

"Ever the arrogant." Justin chuckled, hanging on Brian's arm as they went to the front door.

Brian greeted the doorman, heading to the last elevator, using a card.

"Fancy." Justin whistled.

In the hallway above, Brian turned to face Justin. "Are you sure?"

"We don't have to do anything, Brian. This evening has been beautiful, magical."

"I don't want you too shocked at what you'll find inside."

"My paintings? I figured you bought some, including that exaggeratedly pricey one."

Brian cracked a small smile, unlocking the door and opening it. "After you."

Justin took small steps, waiting for Brian to follow him and turn the lights on. He heard the door shutting, and before he could ask Brian to turn the lights on, he stepped on something soft that screeched, making him jump back, bumping into Brian.

"Shit. What was that?" Justin gasped, clinging to Brian.

It was finally light in the penthouse, and Justin focused on something small and black a foot in front of him. It took him a moment to realize he was staring at a kitten, licking its leg.

"Fuck. Did I hurt him? Why didn't you say you have a cat?"

"I honestly thought he was fucking asleep." Brian picked the cat. "I think he's okay." He held the kitten to his chest, grinning at Justin. "He was supposed to be one of your presents, but Evan talked sense into me. He said I'd end up with it dumped on my desk like with the brushes."

"I had no idea it was you until tonight. I entertained the thought once or twice. Besides, I doubt UPS would have delivered a cat."

"Come closer. Meet the purring machine."

Justin smiled, extending a hand to touch the cat, earning a hiss from it, and if he hadn't retracted his hand, he'd be the proud owner of a claw mark.

"Hey! Don't be hostile. We don't attack guests," Brian told the cat. "Let's try again." He brought the cat closer to Justin, only for him to try scratching him again. "Okay, I guess you need a good night sleep."

"I bet he hates me, Brian. I nearly killed him." Justin eyed the black furball sorrowfully. "Does he have a name?"

"Not really. He answers to kitty. I thought of naming him Coal, but it doesn't sound like a cat name."

"I'm still not over the shock that you have a cat."

"It's yours, though it seems he doesn't like you."

"Maybe we should give him time. I bet he'll forgive me eventually." Justin wished he could hold the small furball without the cat attempting to claw at him.

"Living room is that way. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I'll put him in his basket and bring the cake and Champagne."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Behind the stairs."

Justin noticed on the wall next to the kitchen one of his early paintings, something he'd done in Pittsburgh.

The bathroom was luxurious made of black marble. There was a big sink, a toilet, and one of the biggest shower cabins Justin had seen.

When he returned to the living room, he took in its grandeur for the first time. There was a large, white, leather L-couch and in front of it was a model of Brian's favorite Mies Van der Rohe tables. Brian was slouched on the couch, hands linked behind his head, so much at ease that Justin thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Finally." He sprung up when he noticed Justin. "Do you mind if we eat in the kitchen? I'm too fond of this sofa."

Justin chuckled. "I figured. Sure. Lead the way." He couldn't help but notice a painting right across from the couch. He stared at it in disbelief. " _Printemps Newcrophilique_ ," he blurted out.

"Sorry?" Brian stopped in his tracks, turning to Justin.

Justin pointed to the Dali painting. "You didn't!"

"Oh, that."

"Brian!" He threw his arms in the air. "Have you been stalking me? Never mind. This is insane. This thing costs over sixteen million dollars! It's obscene."

"It's common knowledge that people do crazy things when they're in love," Brian whispered, taking Justin's hand, pulling him to the kitchen. "And I love you more than ever. I plan to show you every moment of every day for the rest of my life."

"I only need you, Brian. You make me happy. Please, I don't need you to spend so much money on things…"

"I have the money. Besides, giving you such presents makes me happy. I love seeing you smile."

Justin shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win that argument. His eyes fell on the cake sitting on the island counter.

"Raspberry chocolate cake? You remember my favorite?"

"I know everything about you, Justin. Do you mind cutting it, while I open the bottle?"

"Sure."

The popping sound startled both of them, but what made them laugh was the cat jumping a foot in the air.

"Did you see that?" Brian bent over the counter, wiping his eyes.

"I think he hates you too." They watched as the furball made a beeline to Brian, nearly climbing on his pant leg. "Or not," Justin mumbled.

Brian picked him up, stroking between his ears. "Jeez. You should feel his little heart."

"I'd rather not. I need my hands." Justin laughed. "I can tell he's scared, though. Look at his ears plastered to his head."

"How do you know that?"

"Uh, you sure you wanna know?" When he got an affirmative nod, Justin sighed heavily. "Ethan had a cat. I don't think I ever mentioned that. We knocked over a lamp once when we made the bed. God, the cat was on the top of the closet within a second, hissing and with his ears glued to his head, pretty much like this. It took us hours, no joke, to get him to climb down."

"I've learned a lot about cats in the past few weeks. And about myself. Apparently, I'm not so much anti-pets."

"I see you don't have a problem with him rubbing over your Armani suit."

Brian shrugged, hugging the cat closer.

"Do you mind if we share a piece of cake? As much as I want to taste it, I'm so full," Justin pleaded.

"Cake? After midnight?"

"Come on, Brian. You ate a couple hours ago, and it was well past your seven o'clock rule."

"There were no carbs."

Justin scooped cake on a dessert fork, bringing it to Brian's mouth. "Open up."

Brian narrowed his eyes, accepting the piece. "Thank God, you didn't add honey boo-boo or some other horrid nickname."

Justin savored a piece of raspberry cake, smiling innocently. "Do you want me to call you honey boo-boo?"

Brian handed him a flute of Champagne. "To us!"

"To your new account!"

Brian beamed, leaning to kiss Justin. "Love you."

"Mhmm, I could get used to this. Ouch." He cupped a hand to his chin. "Can you put the cat down? I think he's a tad too territorial."

"Did he scratch you? Let me see." Brian deposited the cat on the bar stool, dabbing a paper tissue to Justin's chin. "Sorry."

"Figures you'd get a cat with jealousy issues."

"What can I say? I'm lovable like that." He chuckled, peering at the cat, rubbing his head to Brian's stomach, purring loudly.

"Christ. Tell me, he doesn't sleep with you in bed."

"Of course not! His basket is right there." Brian pointed over his shoulder somewhere. "Hurt?" Brian kissed the spot the cat had scratched.

"I'm good. Thanks."

They finished the piece of cake, and even the cat had some cream from Brian's finger. Justin had to admit that this was a new side of Brian, and he liked it very much.

* * *

 **I'll let you guess what happens, though I bet none of you will guess right.  
**


	28. Chapter 28: The Morning After

**I couldn't include the big talk in this chapter or the following. It never seemed like a good time, but...but...but (insert Emmett's voice) I'm going to add it a chapter in The Devil's Snare. That story is not solely about Evan, though it revolves around him and his persona. It also has quite a lot of Brian too, so I will write the talk and add it there. I have no idea where to start writing that emotional conversation, but I promise to figure it out and share the big talk with you guys.**

* * *

 **The Morning After**

It took Justin a full minute to remember the previous night's events when he woke up the next morning.

The sun was glaring through a crack in the curtain.

Deciding he wasn't likely to go back to sleep, he rolled on his side to stare at the man wheezing next to him. Justin couldn't help but smile at how adorable Brian could be in the morning. Somehow, he'd managed to forget about it.

Tentatively, afraid to wake him, Justin brushed his fingers through Brian's hair, kissing him softly. When he didn't stir, Justin decided to get the coffee ready and wake his boyfriend with a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Justin found the kitten on the counter, cleaning his intimate parts. His blue eyes found Justin, studied him for a few moments, before he returned to licking his ass.

"We need rules. You can't wash on the counter. We eat here." Justin made to take the kitten, but earned a hiss from the small furball. He immediately stood on all fours, his back arched. "Jeez. Okay. If it counts, I'm sorry I stepped on you."

Justin made coffee after he figured out how the expensive machine worked. He pulled two mugs out of the cupboard, adding an unhealthy amount of sugar in Brian's mug.

When he returned to the bedroom, the cat jumped off the counter, following him.

Justin was tempted to shut the door in his face, but the feline might never forgive him.

Placing the mugs on the nightstand, Justin burrowed under the blanket, stroking Brian's hair. He smiled, watching his man slowly waking.

Brian blinked several times, focusing on Justin's smile. It hadn't been a dream. Justin was truly there.

"Hey," he whispered, bringing Justin's head closer to kiss him.

"Morning." Justin nipped at Brian's lower lip. "I made coffee."

They sat up, propped against the headboard, coffees in hands, and with the cat curled in Brian's lap, purring.

Justin leaned his head against Brian's shoulder, sighing contently. "Did you know he was cleaning his bits on the counter? That's not very hygienic."

"We fuck on the counter. That's not hygienic, either."

Justin flushed. "We haven't yet."

"We could."

"I still can't believe you haven't tried getting in my pants."

"I'm sure you're not ready. Even though you might want it, you aren't ready. I have to regain your trust," Brian said quietly.

"Well, yes. I mean, I trust you, though there's a part of me...still wary. I know you only love me, and I think you want only me now."

"It's true. Believe it or not, I haven't slept with anyone since that fateful trip."

"Now I feel like shit. I've gone to this club a couple of times and had my dick sucked in the back alley."

"It doesn't matter." Brian kissed his head. "What happens from now on is all that matters."

Justin's phone vibrated on the nightstand, reminding him of his promise to the family about meeting before they left. When he picked the phone, he saw his mother was calling.

"Hi, Mom," he answered, snuggling into Brian's side.

"It's ten, Justin. Our plane leaves at five. I want to see you."

"Urgh. Right. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Why don't you pick a place? I bet you know more about New York than any of us."

"Let me call you back in five," he said, not ready to leave Brian. Before she could protest, he hung up.

"Do you have plans?" Brian asked curiously.

"I promised everyone to meet before they left."

"Yeah, Mikey told me to meet too, but I didn't confirm anything."

Justin grinned. "Maybe we could go together. Tell them a restaurant and appear together. Imagine their unhinged jaws."

"It's Sunday. Let me check what places are open."

After a little research through Brian's list of restaurants, he came up with one he had tried and he considered the others would like it too.

"Rainbow Room. It's located on the 65th floor of 30 Rockefeller Plaza," he explained.

Smiling at each other, they called around to let everyone know where they'd meet for lunch.

 **oOo**

After a detour to Justin's apartment, which was thankfully empty, where he changed his clothes, they headed to the restaurant.

"I don't know why I am surprised you flew your car from Pittsburgh."

"I missed the 'vette." Brian shrugged.

"Only a crazy man would drive his own car in New York, Brian. We're over half an hour late!"

"Ah, you can't accuse me of not being consistent. I'm always late."

They parked in a side alley, walking inside the building hand in hand. Justin felt like he was in high school, with his first crush. There were butterflies in his stomach.

Inside the restaurant, they were pointed to table seven.

Brian saw everyone at the table, looking around curiously. Some of them were anxious, probably thinking it was a mix-up.

"Ready?" He whispered to Justin.

"As ever."

They stopped next to their friends and family, still holding hands and smiling brightly.

The first to notice them was Debbie. Her eyes widened, before she stood abruptly and rounded the table to hug them tightly.

"Oh, you two idiots!"

"When did this happen?" Jennifer inquired, surprised. She had gone back to resent Brian for hurting her son, but it seemed they were back together and happier than ever.

"So this is the reason why you abandoned us last night," Daphne commented, smirking.

"What about your mystery man?" Emmett asked. "He'd probably be devastated."

Brian wrapped an arm around Justin's shoulders. "He's beyond happy, don't worry."

"You?" Several voices asked in unison.

"Yes, me."

"Yes, who knew? Brian can be such a romantic," Justin told them, smiling and never taking his eyes off Brian.

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect this to happen," Michael said, as everyone took their seats. "I had a bet with Ben on how long you two could stay apart."

After ordering, everyone got sucked in their own conversation. Except Jennifer, who kept her eyes narrowed on Brian.

"Mom?" Justin covered her hand on the table. "I'm happy."

"I can't stand around watching him hurt you at every corner."

"We talked about what happened. I trust him. We've both learned from this experience."

She sighed. "To think there was a time I even liked Brian."

"Mom, please. He's the same Brian you even liked as you put it. Remember how happy we were when he proposed? How I feel now it's about just as happy."

"You know better, but if he hurts you one more time, he'll answer to me," she said sternly.

Justin glanced at Brian, seeing him deep in talk with Michael, before returning his eyes on his mother. "There will be no need."

As the meal progressed, no one asked about how they got back together or why exactly they broke up to begin with, for which both Brian and Justin were grateful. They all caught up on their respective lives, especially cheering when Brian admitted to have sealed the deal with Apple.

Debbie shared her intention to retire, but she said first she had to find someone suitable to replace her, because Kiki could be an air-head.

Michael told them about how well the comic book store was doing, and how more and more people asked about Rage and JT.

"We kind of left it hanging, huh?" Justin joked.

"Yeah, but I understand if you don't have time for this anymore," Michael told him.

"Nonsense. Send me plot ideas and I'll try working on a few sketches."

"I hope you won't ruin their honeymoon with some villain interfering," Brian interjected. "Let them get home before anything else happens."

Justin's eyes lit up, and he shared a knowing smile with Michael. Without intending, Brian had given them a great idea for the next issue.

"What about you, Ben? Any new book in line?" Brian asked sincerely.

"Don't," Michael warned. "That's a touchy subject."

Ben scowled. "I barely have time for myself. Exams, tutoring, helping a few of them with their end of the year essay. And I have this amazing idea, but it's just that. I have a feeling, it will be a mere idea until summer."

"Can't you get a break and try tackling it?" Justin suggested.

"Professors rarely get free time," Tucker quipped up. "There's always something to do. I bet it's even more complicated since Ben is a college professor."

Ben nodded in agreement.

"I had no idea you were a writer too," Jennifer said. "Anything I might know?"

While Ben told her about his books, Justin shifted closer to Brian.

"Hi." He grinned up at Brian.

Brian returned the smile, resting his forehead on Justin's. "Hi."

"I think you're in Mom's bad books again."

"I bet I am."

"So maybe you should do or say something to win her over again. I liked it better when you two got along."

"I have just the subject to grab her attention." Brian winked. He waited until Jennifer finished talking with Ben to approach her. "We haven't talked in a while, Mrs. Taylor. Have you found a buyer for the loft?"

"You're selling the loft?" Justin cried out. "I thought we had that argument once."

"I've kept the house. No need to keep the loft as well," Brian said dismissively, keeping his eyes on Jennifer.

"As a matter of fact I have a long list of potential buyers, but I was too upset to call you."

"I understand, though now...would you let me know?" Brian asked.

"I will e-mail you the names and prices when I get home."

"You kept the house," Justin repeated, having finally processed the words. "Why would you do that?"

"I figured we wouldn't live here forever. Besides, we'd like to visit home and we'd need a place to stay," Brian answered simply, taking his hand under the table.

"I think you should keep the loft and sell the house. It's less expensive...the maintenance."

"I've wanted to sell the loft for months. I'm not changing my mind."

"But that manor…" Justin began protesting.

"It's for you. It's our home," Brian explained with a smile.

In that moment everyone understood how much Brian loved Justin, and that he'd do anything to make him happy.

Emmett teared up, going to Brian and hugging him tightly, saying he always knew he had a heart of gold.

Debbie smiled proudly at Brian, happy he'd come so far to admit his feelings for Justin, not only to himself or to Justin, but to do it in front of everyone.

If Jennifer had any doubt about Brian's love for her son, it was erased in that moment. She made a point to lightly threaten him with bodily harm if he hurt Justin again, though she knew Brian wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She could go home content that Justin was happy and more in love than she'd ever seen him.

* * *

 **Keep an eye on The Devil's Snare. I have a few chapter lined up, before the promised one in the note at the beginning of this chapter. :)  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Interruptions

**Interruptions**

"I like this," Justin said softly, burrowing closer into Brian's side as they walked through Central Park. "Why have we never done this in Pittsburgh?"

Brian shrugged, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Don't worry. This is nice, though…" Justin glanced up to find Brian's eyes on his, wide and fearful. "I hope you know this isn't exactly what I want."

"You don't like walking in the park?" Brian frowned. He thought it was one the things Justin found couple-y.

"Sure, it's nice, like I said. Once in a while, or if we have time, we could do it every weekend."

"But?"

"But this isn't us, Brian. I don't want you to change. Are we going to have this conversation again?"

"I thought you liked all those romantic gestures over the past few weeks."

"I did." Justin confirmed with a huge smile. "I don't want it to stop, though I want my Brian back. I still want these things, but I also want our fights, our fucking hot sex, our crazy, hectic lives."

"Don't worry. There'll be plenty hectic coming Monday. There'll be plenty fights about me spending too much time at work what with this new account, on top of my others. And yes, there will be fucking hot sex. That's a promise."

"Then, how about we go to your condo and you exemplify?" Justin nipped at Brian's jaw. "Shit," he groaned, feeling his phone buzzing.

"Already interrupted? It feels like before, huh?" Brian laughed.

Justin pulled his phone out, glowering when he saw Simon's name. "Hello, Simon," he answered in a sweet voice.

" _I hope you're making another appearance today at the gallery. I have someone I want you to meet._ "

"Is it necessary? Beatrice told me…"

" _Don't mind Beatrice. Be here at eight._ "

Justin stared at his phone when the beeping tone replaced Simon's gritty voice. "He hung up on me, after demanding me to be at the gallery at eight."

"You better hurry. It's six thirty now."

"I don't want to." Justin pouted. "I want to go home with you and fuck."

Brian laughed. "There's time for that. Tonight. I promise." He kissed Justin's brow. "Let me drive you home to get ready."

"Come with me. Maybe it will be more bearable to have you by my side," Justin pleaded.

 **oOo**

Isabelle stared at them incredulously when they stepped into the apartment laughing and holding hands.

"Hello, Isabelle." Brian offered her a small smile.

"Hi, Izzy!" Justin grinned. "Try not to kill each other while I get ready."

"I'd tell you to pack for later, but clothes are optional." Brian winked.

"I'll bring my toothbrush," Justin said, disappearing down the hall.

"What did you do to make him forget the way you hurt him?" Izzy demanded.

"You've been witness to my subtle ways of showing him how much I care." When she eyed him curiously, Brian went on to explain. "The flowers, the chocolate, the exhibition...dinner last night."

"And Justin fell for it?"

"He realized what we have is stronger than my terrible lapse of judgement. Don't worry, I'm still not completely forgiven. I know he will always second guess me and be suspicious if I'm home late, but I will do my best to prove him he has no reason to worry."

"Beautiful speech. I don't believe you. Of what I hear, you work with Mr. Steele. He boasts about you two winning Apple over. He praises you all the time he's at Raging Bull. How do you think Justin felt when he heard the man you cheated on him with, saying such things about you? In his face." Izzy glared.

Brian had no idea of what Evan was doing, or that he had the nerve to still go to Raging Bull, taunting Justin that way.

"I had no idea," he admitted. "Look, you don't have to believe me. It's enough that Justin does, though I want you to know that I won't hurt him again. It was never my intention for any of this to happen to begin it, but I guess I've been too weak."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Everyone makes mistakes, I know," she said sarcastically. "Save it," she muttered when Brian opened his mouth. "I won't stop you from being with Justin. It's his choice, but look at me, if you dare to hurt him again, you'll answer to me. I promised Daphne to take care of him, and I will."

Brian fought off a smile. "Of course you did. I'm sure Daphne told you to keep an eye on her friend."

"And she thinks very highly of you. I have no idea why. I had this misconceived image of you about being a tormented, wannabe bad boy from Justin's description. He talked so nice of you, saying you're a great guy and that no one seems to understand how much you care about them...I think he was talking about your friends. Then I met you, and albeit we had a shocking first meeting, I discovered you were nice and funny."

"And then you saw what I did to Justin… I get it, Isabelle. If he can give me a second chance...I'm sure you can too. I would show you I never meant to hurt him."

"I'm ready!" Justin returned to Brian's side, smiling brightly. "Why so serious?" He grabbed Brian's face between his thumb and middle finger, kissing his pouting lips.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked, confused at why Justin was wearing a suit.

"Simon wants me to meet someone."

"I thought you were going to ditch him," she muttered.

"I will, but so far I have only six people in my portfolio. I want at least ten. Besides, let me see how it works with these commissions. I have a feeling I'm going to lose Mr. Rochester," Justin explained.

"Why's that? He could bring big money."

"He insists I go with him to his country house in England. Not happening."

"Who is this person?" Brian inquired.

"Some old dude." Justin shrugged.

Brian narrowed his eyes. "How old?"

"Older than acceptable for such an offer to a young man," Justin answered diplomatically, making Izzy laugh.

"I see." Brian smirked. "We should go if you want to be on time at the gallery."

"When am I going to see you? Are you coming tomorrow at work?" Izzy asked, as they made their way to the door.

"Of course! What question is that?"

"Well, I don't know… I expect you to spend less time home now…" She waved to Brian.

"I'm still going to pay my share of rent if that's the problem," Justin told her.

"That's not the thing. I was getting used to have a normal roommate." She sighed sadly.

Justin caught Brian's eyes, surprised at the change in Izzy. He went to her, touching her arm. "Hey, I'm not leaving. It's not like I'm moving in with Brian or anything. I'll spend some nights with him, some here… don't worry." He kissed her cheek.

She latched on him, hugging him tightly. "Don't get hurt again," she whispered into his ear.

"I won't. See you tomorrow."

 **oOo**

Justin and Brian arrived at the gallery a few minutes before eight in the evening.

Justin spotted Simon, and his eyes widened when he saw who was next to him. He groaned loudly, attempting to push Brian toward the exit.

"That guy next to Simon kept pestering me at his parties to do his portrait...nude. I've run out of polite ways to decline him," he told Brian under his breath.

"What the fuck? Where's the sense of decency?"

Justin would have laughed any other time hearing those words out of Brian's mouth.

Before they could make a hasty retreat, Simon intercepted them, smiling broadly.

"Oh, and you brought your boyfriend! I haven't seen him in months!" Simon shook their hands. "Justin, let me introduce you to Frederick Simpson."

"We've met," Justin said with a tight smile. "Can I talk with you for a second, Simon?" He pulled his agent to the side, away from Frederick.

"Is everything okay? Are you too swamped at the moment?" Simon asked concerned.

"I won't do anything for that man. He cornered me at your parties. I don't do nudes. Unless the subject is Brian, as you must have noticed. So, please tell him to ask someone else."

"Do you know how much money he could bring us?"

"Simon, I refuse to do it!"

"Don't be a fool. You're lucky to do for a living what you love, other people are stuck in jobs they hate. Think of this as a little sacrifice."

"No. This is my final answer. If this is the end of our work together, I'm sorry, but I won't do such a thing, Simon."

"I hate refusing clients."

"That's his problem. I told him numerous times no, then he came to you. I don't even care if he offers to pay all the money in the world."

"Okay, Justin. This is your first refusal, and make sure you think twice before you do it again. Besides, you should have told me from the first time he came to you."

"I had no idea I had to report to you about all the people who hit on me. If this is all, I'm leaving." Justin spun on his heels, grabbing Brian's sleeve, pulling him toward the exit without a second glance to his potential client.

"You weren't exactly quiet," Brian commented.

"I don't give a fuck if he heard. At least all the other men who asked for commissions had the decency to ask for normal paintings, not blatantly offer themselves to me."

"Calm down, Sunshine. I'm sure the man only wanted his portrait. Not everyone is after sex."

Justin shot Brian a hard look. "If I've learned anything from Simon's parties, it's that everyone is after sex. I was around a corner with Ethan, hiding from my fans, when I heard a group of men who had praised me and spoken very nicely to me. They all wanted commissions and I gave them my card. Then I heard them talking about what they actually wanted."

"I still can't believe how you've reconnected with Ian."

Justin rolled his eyes, clearing his throat loudly as they got in the car.

Brian shot him an apologetic look, realizing they were in a pot meet kettle situation.

"If I accept you working with Evan, then you have to accept my friendship with Ian. Fuck! _Ethan_."

Brian laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Do you want me to be that kind of controlling boyfriend who calls every five minutes or drops by at your work unannounced to check on you?"

"Please do. Your presence will keep me sane," Brian almost begged. "The mock-ups ended up amazing, but you have no idea how much we screamed at each other. I think my employees are terrified to be around us when we're in the same room together."

"Okay, I get it. I'll visit you and save you from your ex-boss, actual business partner."

"Thanks."

"And you're welcome at one of Simon's parties to see how we get bored to tears." Justin touched Brian's thigh. "Maybe you could help me dissipate the boredom in an empty bathroom."

Brian smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


	30. Chapter 30: Bliss

**Bliss**

"Remind me to get you an access card and a key. I have a spare one at work," Brian said, as they got back into his condo.

Justin stood to the side, until Brian switched the light on, not wanting a repeat of stepping on the cat. "On one of my impromptu visits," he said teasingly.

The cat rushed to greet his human, attempting to crawl up Brian's leg. He picked the kitten up, smirking at Justin's amazed looks. "You have to get used to this. He's very...how do I say it? Lovable."

"Whenever you're done loving him, come to the bedroom to love me," Justin said jokingly, heading to Brian's bedroom.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous of a cat!"

"I'm not jealous. I wish he liked me too."

"He'll warm up to you. Maybe you could try feeding him later," Brian suggested. He followed Justin, depositing the cat in his basket.

In the bedroom, Brian shut the door behind them, pulling Justin close, simply hugging him. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," he choked out. "I thought of you constantly, even though it fucking hurt."

Brian stroked his hair, kissing his brow tenderly. "I will never hurt you like this again. I still cannot believe what I've done."

"As much as I want to talk more with you about this, I'd rather do something else."

"And what would that be?"

"First, we get naked," Justin said seductively, untucking Brian's shirt from his pants. "Second, we get in bed."

"So far I love your plan."

"Then we fall asleep," Justin added, only to see Brian's reaction.

He didn't disappoint. His eyes widened comically. "Are you not ready? Or do you like tormenting me?"

Justin giggled, pulling Brian's shirt over his head. "I was thinking of waiting, but why waste more time? It's you. It's us. I need you, Brian."

"Jokes aside, are you sure?"

"Yes." Justin nodded in confirmation, dropping his hands to unbutton Brian's jeans.

Brian helped Justin out of his clothes, before tugging him to the bed. He laid on his back, pulling Justin on top of him.

Justin pressed wet kisses to Brian's throat, licking and sucking, not even caring he might get hell for marking him.

Brian didn't seem to mind the hickeys. His hands were preoccupied with Justin's hair and exploring his back, going lower until he grabbed two handfuls of bubble butt. It earned him a loud groan from Justin and a buck of hips.

Brian felt around in the drawer of his nightstand for supplies, grasping the tube of lube and a few condoms. He placed them on the bed, returning his full attention on Justin.

"Are you going to drive me crazy the whole night?" Justin groaned.

Brian handed him the tube of lube.

"God, how lazy are you? Now I have to prepare myself." Justin rolled his eyes, uncapping the tube.

"I was thinking...that maybe…"

"What?"

Brian stopped Justin's hand from going behind him. They held eye-contact for a long time. "Prep me."

The lube slipped from Justin's hand. His eyes widened as he stared surprised at Brian.

He had no idea why Brian wanted him to top. There had to be a hidden meaning.

"Justin," Brian whispered, stroking his cheek. "Do you have second thoughts about this?"

"Why? I mean, you never...you seldom allow me to top...and now after so much time, you want me to be the first…"

"I need you."

Justin's heart doubled in speed at hearing the words. Brian rarely admitted such things. With a smile playing on his lips, Justin took his time to prepare Brian.

Unsure how long it would be until the next time he was graced with the pleasure of topping Brian, Justin took his time. He went back to kissing and licking at Brian's throat. He'd endure the shouts for marking him, but he was high on Brian at the moment.

He continued the slow torture with sucking at Brian's sensitive nipples, earning guttural groans from his lover.

One of Justin's hands slid between their bodies, tracing Brian's toned abdomen, stopping where the dark curls began.

Brian threw his head back, groaning. "Touch me."

Justin smirked, pressing open-mouthed kisses down Brian's chest, dipping his tongue in the belly button. His teeth caught the sensitive skin of Brian's pelvis, followed by his tongue to soothe the slight pain.

"What are you _doing_ ," Brian demanded breathlessly when Justin shifted lower on the bed, rubbing his hands over Brian's legs.

"I'm getting reacquainted with your glorious body."

"Can't you do that later? I'm so fucking hard."

"I've noticed." Justin's smile widened.

"I've forgotten what a little sadist you can be." Brian dragged the pillow over his face. He jerked in surprise when his ass was lifted off the bed and the pillow disappeared from his hand being pushed under him.

The next thing he knew was Justin's hot breath fanning over his hole. Brian knew how much Justin enjoyed receiving rimjobs, but just as much he disliked to give them. He'd done it a few times in the past, but only because he thought it was nice to reciprocate, and he could tell Brian loved the feeling.

"You don't have to," Brian whispered.

Justin raised his eyes, biting his lower lip. "I want to." He started off with kissing the skin around the puckered hole, then slowly peeked his tongue out. The sounds coming from Brian were enough encouragement that he was doing something right.

Squirting a small amount of lube on his index finger, Justin breached Brian slowly, before following his finger with his tongue. Somehow, he tasted different—better. Justin had no idea he could miss rimming Brian, but he ate his ass with hunger, for the first time enjoying pleasuring Brian that way.

"Holy shit! Justin."

Justin smiled, glad he could bring Brian to the brink of ecstasy with only his fingers and tongue. He focused on preparing him, pushing two more fingers into Brian's fluttering hole, while licking and sucking at his balls. Justin marveled how after so much time since the surgery, he could still see the scar, feel it, and how extra sensitive that spot was.

It had taken much patience on Justin's side to make Brian accept that he didn't mind going down on him after the surgery. Heck, Justin actually kissed the spot every time he was down there, like Brian sometimes kissed the spot on his right temple.

Knowing not to linger for too long on Brian's balls, Justin sucked at the scrotum, before flattening his tongue over the length of Brian's dick, licking it up to the tip, which he took in his mouth, sucking lightly. His eyes met Brian's aroused ones, and he knew he was about to lose control.

With shaky fingers, Justin ripped a condom, rolling it on his dick. Coating the latex in lube, he probed Brian once again to make sure he was ready, before settling between his legs.

He stopped right before entering his partner. "Is this okay?" Brian had never allowed him inside while they were facing each other.

"Don't make me ride you. I'm so fucking horny right about now!"

"I mean...like this." Justin waved a hand between them.

"Oh." Brian's eyes softened. He cupped Justin from behind the head, bringing him closer. "I love you. I trust you."

Justin pressed his lips to Brian's, unsure how else to express his overwhelming feelings. Slowly, he inched into Brian.

They both gasped as Justin slid deeper and deeper.

Brian's tongue curled around Justin's, the hand behind his head keeping him close, as he lifted his hips, bringing Justin fully inside him.

"Oh, God." Justin tore his mouth from Brian's. His hands grabbed on Brian tightly—one on his shoulder and one on the back of Brian's right thigh, which was lifted off the bed.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so good, so right, to be inside Brian.

"Move, just move," Brian grunted. One of his hands was squeezing the base of his cock.

Justin pulled out a little, pushing back in, his mouth going slack and his breathing labored. He couldn't keep the slow and steady rhythm, he tried creating. All too soon, he had both Brian's legs around his neck, pounding into him.

Brian wasn't a shouter during sex, but when his back arched off the bed and his groans turned into shouts of pleasure, Justin felt his release approaching fast.

Brian had a hand on the small of Justin's back and one wrapped in his hair, pulling him down for hungry kisses. His hips thrust up to meet Justin's dick.

"Fuck," Justin cried out, feeling his toes curling. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't ready to come.

If he'd learned a thing from Brian about being a good top was to make sure your bottom came before you.

"Let go. Come. I want to be inside you when I come," Brian gasped out. His promise had to wait until round two, because Justin bumped into his prostate. It made Brian's ass clench around Justin's cock, as they both came undone.

Shaking from exertion and the powerful release, Justin had enough energy to pull out of Brian, roll the condom off, and fall next to his lover.

"You okay?" He managed to ask after a few minutes, turning his head to look at Brian.

Still breathing harshly, Brian caught his eye. "I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life."

"And we weren't even touching your dick," Justin said in awe.

A smirk appeared on Brian's face.

"What?" Justin inquired.

"I've truly made the best homosexual of you. Look at you being a big and mighty top."

"Shut up," Justin mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's true. Can you learn to take a compliment? Coming from me, it means a lot," Brian said seriously.

Justin burrowed closer to Brian, kissing his shoulder and stretching against the length of Brian's body, yawning.

"Tired?" Brian kissed the top of his head.

"Nah. Whenever you're ready for round two, I'm up."

"Mhmm. I bet you are." Brian cupped Justin's twitching dick. "Though, you managed to drain me. How about a nap?"

Justin gasped, touching his heart. "I tired Brian Kinney? I truly must mark the day in my calendar."

"It happens...I'm human."

Justin giggled, kissing the corner of Brian's mouth. "There was a time when I thought you were some kind of god. I couldn't even think of you as human...you were a higher species."

"Is that so, Sunshine?" He teased, tracing his fingers over Justin's bicep.

"Yup. Then I saw you picking your nose and I decided you were human, after all."

Brian swatted his shoulder lightly. "I do not pick my nose. That's so not hygienic."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He curled into Brian, closing his eyes, content to be in his lover's arms.

* * *

 **What is all you expected? I hope so. :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Basking In The Bliss

**Basking In The Bliss**

Brian woke up first the next morning, shutting the alarm after only a moment of ringing.

He expected to be dead tired, but he had never felt so refreshed. Despite the fact that they had woken each other several times during the night, initiating a new round of sex, Brian didn't feel the few hours of sleep.

In the kitchen, while the coffee brewed, he put two slices of bread in the toaster.

The kitten rubbed between his ankles, purring, his tail held high.

"Morning to you too." Brian picked him up, still not believing how attached to the feline he'd gotten. "Hungry?" A loud purr was his answer, which he took as an affirmative one.

After feeding the cat and making sure he had water, Brian returned to their breakfast. Before he could head back to the bedroom to wake Justin up, he heard him making his way down the stairs.

He had on his boxers and one of Brian's shirts, which was long enough to cover all the good parts Brian wanted to see.

"You're up." Brian grinned.

Justin groaned, slumping in a chair, yawning loudly.

"Ah, I've forgotten. We don't speak English in the morning."

Justin pointed to the coffee, rubbing at his eyes.

Brian walked closer, standing between Justin's legs, wrapping his arms around him. "You have no idea how adorable you are." He kissed his slowly.

Justin's yawn ruined the kiss, making him clamp a hand over his mouth. "If you don't give me coffee, I'm going back to bed."

"He speaks!" Brian cheered, but pushed a cup of coffee toward Justin.

"I want to sleep for a week."

"You can go ahead and do that. I don't have the luxury to even think of sleeping. From the moment I'm out the door, I don't even know when I'll see my condo again."

Justin snorted. "It's not like you're going to sleep at Kinnetik."

"We never know. Toast?"

"Anything to put on it?"

Brian shrugged. "Fridge is that way."

Justin found a jar of Nutella. Brian ignored his amused looks. It was unopened, which meant it was there for him.

"This stays in the cupboard, not in the fridge," Justin told him.

Brian shrugged again, sipping from his coffee. "Are you seriously eating chocolate first thing in the morning?"

"Don't tempt me. I will eat it straight from the jar, foregoing the bread."

Brian fake-gagged. "Don't make me puke."

The kitten returned to rub his head against Brian's ankles. He used his bare foot to rub his tummy, laughing when the cat started playing with his toes.

"Did he ever scratch you?" Justin eyed the cat thoughtfully.

"Why would he do that? Even now when he's playing, his claws are in."

"It's odd. He must really like you. Cats are weird. They have no idea how to play. I remember how many times Wolfram scratched me in his playing."

"Wolfram," Brian repeated confused.

"Ethan's cat. I told you about him."

"Oh, yes. You didn't mention his name before."

"Which reminds me. We have to name this one." Justin pointed to the cat coiling up around Brian's foot, mewling.

"As long as you come up with a decent name, I'll consider it." Brian lifted his foot, picking the cat and hugging him to his chest. "Want to try touching him?"

Justin gave him a skeptical look. "Let's not anger him so early in the morning."

Brian's phone buzzed on the counter where he'd deposited it, making the cat hiss. Snorting at his reaction, Brian accepted the call, catching Justin's eye. He knew he'd seen who was calling.

"Yeah," he said into the phone, holding the squirming cat with one hand.

" _I'm here,_ " Evan said.

"Here," Brian repeated.

" _Here, at Kinnetik. You said early_."

Brian frowned, looking out the window. "What time is it," he whispered to Justin. "Ow. Fuck." The cat dug his claws into his hand, making Brian drop him to the floor. "Shit." He crouched to check on the small furball, but all he got was a nasty look, before the kitten trotted to the sofa where he curled up, licking at his fur.

"Eight thirty," Justin said between peals of laughter.

"It's not funny. I'm bleeding. You made him do this with asking if he'd scratched me. You put ideas in his head."

" _Is everything okay?_ " Evan's voice reminded Brian he was still on the phone.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes. Tops." He hung up abruptly, storming upstairs.

Justin was left chuckling into his coffee while he watched the cat washing himself.

By the time Justin followed Brian into his bedroom, Brian was into his closet, selecting a suit. "Take all the time you need. You can keep the key. I'll take the one from the office," he said, buttoning up his shirt. "Also, make sure there's food and water for the cat before you leave," he added throwing several ties out of the way before settling on a red one. "And maybe you could clean after us. I still haven't found a cleaning lady, and washing dry coffee mugs and dirty plates is a bitch."

Justin stared at Brian amused. It felt like back in the day, when Brian fired instructions to Justin while getting ready for work.

"Anything else? Do you want me to do the grocery shopping? You don't have much. Nothing has changed there."

Brian caught his eyes in the mirror while he knotted his tie. "You could buy some bread, if it's not too much trouble."

"Do you want me to come back tonight," Justin said after a long minute spent in silence.

Justin saw surprise in Brian's eyes and he knew Brian had not expected that.

Brian dropped his loafers. "What?"

Justin felt foolish for thinking Brian would want him back. They didn't live together anymore. He probably needed space.

Brian approached Justin slowly, tilting his head up with a finger under his chin. "If you don't have plans, I won't mind coming home to you here."

"Really?" Justin's eyes widened at the news.

"Really." Brian smiled, dropping a kiss on Justin's brow.

"I have to go back to my apartment for a while, maybe pack a few clothes. Buy bread," he added teasingly.

"I don't mind you in my clothes. You look hot."

Justin grinned. "Weren't you in a hurry?"

"Shit." Brian stepped into his shoes, rushing downstairs. He made sure he had all he needed in his briefcase, pocketed his phone, before turning to Justin who had followed him. "How can I leave when you look like this?" He groaned, walking Justin backwards to the sofa.

They fell on it, making the cat hiss annoyed, retreating to his basket. Neither man seemed to notice it, though.

Brian pushed Justin's boxer briefs down, while Justin undid Brian's pants. It took Brian a few moments to locate the supplies hidden under the cushions, then put them to good use. Justin was already ready from the previous night's sessions, so after a little probing, Brian pushed into him.

It didn't take as long as they would have liked, but quickies were called that for a reason. Besides, when Brian pulled out, his phone rang from his breast pocket.

Justin took over the job to pull the condom off, clean Brian with his boxers, before tucking him back in his underwear and zipping his pants up, while Brian answered his phone.

He bit on his cheek to keep from laughing when he heard the agitated voice, demanding where was he, because everyone was waiting in the Meeting Room 2.

"I'm coming," Brian snapped, standing slowly. "You have the main plan on my desk. Run over it with the teams."

" _You didn't even leave the house, did you?_ " Evan groaned.

"I'm caught in traffic." Brian rolled his eyes at Justin, kissing him quickly. "Later," he mouthed, grabbing his briefcase and turning to leave. "Ten minutes away," he told Evan.

Right outside the condo, Brian turned around happy to find Justin with the elevator card in his hand, shaking his head.

" _I found the papers. Drive carefully_ ," Evan said.

"Good. I'll be there soon. I might lose you, I'm in…" He caught himself before he gave away his current location.

" _In the elevator. I figured you'd be late, but this is insane, Brian. This is important. I thought you were more responsible about work_."

Brian groaned internally, not ready to start another fight with Evan. Over the phone too.

He thanked all deities above when he lost the signal.

He had a sound reason to be late, Brian thought to himself. He was in love.

In the car, caught in traffic, he pulled a new message. **Miss you =)** He clicked send, before he realized he shouldn't have Justin's new number.

His reply was prompt. _**Why, if it isn't my stalker! How did you get my new number? Daphne?**_

 **Don't be mad at her.**

 _ **Are you at work yet? Shouldn't you be leading a meeting?**_

 **Crawling in NYC traffic. Bored to tears.**

There was no reply after that, making Brian wonder why Justin decided to ignore him. He didn't have time to find out, because he arrived at work.

He went into Meeting Room 2, smiling broadly. "Good morning," he greeted everyone.

His cheerfulness earned him odd looks and murmured awed greetings.

Brian sat on the other side of Evan, at the far end of the table, gesturing for him to continue since he had started.

 _ **Sorry about that. I took a shower. Fuck. Your bathroom. I'm going to move in there. xoxoxo**_

Brian grinned while reading Justin's newest text message. **I hope you noticed the two sinks. One is yours to keep as dirty as your heart pleases. If I see dry toothpaste or little blond hair in mine, I'm going to murder you in your sleep.**

 _ **Which one is mine? I took liberty and brushed my teeth into one, then shaved in the other. Joking! =))**_

 **TWAT!**

"Don't you agree, Brian?"

Brian's head shot up upon hearing his name. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Deciding to play it cool, he nodded. "Sure."

Everyone eyeballed him on different levels of amazement.

"What exactly did I agree to," Brian managed to ask, ignoring his phone vibrating on his lap.

"To run naked through Times Square," Evan said seriously, making everyone turn to gape at him.

"Fuck you, Steele." Brian had no idea what was in his head to agree to work with Evan. They had created great things together in the past, but the process was nerve-wrecking.

Brian's eyes found Mark, one of his best men, still watching him surprised. "What did he just say, Mark?"

Mark peeked nervously at Evan, before meeting Brian's eyes. "You agreed to hand him over sixty percent of the profit after this campaign."

Brian glared at Evan. "I take back my word. Forget I said anything." He returned to his phone, ignoring everyone else.

 _ **WHERE is the cat food?**_

 _ **Nevermind...found it. Thanks for answering.**_

 _ **Do you have any idea where you dropped the keys last night? I can't find them.**_

 _ **Again...found them.**_

 _ **I guess you're busy with your meeting. Sorry.**_

 _ **One more thing… I'm going to borrow some of your clothes...you ripped my shirt :) My Sugar Daddy won't be impressed.**_

 _ **Me again (I bet you hate me by now) I locked the cat in the bathroom while I cleaned his bed. Uh, we have a problem...there's toilet paper everywhere… he sort of rushed out when I opened the door to check on him.**_

"Shit," Brian muttered, but couldn't help laugh.

A ball of paper hit him in the shoulder. Brian looked up to find Evan staring at him shocked.

"Pay attention, man! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Hold on." Brian held a finger. **I'll call you when the meeting is over. I feel like a berated teenager texting under the desk with the teacher breathing down my neck.** "Done." He smiled at everyone.

Evan pushed across the table a portfolio. Brian opened it, just as his phone vibrated with an incoming text message. Glancing at the others, seeing them caught in the papers under their noses, he bent over his phone.

 _ **Tell him to go easy on you. Love you. xoxo**_

 **Love you too =)**

The phone disappeared from Brian's hand, before he could hit send. Evan stood above him, eyes narrowed.

"Are you five years old, Brian? What's up with you?"

"Press send for me. Then I promise to be into this one hundred percent."

Evan looked at the phone, then at Brian. He shook his head, sending the message, returning to his seat.

"My phone!" Brian pointed out loudly.

"You're not getting it back until the end of the meeting. On this matter, how about we have all the phones here?" Evan added, pointing to the empty chair next to him. "Now."

No one dared to comment, or throw Brian angry looks.

Brian was aware of how important and crucial their meeting was, but for all that was worth, he couldn't focus on anything. His mind kept wandering back to the previous night, to the past two days, and how beautiful and wonderful Justin was.

* * *

 **For those who haven't "felt" Justin and Brian since they got back together...I hope this chapter helped. It's refreshing to write a Brian in love.  
**


	32. Chapter 32: Routine

**Routine**

Justin let himself in the small apartment he shared with Izzy, in the early afternoon.

He was surprised to find her awake, curled on the couch with a sketchpad in her lap.

"Hey, Iz! I brought pizza!"

When she didn't answer, Justin wondered if she was mad at him. He hoped they weren't fighting because he had decided to get back together with Brian.

Justin walked closer, and snorted. Izzy had earbuds in her ears, her head bobbing to whatever she was listening to, while her hand flew over the paper.

Justin snapped his fingers in front of her, making her shriek and throw her sketchpad in the air. Then her eyes narrowed at him, while her hands pressed against her chest. It made Justin double over in laughing.

"What the fuck are you doing, sneaking up on me?"

"I thought you were ignoring me, then noticed the earbuds."

"And decided to kill me?"

He mimicked her shrieking, before laughing some more. "You're so funny."

She huffed. "What's that smell?" She sniffed the air, tilting her head. "Pizza!" In one athletic movement, she was over the back of the couch and into the kitchen.

Over the box of pizza, Justin attempted to tell his roommate how happy he was, but he'd forgotten Izzy wasn't Daphne. She didn't seem keen to hear about Justin's glorious night.

She held up a hand. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you, but I don't have to hear about it."

Justin tried not to take it as a stab. He was used to talk about his beautiful night with Daphne, and she always asked more questions, wanting details. "Okay, if you won't hear about my night, tell me about yours."

"I woke up at four am with a new idea. I want to try clay."

"What?"

"To sculpture in clay."

"Modeling clay," Justin said, surprised. "It sounds interesting."

"And messy. I like messy." Izzy grinned. "I need you to help me browse for the things I might need."

Justin shrugged. "There are various substances you can use: ceramic, oil-based, paper, polymer. What? I do know about this too. I took a class in college, because I needed it for my end of the year score."

"So which one is the most common?" Izzy asked.

"Ceramic. I bet we can find stores in the city to buy everything you might need."

"Great! I've already drawn a few ideas. I'm going to need your IT skills and make a website. I will sell them online and be crazy rich." She beamed.

Justin snorted, choking on his bite of pizza. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? Let's take it one at a time. I will help, sure, but first let's look for stores, see what they sell, buy a few samples of each type of clay. You can test them and see which one you like using."

"Awesome! Now?"

"Izzy, I barely slept last night," he said softly, feeling his cheeks heating up. "I'd like a nap, then I have to do grocery shopping for Brian. I start at seven at Raging Bull, and hopefully will get to see Brian...awake when I get to him."

She pouted, pushing her plate away. "I thought you were staying home."

"I told you I would try to spend time with both of you. Come on, you must have been in love once. It feels like the first time all over again." He grinned so big, his cheeks hurt.

Izzy raised a brow. "No, I have never been in love."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, taking her hand. "It's the most incredible feeling in the world."

"Your mood is contagious." She giggled, hugging him tightly. "Let me know when you have time for me. I will do my research in the meanwhile."

 **oOo**

Before his shift at the bar, Justin couldn't stay away from Brian anymore.

He'd packed a small bag and done the groceries. Everything was back at Brian's place. For a short moment, Justin thought the cat had befriended him when he rushed to him after Justin got in the condo. While he bent to stroke his head, the kitten turned around, heading to the sofa. He'd thought it was his favorite human, but it turned out to be the mean one who had stepped on his paw.

Justin arrived at Kinnetik around the usual end of shift, though by the looks of how everyone was running around with files in their hands, they weren't anywhere near done for the day.

Justin told the lady at the front desk that he was there to see Brian. He was surprised when she let him in, before he finished talking. Brian must have told her about him, or she remembered about him knowing someone in the company.

Whatever the case, Justin was glad to be in. He didn't have to look around for Brian's office. It was the only shut door without a living soul within a foot. Despite the closed door and deserted area, everyone could clearly hear the yells from inside.

"You Brian's secretary?" Justin asked a short, blonde girl.

She nodded, positively terrified.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Since the meeting ended, hours ago," she explained in a small voice. "Wait!" She stopped him from heading to the door. "Do you have an appointment?"

Justin laughed. "I'm your savior," he joked.

She didn't look pleased. "You can't simply go in there, sir. Mr. Kinney is...well, he's in a discussion with his business partner."

"Oh, I don't need an appointment. I am his partner—his boyfriend." He beamed, leaving her stunned behind him as he opened the door.

"BLACK! For the last fucking time! The devices featured will be black," Brian shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I was thinking it's best to show people they come in ALL colors," Evan snapped back.

"NO! They can find it on their own!"

"What if they are new, potential clients? They want the device in green."

"They will research it on the fucking website!"

"Hi?" Justin said from near the shut door.

Both fuming men turned to him.

Evan groaned loudly, turning his eyes to the ceiling.

Brian relaxed minutely, crossing the room and taking Justin into his arms. He kissed him softly, stroking his hair.

"You should invest in soundproofing your office," Justin joked, linking his fingers with Brian's.

"He should learn to fucking listen to a good suggestion," Evan muttered.

Brian's fingers curled tighter around Justin's without realizing. "I'm already sick of this argument."

"We haven't done shit today, because you decided to throw a hissy fit about the color we should feature the devices in the ad," Evan said pointedly. "Our art teams are on stand-by because you refuse to think outside the box."

"That's not fucking true! I'm telling you what people will buy! How many phones or music players have you seen another color than black or white? And between these two, there are more black. Black wins."

"Actually, if you want to get into that topic again, for the fifteenth time today, I've seen more and more colored devices at people on the streets!"

Justin pried Brian's fingers from his, flexing them. He was losing feeling in his fingers at the way Brian squeezed them. "If you want my opinion—"

"We don't!" Evan snapped.

"Don't shout at him! I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of this conversation, though," Brian told Justin.

"This isn't a conversation. You're shouting at each other like two cave-men getting territorial over a piece of meat." Justin glared at both of them. "Look, my humble opinion is to feature a phone black or white, whatever color it comes out of the factory...and then show people colorful cases."

"Apple is going to release phones of all colors. Why the fuck would we show people cases? Stay the fuck out of this. You have no idea." Evan gathered a folder of ruffled flies. "I'm going to talk to my men."

"The hell you are!" Brian yelled, running after Evan when he stormed out of the office.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, slinking away from the war zone in the middle of the hallway.

"We present the black one— Don't fucking interrupt," Brian spat in Evan's face when he opened his mouth. "And at the end of the ad, we show the device comes in all colors without the need of a colored case!"

Evan considered the new idea. "Much better."

"You never knew how to praise my good ideas. Why the fuck did I expect you to say it's an excellent idea?" Brian shook his head.

Evan scowled, before plastering a fake smile on his face. "What an excellent idea, Kinney! Be in the Meeting Room 2 in five minutes. Everyone," he shouted, looking at their teams. "After me."

Brian huffed loudly, running a hand through his hair. Then he remembered about Justin and turned to find him in his office, where he'd left him.

"Do you two always get along so well?" Justin asked carefully.

"Since the first day I worked with him...a century ago," Brian attempted to joke. "I'm sorry to cut your visit short, but I have to go in there. Round Five is coming."

"Only five?" Justin chuckled. "Anyway, I only dropped by because…" He looked away, blushing.

"I missed you too," he said softly. "I'll see you home later?"

"I finish my shift around one."

"I hope to be home by then." Brian winked, kissing his cheek.

"Get your skinny ass in here, Kinney!"

"God, give me a good reason not to throw him out the window," Brian muttered.

"I can open the window," Justin offered with a smile.

Laughing, Brian went into the meeting room, while Justin left, heading to Raging Bull.

 **oOo**

For the following weeks, Justin made a habit to visit Brian before his shift at the bar. Most of the time, he found him in some heated argument with Evan. They were nose to nose, spit flying on the other's face, steam coming out their ears.

On a few rare occasions, Justin found Brian alone and calm. They made the most of the hour Justin reserved for visiting his boyfriend.

Sometimes, Brian dropped by the bar after he finished work; other times he waited for Justin in his condo, greeting him naked and playful.

In between work and Brian, Justin found time to work on his commissions and even look over Michael's ideas for Rage. He had settled in a nice routine that suited his schedule just fine.

The only downside was that he still hadn't made friends with his kitten. Brian was his favorite person, and he made sure to have Brian's full attention whenever Justin was around. Brian found it amusing, especially when they forgot to close the bedroom door the whole way, and they ended up with the purring machine between them. Justin was tempted to name the cat Cockblocker.


	33. Chapter 33: Surprise In Making

**Prepare for a lot of fluff.**

* * *

 **Surprise In Making**

Brian was adapting to having Justin around once again. He had forgotten the difficult parts of sharing a living space with someone.

Brian left the small lamp downstairs on all the time so there would be some light if they needed to head to the kitchen in the middle of the night. Justin shut it off to save energy.

Brian kept the sugar on the left of the salt. Justin always used it and put it back wherever he found suitable. Brian ended up with salted coffee more times than he cared to admit.

Justin drank all but a few drops from the milk or juice cartons, leaving them in the fridge.

Justin kept the lid of the toilet down all the time, which it took Brian a few almost accidents to remember and make the effort to lift it, when it could stay up considering they were both men.

Crumbs on his sofa.

Justin's paint splattered clothes in a heap by the corner of the room.

Of course, there were also good sides to have him back.

The place was spotless. Justin loved to clean and make every available surface shiny, even though he wouldn't pick his clothes off the floor. Brian would never understand the way his boyfriend's brain worked.

Justin waited for him with a home cooked meal whenever his schedule allowed him to be home before Brian.

Justin wore Brian's clothes after he heard Brian's confession about how hot he thought he looked in them, and used it to his advantage when he wanted things. Cunning little thing that he was.

After a particular annoying day at work, Brian wanted to get home and relax. It wasn't the case.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he could hear the loud music. At least, it was Madonna, and not some classical shit that _got him in the mood to sketch_ , as Justin had explained his choice of listening to classical music a while ago.

Brian let himself in the condo, doubting Justin could hear him over the loud music.

The kitten greeted him, purring and rubbing his head to Brian's ankles. He could tell the cat was aggravated by the music by the way his tail twitched.

A new song started as Brian made his way to the couch where he could see Justin's laptop sitting on his table.

Then he heard his voice from upstairs.

" _I want to kiss you in Paris, I want to hold your hand in Rome, I want to run naked in a rainstorm, Make love in a train cross-country, You put this in me, So now what, so now what?_ "

There was a pause, before he continued with his breathy singing, imitating Madonna's voice.

" _Wanting, needing, waiting, For you to justify my love, Hoping, praying, For you to justify my love._ "

Brian stood at the bottom of the stairs, fighting amusement. Justin descended, tying his bathrobe, still humming along with the song, having missed a few lyrics.

" _I want to be your baby, Kiss me, that's right, kiss me._ Brian!" He beamed, surprised to find him home.

"By all means, keep on singing," Brian joked.

"Don't you like Madonna?"

"I never said that. You're just funny."

"Thanks, I guess. You hungry?" Justin hooked his arms around Brian's neck, kissing him.

"You could say that. I didn't have time to eat. I had a pastry around three in the afternoon."

"It's eight now! You have to eat," Justin chided him, rushing into the kitchen.

Brian followed him, sitting on a bar stool, pouring himself some wine. "No work today?"

"I had to finish that painting for Susan. Then I got an e-mail from Michael with ideas for Rage. We're almost done with a brand new issue."

"And you still won't tell me what is happening."

"Nope." Justin smiled widely. "Here. I'm going to finish replying to him, then I'm all yours." He handed Brian a plate of pasta carbonara.

* * *

 **From:** Justin Taylor  
 **To:** Michael Novotny  
 **Date:** May 17, 2006 20:26  
 **Subject: RE:** Rage

Hey,

Sorry for the delay. I kept getting distracted. Brian just got home, so I guess we'll talk more tomorrow. I don't want him to see our emails by mistake.

I will try asking if he can get some free time at the end of the week. I highly doubt it, though.

I'm all for your idea, but don't do anything until you have the green light from me. If he agrees to visit home, I hope he doesn't link the two events.

Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow morning with news. Good, hopefully. =)

Tell Ben I said hi.

Night.

JT

* * *

"I'm going to shower," Brian said from behind him.

Justin had hit send a moment before hearing Brian's voice. He hoped Brian hadn't read over his shoulder. He'd ruin the surprise.

"I'll be up in a minute."

"Turn the volume down," Brian added on his way upstairs. "Baby Purry doesn't like it."

"Are you seriously going to call him that?"

"He liked it yesterday."

"You were scratching his belly. I bet you could have called him anything at that point."

"Baby Purry," Brian called loudly. The next second, the kitten was at his feet, looking up at his human expectantly. "See?"

Justin snorted. "Whatever you say."

After washing the dishes and shutting down his computer, Justin headed upstairs.

He found the kitten in the middle of the bed, curled up and asleep.

"Seriously?" He tugged at the corner of the duvet. The cat didn't move. "Okay, have it your way." Justin pulled the duvet off the bed, making the cat dig his claws in the fabric, hissing.

"What are you doing?" Brian demanded, coming out of the bathroom in all his naked glory.

It took Justin a moment to form coherent sentences. "Making the bed."

"Couldn't you pick the cat off the bed first?" He scooped his pet off the floor, stroking behind his ears. "Jesus, Justin. I thought you liked animals."

"I do. It's he who doesn't like me."

"Oh, let's blame the poor little helpless soul." Brian rolled his eyes, getting in bed.

"He doesn't stay with us in bed," Justin demanded, taking his robe off, sliding under the blanket, next to Brian.

Brian let the cat down at the foot of the bed. "Stay there."

"How about you go in the corner where I put my dirty pants there for you?" Justin suggested, jerking his foot, making the cat dig his claws in the blanket so he wouldn't be thrown off.

"Nobody puts Baby Purry in the corner. Don't make me send you to the couch."

Justin flopped on his back, tugging a pillow over his face, laughing hysterically.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Brian demanded, pulling the pillow away.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," Justin gasped out. "I should have known. Why didn't I think of the hidden meaning behind the cat's name?"

"What the…" Brian trailed off, his eyes widening. "I haven't thought of _Dirty Dancing_ , but now that you mentioned it… He could have a more manlier name...like Johnny."

"Baby Purry is cute," Justin said between giggles.

They settled on the bed. Justin turned to press his face into Brian's shoulder. " _Nobody puts Baby Purry in a corner_. You know you aren't going to live this down, right?"

"I thought you didn't even know that _really old movie_ ," Brian said, smirking as he quoted Justin's first impression of one of his favorite movies.

"I watched it a few days after you mentioned it. Stumbled upon it on TV. It was okay."

" _Okay_? Just okay? I'm not talking to you again." Brian rolled away from Justin.

Justin threw a leg over Brian's, spooning him. "How about we head home this weekend? I miss everyone."

Brian tensed. "This weekend? I have it booked with more overtime at work."

"You need to relax. You work too much. I know it's important and that I promised to not whine about you being at work all the time, but I'm looking out for your health. Two days away from work and New York… Please?" His peppered kisses on Brian's shoulder.

"Fine."

"Great! I miss Britin," Justin added into Brian's ear, still trying to mollify him.

In the morning, the cat's name had stayed and the funny part was that he answered to it. To solidify Justin's theory about the cat hating him, Baby Purry refused to eat when Justin fed him, but when Brian crouched to his side, shaking his bowl of food, he rushed there purring loudly.

"Play nice," Brian said amused, before leaving for work.

Justin planted his ass on the sofa, working on Rage, while the cat sat on the first stair, his blue eyes on his human's inconsiderate friend.

Later that morning, Justin called Michael to confirm their upcoming arrival home that weekend.

" _That's wonderful news! I'll have Emmett bake a nice cake for Brian._ "

"Don't go overboard with anything. You still want to have the spare key to our house," Justin reminded him sternly.

" _I'll tell Emmett to do ten percent of what he wants to do,_ " Michael said, laughing.

"Sounds reasonable. Uh, listen. Brian's birthday aside. I can't figure out what's missing at this issue of Rage."

" _A villain?_ " Michael supplied.

"I don't want to spoil their honeymoon."

" _Maybe we could add something on the last page. To keep everyone interested and show them we haven't lost our touch._ "

"But it's so beautiful and romantic so far. Rage and JT finding that beautiful planet and being happier than ever."

Michael snorted. " _Coming from the guy who made the bad guy eat his own dick?_ "

"Okay, I see your point. Maybe at the very end...which I'm getting closer to sketching...one of them could wander off to some unexplored part of the new planet…"

" _I like it. And they find people...and something happens._ "

"You're the one with the plot, Mike. _Something happens_. You better think of something interesting, or this issue will see the light as it is now—ridiculously romantic and drama free."

" _I'll let you know this weekend._ "

"Good. And tell Emmett and Debbie to please, please, please not go overboard."

" _Will do. You bring the birthday boy._ "

"Sure thing."

Hanging up, Justin relaxed on the sofa, twisting around and throwing his feet on the length of the couch.

"FUCK!" He stared shocked at the cat trapped under his legs. "When the fuck did you get here?"

After clawing his way out from under his legs, Baby Purry hid under the small table by the front door purring loudly, in warning.

Justin threw his hands in the air. "Okay, we won't ever be friends. Suit yourself."

* * *

 **The kitty has been officially named. He'll warm up to Justin, don't worry. =)  
**


	34. Chapter 34: Surprise?

**I present you Brian's birthday and more kitty adventures :)**

* * *

 **Surprise?**

On Saturday, Justin's worst nightmares came alive.

First, he woke up to an empty bed, the same way he'd gone to sleep. He checked his phone to find a missed text around two in the morning that Brian was still at work.

Second, he stepped into a puddle of cat piss when he arrived in the kitchen. "Litter trained, my ass." Though, the cat had never done it before, only when he was alone with Justin.

Third, he found Brian fast asleep on the sofa, still in his rumpled suit.

Justin had planned to wake up next to Brian and greet him in the nicest of ways. It was his thirty-fifth birthday only once.

To show Justin their trip was going to be a disaster, he saw a carry-on cage next to the table. They were taking Baby Purry with them.

Over the weeks since they'd made up, Justin had come to hate cats. Baby Purry wasn't even trying to be nice to him. It was all about Brian.

After making coffee, Justin shook Brian's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Uh? Oh, hi." Brian blinked a few times, stretching.

"Why did you sleep on the couch? Are we fighting and I don't know?"

"I was too tired to come upstairs. I made it back close to four."

"Jeez. I can't wait to see you relax these two days." Justin combed his fingers through Brian's hair. "We're taking him with us?" He pointed to the cage.

"Yeah. I can't leave him alone. I tried to talk Evan into looking after him, but yeah...let's not go there."

"I think it's the only matter I agree with him."

Brian sighed, tugging Justin on his lap. "Cuz you don't know how adorable and affectionate Baby Purry can be."

Hearing his name, the cat appeared at Brian's feet, undulating between his ankles, purring.

"Come here." He scooped him up, depositing him carefully on Justin's lap.

Justin froze, keeping eye contact with the cat. "Brian, I'm quite fond of my dick."

"Stop being a sissy. Pet him. Be nice to him. If you're afraid, he feels it."

"He fucking hates me. Look into his eyes." Justin refused to touch the cat.

"We'll try to hook you two up later. We have to get ready," Brian decided, laughing.

They had yet to acknowledge Brian's birthday. Justin decided to wait until they reached Pittsburgh to suffocate him with affection.

 **oOo**

 **We're here. Where are YOU?**

Justin shifted away from Brian, replying to Michael's text message. _**In a cab. Close. I hope there's nothing suspicious around.**_

"Yes, we're almost home. You have a lot of space to run around when we get there," Brian whispered through the cage door.

Justin blinked, shaking his head. He couldn't determine if romantic Brian or pet-loving Brian was worse. Whatever the case, it wasn't his Brian, though he found it funny when Brian talked to the cat.

When they arrived, Justin grabbed their suitcase, heading to the door to unlock it, also texting Michael that they had arrived.

Brian opened the front door, breezing past him, opening the cage's door. The cat jumped out, shaking all over, arching his back, and headed to the living room to explore.

It was the cat who gave away the surprise, when he stopped in the doorway of the living room, hissing and running back to Brian, scared.

Brian shot Justin a scandalized look, picking Baby Purry, holding him in the crook of his elbow, rounding the corner.

"SURPRISE!" The whole family shouted.

A chorus of _Happy Birthday_ followed the cheerful greeting.

Justin was pleased that Brian hadn't started threatening anyone. He grinned when he spotted Lindsay and Melanie among the crowd. Gus was the first to break from the group.

"Daddy!"

Brian thrust the cat in Justin's unsuspecting hands, before bending to catch his running son.

Baby Purry was so shocked to be in Justin's arms that he didn't try to claw at him. For a first, he snuggled closer, holding with his claws on his sweater.

Tentatively, Justin stroked his back. "It's okay."

The cat kept his eyes on Brian, before looking at Justin as if begging him to take him to his human.

"Deal with it. You can't be the center of his attention."

"Isn't he a cutie!" Emmett gushed, petting Baby Purry's head.

"Oh, yeah." Justin held the cat closer, realizing he was too scared to even claw at the people touching him. Because everyone came to pet him and coo at how cute he was.

"Hey, let him breathe!" Brian finally stepped between the family and Justin. He extracted his precious cat, which crawled on his shoulder, burrowing into Brian's neck, purring. Brian stroked his back softly. "Christ, are you all crazy? He's shaking."

"Here we thought you were worried we were suffocating Sunshine," Debbie commented, watching him curiously.

"Justin can save himself from you lot. Baby Purry can't. It's okay." Brian brought the cat down from his shoulder, cuddling him to his chest. "It was enough we traumatized him with the flight and being locked in that stupid cage."

Justin waved a hand next to his head in the universal sign that Brian was crazy. "After a certain age, crazy things happen to some people," he whispered, hoping Brian wouldn't hear.

Before Brian could snap, Gus tugged at his pants. "Can I play with it?"

Justin could see an internal battle within his boyfriend, but his love for his son won. "Be careful, okay, Sonny Boy? No tugging at his hair or tail."

Gus took the cat carefully, petting his head a little too harshly, but like all nice animals, Baby Purry accepted the rough treatment from the child.

Hours later, everyone was slumped on various pieces of furniture after eating the delicious meals cooked by Emmett and Debbie.

Brian nudged Justin's jaw with his nose, from where he had his head on Justin's shoulder. "You're in so much trouble for doing this to me."

Justin smiled innocently, stroking Brian's cheek. "I promise you are going to enjoy your present."

"There's more?"

"Me. Naked. Later tonight."

"Why wait? We can get rid of them now." Brian swept his eyes around the room, but stopped when he saw his son in the corner playing with the cat. "He seems to like Baby Purry."

"Maybe we can give it to him?"

Brian elbowed him. "I wanted to suggest that we could have Gus over for a week during summer break."

"Are you sure you'd have time? I barely see you as it is. If you have Gus over, you will need to be with him all the time."

"That's why you're there too."

"Brian, I bet Gus would love to see me too, but he'd visit for you. When are you done with this thing?"

"I hope to finish everything by June. They want to launch it in July."

"Good timing." Justin leaned his cheek against Brian's forehead, looking at Gus and the cat. "I'm surprised the cat is so nice with him."

"He didn't have a problem with being in your hands earlier. It's all in your head, Justin. If you made the first nice move, I bet Baby Purry would accept you."

"We'll see about it."

Not long later, the family hinted at leaving, knowing both Brian and Justin would love some peace and quiet.

"I'm NOT leaving!" Gus wailed loudly, throwing himself on the floor in the entry hallway.

Lindsay stared at him mortified. "You'll see daddy tomorrow again."

"No. NO! I want to stay with Daddy and Jus!" Gus crawled to Brian, hugging his legs, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Gus, I'm sure your dad has other plans for the evening, that don't include babysitting your spoiled self," Melanie said impatiently. "Get off the floor."

Justin picked Gus up, cuddling him close. "We don't mind. Do we, Brian?"

"Of course not. I barely see him. I don't mind keeping Gus here," Brian told Lindsay and Melanie.

"Are you sure? He has his clothes and toys at Ben and Michael's."

"Linz, stop worrying. He can borrow a shirt from one of us. Besides, what toys does he need when he has Baby Purry?"

"Only you'd name a cat something so horrible," Mel commented, earning a glare from Brian.

"If I were you, I wouldn't insult the cat in front of Brian," Justin quipped up.

"Yeah, Mom. The kitty is cute," Gus agreed, smiling.

"Where is he, anyway?" Brian looked around.

Justin groaned, pressing his face into Gus's back. "Why don't you go find the cat, buddy?" He suggested, allowing the child back on the floor. "Let me pack you leftovers. Debbie and Emmett don't know how to cook for a handful of people."

While Justin went to the kitchen with the girls, Gus returned from his quest, saying he needed help with finding the cat. Ben offered to help him. He passed the sleeping JR to Michael, going with Gus upstairs.

"Baby Purry?" Michael snorted. "Whatever inspired you to name the _male_ cat that way?"

Brian frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "If you think _Dirty Dancing_ inspired me, then you and Justin are perfect for each other."

"He thought so too? See? We know you."

"Anyway, I didn't have time to tell Theodore, but you can still go to Kinnetik for promoting the store. Just tell him what you want, and he'll point you to the Art Department."

"You don't have to," Michael said quietly.

"I want to. Especially now with Rage's revival."

"No. You aren't getting anything out of me." Michael shook his head when Brian raised an eyebrow.

JR shifted in his arms, waking a little. Michael patted her back. "I guess we should go. Can you grab my wayward husband? I'll get the girls."

Brian didn't have to search for anyone, because Ben and Gus returned victorious. The cat was in Gus's arms, being squeezed to death.

"Here." Brian decided to save his pet. He pried Baby Purry from his son's grasp. "Hi, Baby. Where did you run off?"

"She was under a bed upstairs," Gus explained.

" _He_. Baby Purry is a boy," Brian told him.

Justin came out of the kitchen with the others, and after hugs and kisses and promises from Gus to be good for his daddies, the Novotny-Bruckner family and Peterson-Marcus family were gone.

"Did Lindsay say daddies? As in plural?" Justin checked, feeling light-headed.

"Aren't you my other daddy?" Gus asked, confused.

Justin's panicked eyes met Brian's watery ones. "Uh… Brian?"

"You are. You've been there from the beginning," he said softly.

"I am?"

"Yes, silly. But is it okay if I call you Jus?"

"Is it okay?" Justin stared at Gus, bemused. "It's perfect!" He crouched to hug the child.

"I love you, Jus!" Gus hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Love you too, kiddo."

"What about me?" Brian asked, grinning at the two of them.

Justin stood up with Gus in his arms, and they both hugged Brian. "We love you too."

"Lots and lots, Daddy."

"Happy birthday, Brian." Justin kissed his lips softly.

Despite the tamed nature of his birthday, Brian enjoyed it more than if he would have spent it alone with Justin. He had the two people he loved the most. Oh, and Baby Purry, too.

* * *

 **Let the gushing over how adorable they all are flow. :)  
**


	35. Chapter 35: Successful

**Happy sinday! :)**

* * *

 **Successful**

As much as both Brian and Justin enjoyed visiting their hometown, they were glad to return to New York.

The sleepiness that had come upon them in the plane was gone the second they were in the condo.

Brian released Baby Purry from the cage, before turning to Justin. He pulled at their clothes until they were both naked.

"Yes!" Justin moaned, leaning against the door as Brian prepared him.

They hadn't fucked since before they left. Having Gus over was not a good idea to try and get naked. He even questioned why his daddy had Jus on top of the counter kissing him and making him make those sounds.

That had been their last attempt at making out around the kid. They wanted the girls to allow him to visit them.

"I've been thinking of this all weekend," Brian admitted.

Justin grabbed two fistfuls of Brian's hair. "Me too!"

Brian lifted him up, and Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist. In one swift movement, Brian was deep inside Justin.

"Yesssss! God, yes!"

"I have neighbors, Sunshine. Let's not wake them."

"Fuck the neighbors. Harder! Like that. Oh, fuck! Don't stop. Keep this pace!" He had one hand on Brian's shoulder and one slapped against the door. "So goooooood! Oh! There. Yes! Brian! Holy shit!"

Brian loved hearing Justin lose control, and it had been a while since he saw him so unchained.

"Sofa," Justin gasped into his neck.

"You want to move?" Brian protested.

"My back. Oooooh! I could walk!" Justin clung to Brian as he walked them to the sofa, where he sat down with Justin on his lap. He took the lead, not minding being in charge.

Brian pinched Justin's nipples as he bounced on his lap, his hands tugging at his own hair, eyes shut.

"You look so beautiful," Brian whispered, crushing Justin to his chest, throwing off his rhythm. He helped him move, slower than before.

Justin kept moaning into his ear, louder and louder as he approached his release. He threw his head back, shouting Brian's name when he came.

Brian followed shortly after, keeping Justin in a tight hold.

"That was so hot!" Justin peppered kisses along Brian's throat. "We get better at this every time."

"I'm not done with you for tonight."

Justin smirked. "You promised me to test the island in the kitchen. I'm holding you to that promise."

"But not on it. Against it."

"Whatever suits you."

Justin pulled Brian to the kitchen.

"How would you like to do the honors?" Brian handed him lube and a condom.

Justin stared at the items in his hand for a minute, before a huge smile appeared on his face. "Turn around. Bend over."

"Demanding twat."

Brian had to hold onto the counter when Justin pushed into him. It was his turn to be vocal.

He wondered why had he denied himself the pleasure of having Justin fuck him for so many years. The lad was an amazing top, and Brian loved a hard prick up his ass every now and then. More often than ever lately.

Justin topped him two out of five times they fucked.

When they reached the bedroom, they were both tired, but Brian has enough energy to push Justin down and spoon him.

In the morning, their position came to their advantage when Brian didn't have to do much shifting besides covering his dick and testing Justin's hole.

At some point during the fuck, he was certain Justin was still asleep, but then he turned his head to kiss Brian, smiling sleepily.

Brian left him to doze off after they finished, while he went to take a shower.

Justin was on the brink of falling back asleep when he heard Brian's phone ringing. He hoped it would cease buzzing, but the person calling was insistent.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He snatched it off the nightstand, glaring at the caller ID. "Brian's in the shower. Call back in ten minutes." He hung up, snorting in his pillow.

Since he kept the phone on his hand, it startled him when it vibrated. "You've got to be kidding me. BRIAN! PHONE!"

When there was no answer from the bathroom, besides the water running, Justin answered again. "Good morning, Mr. Steele."

"Oh, hello, hellcat. Can I talk to Brian?"

"I told you a minute ago that he's in the shower."

"Then maybe you can help with buzzing me in. I'm downstairs."

Justin tugged the pillow over his face. "What's so important that can't wait until you see Brian at work?"

"I have wonderful news! And breakfast."

Justin contemplated what to do. He could send Evan away, and possibly argue with Brian about sending his business partner away. Or he could let him in, and ruin his already ruined morning.

"I hope you have coffee too," he mumbled into the phone, before going to the front door, grabbing his boxers and one of Brian's shirts on his way out.

While waiting for Evan to ascend, Justin stood in the middle of the condo, biting on his thumb.

"Hey, where did you run off?" Brian joined him in only his underwear.

"You should get dressed."

"Why?" He frowned when there was a knock at the door. He lifted a brow at Justin.

"He called. He's an insistent fucker," Justin muttered, going to open the door.

Evan eyed him up and down, musing on how lucky Brian was to have such a hot piece of ass.

"No!" Justin tugged him inside quickly, before the cat could wander out of the condo. "We need to have him tested. I think he's rabid."

"Maybe _you_ are rabid," Brian joked. "Morning, Evan. To what do we owe this surprise?" He picked the cat off the floor. "Hungry, Baby Purry? Let's eat."

Evan caught Justin's eye, but got a shake of head.

"It's done. I have it here." Evan held a flash memory drive in his hand.

Brian poured food in the cat's bowl, before approaching. "When you say done…."

"I mean, it's actually perfect. Take a look." Evan handed him the flash memory.

"Use my laptop," Justin said, heading into the kitchen to open the bag of food Evan had brought along.

Brian booted up Justin's laptop, kicking away the abandoned used condom from the previous night. He ignored Evan's amused look.

"Uh, password?" He called to Justin.

"Our house and our birthdays. Yours first."

"How sweet," Evan commented.

"Shut up."

Brian pressed play to the clip. He was amazed at how quick and accurate the teams were.

"It's perfect. We only need to work on the billboards and what music to play in the background for this clip."

"I have your guys working on the billboards. We only need to extract the best from the clip for that. As for the song, I have a few piano pieces saved in my computer at work."

Brian grinned, watching their commercial again. It was fucking fantastic.

Justin brought over the food. He caught the end of the clip and whistled. "That's awesome graphics."

"We have the best people," Evan boasted.

Brian pulled Justin next to him, kissing him soundly. "We're fucking rich, Sunshine."

"I thought we already were."

"Richer. The richest." He hugged him tightly.

"Don't mind me. I didn't come with this proposition. I didn't fight you until we had it perfect." Evan rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Brian said sincerely.

"We should head to work. Still a lot to do."

"Give me five minutes to get dressed." He bounded up the stairs.

Justin looked after Brian's retreating form, seeing the cat rushing after him. Poor thing was so tiny, it was difficult to climb the stairs.

"I was sure he'd take the cat back to the store when I managed to talk him out of sending it to you," Evan said, watching the scene with the same interest as Justin.

"I'm not sure how I'd have reacted."

Evan drank from his coffee, catching Justin's eye. "Are you okay with this situation?"

"No, but do I have a choice? Apparently, you work miracles together." Justin chewed on a bagel. "Though, I will kill you personally if you as much as dare to touch Brian."

"I thought you were confident in his love for you. Something change?" Evan smirked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I am. Like I said from the very beginning-it's you I don't trust. It's all your fault everything that happened. You played him the way you wanted, knowing his soft spot for you. I'll tell you something I probably shouldn't, but Brian doesn't fight with people the way you two have fought ever since you started working on this thing. He has these yelling contests only with the people he truly cares for-like me, or Michael. So you should think twice before doing or saying anything."

Justin wasn't sure if he did the right thing by telling Evan such delicate insight of Brian's nature, but he wanted the man to understand that despite everything Brian considered him a good friend.

"And something else," Justin added in a shaky voice. "It's more of a request, which I'm aware it's sort of impossible, but after this partnership is over and you collected all the glory after this advertisement, maybe you could disappear from Brian's life."

"Oh, so this is where that speech was headed?" Evan snorted. "I was wondering why you were telling me such things."

"Like I said, I trust Brian. I know he loves me and that he won't make the same mistake twice. But why torture him with you around? Why torture myself with wondering what you two are doing late at night in the office? Because despite everything, the thought crossed my mind," Justin admitted.

"I plan on returning to my own company's welfare when we're done."

"Good. And I'm not telling you to be gone forever from our lives. That's impossible. You live two buildings away. We all live in this city. You and Brian run in the same circles. You frequent the bar I work in. All I'm asking is...less contact."

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Both Justin and Evan stared at Brian, who appeared at the top of the stairs.

For a wild second, Justin thought Brian was talking to him. Then he hoped he was addressing Evan.

Only to dodge in time a flying shoe and see a flash of black dashing down the stairs, making a beeline to a spot under the coffee table.

"Oh, God! What have you done now to upset Brian?" Justin stared at the trembling kitten. He took pity on the little thing, crouching next to the table. "Come out," he said gently, noticing the cat licking his back leg. "Are you hurt?"

Warily, Justin grabbed the kitten by the spot behind the neck, bringing him out from under the coffee table. He hung motionless from his hand, attempting a weak meow.

"Fucking traitor," Brian muttered, returning to their side. He glared at the cat. "Don't look at me with those big blue eyes. You better work your skinny ass for thousands of dollars!"

Justin chuckled. Of course, the cat probably ruined one of his good suits.

"You talking that way with Justin?" Evan gasped.

Brian gave him an 'are you crazy' look. "I'm talking with that traitor in his hands. Of course, now he's best friends with Justin."

"What has he done?" Justin asked softly, unsure how to proceed. Brian was very fond of his clothes.

"I'll tell you what he did! He loves to climb up my leg. But we have a rule. Never when I'm dressed for work. He missed the memo. Now, my newest Armani suit is good for trashing."

"I'll take a look and see if I can do anything," Justin placated him. "Now go to work and be awesome." He leaned up to kiss Brian.

Baby Purry seized the opportunity of being close to Brian and rubbed his head to his chest.

"No, you aren't forgiven. Though, I'm glad a good thing came out of this. You made friends with your rightful owner." He rubbed a finger to the cat's head. "Let's go."

In the elevator, Brian brushed his tie of cat hair, sighing. He caught Evan staring at him amused.

"I love him, don't get me wrong, but he can be so fucking inconsiderate."

At Evan's frown, Brian rolled his eyes.

"Baby Purry."

"I thought you weren't into pet names."

"The fucking cat, Evan!"

"Oh! Jesus." He snorted.

"Shut up. He's adorable. And he'll probably forget all about me now that he befriended Justin. Took him long enough."

"I bet you'll be jealous of your boyfriend." Evan laughed, making Brian snort, though he knew he might feel a pang of jealousy if he saw Baby Purry spending more time with Justin.

* * *

 **That little discussion between Evan and Justin was long overdue.  
**


	36. Chapter 36: New Account,Old Acquaintance

**It was too much fluff. We need some drama. A tiny bit...because evil author here. :)**

* * *

 **New Account, Old Acquaintance**

Justin groaned when his phone rang, interrupting him from painting. With Izzy's blessing, he'd turned his old room in her apartment in a little studio.

He accepted the call, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear, going back to his canvas.

"Yeah, Brian?"

" _Tell me you're home._ "

"Uh, I told you I'm catching up on painting."

" _That was hours ago! Remember what you promised? We'd go meet my new client tonight._ "

Justin turned to look in the mirror. He had paint on his face and in his hair. "Shit. What time is it?"

" _I'm coming to get you. You better be dressed and showered by the time I reach you._ "

With one last sorrowful look at his painting, which was going so well, Justin rushed to shower. He was lucky to keep a few clean clothes at the apartment.

By the time he was ready and trying to make his hair stay put, he heard the doorbell.

"Fuck." He breezed past Izzy. "Tell Ollie I will be late tonight. I totally forgot about Brian's date." He opened the door, smiling at Brian.

Brian saw past the innocent look. He grabbed Justin by the collar. "Hi, Izzy! Bye, Izzy!" He called to her, pulling his wayward boyfriend downstairs.

"Are you mad?" Justin asked, sliding into the Corvette.

"Mad? No. I should have known you'd forget."

"In my defense, I have two more days until my deadline. And there's Simon pestering me to enter some contest with a unique piece."

"What would that be?"

"Damn if I know. This contest is in two months in Chicago."

Brian glanced at him. "And?"

"And nothing. I'm not going. This has been dragging for too long as it is. He's driving me crazy. He wants to show me the world, to inspire me."

"Maybe you should remind him that you have a wealthy boyfriend who can show you the world whenever you want." Brian took his hand, bringing it to his lips.

Justin chuckled. "You've come to only one party. I always accompany you to your dinner or lunch dates."

"I will try to endure another party. When's the next one?"

"This Saturday, but I'm not going."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'm meeting Gregory to talk about his commission, and I have to be available whenever he says we can meet."

"Where the fuck does Simon find them? Frederick, Gregory, Flynn, what was the other guy's name? The one who tried hitting on you with me next to you?"

Justin laughed, throwing his head back. "Benedict."

"Case in point. We're here."

They got out of the car, and Brian passed his keys to the valet.

"How do I look?" He turned to Justin, smoothing his suit jacket.

"Handsome." Justin patted his cheek, taking his hand.

Brian dropped his hand, shaking his head. "This is the guy I told you about...the WASPy type."

"So you need my good manners to win him over, while we pretend we aren't gay?"

"In a nutshell."

"God, you're crazy. I'll try, but no promises. You look damn right edible."

The host led them to the table, saying their companion would be there shortly.

"We're early. Good. Now tell me more about this WASPy guy," Justin sat down, rubbing his knee when he bumped it into the table.

"He is the representative of a construction company. Sam Diggle. He bought a few companies from the East Coast, including a few from Pittsburgh, so he'd have people everywhere. They're working on a new mall and want Kinnetik to promote it."

"Sounds interesti… _Fuck_." Justin's eyes widened, looking at the entrance of the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Brian followed his gaze, freezing.

"Can't I ever get a break? What the fuck is Hobbs doing in New York?"

"Calm down. Don't mind him." Brian rubbed Justin's hand, turning his full attention on his boyfriend.

Justin gasped, staring worried as his nemesis was approaching their table. "He's headed here." His eyes met Brian's. "Fuck, Brian! Last I saw him he worked in construction. No. I'm leaving."

Slightly nervous, Hobbs stopped by their table. "Mr. Diggle had a family emergency. He sent me to this meeting."

"Tell him Brian won't work with him," Justin said, standing abruptly.

As much as Brian hated the situation and the person in front of them, it was business. Great business.

"Don't be ridiculous," he told Justin. "You can leave, if you're not okay. I won't be long." He was surprised when Justin stormed out of the restaurant. To his relief, he could see him outside, flicking at his lighter to light a cigarette.

"I'll be fast," Hobbs said in a shaky voice.

"You have five minutes," Brian snapped, keeping his eyes on Justin.

"I tried to tell Mr. Diggle to find someone else for this meeting. I recognized your name."

"Spare me this bullshit. Let's talk business."

They were in the middle of running over the ideas when Justin returned with the waiter by his side. He was holding a bottle of wine, smiling the fakest smile Brian had seen in his life.

"I'll pour the wine," Justin told the waiter. "Bring another bottle in the meantime."

"Anything you'd like to order to eat?" The waiter asked.

"Nope, just the wine." Justin winked. "Want some?" He poured a little in two glasses, passing them to his companions. "Oh, you started the meeting without me." He gulped from the bottle.

Brian had no idea how to react. He hadn't seen Justin in that state before, and on his previous encounters with Hobbs, he was usually hit by a panic attack.

Justin leaned over the table to look at the files in front of Hobbs. "Oh, the new mall in East Village! Your people are driving me crazy. I can't concentrate on painting because of the noise."

"I think we better reschedule and you tell Mr. Diggle to give me a call," Brian said thoughtfully.

Justin waved a hand around, making wine fly out of the bottle. "Ooops! Nonsense! You said this meeting is important and that you need to sign with them."

"Yeah, but considering who they sent to the meeting…"

"Oh, ph-lease! You think I care? We're even now. Right, Hobbs?" Justin smiled sweetly.

Hobbs, who could still remember his last encounter with Justin, nodded shakily.

"See? No problemo, Brian. Anything I can help with? I'm here after all to help you conduct a polite, WASPy conversation."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long evening.

Justin downed two bottles of wine by the time Brian had a signed contract with Hobbs' boss, and an idea of what exactly they wanted for promoting.

"Oh, we're leaving already?" Justin asked, put out when Brian pulled him to the car, one hour later.

"Yes. Despite the fact that _he_ was there, you didn't have to make a spectacle of yourself."

"I don't give a fuck about him. He was the one scared. Did you see that?" Justin asked proudly.

"I wonder why that is. Are you working tonight?"

"Yup. Would you drive me to the bar?" Justin batted his eyelashes. "And I'll tell you why he was afraid of me. Remember Cody?"

"Who?" Brian frowned, peeling off from in front of the restaurant.

"Cody...the guy from Pink Posse. My glory days."

"Oh, right. The one who gave you a gun," Brian acknowledged, cringing.

"That gun scared Hobbs," Justin explained, grinning.

Brian swerved the car, but managed to keep it right in the end. "What?" His eyes shot to Justin. "Did you threaten him with that gun? Are you fucking insane, Justin?"

"I didn't pull the trigger like Cody wanted. I wanted to scare him. I wanted him to feel as terrified as I felt every time I was on the street after the bashing."

"My God, you're… You never told me."

"There was no need. I joined that gang for revenge, and I got it. After putting the gun in his mouth, I sort of made peace with myself. I knew he wouldn't dare to even think of hurting a queer after that."

"You put the gun in his mouth," Brian repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I made him apologize. He was pathetic."

"Get out."

"What? Are we seriously fighting over this?"

"We're at Raging Bull," Brian said pointedly. "And I'm coming in with you. I have a feeling Oliver won't allow you to work in your state."

"I'm fine." Justin marched inside with Brian hot on his heels. "Oh, lookie who's here!" He pointed to Evan, sitting at the bar deep in conversation with a man next to him.

Going behind the counter, Justin greeted Luke, before pouring Brian a double JB.

"I didn't order it," Brian said amused, accepting the glass.

"As a forgive me. It doesn't matter we have history with Hobbs, but he was there as your potential client. I hope he won't tell his boss what a twat of boyfriend you have."

Brian smiled, stroking Justin's cheek. "We established that he was scared of you. Now, go do your job."

* * *

 **The confession about the gun threatening was long overdue, I think.  
**


	37. Chapter 37: Lazy Sunday

**A lot of fluff awaiting you. =)**

* * *

 **Lazy Sunday**

"Are you up yet?" Brian asked impatiently, sitting on the edge of the bed, kissing Justin's bare shoulder.

"Mhmm nmphnn."

"What was that?" Brian nipped at his shoulder, sneaking a hand under Justin's warm body to grab his morning wood. It was more like afternoon, but that was details.

"Mhnnnnt."

"What time did you get back anyway?"

Justin groaned into the pillow, hating the fact that Brian wouldn't let him sleep more. "Four thirty," he finally answered in English not gibberish.

Brian kissed a path down Justin's spine. "Whatever happened to our rule?" He lamented dramatically.

Justin snuggled closer into the pillow, enjoying the soft lips on his back. "There was a brawl at the bar. Things got heated up round two in the morning."

Brian's hand stopped on Justin's ass. "Are you all right?"

"I had it under control. Until your dear Evan decided to interfere and break up the fight. The two drunks turned on him, and I was leaning on letting him get his ass kicked, but decided against it. Anyway, by the time I pulled everyone away, Izzy had called the police and they arrived. You know how that is...statements and shit like that."

"What the fuck happened? Why did they start in the first place?"

"I don't give a shit. Now how about we sleep for a little while longer."

"It's close to three. In the afternoon, Sunshine."

"It is?" Justin opened his eyes, turning to gape at Brian.

"I woke up around nine but snoozed till ten. Then I went to the deli in the corner and got bagels, your favorite. I made coffee."

"Aww." Justin rolled on his back, yawning and stretching. "Sorry I was out. I guess the sleepless nights are catching up with me."

"I hope you'll relax next week when we visit Gus." Brian stroked his hair, smiling. "We're still going, right?"

"Yeah. I promised, didn't I?"

By the time Justin ventured downstairs, it was nearing four. He made it as far as the couch, where he lounged on the longer part of the L shaped piece of furniture.

Brian joined him with coffee, sitting at his head. Justin shifted so his head was on Brian's lap, simply enjoying the quiet.

Until the cat decided to play with one of his toy yarn balls. Brian had brought him more toys than appropriate. Justin was usually entertained by Baby Purry running after his toys, but at the moment he didn't want to hear his claws on the hardwood floors as he chased that ball.

"Hey, stop!" He groaned, burrowing his face into Brian's stomach.

"Should we bring out the electric mouse? He was possessed the last time he saw it."

"No, please don't."

Brian laughed. "Oh, come on. He made some pretty artistic moves. Remember the flip-flack when the mouse touched his paw?"

"What can I say? Like owner, like pet. Though, you're into cartwheels," Justin commented, chuckling.

"I did that ONCE. Are you ever going to let it down?"

"You made a great first impression, I must say."

In that moment Baby Purry jumped on Justin's chest, only to jump a foot in the air when a phone buzzed on the coffee table. He landed on Justin's face, shaking.

Justin pried him away, sneezing. "Fuck you." He put the kitten down on the floor.

"It's yours." Brian handed him the phone, retrieving his purry friend from the floor and cuddling him close.

Justin stared at the unknown number, before answering. "Hello?"

" _Hello. Is this Justin Taylor?_ " The unsure voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He fought back a smile at Brian kissing the cat.

" _It's Viviane. We met a while back at Simon's party. You gave me your card._ "

"Viviane, right!" Justin exclaimed. He could remember the woman. She had been one of the nicest people he met at those parties.

" _I was at the Philharmonic last night and had the pleasure to run into one of Simon's talented musicians. We got talking and I mentioned my nephew's wedding to him and how I want to do something special for him._ "

Justin figured she'd run into Ethan. He'd have loved to help her, even though he was in over his head in commissions.

"What can I do for you, Viviane?"

" _I want to do their portrait, but not the usual boring type. I was thinking of them with the ocean behind, or something. I have a few pictures that I made copies of them and if you'd like to meet, I could tell you more about it._ "

"Hmm. Sounds romantic. I'd love to help. Though, I'm afraid only the next week we can meet, because this upcoming week I'm visiting…" Justin caught Brian's eye, finding him smiling. "I'm visiting our son, with my partner."

Brian kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek.

" _Oh, there's no hurry, Justin. They're getting married in February, next year. I only wanted to check if you could do it so you'd have time to work on it if you accepted._ "

"Of course, I accept! I'll give you a call when I'm back. This number?" He checked.

" _Yes, this one. Thank you so much!_ "

"Oh, don't worry. I love doing this. You can e-mail me the photos so I can make an idea. You have my address on that card."

" _That's a great idea._ "

"Sure. Thanks for calling me," Justin said, grinning.

" _Thank_ you _for helping with this. Have a great time with your family!_ "

"I will. Good bye."

He hugged the phone to his chest, sitting up. "Did you hear that? I've got a new commission. I have Ethan to thank for reminding Viviane about little ol' me. She was the nicest person I met at Simon's parties."

"I don't think I told you, but I am proud of you." Brian brushed the locks out of Justin's face, leaning to kiss him.

Justin barely managed to turn around to deepen the kiss, when Brian's phone rang.

"Never a quiet moment." Brian grabbed his phone, answering. "Theodore, what is it?"

" _Hi, Bri. I bet I'm disturbing you—_ "

"You are," Brian said, kissing and nipping at Justin's throat.

" _I'll be short._ "

"Most men prefer it long."

Ted groaned at his friend's wit. " _Blake and I bumped on the street into an old friend of his. There's this old company with heavy background rebranding their product. They're looking for a new agency to promote them._ "

"What company with heavy background?" Brian asked, pulling away from Justin.

" _You might not like it, but think of how popular these are._ "

"Theodore," Brian threatened lightly.

" _Barbie_."

Brian barked a loud laugh. "That's a good one. Now tell me the real name."

" _I told you, you might not like it. You could come with a proposition to them. I already told Tom to work on a few sketches._ "

"Why would you do that? I'm not going to agree. _Barbie_. Stupid plastic dolls that give kids misconceived ideas about the ideal body."

" _That's exactly why they're rebranding. There are going to be all kinds of dolls: tall, short, slim, fat, black, white… you get the idea?_ " Ted insisted.

"Send me details on the e-mail. I'm not saying yes, only that I will think about it. We're swamped at the moment as you know, and there's the Apple thing too."

" _If you think it's too big or that we don't have enough people, you could ask that friend of yours to help._ "

"Or not. Anything else?"

" _Nope, just this._ "

Brian hung up, letting the phone fall next the him on the sofa, turning his full attention on Justin.

"New account?" Justin asked between kisses.

"We'll see. How about less talk, more action?"

Justin felt around under the cushion for supplies. Brian extracted the condom from Justin's hand.

"It's been a while…" Justin tried not to pout.

"Maybe next round."

.

.

.

Justin pressed his face into Brian's neck, moving slowly up and down his hard dick. When he lifted his head, wrapping his fingers in Brian's hair, he was shocked to find the cat behind the couch. He was looking right at Justin, one back leg in the air, licking at his bits.

Brian kept his hands on Justin's waist, guiding his movements when he seemed to stop.

"Turn around," Justin whispered in Brian's ear.

"We established I'm fucking you first. I'm not done."

Justin rolled his eyes, gently guiding Brian's head so he looked over his shoulder. "Look at the creep."

Brian laughed loudly. "You think we get him horny?"

Justin looked freaked, burrowing back his face into Brian's neck. "Don't make me lose my boner."

"Must be sad to be celibate. We should get him a partner," Brian commented.

"I'd pretend I didn't hear that."

"We can discuss Baby Purry getting a furry friend after we get off." Brian thrust up hard, making Justin's back arch.

* * *

 **Hopefully, I'll be able to answer some reviews this upcoming week. If I don't get sucked in writing on a new project, or that much awaited and needed chapter (the talk between Brian and Justin). So keep an eye on The Devil's Snare. It will be updated soon.  
**


	38. Chapter 38: Protective

**Protective**

Brian and Justin arrived in Toronto near noon time on Tuesday. Brian had to go to work on Monday and deal with a situation about one of his accounts, and Justin squeezed a few hours to meet with Viviane.

"I wonder if they're upset," Justin said, as they stood on the porch waiting for the girls to answer the door.

"We did promise to come yesterday," Brian said pointedly.

"But you heard Lindsay's strained voice last night."

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Lindsay.

Brian smirked, acknowledging they interrupted one of their alone moments. "Nice way to wait for your guests, Wendy."

She flushed, wrapping her arms around Justin. "It's good seeing you, honey."

"Don't mind me," Brian said, slightly hurt she'd gone for Justin first.

To pacify him, Justin tugged him closer, allowing them to hug while he wheeled their suitcase in the house.

Lindsay led them to the living room. She had cookies prepared, sitting on a plateau on the coffee table.

"Woo. Cookies. Last time you gave me cookies was when you announced to me that you were taking my son away." Brian stole a chocolate chip cookie, biting on it.

"Why don't you two get comfortable then we talk?"

"Are you and Mel okay?" Justin asked, concerned.

"Yes, thank you, Justin. We're better than ever."

"That's good to hear." Justin smiled back at her.

"Cut the bullshit small talk. What's this all about?" Brian muttered. "We're here so early because we wanted to spend quality time with Gus before his birthday this weekend."

"Brian, maybe now it's not the time to tell you. Get settled then…" Lindsay tried to keep him calm.

"What the fuck is going on?" He snapped.

Mel came from upstairs with JR, roused from her nap by their arrival. "What Linz is trying to say is that Toronto is not that homo heaven we thought it would be." She kissed Justin's cheek and nodded to Brian.

"Did something happen?" Justin gasped, but smiled when Mel passed JR to his arms. "Hi, sweetie."

"We're sleepy, so don't expect much talk," Mel explained, stroking her daughter's head.

"Tell me now," Brian hissed at Lindsay. "It has to do with Gus, doesn't it?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes. There was this kid who made some rude comments at the beginning of the school year. Gus came home asking what the big deal was of him living with his mommies, and his daddies being so far away. The other kids had their mommy and daddy in the same place."

"I don't see the harm in the legit question," Brian interjected.

"Then he asked why the other kid asked him so many questions about his mommies, because it was _unnatural_." She used invisible quotation marks when saying the last word, rolling her eyes.

"That's normal, Lindsay. And children are the most judgmental of all people."

"Then he came home yesterday…" She added in a small, pained voice.

"Crying," Mel whispered.

"Oh, God." Justin groaned, realizing it was headed a bad direction.

"Where are you going?" Lindsay asked when Brian turned to leave.

"To his school. I won't fucking let some spoiled brat to hurt my child because his parents think couples of the same sex are _unnatural_ ," he said, sneering.

"Don't you want to hear what upset him?" Lindsay asked. "It was that kid again, ruining Gus's happy mood about you two visiting for his birthday."

"I figured something like that. You coming?" Brian caught Justin's eye.

"Sure." Shaken, he handed JR back to her mommy, joining Brian. "We'll be back soon."

"Take our car." Lindsay gave them the keys. "You know where the school is, right?"

"I've been here before, Linz." Brian rolled his eyes, heading out with Justin in tow.

 **oOo**

They arrived at school just as classes ended for the day.

Brian stood, leaning against the hood of the car, eyes fixed on the front door. Justin was by his side, keeping a hand on his elbow, unsure how to act.

He'd been the subject of bullying in his high school days, but he was older, he understood more, he could defend himself and stand up for himself. Gus couldn't even understand why others found it odd that he had four parents for all intents and purposes.

"Where is he?" Brian tapped his foot, swiping his eyes over the mass of children coming out of the school.

One of the last to leave was Gus, trudging his backpack after him, his clothes rumpled.

"Fuck," Brian spat, his heart stopping. He rushed to him, crouching to his side, hugging him tightly. "Are you hurt, Sonny Boy? What happened to you?" He frantically tried arranging Gus's jacket, but it would stubbornly slip off his shoulder.

"D-daddy!" Gus wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. "It was Bobby! He tripped me."

"Where is your teacher? I have to talk to her."

Gus sniffed, pointing to a man near his nemesis. "It's a he, Daddy. And he's talking to Bobby's mommy."

"Justin, stay with Gus." Brian passed his son to his partner, taking a few long strides to the others.

He thrust his hand out to Gus's teacher. "Brian Kinney, Gus's father. We have to talk about this school's incompetence about keeping children safe!" His eyes caught the woman standing next to them, and narrowed. "Look, lady, I don't care what your opinion is about my lifestyle, but keep your comments away from your son. He's been bullying my child, and you don't want to see me angry."

"Sir, Bobby would never hurt anyone," she defended her child.

"Well, newsflash, he just did! Gus told me your brat tripped him. He also said mean things about Gus's parents, us, yesterday. I rarely get to see him, and I'd rather see him happy than depressed as fuck because he's surrounded by homophobes."

"Bobby, is this true? Have you been mean to your classmate?" The woman questioned her son.

"Of course not, Mommy. Gus is my friend."

The teacher interjected. "Actually, that's why I wanted to speak to you in private, Mrs. Leigh. Bobby has been a real troublemaker since school started a few weeks ago. His latest target is Gus, who had never done anything wrong." The teacher smiled at Brian. "Your son was really excited to get to spend some time with his daddies, and he boasted it to everyone who has ears."

"Well, apparently, some of his classmates don't share his joy," Brian muttered, but could only imagine how adorable Gus was, telling everyone that his daddies were coming over. "So, Mrs. Leigh, is it? I suggest you have a talk with your kid. If I hear Gus complaining about being bullied one more time, I will raise hell."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. …" She eyed him unsure.

"Kinney," Brian snapped. He'd presented himself once.

"Yes, Mr. Kinney. I will have a talk with Bobby. His dad and I are going through a rough patch, but that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"Good. Gus's mothers have moved here in hopes to find a better environment to raise their children, and this happens. They're barely seven years old. What should we expect in ten years?"

"I apologize," Mrs. Leigh said, embarrassed. "Come on, Bobby." She made to leave, but Justin seized up the opportunity to join their group.

"Uh, before you leave, maybe your son could apologize to Gus. Promise him to be nice from now on," Justin said sternly.

Brian could tell the whole situation hit a little too close to home, and was proud of him for handling it so well.

Bobby looked pleadingly at his mother, not wanting to say sorry to Gus, who was so happy with his stupid family. His father had told him it was not normal for people of the same sex to be together, yet it seemed Gus had two mommies and two daddies who got along very well, and they weren't leaving each other, like his daddy planned on doing. So Gus's family was at fault, in his mind.

"Now, Bobby," Mrs. Leigh urged him, pushing him to Gus.

Gus clung to Brian's pants, refusing to look at his classmate.

"I'm not sorry. He gets to have two mommies and two daddies—a happy unnatural family. We have a normal family and yet, Daddy is leaving," Bobby finished his speech, watching his mother with tears in his eyes.

In that moment, all adults present understood Bobby's rebelling.

His mother hugged him tightly, apologizing once again to Brian and Justin, before steering her son to the car, asking why hadn't he told her how he felt.

"Well...I never," the teacher said sorrowfully. "I am really sorry for what happened to Gus, Mr. Kinney. I do my best to keep them united in class, but I can't keep an eye on them during breaks."

Brian picked Gus up, hugging him to his chest. "I get it, though if it happens again for whatever reason, I'm withdrawing Gus from this school."

"I hope it won't happen again. It's always sad when one of the children has problems at home and takes his anger on his classmates."

Brian led Justin and Gus to the car.

Brian frowned at the empty backseat. "Don't you have a booster seat, buddy?"

Gus scowled. "They're for babies. I over-grew them. I'm seven now."

"Out-grew. Out-grown, even," Justin said automatically, sharing a small smile with Brian.

"Yeah, not quite yet. You're still six."

"For three more days. Big deal."

"It is a big deal. Justin, sit with him."

Justin put a finger to his lips, when Gus opened his mouth to retort. "Come on. Get in, kiddo." He turned to Brian, cupping his cheek, once Gus was inside the car. "I know you are scared and angry, but don't take it out on him. And don't take it out on the girls either. Maybe the laws are different here. Maybe they are rebels."

"I guess you're right. Let's go. I'm in dire need of a fucking shower."

"It's not my fault you stayed so late at work, then you've forgone the shower in favor to fuck me. I'm not complaining, though." Justin grinned, pecking Brian's lips, before getting in the backseat.

"I don't wanna go home," Gus said in a small voice, as Brian got behind the wheel.

He turned around, resting his elbow on the headrest of his seat. "What do you mean you don't want to go home?"

"I miss you two. I want to go somewhere with you alone," Gus explained, snuggling into Justin.

Justin peered down at the boy in his arms, then he met Brian's watery eyes.

"Where?" Brian asked, after clearing his throat several times.

"A nice restaurant. My mommies never take me because I'm too young."

"It's settled. Justin, why don't you check what restaurants we can go?"

Justin pulled his phone out and with Gus's help, they selected a food establishment close to where they were at the moment.

.

.

.

Once they were seated in a corner booth with Gus between them, Brian started questioning Gus about his school. He didn't like what was happening in there.

"It never happened before. Since school started Bobby was mean to me and a few others. Mr. Kelly tried to talk to him…"

"Mr. Kelly?" Brian frowned, accepting the menu from the waiter.

"My teacher, Daddy. Keep up. His name is Ken Kelly."

"His parents must have hated him," Brian mumbled. "So what will it be?"

"Fries." Gus beamed.

"No way. You like chicken, right?" Brian checked, catching his son's eye. He got an affirmative bob of head. "Good. We'll have three grilled chicken breasts and the stir-fry of assorted vegetables. Salad?"

"Beetroot for me," Justin said.

"White and red cabbage for me," Brian added. "And you, buddy?"

"I want the fries!"

The waiter smiled indulgently.

"Maybe we could get him the fries, Brian. He can have from our vegetables," Justin suggested. "Two vegetable stir-ups and one of fries," he told the waiter. "What salad would you have, Gussy?"

"Like Daddy."

"Good choice." Justin looked at the waiter, seeing him nodding.

"What drinks?" The man asked.

Brian caught Justin's eye. "Beer? Yeah, beer," he told the waiter. "Beck's, if you have. And you, Sonny Boy?"

"Apple juice."

"They don't have that. They have orange juice, mango juice, pineapple juice…"

"Pineapple!" Gus grinned, smacking his lips together, making the adults laugh.

Brian smiled at his son, cuddling him close after the waiter left. He pressed a loving kiss to the top of his head, hoping nothing evil would come near him. Rationally, Brian knew he couldn't keep the mean people away from his son, but he'd try his best.

* * *

 **I'm going to add another companion story. It will be short and it will feature Baby Purry. =)**

 **As for this chapter, I can see this happening, and Brian moving mountains to make sure his son is safe.**


	39. Chapter 39: Father Figure

**Father Figure**

During their meal, Lindsay called, worried about them. Brian calmed her, saying Gus was spending quality time with his daddies.

For dessert they had molten chocolate cake.

Initially, Brian stood his ground about too much chocolate and the carbs, then he saw it. Justin offered him a taste, and Brian ended up stealing his plate.

Gus graciously offered to share his with Justin, which made Justin smile brightly.

"Thank you, Gussy. Though, that's yours. I'd rather share with your dad. You know how he feels about too much chocolate."

"He feels wonderful," Brian answered through a mouthful of cake.

"Daddy, it's not nice to talk with your mouth full. You have to always swallow first."

Despite the innocent yet serious statement, Brian choked on his food when he started laughing.

Justin reached to thump his back, shaking his head. "Keep your snide remarks to yourself," he said under his breath.

After eating, Brian decided to do something therapeutic. In his mind shopping was a therapeutic activity.

Gus didn't mind walking down the aisles holding his dad's hand, getting pretty clothes, but Justin wasn't sharing their love for shopping.

While Gus was in the fitting room with a dozen clothes to try on, despite the fact there was a sign clearly stating no more than four items at a time, Justin sat on the bench made for people like him. Brian was pacing up and down the small hallway, asking Gus if the jeans fit, if the sweater was the right size, if he needed a size smaller or another color. It was all giving Justin a headache.

He was happy everything had ended well after all at Gus's school, and that the crisis could be averted, but Brian had no limit in making Gus feel safe and loved.

The door opened, and Gus shyly came out, tugging at the cable knit sweater.

Even Justin had to admit that he looked handsome, and all the time spent on browsing clothes was worth it.

Brian swiped his eyes over his son. The beige sweater wasn't too big or too small, the dark blue skinny jeans hugged Gus's legs in a way that made him look taller, and the brown boots, left untied completed the look. At last, he was proud to see his son dressed like a normal boy his age.

"You look amazing, Sonny Boy. Doesn't this look become him?" Brian lifted a brow at Justin.

"Yeah. Handsome."

"Now go and try the plaid shirt and the light blue jeans." Brian steered him back inside the small room.

"Well, at least we know he takes after you in the fashion department," Justin joked.

"Sunshine, it would have been a crime if Gus didn't have my fashion sense." He leaned against a mirror, folding his arms across his chest.

Justin's eyes zeroed on the bulging biceps, and he licked his lips. Brian smirked, having caught him, and to torment him further, he flexed his muscles. Justin gulped thickly, shifting uncomfortably, adjusting himself. Brian looked him up and down in a way that Justin knew Brian was imagining him naked and bent over.

Their fantasy was ruined by a man heading to the last fitting room.

Justin noticed the look that man threw Brian, the one that said come hither.

In any other scenario, Brian would have gone after him, but at the moment he was there for his son. Besides, to Justin's astonishment, he hadn't even noticed the other guy until he shut the door a little too harshly at being blatantly rejected.

"Dad? I'm stuck," Gus called out.

"That's the problem with skinny jeans, kid." Brian laughed, slipping into the fitting room with his son.

Justin figured Gus didn't have to get out of there now that Brian was with him, thus why they seemed to have been swallowed by the abyss. At least seven different people came and left the fitting area while Justin waited on the bench, his knee bobbing as he strained to hear their murmurs from the inside. During his waiting, Justin was even hit on by three different guys, decent looking, and he turned them down with a smile.

When Justin saw a fourth man coming his way, he stood, heading to the door separating him from his men. He knocked once.

"You guys still alive in there?"

The door opened. Justin caught a glimpse of Gus's milky white back before he tugged on yet another shirt. Brian thrust a few clothes in his arms.

"Put this on the rack here. We're not taking them. Also, could you go back in the store and look for the leather jacket I saw? Remember, the black one with the buckles?"

"Brian, he's a little too young for that."

"I only want to see how it looks. I'm not going to buy him some synthetic leather jacket. When we get back home, we're going to Hugo Boss."

Justin resisted the urge to groan. He was over this shopping experience.

It was half an hour later when they finally left the store with three bags.

Instead of heading for the car, Brian steered them to a winter clothes store. Justin tried remembering what he'd done wrong to deserve such punishment.

It took less time to select a winter jacket and a set of hat, scarf, and gloves.

When they were finally in the car, Justin slumped in the backseat, yawning loudly.

"I'm never going shopping with you. That's a promise I intend to keep."

"Just because you've been depraved of a fashion sense…"

"Brian, I paint. I get messy. I don't need fashion. You go and spend days shopping. I'd rather paint my next best thing rather than browse for clothes for hours."

"You don't like shopping?" Gus gasped, watching him curiously. "You don't like buying new things?"

Justin pointed to his jeans. "Autumn 2003, this street corner shop with great sales. This shirt is from my last shopping trip with your dad in Pittsburgh."

"Which was before my birthday in 2004."

"And these sneakers? I have them since high school. Still good."

Gus stared at him in horror. "After wearing something a few times, I get bored of it. And it doesn't help that I grow up."

"Well, I've done my growing. You'll see that soon you won't give up clothes so easily."

"Don't listen to him, Sonny Boy. I will make you cards for all big stores so you can go and get clothes. And we're done with these two bucks jeans. I'll have a talk with your mothers about the way they dress you."

 **oOo**

It was late evening when they arrived at the girls' house.

Lindsay chided them for keeping Gus out so late on a school night, when he had homework.

After a light dinner, Justin went upstairs with Gus to help him with his school work, while Brian told the girls about what had happened at school. They commonly agreed not take any action unless Bobby said anything again. Lindsay offered to talk to Bobby's mother about the situation, realizing it must be a tough time for her.

When Mel went to check on JR, then see if Justin and Gus needed help, Lindsay seized the opportunity to talk with Brian about their son's birthday.

"So about this Saturday," she started in a quiet voice.

"We didn't go overboard. Justin insisted on the bike, which is being shipped by the end of the week. Also, everything I got him today is part of the present," Brian explained.

"A bike? Mel would love that."

"It's a bicycle! Not a motorbike, he's seven, for fuck's sake."

Lindsay laughed. "Of course. Anything else I should know about? This seems too tame coming from you."

Brian put his tongue in cheek. "We're saving the pony for Christmas, dear."

"Fuck you, Brian." She swatted his arm lightly.

Later, when Justin and Melanie returned to the living room, Brian tried hinting at them going to a hotel.

"You're staying. Do you have any idea how crushed Gus will be if he wakes in the middle of the night and not find you here?" Mel snapped.

"We prepared the guest bedroom for you. It's downstairs. Let me show you," Lindsay said.

"I know where the fucking guest bedroom is. I've stayed over plenty," Brian hissed. "I was just saying…" He caught Justin's eye, winking.

"Of course." Mel rolled her eyes. "Do you ever think of anything else besides getting your dick in Justin?"

"I dedicate some time to think of my son and my job."

Justin chuckled nervously. He didn't like it when Mel and Brian were at each other's throats. "Let's go and try getting some sleep. I bet you're tired after your hectic week at work." He pulled Brian up and off the couch.

In the guest bedroom, Brian stripped off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, before getting in bed.

"No shower?" Justin asked, surprised. "I sure as hell need one." He sniffed his armpits, gagging. "I stink like fuck."

"Too tired. I guess you're right." Brian shrugged.

"Okay. What upset you? That we're not staying in a hotel?" Justin sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Brian's leg.

"I guess I'm worried about this account we have now. Separation withdrawals."

"Brian, stop lying to yourself. It scares you what's going on at Gus's school. It's okay to be scared."

He sat up in bed, glaring at Justin. "They're fucking kids! They have no clue what they're talking about. They parrot what they hear at home...and the sad part is that both the bully and the bullied know these are bad words and that adults fight over such things."

"Do you have any idea why Bobby's dad would say such things? Mel and I were thinking that Bobby's mom might like pussy and he caught her or something."

"Justin, straight people don't need an excuse to throw insults our way. Besides, he said those things when Bobby went home praising about how happy Gus was to be reunited with his daddies."

"It's been going on for longer than this. Didn't you hear?"

"Well, the girls will talk with Bobby's mom." Brian sighed. "How quiet can you be?" He raised a brow.

"Very quiet." Justin grinned.

"Yeah, right. Remember the times I visited while you lived with Debbie?"

"I've improved my skills at being quiet since I was seventeen," Justin said seriously.

"We'll see in about five minutes. Shower?"

Smiling brightly, Justin pulled Brian to the adjoined bathroom.

* * *

 **Leave me your thoughts. I like knowing what you think of the story...even though I don't have time to respond.  
**


	40. Chapter 40: Gus's Birthday

**Gus's Birthday**

By the time Saturday rolled by, everyone was so excited that they all woke early. Gus was the first to be up, and after waking his mothers and sister, he rushed downstairs to the guest bedroom. He didn't knock, simply barging inside.

He found his dad and Justin hugging in the middle of the bed, snoring loudly. Climbing in bed, behind Justin, he started shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up! Wake up! Lots to do!"

Gus beamed when he noticed his dad blinking sleepily. "What crazy time is it?"

"Almost eight. Wake up, guys!"

"Gus, how about you give us five minutes? We'll be right with you," Brian promised.

To his surprise, his son listened, leaving and even closing the door.

Brian focused on the sleeping man in his arms. He had no idea how Justin could sleep through all that.

"Wake up," Brian said against Justin's ear.

"Mhnnn."

"No time for sleeping in, Sunshine."

"Umghh." Justin rolled on his other side, tugging the blanket over his head.

"Gus is going to wonder why you won't show your face on his birthday," Brian teased, diving under the blanket and kissing his boyfriend's shoulder. "This is a glorious day."

"Fuuuuckofffff."

Brian didn't relent, stroking Justin's hip. "This is the day we met. How about you turn around and kiss me?"

Justin tugged the pillow over his head, groaning. "Mhmmsleep."

"No. No sleep."

For a minute, Justin was convinced Brian gave up, but then he felt a wet finger in his ear. "Fuck off, Brian! I can't function on three hours of sleep like you!"

"Now whose fault is it that you're tired? You were the one saying 'up for one more', remember?"

The door opened to reveal a bouncing Gus. "Are you guys up yet?" He noticed Justin still under the blanket. "Is Jus okay?"

"Thirty minutes," Brian whispered in Justin's ear, kissing the spot behind it. "How about we let him sleep for a little while longer?" Brian joined his son, guiding him out of the room. "Is everyone else awake?"

"Yup." He beamed proudly. "Though, is Jus okay?"

"He's just tired. He'll be up soon. Don't worry."

They reached the kitchen where Lindsay was preparing the coffee and Melanie was working on breakfast. JR sat in her seat sleepily.

"Morning," Brian greeted them, sitting next to Gus, who started talking about his plans for his big day.

"I told you not to wake them, Gus." Lindsay groaned, giving Brian a sympathetic smile. "Where's Justin?"

"Still sleeping. We didn't get right to bed…" He smirked, enjoying to see her flustered.

"And the younger one is more tired?" Mel laughed.

"Ha fucking ha." Brian sneered.

"Watch out, Brian!" Lindsay chided his choice of words.

"Do you have insomnia? A glass of hot milk before bed is recommended for that," Gus explained seriously.

"You can say I had hot milk— OW! Christ, woman." He shielded his head from the spatula in Mel's hand. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Gus."

"You do that. Or you can count sheep."

"I could count the moles on Justin's body."

"I bet you know their number by now and their exact spot," Lindsay joked.

Brian shrugged, refusing to give her the satisfaction. Of course, he knew how many moles his partner had and exactly where they were placed and their size and shape.

By the time their breakfast was on the table, Justin appeared in the kitchen. He took a cup of coffee, sitting next to Brian, his head on his folded arms on the table.

"Oh!" Gus exclaimed suddenly, looking crushed.

"What's up, buddy?" Brian frowned.

"What happened to your kitty?"

Justin choked on his gulp of coffee, thumping on his chest while his eyes watered. Even Melanie managed to find it funny, because she was laughing in her toast.

Brian shot them dirty looks, before focusing on his son. "He's home," he said solemnly.

"But why? You should have brought him. Now he's all alone." Gus pouted.

"He's not quite alone. Our... _friend_ is going over to make sure he has food and water," Justin explained, unsure how to refer to Evan.

"I thought you guys took him everywhere with you," Gus insisted.

"Well, Baby Purry is used to stay alone during the day. We don't take him to work with us," Brian said amused. "Don't worry. He's doing well. Want to see? My friend is sending me pictures to prove he's okay. Every day." He brought his phone from the guest bedroom, showing Gus the pictures Evan had been sending.

Gus frowned at the screen, tapping his chin, before sliding his finger over the screen. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"This is the same picture. Or close...looks like sequel...seqand...sequ...somehting."

"Sequence?" Justin suggested, peering at Brian's phone.

Brian's eyes narrowed as he looked at the pictures for the first time that way. He had simply opened the picture Evan sent him, downloaded it for safe keep, then went on with his life. "Fucking asshole! You don't suppose he's been fucking with me this whole time? Do you think he took a few pictures then stopped going, and is simply sending them?"

"One way to find out," Justin told him, shrugging. He doubted Evan was that irresponsible. Everyone could tell how much Brian loved the cat, and if he wanted to still breathe, let alone call himself Brian's friend, he should have kept his word to take care of Baby Purry.

While Brian excused himself to call Evan and rip him a new one over the phone, Lindsay urged Gus to finish eating so he could get ready for his big day.

 **oOo**

"And he's still alive?" Brian demanded, gripping the phone to his ear.

" _Yes._ "

"And he's not starving."

" _No._ "

"And he has water."

" _Yes._ "

"And he's not lonely."

" _No._ "

"And you are the biggest asshole ever."

" _Hey!_ " Evan groaned. " _It's not my fault, I always find him on the small table by the door when I get in your condo. First thing I do is take a picture. The scenery is the same, and it's crazy how now that you made me look, the pictures sort of look in sequence._ "

"I really want to believe you, Steele. If I come home and find my cat starving, I'm going to murder you."

" _Do you want me to take a video next time I visit?_ "

"You could go over now and show me," Brian suggested.

" _I am at work now. I came over by the office for a few hours._ "

"Well, whenever you head home, make a detour by our place. I have to go now. It's Gus's birthday, remember?"

"S _ure. Have fun! As much as possible, while surrounded by seven year olds._ "

"Will do." Brian hung up, letting out an angry huff.

"Everything okay?" Justin asked from behind him, slowly approaching his partner.

"Apparently, he takes a picture every time he steps in the condo, and Baby Purry is on the table by the door."

"Aww, how adorable. You know he stays there every time you're not home?" Justin grinned. "I bet he misses you so much."

"You too, Sunshine. You made friends, didn't you?" Brian stroked a hand through Justin's hair.

"I guess. He's warming up to me, whenever you kick him away."

"He needs to understand we can't play the usual way when I'm wearing Armani."

"Anywaaaay," Justin dragged the word out. "Ready for today?"

"Not in the least."

"What? You're not looking forward to play the whole day? Where's the child in you?" Justin gasped. "You know how many games the girls have planned for the children."

"That's scaring me."

Hours later, when Gus's friends had arrived, Brian was the one playing with them. It also gave Justin a break, because he had the glorious idea (or so it seemed at the moment), to paint the kids' faces. After two children, his hand rebelled on him, but he kept at it until the last child.

"What do you feed him in New York?" Mel asked incredulously, watching Brian running around the garden and laughing.

Justin scowled, not liking when anyone, especially their friends, thought so little of Brian. "I'd like to think this is Brian. He's always been like this, but he's showing it to everyone now."

"You mean, this is how he was around you from the beginning?"

"More or less. It took a while to crack his tough facade. Mel, don't forget that we lived together for ages. It was bound I'd find out all kinds of things about Brian that he wouldn't let other people know."

Mel kept her eyes on Brian, still unable to believe he could be so free and actually have fun surrounded by ten kids age seven.

Lindsay returned from the house with fresh orange juice, placing it on the table, taking a seat next to her wife. "We should invite you two over more often. We barely knew we had Gus under the roof, since you kept him entertained."

"And I think I aged ten years," Justin joked. "He's great, but in small quantities."

"Quoting from Brian?" Mel snorted, pouring herself juice.

"Actually, he's making plans for the summer to have him over for a month. Well, my plans for the summer… this is going to sound horrible, but my plans don't involve running after a kid. I know I'd most likely be locked in my studio painting away, or travelling around the States, meeting all these galleries interested to display my stuff."

"I knew you'd hit it off." Lindsay pulled him in a tight hug. "And you're not horrible. You're young and want to make a name for yourself."

"Stop blaming my age on what I do. Don't get me wrong, I love Gus to bits, but damn, he's tiring me worse than if I'd run a couple miles."

"Imagine that we have him and JR. That's why, against my better judgement, I'll accept Brian's proposal to have Gus over for the summer. I bet Michael and Ben would love to have JR over too." Mel grinned. "Imagine one whole month without them, babe." She turned to Lindsay.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Though, I'd love a while away from the two rascals to have some alone time with Mel."

Justin smiled, seeing them still happy and very much in love. "Tell us when."

At that moment, Brian slumped in the chair next to Justin, catching his breath.

"Is someone getting old?" Justin teased, stroking his partner's sweaty hair.

"I need to pick up going to the gym, but I need someone to go with me." He narrowed his eyes at Justin.

"I told you that with my hectic schedule…. But fine, I'll try."

"Good. I miss it. And the stationary bike and treadmill at home are nice, but I miss going in the gym with all the other equipment, the smell of sweat…"

"The sight," Mel added under her breath.

Brian shrugged, but smirked, catching Justin's eye. "Especially when Justin bends over or leans the right way while on the bike." He licked his lips.

Justin flushed. "I'll reconsider the whole thing if you decide to torment me like the last time."

"I haven't done a thing. It's not my fault you're shit at lifting weights. I did my job at spotting you, but you go distracted by my dick."

Lindsay coughed loudly. "Children present!"

"They don't pay us any attention," Brian said, waving a hand dismissively.

"You should use a filter around Gus, or I'd rethink the whole allowing him in New York for the summer," Lindsay said teasingly.

Brian glanced at Justin, before grinning at his friend. "You mean it? That you'd allow him with us for so long?"

"Why not? You're his dads, as he likes to say it."

"Thanks, Linds. Can't wait." Brian smiled, watching his son playing with his friends and laughing loudly. He couldn't wait for summer to have him at their condo and show him New York.

* * *

 **PS: For those interested and following, I updated Ask and You Shall Get series. At last...after too long. The new installment is called The Kinky List.**


	41. Chapter 41: Home

**Home**

"If he's lost an ounce, or looks in distress, I'm going to murder Evan," Brian said for the millionth time.

They were in the elevator, on the way to their condo. Justin had no idea when he'd moved in there, but he kept bringing his clothes, and somehow, it became his as well. Brian didn't seem to mind.

Still worrying and complaining, Brian unlocked the door, his eyes going to the small table by the door. No cat.

"We're hoooome! Baby Purry?"

Justin resisted the urge to laugh. He missed the furball too.

"Where is he?" Brian, dropped the bags, striding to the spot next to the stairs, where the cat's bedding was. When he didn't find him there, he ran upstairs, thinking he was in their room.

Justin looked around the living room, and thought fleetingly of making a run for it. He didn't want to be witness to Brian killing his friend for doing who the fuck knows what to their cat.

Brian returned downstairs fuming, but with clear worry in his eyes. "I can't find him!" He pulled his phone out, punching at it until he had Evan's number ringing.

" _Hey, Brian._ "

"Don't you 'hey, Brian' me! Where's Baby Purry, you ass?"

" _He's there. Wasn't he by the door?_ "

"No! Why the fuck would I call if we found him?"

" _I was there this morning. Look, I can't talk now. He's there, trust me._ "

Brian pulled his phone away from his ear when he was met with the dial tone. "He hung up on me."

"Did he say where's the cat?" Justin frowned, bending over to look under the coffee table, another spot he liked.

"He said he should be here. Let's keep looking."

"He's probably sleeping his ass off somewhere. You know he doesn't hear or react when he's sleeping," Justin joked.

Brian took the upstairs to search for their kitten, while Justin ransacked the downstairs area. They met back in the kitchen about an hour later, unlucky.

"He's around here," Justin pacified Brian, who looked heartbroken. "Come on. If Evan said he's here, then he is."

"If this is a game, I don't like it. All I hope is that he didn't sneak out after Evan. You know he tends to do that."

"Then James would have found him...or one of the neighbors." Justin cupped Brian's cheek. "Let's have some water, then we pick up looking for him, okay?"

"If he left the condo, we can't find him here," Brian snapped.

Justin doubted anything he said would cheer Brian up, so he turned to the fridge to grab two bottles of water. Jostling the refrigerator with opening and closing the door, they heard a weak mewl from above.

"Baby!" Brian gasped. The cat peered at them from on top of the fridge. "How did you get there?" He lifted his arms to pick him, and the cat dived into them. Brian carefully pulled him to his chest, stroking his fur.

"Is this his new favorite place? Just so we know where to find him in the future," Justin wondered, petting the kitten.

His little claws dug into Brian's shirt, as he looked between his humans. He was sure they'd abandoned him.

"You silly kitty. Don't scare us like this again." Brian hugged him tightly.

Needless to say, the cat didn't touch the floor for the rest of the evening. He was content to be passed between Brian and Justin, enjoying being around them after so long.

Later that night, they were on the couch, surrounded by take-out boxes. Justin was playing with the remote for the toy mouse, while Baby Purry jumped around, trying to catch it. Brian was buried in his laptop, clicking away, but sneaking glances at the crazy kitten.

"I think you had enough fun with that," he said after a while, taking the remote from Justin's hand. He was more worried about the cat, who kept running into walls and various pieces of furniture, too focused on catching the toy mouse.

"Hey!" Justin protested, lunging to grab the remote.

"Let the cat breathe, and look at this." Brian turned his laptop toward him. "This gym is a few blocks away. It even has a sauna."

"And here I thought you were working, this whole time."

"Preparing for working...out." Brian smirked. "So?"

"How much? And don't say, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't. How about a compromise? I pay for our gym pass, and you…."

"Yes? I pedal my ass to pay you back? I still have to pay you back for your generous donation with paying my collage. Which I didn't even finish."

"Are you still thinking about that?"

"Of course. Actually, I'm putting away every month. I don't want to hear it. We discussed this. I will pay you back," Justin said seriously. "As for now, I could pay the bills for three months, or something like that."

"You don't want to pay the bills, trust me."

"Is it a lot?" Justin bit his lip.

"For me, or for you?"

"I bet it's like spare change money for you," Justin mumbled. "And it will be weird if I pay from the money you gave me by buying my paintings."

"Gives new meaning to what comes around, goes around." Brian laughed.

"I will pay the bills and buy groceries for the next three months. And you're forbidden to buy any of my paintings anymore."

"Whatever you say, Picasso."

"When do we start the gym?"

"On Monday? Or we could go tomorrow. I know it's less popular on Sundays."

"Sure. Tomorrow sounds good." Justin smiled widely when the cat jumped on his lap, mewling loudly for being ignored for so long. "More mouse?"

"No." Brian narrowed his eyes, before plucking Baby Purry from Justin's lap and bringing him to his chest. He lifted him a little, eyeing him confused. "Did he grow up? He looks bigger."

"Well, he's a boy. I have a feeling he'll get pretty big."

"No, I mean in this past week," Brian said, inspecting the cat. "He seems longer."

"He is. Our baby is growing up," Justin said mockingly, earning a glare from Brian.

The cat twisted in Brian's hands, not liking to be held that way. Once he was between them on the couch, he started licking at his fur on the shoulders. His human always mussed up his hair.

"Want to watch a movie?" Brian asked.

"I guess. You pick. I'm going to make popcorn."

Justin should have known it was a bad idea to allow Brian to choose a movie. When he returned to the couch, he shouldn't have been surprised to see what was playing on the big flat screen hanging from the wall opposite the couch.

 _Dirty Dancing._

At least, it wasn't some western he pretended to enjoy.

He handed Brian the bowl of popcorn, snuggling into his side. "Out of curiosity, how many times have you seen this?"

"Who's counting?" Brian shrugged. "I saw it at the movie theater at least ten times when it came out. I've never been so fascinated with a movie."

"I bet you used all your pocket money."

"What pocket money? I had my own money, thank you very much. I used to do my neighbors' lawns. There was this guy a few houses down from me that paid me fifty bucks, because I let him touch my dick."

Justin snorted in laughter. "Must have been some old perv."

"I think he was a sorry specimen who had to lead the life of a breeder, and then he saw me. I think he creamed his pants when he touched me. Anyway, that's how I had the money. I paid for both me and Mikey, when Debbie refused to give him more, insisting three times watching this movie was enough."

"The injustice," Justin mumbled sarcastically.

As the movie rolled, Justin spied looks at Brian, who was so captivated, one would think it was the first time he was watching _Dirty Dancing_.

"This scene always cracks me up," Justin chuckled when Baby arrived at the employees' party with the watermelon.

"I'm surprised she could carry that. It looks three times her size."

" _I carried a watermelon_ ," Justin said at the same time as Baby, before bursting out laughing. "God, that was so lame. I mean, seriously."

"Shut up, Justin." Brian's eyes lit up and stayed glued to the screen now that one of his favorite actors was present. "Look at that body."

"I'll never look like that. I guess I'm destined to have this baby fat on my stomach all my fucking life."

Brian glanced at his partner, wrapping an arm around him. "Not if you have a good trainer at the gym. You have to trust me, and have patience."

"You're one to talk? I bet you always looked like this."

"I started around eighteen to weight lift and work on my abs. It also helped that I played soccer."

"Yeah, I was never into sports. I was okay with the way I looked a couple years ago, now...not so much."

"Don't you worry, Sunshine. I will make sure to tone up your muscles and if you want, we can work the arms too."

"My personal trainer." Justin beamed, kissing Brian's cheek. "And I repay you in sexual favors?"

"You got it. Right after our sessions, in the locker room, or in the showers, wherever you prefer."

* * *

 **Some of you were worried about Baby Purry...well, he's fine. Evan didn't kill him. =)  
**

 **Speaking of BP, I will add a new story showing his adventures. It will be 2-3 chapters long. So watch out for it.**

 **The Devil's Snare has only on more chapter to be added (to be written first...since it's so hard to find the words to explain the important conversation between Brian and Justin when they got back together)**


	42. Chapter 42: Gym lessons

**A little fun at the gym for the boys. :)**

* * *

 **Gym lessons**

Justin felt awkward in the large gym. It had never been his scene, and the few times he'd accompanied the guys back in Pittsburgh was to prepare for the bike ride to Canada, which didn't happen after all.

Brian was in his element. It was like he was meeting friends who he'd lost touch.

They started slowly, with the treadmill. Justin was out of breath after two minutes of running, when he slowed down to an alert walking pace.

"Youth these days," Brian commented, never breaking his fast running pace.

"Fuck...off," Justin gasped out, putting the towel around his neck to good use.

"Too bad they don't have kid toys here for you to play with."

"Stop mocking me. I think I'll head over there to that thing."

"It's called a stepper. Set it up for five minutes. I'll join you in two minutes."

Justin admired how in shape Brian was, when he was much younger and not at all in shape. He'd fooled himself he had good stamina, but that was only during sex, apparently, not when it came to sports too.

After their cardio, which left Justin feeling faint, Brian led him to the more manly appliances. He put two dumbbells in Justin's hands.

"These are 12.5 kilos. That's 27.5 pounds. Not much at all."

Justin refused to admit they were heavy, and he was merely holding them. "What do I do?"

"Work your triceps." Brian gave his upper arm a squeeze. "Feel the burn." He extracted one dumbbell from his partner. "This is what you do." He showed him the exercise, only lifting the weight to his shoulder, bending his elbow.

It took Justin a few tries to understand his arm had to be perfectly straight when it went down and once he did the exercise correctly, he could actually feel the burn Brian was talking about.

To show off, Brian started off with 22.5 kilos, smirking through the mirror at Justin, who struggled with his baby weights.

"Three sessions of ten," Brian told him when he saw Justin stopping after a few ones.

"I did nine." Justin put down the weights, rubbing his triceps.

"Don't let the muscles cool in between sessions. Thirty seconds tops."

"Jeez. You're the worst personal trainer in history." Though, he picked the dumbbells and repeated the motion Brian had taught him.

For his last session, Brian switched to 25 kilos. His prompting and prodding had Justin trying the next weight level, which was 15 kilos.

He could feel tension building and his muscles burning to the point of pain. On his tenth lift, he barely managed to do it correctly, before he dropped the weights on the rack.

Brian finished his session, stepping closer to Justin and rubbing his arms. "Let's take a short break. Sit down." He pointed to the bench press.

"Just so you know, I'm exhausted," Justin mumbled, absently rubbing his right hand.

"You barely did anything. That was the warming up." Brian brought over various weights for them to use.

"Look, I'll go easy on you. The bar itself has 25 pounds, so I'll add 10 on each side."

"Can't you add 5 pounds on each side? I seriously doubt I can do it."

"I'll spot you. I won't let you kill yourself," Brian said softly, fastening the weights on the bar.

Justin didn't want to spoil Brian's fun. He could tell he was in his element. He'd always loved going to the gym.

"Okay. Lay down now," Brian instructed. "Hands on the bar. Take a deep breath and don't think of how much you're lifting."

"Easier said than done," Justin muttered. He pushed with all his force to lift the bar, but merely managed to rattle it. "Fuck," he spat. "Don't," he snapped when Brian made to help him. With great effort, he managed to pull it from its spot. His arms shook as he brought the barbell to his chest then lifted it above his head.

"Try five," Brian said, seeing him struggling.

At the third one, Justin nearly dropped the barbells, but Brian helped him by keeping him going with his hands supporting the weight bar. By the time he reached five, Justin was spent, and Brian was the one who took the bar from him, placing in the rack.

"My arms are going to fall off."

Brian snorted. "No, they aren't. Just shake them a little and you'll be fine. Now get up. Think you can spot me?"

"You plan on using more than me, right? I'll try."

"Of course, I'll actually lift, not play around." Brian placed the 35 pounds weights and the 5 ones.

Justin started looking around for some bodybuilder to help him spot his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, this is easy for me. Just help by guiding me if I get tired."

Justin was amazed by what force Brian actually had. He had no idea he could do it, and regretted not going to the gym with him more often when they were in Pittsburgh.

By the time Brian reached ten lifts, Justin could tell he was getting tired and curled his hands on the bar to make it easier.

"Two more," Brian grunted out. After one more, he realized it was too much when he could barely lift the bar off his chest.

Justin used all his unknown force to bring the weights in their place on the rack. Though, the strenuous movement was too much for his gimp hand. He curled it, flexing his fingers, not ready to show Brian he couldn't go on.

"Thanks," Brian gasped out, sitting up and wiping his brow.

He led Justin to an inclined bench, bringing two sets of dumbbells.

"More? I thought we were done."

"We've just began, Sunshine. Now. Lean forward on the bench, and rest your triceps on the top." Brian helped Justin get in the desired position, before placing the lightest dumbbells in his hand. "What you did before, only from this position. Make sure your arm is parallel with the ground, then lift it from your elbow."

Unsure if it would work, Justin tried the exercise. Brian put a hand around his bicep and triceps, squeezing every time he lifted the dumbbell.

"That's it. Keep it up."

"Ha."

Brian whacked him in the back with his towel. "I'll be over there, playing with the big boy toys. You do this in three sessions of ten reps. With both arms. I'll be watching you."

Justin sighed heavily. This was definitely not what he had in mind when he accepted to go to the gym with Brian. He was actually all business about it.

During his second session, Justin was lost in thought, doing the exercise mechanically and implicitly wrong. His mind was on what to cook for the next week when Brian's voice barking from the other side of the gym pulled him from this thoughts.

"FOCUS."

Justin nearly dropped the weights. He could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Once they were done, they met back at the bench press.

"You did less. What happened to the last session for your right arm?" Brian questioned, arranging weights on the bar.

Justin glared at his shoes. Brian reached out, grasping Justin's right hand, stroking his palm. Justin made to wrench away, but Brian had a strong hold.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?"

"Because I fucking hate it."

"Okay. No more lifting for you. Go to the stationary bike."

"Who will spot you?" Justin grumbled.

"Not you." Brian steering him in the bike's direction. On his way back to the barbells, he intercepted a bulky guy, asking him to spot him.

Justin glowered at them as he worked on setting the bike seat to his level. While peddling, he kept his eyes on Brian and Mr. Muscles, laughing and adding more weights to the bar.

Justin thought he saw Brian check the man's package since he had a pretty good view to the bulge in his sweats. He hadn't even thought of checking Brian out while he was lifting earlier. His focus had been on the weights.

He was so caught in creating the perfect plan to murder Mr. Muscles that he failed to notice someone on the bike next to him, until they talked.

"Why is your boyfriend checking out my boyfriend?"

Justin's foot slipped off the pedal, nearly making him topple over the bike. He regained footing, turning to stare at Evan.

"Hello, neighbor," Evan said with a smile.

"W-h… What did you say?"

"I said hello."

"Before that."

Evan nodded to where Mr. Muscles was helping Brian lift heavier than his usual. "Garreth is my boyfriend, or so we should name it. We fuck, and I hate the term fuck-buddies."

"Huh."

"Crazy, I know. I've been attending this gym for years. Then last month there was this new instructor. He took over Sam's place, which means he also owns this place. I overheard him talking to one of the other personal trainers about renovating, and you know how us ad men are. I butted into their conversation, offering ideas on how to renovate, then gave him my card."

Justin chuckled dryly. "Best way to pick up someone, lure him with business proposals."

"It's worked for years, though this time it seems more serious."

"I see, so serious that he's hitting on Brian." Justin returned his eyes to where Mr. Muscles a.k.a. Garreth was stroking Brian's arms, joking with him about something.

"We just fuck. I don't expect things from him."

"Well, I expect things from…" Before he could finish his sentence, Justin saw Brian looking toward him, pointing him out to Garreth, wearing a big smile. His hazel eyes slid briefly to Evan, before returning to Mr. Muscles.

"You were saying?" Evan snorted. "You know him better than to make the same mistake twice. Besides, I doubt he even went after another ass since you two got back together."

"What can I say? I keep him entertained enough so he doesn't get bored."

"You know it won't last. This may be like the honeymoon stage, but he can't be tied down."

Justin hurried the rhythm he was peddling. "I don't even want to tie him down. We used to pick up guys together. If we get bored of each other...highly improbable...we can find some willing guy to share our bed for the night. Don't worry about us, Mr. Steele," he added with a smirk.

Brian and Garreth approached them.

Garreth went to Evan's side tightening the gear on the bike, making it harder for him to keep up with Justin.

While Brian stopped in front of Justin's bike, licking his lips. A delicious memory sprung to Justin's mind, of when Brian was training for the ride from Canada and he caught him at the spin class late at night.

To show him, Brian was thinking of the same thing, Brian slowly pulled the strings on his sweatpants, making Justin's eyes widen. Only for him to tie them better, laughing.

"Fuck," Justin stood on the bike, suddenly finding it difficult to sit with his hard-on.

Brian went to his side, bringing his head closer so they could kiss. Justin's knees felt weak, so he leaned forward, never breaking contact with Brian or losing rhythm. His new position got a few catcalls from behind.

The sounds made Brian pull away and glare at the men daring them to ogle his boyfriend. Even though it was hot, he wanted Justin all for himself.

"I think you did enough for today. Sauna?" He suggested, his eyes glinting.

"Sure."

They departed without acknowledging Evan's farewell. Justin did try to turn and wave, because he was brought up polite, but he forgot all about it when Brian got handsy.

Once sitting on the wooden bench in the sauna, Justin relaxed, stretching his legs and linking his ankles. "Didn't you see Evan there?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So...I thought you were friends."

"That's stretching it, Justin. We were business partners. We still are. We might work on other commercials together, but friends? Never."

"I think he actually likes that guy," Justin commented after a while.

"Garreth?"

"Yeah. He was all territorial when he joined me on the bikes, asking what's my boyfriend doing with his boyfriend." Justin laughed.

Brian glanced at him amused. "I've no idea what you're talking about. Though, I could see that green-eyed monster inside you planning a torturous death for Garreth."

"Am I that transparent? It's all your fault for staring at his dick."

"It was in my face."

"So was mine when I spotted you, but you didn't drool over it."

"I didn't drool, you twat! Besides, he's not my type. Too much muscle."

"Intimidated by a little muscle?" Justin teased, touching Brian's leg, his fingers curling on his inner thigh.

"I'm more into twinks with baby fat." Brian elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fuck you, Kinney."

"Here?"

Justin choked on his remark.

"Cat got your tongue, Sunshine?"

"You mean it?" He breathed heavily, imagining plowing into Brian's tight ass in that steamy room.

"Garreth told me about a spot, but we must be really quiet."

"That's what you talked to him?" Justin flushed.

"Among other things regarding how much I can lift."

Brian pointed out to a bench barely visible through the steam. He lay there face first, keeping his towel on. "You'll have to pretend to give me a massage in case someone comes in."

"I'll give you a prostate massage with my dick," Justin joked.

Being quiet was a challenge for both of them, especially when other men stepped into the room. Justin forgot about the pretense massage when he neared his release, digging his fingers in Brian's lower back. He bit on his lips, only a few whimpers leaving his throat. On the other hand, Brian grunted loudly, rocking under Justin to ride out his orgasm.

As they headed to the showers, they noticed the other men in the room watching them shocked.

"Are you the massage guy?" One of them asked.

"Must have been one hell of a knot you had there, buddy," another said.

With courage he didn't know he possessed, Justin took Brian's hand, holding his chin high. "I'm his personal massager and I know how to work his knot like no one else."

Brian held his laugh until they were in the shower.

* * *

 **We're getting closer to the end, only a few more chapters left. But there the outtakes to look forward to. ;)  
**


	43. Chapter 43: Romantic Gesture

**We're in December now, quite the time jump, I know, but it's worth it.**

* * *

 **Romantic Gesture**

" _Hello. This is Brian Kinney. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you later._ "

Justin threw his hands in the air, growling loudly. He glared at his reflection in the mirror, tugging violently at his too tight-knotted tie.

It was the night of his last art show as Simon's protegee. After over an year, he'd managed to pull away and become independent.

The event was coincidentally one day before his birthday. He was turning twenty-three, and also had accomplished more than many his age. Justin was proud of himself. For the first time in his life he was truly happy, he could see his career was headed in the right direction, he had a wonderful and infuriating and gorgeous man by his side, encouraging him at every turn, and he had an amazing family supporting him.

Though, at the moment, Justin wasn't so sure about Brian being that wonderful guy.

They had planned the night to the last detail; only for Brian to go missing in action hours before the show.

Justin had declined Simon's offer to hire him a limousine, but he was regretting it. His ride wasn't picking up the phone.

After one last look in the mirror, he deemed himself ready.

There were forty-five minutes left before the show started and he had no idea where Brian was.

Getting more and more irritated, Justin called Kinnetik.

" _Thank you for calling Kinnetik Inc.. We are outside of working hours. Please leave us a message with your business and name, and we will—_ "

Justin hung up, resisting the urge to smash his phone to the ground.

"Fuck."

He went in search of Brian's agenda, hoping to find it on his desk in his study. There it was, next to his laptop.

With shaky fingers, Justin thumbed through it, in search of a name that made him want to vomit.

He was about to give up when he finally found Evan's business card stashed at the very end of the agenda. He toyed with the small plastic, before dialing the number.

" _Steele_ ," Evan answered promptly, and Justin wished his man was as prompt as his nemesis.

"Uh, hi. It's Justin," he said in a small voice. His heart was beating out of his chest.

" _Justin?_ " Evan repeated, confused. " _Oh,_ Justin _. Hello, little hellcat. Long time, no talk._ "

Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath. "Just curious, you know...by any chance, have you heard from Brian today?"

" _I haven't seen or talked to him since two weeks ago when we bumped into each other at the gym. He said you had a cold and couldn't make it._ "

"I had the fucking flu. I was best friends with the toilet. And okay."

" _Okay, what? Is there trouble in Paradise?_ " Evan joked.

"Fuck off. I think his phone discharged again."

" _Well, is there anything else I can help with? I'm kind of busy. I'm headed to the gym to have a date with my personal trainer._ "

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Thanks for nothing." He hung up, hating what he'd just done. He fucking trusted Brian. Why did he call Evan?

Palming his face, he shuffled out of the study, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. After downing it, he made sure the cat had water and food, stroked behind his ears, before leaving. He had half an hour to get to his show.

 _What respectable artist comes to his own show in a cab?_

On the way there, he tried Brian's phone again, reaching the same stupid voicemail.

When he reached the gallery, he breezed through the side entrance, not giving a fuck about the people expecting him at the front. He got curious glances from the staff, but they didn't comment.

Justin got himself a double Jack, before heading to the family. They'd already arrived and were admiring his latest paintings.

He wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders, smiling. "Hi, Mom."

"Justin!" She hugged him tightly.

"We were looking for you to make a grand entrance." Daphne winked. She knew about his former plan with Brian.

"Maybe some other time." He shrugged.

"Where's my to-be-son-in-law?" Jennifer asked, looking around.

"Busy, I guess," Justin lied. "He'll be here later, hopefully."

"That kid works too much." Debbie shook her head, walking closer and wrapping Justin in her arms. "I swear, you look thinner every time I see you."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Justin smirked.

"No, it's not. You need to eat. No one likes a skinny ass."

Justin flushed. "Hey, my ass isn't skinny. Brian seems to still like it."

Debbie peered over his shoulder. "It has lost some of the plumpness."

"Mom, leave him alone." Michael groaned, smiling at Justin. "Hey, Boy Wonder."

Justin rolled his eyes. Michael hadn't called him that in ages. "Hey, how's it going?" He shuffled a few feet away with Michael, glad the family had their attention on Molly, who started whining about the boring scenario. He made a mental note to talk to her too.

"What do you mean?" Michael raised a brow.

"You came alone," Justin said pointedly.

"Ben's busy with… What do you know?" He averted.

"Brian became suspicious when you kept dodging usual questions about Ben. So I called him last week."

"He didn't tell me."

"Well, has anything changed since then? I hope I convinced him to tell you."

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Michael groaned. "He's all the time at college and when he's home, he's writing."

Justin bit on his lip. It wasn't his place to tell Michael. He sincerely thought his talk to Ben had made him realize how important it was for Michael to know what was going on. Closing up wasn't going to change the fact that all his latest tests were fucked up.

Michael's eyes watered, understanding what Justin wasn't saying. "Is it time to prepare for the worst?"

Justin gasped. "No! Just...make sure he doesn't overexert himself, he still eats healthy, he sleeps enough...we don't want a repeat of the last time he ended up in the hospital."

"I figured it had to do with him seeing the doctor, but he brushed me off."

"Welcome to my world," Justin joked. "That's how Brian acts all the time."

"Speaking of, he's not at work, is he? Are you two fighting, or something?" Michael knew them too well.

"I have no idea," Justin said sincerely. "Look, I have to go say hi to Molly. It's my big brother duty, apparently. If you want to go home...I mean, you should go home. Ben needs you."

"And you won't mind if I just take off?"

"Michael, go to Ben. I'll explain to Brian why he missed you...if he decides to show up."

Without an explanation to anyone else, Michael left in a hurry.

Justin approached the family, taking Molly's hand and pulling her away from the group.

"Don't tell me you're going to berate me for acting like a baby, too! I don't see you for months and when I do, I actually don't."

Justin stared at her amused, before catching her in a tight hug. "I actually missed you, Mollusk." He kissed the top of her head. They were almost the same height.

"I miss you too, Justin."

In that moment, he was overwhelmed with how much he actually loved his little sister. Still squeezing her to his chest, he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"How would you like to spend Christmas here with me and Brian?"

She pulled back to gawk at him. "For real? New York at Christmas? That's like...my dream holiday!"

"I know." He stroked her hair.

"Yes!" She jumped up and down, before settling and becoming somber.

"I bet Mom won't mind," Justin said dismissively.

"It's just that… Don't worry, I can always cancel."

"What are you talking about? Make plans with friends?" He winked.

"I just...I had to go to Dad's this Christmas, for brunch."

"We'll have Christmas brunch on Fifth Avenue if you want—far more entertaining. I bet he won't mind, either. And if he does, tell him you'd rather spend Christmas with your awesome big brother and his fiance."

She giggled, kissed his cheek, then rushed to her mother, shouting she was staying with her brother for Christmas. Jennifer chided her for inviting herself over when both Justin and Brian were busy.

Justin joined them, coming to Molly's aid. "I asked her, Mom. You and Tucker deserve a break. And I bet the sack of shit didn't really want her there. I do. We do." He squeezed his sister to his side.

Simon stole him from his family, touring him to meet new people, all the while complaining that he was insane for leaving. Justin bit his tongue to keep from saying he'd been waiting for this moment since he accepted to come to New York City.

He was talking with a gentleman about one of his paintings, surprised of the knowledge the man possessed, when he felt a tug on his pants.

Looking down, Justin gasped. "Gus!" He crouched to hug to boy, too shocked by his appearance to even ask how he'd gotten there. "Excuse me. It was very nice meeting you," he added to the man, now smiling at them. "Talk to Beatrice if you still want _Glow in the Dark_ , please." The man nodded, departing. "Gussy!" Justin said with joy.

"I know. I missed you too, but come with me." With small, eager hands, the child pulled him toward the exit.

"Let me grab my coat." The words were barely out of his mouth when Daphne came to his aid, wearing a big smile.

Something was up, Justin thought suspiciously.

He allowed Gus to drag him outside, where he stumbled over his feet.

Pulled up in front of the gallery was a carriage drawn by horses. At the door was Brian, dressed in his best suit and finest coat, holding a large bouquet of red roses.

Justin froze in the doorway, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"I got him, Daddy," Gus informed his father, with a huge smile.

Brian returned the smile, catching Justin's wide eyes. With small steps, he approached Justin, taking his hand. "Happy birthday." He pecked Justin's mouth.

"Huh." Justin felt dumbstruck.

"It's after midnight."

"Uh." His eyes moved from Brian's big, honest, and full of love eyes to the carriage.

"Come with me." He gently pulled Justin to the carriage, urging him to get inside.

"What…? Where…? My show…"

"It's a surprise, Sunshine." Brian grinned, settling on the other bench, opposite Justin.


	44. Chapter 44: Best Birthday Ever

**Best Birthday Ever**

"Where are we going? This is highly rude and uncalled for," Justin commented, looking at the traffic around them. Inside, he was overcome with joy, but there was a slight trace of irritation with Brian.

"You've made it. You broke off from Simon's lure. I'm sure the show is a success, though, it's your birthday."

Justin rolled his eyes. "And since when do you care about birthdays? You even hate yours."

"I guess I've reached a new maturity level," Brian explained, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Okay. Fine. While we head wherever the fuck, care to explain why your phone is shut? I've been calling you for hours!"

"Didn't you get my e-mail?" Brian frowned, realizing it was pretty stupid to cut Justin off that way, but he had to prepare his surprise.

"Do you think I had time to open my laptop? After we said goodbye this morning, I stayed at the gallery with Beatrice and the staff until three in the afternoon. Then I caught a very late lunch at a deli with Ethan, who I literally bumped into. I got home around five. That's when I first called you. Then I showered, and called you again. Then I started getting ready, in between calling you obsessively. You said you'd be home by five. Before I left in a cab, mind you, I even...I… called Evan."

Brian wanted to punch himself. He knew Justin's trust was still fragile, but to take such drastic steps showed him how worried he'd been.

"Fuck. I'm really sorry, Justin. I wrote you that e-mail around eleven when I had the go for my marvelous idea for a surprise."

"To stand me up on my big day? Yeah, I've noticed."

"I really don't want to fight now. I don't want to spoil what's coming next."

"What did the e-mail say?"

"That there was a slight change of plans. You had the car in the garage. I had Marty drive me to work today. I also told you to put on the best suit, which I'm grateful you did without knowing."

"We discussed this for weeks now. And BAM! On my day, you go MIA for hours, then show up with flowers and a freaking carriage."

"We're here," Brian said suddenly when they stopped moving.

"The park? Are you for real? A midnight stroll?" Justin snorted, jumping out of the carriage. He accepted Brian's hand, walking toward the park entrance. As Justin squeezed Brian's cashmere covered hand, he felt foolish for their almost fight. "I'm sorry for shouting. I like your surprise. I'm such a twat."

"Your surprise is waiting over there." Brian pointed out to a gleaming light in the distance.

"Dinner in the park in the middle of winter?"

"Not quite." Brian smirked, walking faster.

As they approached the illuminated spot, Justin's breath caught in his throat. Tears sprung into his eyes as he noticed the gazebo. There were white flowers all around the gazebo.

"Br… Brian…." He turned to stare at his fiance with trepidation.

"I thought of what present to get you, and nothing seemed enough for what...after what I've done. So I decided to give you myself. How about getting married?"

"Oh, Brian!" Justin threw himself at Brian, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much."

As they approached the beautiful gazebo, Michael and Ben stepped out from behind a line of trees.

Justin's eyes widened. "What are…? Ben! I thought…" He glared at Michael, then at Brian. "For how long have you planned this?"

"A while."

"Did you all decided to scare me about Ben not being okay? That's so low…"

"I've been better. My tests were messed up, but we realized it was because I didn't take one of my drugs which I had ran out of without noticing. I'm all better."

"That's the news I got at eleven when I e-mailed you. Ben confirmed his presence." Brian beamed.

"So who will do the ceremony?" Justin asked curiously.

"I will," Ben explained. "Brian couldn't find anyone willing to do it, so I offered. I guess I'm your best man and the minister too."

They took their places. Justin still felt as if it was happening to someone else. He couldn't believe he was moments away from marrying Brian.

Ben stood in front of them, clearing his voice. "We gathered here tonight-"

"Maybe you should skip that part, honey," Michael joked.

"You don't want that squirrel over there to feel excluded," Ben said seriously, nodding to a small, auburn colored squirrel sitting on the railing of the gazebo, checking the flowers for food.

"Maybe we should skip the whole thing and deem as ready to kiss and fuck," Brian added, rolling his eyes.

Justin squeezed his hands. "Don't ruin this beautiful moment. Go on, Ben."

"We gathered here tonight for the much anticipated and awaited moment to unite two lost souls."

Brian faked a laugh with a cough and an innocent look, that everyone saw right through it.

"Brian and Justin have decided to take this big step, courageously headed to a much better life as a couple."

Justin had to give it to Ben. His speech was true, yet somewhat funny. It also helped that he was a writer and had a way with words, unlike others.

"We are going to hear their declarations of love, before we proceed with the ceremony," Ben said with a smile.

Justin felt panic bubble in his chest. He wasn't prepared. He had no idea what to say. He'd make a fool of himself by babbling or stuttering out his wedding vows.

"Shall I go first?" Brian suggested, squeezing Justin's shaky fingers. He got an affirmative bob of head from his lover. "Ah, where to start? First of all, I've never imagined myself in this position. Not even when I proposed to you, I never thought further than you being my fiance, and Emmett preparing our wedding. Being here in front of you, this ridiculous place, which I know you love, it stirs all kind of crazy feelings within me. I like it. I've been a mass of nerves all day."

Justin had so many things to say, but they were stuck in his throat, as he allowed Brian to talk.

"Mikey, here as a witness, can attest the fact that I've been a fervent supporter of being a bachelor forever, never being tied down to anyone. We had many a fight when we were younger. He dreamed of meeting the man of his dreams and marrying. I dreamed of being the most sought after guy, fucking every piece of gorgeous ass coming my way. Of course, everything changed the night I laid my eyes on you," he said softly, rubbing his thumb to Justin's palm. "I didn't know right away what a big part of my life you'd become, but I knew something was going to change when you kept stalking me, determined to make me break my rules. And fuck if I know what or when it changed. But one day, you weren't that guy with a hot ass who got on my nerves, you've become that guy I had to fuck again, to make sure you were okay, to protect you from your asshole father." Brian shrugged. "I guess it all hit a little too close to home, and I wasn't ready to see you make my mistakes. And for some reason, I didn't like it when other guys...when you took other guys to the Backroom."

"Because you don't do jealous, we know," Michael commented, snorting.

"As time passed, I became afraid of the feelings I started developing for you. I tried pushing you away. It didn't work. Well, until it did, and all I wanted was to have you back. And when I did, you slipped through my fingers, trying to find your own way in the world." There was a long pause, and Justin thought Brian was done, though his speech didn't seem to have an end, when he went on. "If this opportunity to move here hadn't arisen, I know I would have eventually stopped talking to you. I'd have let you be your own man in the big bad city, even though you were going to hate me."

Justin opened his mouth, but clamped it shut. He knew Brian, and that was the reason he'd fought so hard to stay in contact while he was still back home. He swallowed thickly, knowing Brian's speech was headed to dangerous territory, but he allowed him to talk.

"And then, when we were supposed to be finally together and happy, I stepped wrong. To this day, I have no idea why you forgave me, but I am grateful for every second I get to spend with you. For that, I decided to show you exactly how much I love you and give you your dream wedding, or close enough."

"It is better than in my dreams," Justin said in a rough voice, sniffing. "How can I top that speech?"

Brian put his tongue in his cheek, watching him amused. "You can't, 'cause you're the bottom."

Justin gasped outraged, while Ben and Michael burst out laughing.

"Says my occasionally pussy boy?"

Ben cleared his throat loudly, when Brian narrowed his eyes at Justin, all in fun but still straying from the subject. "Guys, we should focus on the wedding vows."

"Right." Justin nodded, interlacing his fingers with Brian's. "You covered all our relationship, even though I doubt you named it that in your head for a long time. I can't regret any part of our past, good or bad, because it all led to this very moment. This is the best wedding I could have asked for."

"Don't tell Emmett that. You might break his widdle heart."

"He'll survive."

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Ben looked between them.

"Like what, I refuse to say the traditional bullshit as in I promise to love and cherish you," Brian muttered.

Justin paled. "No way. There's nothing else to add. What Brian said was already beautiful. Let's not ruin it with more meaningless words."

"You could promise to be my perfect Bottom Boy," Brian joked. "I promise to be the best Top Stud."

"Thinking so highly of yourself?"

"You know how to do annulments as well?" Michael whispered to Ben.

"Fuck off, Michael," Brian and Justin said at the same time, before catching their eyes and laughing.

"Stop doing such freaky things," Michael groaned. "Go on, honey." He patted Ben's shoulder.

"Well, if neither of you has anything else to add, may I have the rings?" Ben raised an eyebrow at Michael.

While Michael dug in his inner pocket for the rings, Justin watched Brian surprised. He hadn't thought of the rings, since he found out Brian had kept them.

"In this case, we're going to skip the part with if anyone has anything to say, because it's moot. Everyone present wants the two of you married," Ben said, smiling.

An owl hooted in the distance, making Justin chuckle. He mock-gasped. "What does that owl know, Brian?"

"What we do deep into the night."

Michael offered them the rings on his outstretched hand, impatiently shifting from one foot to the other. "Today, guys."

Brian picked one, lifting Justin's left hand. "I love you, Justin." He slipped the ring on Justin's finger, before bringing his hand to his mouth and kissing the top of it.

With glinting eyes, Justin put the other ring on Brian's finger. His heart beat out of his chest when the ring was snug in its place. "Mine," he whispered, pulling Brian down for a kiss.

Their lips barely touched when Ben protested loudly. "Wait for the moment I wrap the ceremony."

"We promise to live happily ever after, but not too happy because it might get dull. And yada yada." Brian rolled his eyes, still inches away from Justin's mouth.

"You may kiss," Ben declared, realizing his wrapping speech was overrated when it came to his friends.

"Hallelujah." Justin wrapped his fingers in Brian's hair, as Brian pulled him closer by the hips, lifting him off the ground as their lips met. He even spun Justin around, laughing when Justin threw his arms around his neck, smiling his sunniest smile. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he kept chanting as tears slid down his cheeks.

When they pulled away for much needed air, they noticed Ben and Michael leaning against the railing of the gazebo, smiling at them.

"Thank you so much, Ben!" Justin rushed to him, pulling his friend in a tight hug. "It means a lot to me...to us..." He caught Brian's eye. "...that you were with us on this big moment."

"It was our pleasure, Justin. I'm really happy for you two." Ben rubbed his back. "I never thought I'd see Brian married, not even when he asked you last year."

"Wonders never cease." He giggled, turning to his husband. The smile hurt Justin's cheeks as he thought of Brian as his husband. "What are you doing over there?" He saw Brian and Michael peering at the phone.

"Come here. Pictures time." Brian opened his arms.

They posed for several photos, that took Michael longer than appropriate to snap them, but he blamed Brian's fancy device.

"Do you want to go to the after-party for your show?" Brian accepted his phone back from Michael, pocketing it.

"It would be polite to show up. I bet everyone is worried that I simply disappeared."

"They might know where you are. When I couldn't convince the munchers to come to your show, I went there to drag their asses here. You called when I had the phone shut off because I was on the plane...and then I forgot to turn it back on until now."

"You were to Canada?"

"Uh, yes. How do you think Gus got here? Didn't you see his mommies and sister, too?"

"Uh, no. He grabbed me when I was talking with a potential client. As demanding and rude as his daddy, dragging me away from the man."

Brian laughed. "Well, I promised him a trip to FAO Schwarz so yeah, of course, he was eager to succeed in bringing you to me."

They walked to the exit of the park, holding hands, and chatting.

Justin felt something wet on his face, and scrubbed at his cheek, then at his nose. "What the…" He looked up, hoping it wasn't some bird peeing on him. "Oh, God!" He squealed like a little boy. "It's snowing!"

Brian snorted, huddling better under his Armani coat. "And it's going to ruin my coat."

"This is truly my dream wedding!" Justin stepped in front of Brian, taking his hands and started waltzing.

Brian groaned loudly, glancing to Michael. "Why didn't you stop me? I married a looney."

"But you love me," Justin said between giggles, twirling around.

"If someone asks, I don't know you." Brian walked faster toward the carriage, visible, mere feet away.

Justin grinned at their friends. "It's all just pretend. He actually loves snow and winter."

"He loves you more," Michael acknowledged.

"When you're right...you're right." Justin slid in the carriage, giggling and snuggling into Brian's side, kissing his neck. "Love you."

Brian wrapped an arm around his husband, smiling brightly. "Me too, Sunshine."


	45. Chapter 45: Dream Holiday

**Dream Holiday**

Justin drove carefully, pulling up in front of the majestic building.

"We're here," he announced, beaming.

"So the GPS says," Brian mumbled. "And so the name on the hotel says."

"Shut up, Grumpy. You booked this. You better enjoy every minute we're here." Justin jumped out of the car excitedly.

"I'd have enjoyed it if you had let me drive. It took us hours to get here."

"You got the Mercedes for me as an unneeded and overpriced Christmas gift. I'm driving it the way I want."

"I got the car for us, not you especially. I told you that it might come in handy when you have big paintings to carry places. Anyway, let's get checked in."

They carried their luggage to the front desk inside the main building. The man behind the desk greeted them warmly, welcoming them to Sugarbush Resort.

It compensated with the chilly weather. February was the coolest month.

Once they had their key, a bell boy came to help with their bags.

Brian smiled at him, wrapping an arm around Justin, as they followed the man to their cabin.

Justin looked around, taking in the beauty of the mountains and the snow. He couldn't wait to explore the surroundings.

In the entry hallway of their cabin, there was another couple, shaking off snow and taking off their winter jackets and boots.

The bell boy greeted them, pointing to the stairs for Justin and Brian. "You're on the second floor, room number two. These are your housemates for a couple more days, then you have the place to yourselves."

"Hello," Justin said in greeting. "I'm Justin and this is Brian."

The other men shook their hands, introducing themselves as Ken and Kurt.

Brian pulled Justin to their room, following the bellboy. There would be time later to meet the other guys.

The boy opened the door with the number 2 on it, gesturing to them. "So this is you, guys. Have a nice stay!"

"Thanks, Walter." Justin smiled at the man.

Once they were alone, Brian threw himself on the bed, sighing heavily.

"Why did I have to fall for a WASP?" He asked dramatically.

"Because you needed my manners in your life."

"I still don't give a fuck about manners or being polite. Come here." He extended his hands, grinning at Justin.

Justin shuffled closer, taking Brian's hands, only to be pulled down. "Hey!" He giggled, landing on top of his husband.

"How do you like it?'

"I still can't believe you finally brought me here. You've promised me this trip to Vermont for ages."

"Better late than never." Brian kissed Justin's brow, running his hands down his back.

"True."

While they showered after the long drive, Justin brought up a subject that he'd hinted at in the car.

"I can't wait to be alone with you here, but I guess having company for a couple of days can be fun."

Brian's hands stopped soaping Justin's back for a second, before he resumed the task, dropping them to his ass. "Is that so?"

"As much as I always wanted marriage, then I met you and well, I can't say I don't like having someone on the side. With you by my side, that is," Justin stressed out.

"That's what you meant about the new guy at the gym?" Brian snorted.

"Tricking together was always fun, but you know… This should be done in small quantities. As hot as it is, I prefer to have you all to myself."

"Likewise." Brian wrapped his arms around Justin from behind. "So you're saying if our companions are game, you'd like to fuck them?" He whispered hotly in Justin's ear.

Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder, moaning when Brian started fisting his dick. "Yesss. It would be so hot."

"Mhmmm. I think I can live with this. Tricking together. You always picked the best guys in Babylon."

"I know what you like." Justin smirked, reaching a hand up and tangling it in Brian's hair. "And when we go back home, I want to go again to that club Evan recommended. I had no idea such a place existed and that it was legal."

"I'm not sure about how legal it is, but it a step up from the Baths and a step down from Babylon." Brian put the condom he'd brought in the shower to good use, slowly entering Justin, resting his forehead on the back of his shoulder.

Justin pushed back, urging Brian to move faster. When he didn't get the desired effect, he glanced back to see Brian frowning.

"What's up?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"Fucking me?" Justin joked, shaking his ass.

"No. Tricking." Brian braced himself with a hand on Justin's shoulder and one on his hip, keeping a leisure rhythm. "Do you actually miss it?"

"Uh, miss is a big word. Christ, Brian! Since when do we do small talk during sex?"

"Since you're a twat." Brian leaned closer, biting Justin's earlobe. "We'll continue this after the shower sex."

Later, as they toweled off, Brian caught Justin's eye in the mirror. He could see that the tricking subject wasn't erased from Justin's mind.

"Seriously, I don't particularly miss it," Brian confided.

Justin snorted. "You expect me to believe that from the Stud of Liberty Avenue?" He whacked Brian on the ass with his towel.

Brian pursed his lips. "I thought you had me all figured out, Sunshine. I'm deeply hurt you think so little of me."

Justin stared at him, shocked to hear the regret in Brian's voice. "You're serious? You're ready to give up tricking and embrace the monogamous lifestyle? The very thing you've run away your whole life? Excuse me for being reluctant to believe you." He wrapped the towel around his waist, turning to face a stoic and serious Brian.

Brian meticulously dried his legs, glancing up at Justin. "Yeah, monogamy. I've given it some serious thought. I even entertained the thought of trying the only thing I've never done with anyone else."

"I doubt there's a position we haven't tried. We could teach gay Kama Sutra," Justin said amused.

Brian cupped Justin's neck, leaning so close they were a breath away. "I've been thinking of this for a while. The more I think of it, the more I want it. It's been forbidden and out of reach for my whole life. If we do this monogamy thing...it's possible to try the ultimate adventure."

"And what's that?"

Brian searched Justin's eyes, surprised he hadn't figured it out already. "Fucking you raw," he whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"What?" Justin choked on his spit. "Raw? No condom?"

"Yes. I was under the impression it was something you wanted."

"Uh, yeah. I mean...a few years ago. Then you told me to NEVER fuck without one."

Brian stroked the sides of Justin's neck, watching him tenderly. "Let's say I grew up since a few years ago. I think we're ready for that step."

Justin took a step back, laughing shakily. "Here I am offering you a window to escape monotony by sharing a trick every other week, and you want to fuck raw. I think I need a minute."

"You never truly enjoyed tricking. I know that," Brian insisted.

"I was a stupid kid when you introduced me to this. Let's say that changed. I guess I understood what you found in tricking, that thrill of a different ass every night. I enjoyed it in Hollywood."

"But this was a reason why we broke up back then."

"You had that thing with Brandon, you stayed too much at Babylon...and you got home exhausted. I doubt you realized it, but even sex was something mechanic."

"Okay, okay. We're headed in the wrong direction here. Let's go back to our subject. Do you want it raw?"

Justin leaned back against the sink. His dick stirred to life at the thought of feeling Brian inside him without any barrier between them. He watched Brian running the towel through his hair, leaving his glorious body naked.

"It's a huge responsibility, Brian."

"If you're afraid I might slip, I'll have you know that I haven't been with anyone else since November. In all the time we didn't speak...never."

Justin glared at the tile at their feet. He could feel his ears burning in embarrassment. "I told you that I went to this club once...I had my dick sucked. It was meaningless and empty."

"But after?"

"Just that one time."

"That's over an year ago. We haven't fucked anyone else since we got together. We got tested last month."

"Whoa, Brian!" He raised his hands. "Stop right there. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not so sure."

"Maybe you're the one afraid to slip?" Brian raised a brow. "After all, you're younger and still have so much more to experience."

"Stop bringing my age in discussion."

"Well, if you're taking so long to agree it means you aren't ready for this step," Brian said, somewhat upset.

"Hey." Justin wrapped his arms around Brian, hugging him tightly. "It's something I wanted since I was seventeen, but now I understand it better. It's a huge responsibility. I know we're clean, but we aren't allowed any slip-ups. Not even someone sucking our dick."

"I can live with knowing your ass is going to be mine forever. Imagine having my cum inside you, running down your leg."

Justin moaned, pushing against Brian's erection, his towel the only thing between them. He looked up at Brian's anxious face. "What if we get bored?"

"We'll switch back to condoms and find the first fuckabale guy to sate our thirst for something different."

"I bet there's no turning back," Justin said seriously. "I seriously doubt I could give up feeling your bare dick in my ass, or...feeling your tight ass around my bare dick."

Brian's eyes clouded with desire. "That would be so fucking hot." He pressed open-mouthed kisses on Justin's shoulder.

"Can I think about it? I want to say yes, and I will most likely say yes by the time we get to bed tonight, but give me a few more hours."

"Do you really want to fuck these two guys downstairs?"

"Not really. Fuck, Brian. I thought you missed tricking, that's why I brought up the subject in the car. Like you said, we've been exclusive since we got back together. And going to that club Evan said...well...I'm surprised we haven't found a stud to fuck, while there."

"I preferred to keep you all to myself. The view around us was hot enough, without joining anyone."

"We won't be allowed there again if we take this step. Remember the warnings everywhere about wearing condoms? They won't care we're married and exclusive."

"Please, don't say you'll miss that place. It was hot, sure. I'd go again, but you'd be the only one I fucked."

Justin kissed him deeply. "It's a huge step. I'll tell you yes in a few hours."

When he made to turn to head into their room, Brian caught his wrist. "If we fuck these guys now, like I can tell you want, we'll have to wait over six months."

 **oOo**

They joined their companions in the spacious downstairs area. They were curled up on one of the sofas, drinking hot cocoa.

Brian cringed at the couple-y situation. The mountains in winter, snuggling up in front of the fireplace with the loved one, drinking hot cocoa. It couldn't get any more cliche than that.

Justin picked up the other two mugs from the table, joining Brian on the loveseat he'd chosen for himself. Before he could protest, Justin draped himself over his lap, handing him the warm beverage with a huge smile.

The other men watched them curiously.

"Have we met before?" Kurt asked, keeping his eyes on the couple before him.

Justin snorted, because it was probably true. They seemed familiar to him as well.

"Unless you're from Pittsburgh, I doubt it," Brian answered, rubbing his thumb over Justin's knee cap.

Ken gasped, turning his head to his lover. "I told you!" Then he turned to smile at Brian and Justin. "We hooked up a couple of years ago. You weren't decided on how long you've been dating."

Brian frowned, not remembering them or discussing such things with tricks.

Kurt decided to come to their aid. "I asked you how long have you guys been together. Well, I got a funny answer. One of you said four years and the other said four weeks."

"Oh." Justin could remember them at the moment. These guys sort of brought their downfall by making him realize Brian didn't view their relationship the same way.

"I guess we made up our minds in the meantime," Brian explained casually.

"Yeah, we're on the same page." Justin nodded, snuggling closer to Brian's chest.

"We got married," Brian added.

Ken and Kurt shared a surprised look. "I thought you guys were against settling down. Well...judging by the way you tricked together."

"We still do," Justin argued. It wasn't like they had done it since Pittsburgh, but they'd discussed it minutes ago. Though, it was probable they would never trick again since Justin was considering Brian's proposition more and more with each passing minute.

"So you'd be game if….?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"We don't do repeats," Brian said seriously, catching Justin's smirk.

"Pity," Ken mumbled.

Justin shrugged, turning to grin at Brian. "Yes," he said softly, kissing him. "All yours forever."

Brian beamed, crashing him to his chest. "You mean it?"

Justin nodded, deepening the kiss. "I love you. I want to share that with you. It's something neither of us did with anyone else."

"I love you," Brian said quietly, sucking on Justin's neck.

"Maybe we should leave you guys alone?" Ken asked, catching his boyfriend's eye.

Justin smiled at them. "It's okay. We'll head upstairs. Come on, Bri." He pulled his husband up, neither of them doing anything to hide their desire. "Maybe we'll catch up tomorrow?" Justin told the other two, leading the way upstairs with his hand firmly lodged around Brian's.

* * *

 **Theoretically, there's one more chapter left. But call me crazy...I don't like ending a story on such a number...46. So there might be an epilogue. There are at least 2 more chapter of Baby Purry's Adventures to look forward to, and that much anticipated chapter for Devil's Snare...which is yet to be written. I guess I have to be in the right state of mind to go back there and write such angst.  
**


	46. Chapter 46: Another Level

**This was supposed to be the last chapter. I just realized I can't leave it here, so we'll have an epilogue. More info at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Another Level**

Brian squeezed Justin's hand when they stepped into their room. He could tell that his husband was as nervous as him by the way his hand was shaking.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Brian pulled Justin to his chest, pressing his lips and nose into the mop of blond hair.

"It's kinda scary, though it's absurd."

"Scary?" Brian snorted.

"Like I said before. It's a big step, Brian. It's a great responsibility." He looked up at Brian, smiling nervously. "I'm more than ready to take this step in our relationship."

Brian smiled big, sneaking his hands under Justin's tee.

"Please, take this slowly."

"Like the first time?"

Justin shook his head, biting his lip. "Much slower. Make love to me." He hooked his arms around Brian's neck, kissing him slowly.

After undressing each other slowly, Brian laid down on the bed, inviting Justin to straddle his lap. He ran his hands on Justin's body, kissing him tenderly.

Justin sagged against Brian's chest, simply feeling and basking in their love.

Brian took his time to prepare Justin, stretching him slowly and nudging his prostate every few strokes. When Justin was making keening sounds, Brian deemed him ready.

Coating his dick with liberal amounts of lube, he caught Justin's eyes as he pressing the tip of his erection to Justin's hole.

"Fuck. Don't do this," Brian protested when Justin's muscles locked up. "It's still me. I doubt it will hurt."

Justin stared at Brian with big eyes, feeling his heart beating out of his chest. "Let me." He grabbed Brian's dick, squeezing and pumping it a little, before slowly sinking on it.

Everything was so different, yet so familiar. Justin had to think of the most grotesque things possible not to explode the second he felt Brian's naked cock inside him. Brian, on the other hand, had the same problem, barely managing to restrain his orgasm. He was the master of edging, but apparently fucking raw was beyond his capabilities to not come on spot.

"You okay?" He checked, gasping and not taking his eyes off Justin's.

Justin managed to only nod, breathing through his mouth, as he kept sinking until he was seated on Brian's lap.

"I'm not sure how long I can hold," Brian admitted.

"Good. Me neither." Justin shifted, squeezing Brian in the process.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"Stop mov…."

"Did you just…"

"It's your fault."

Justin chuckled at Brian's pouting lips. "Well, I didn't. Turn around."

Brian raised a brow in challenge.

"Don't start. You love my dick up your ass." Justin pulled away, making both of them grunt in protest. "I promise to be gentle."

"Can't you give a guy with a bruised ego a moment to regroup? I've never come so fast. Not even my first time."

Justin smiled warmly, pecking Brian's lips. "It was sort of your first time. The first time we did it raw."

"And I embarrassed myself."

"Let me make you feel good," Justin cooed, pushing against Brian's shoulder until he was turned around.

"I want to see you," Brian protested. From being against face to face sex, he wanted it more than anything at the moment. He had to see Justin's face when the entered him raw for the first time.

Justin smirked, pointing to the right side of the bed. There was a large mirror where they could see each other.

"Oh, fuck. That's so hot," Brian said, drinking in how their naked bodies looked intertwined on the bed.

"Keep your eyes on us while I prep you." Justin kissed his shoulder blades, grabbing the lube. "You look so hot." Justin traced a hand over Brian's toned chest, leaving it resting on his abs. "You get better every time I look at you. How is that possible?"

Brian scoffed, keeping his eyes on their tangled bodies. He could see many changes in his body, age was showing its ugly face.

Justin caught his eyes in the mirror, giving him smoldering look, daring him to disagree to his theory.

"Where was I?" Justin drew small circles on Brian's abs.

"You were complimenting my big ego."

"Right. And what a big ego…" His hand went between Brian's legs, squeezing the half hard dick. "You'll always be beautiful. I want you to remember that when you think that the anti-aging cream is faulty, or that the frequent gym trips do nothing to your body. You may not see it, but I do." Justin peppered kisses down Brian's back. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Brian shivered at Justin's hot breath on his back and at the words spilling out of his mouth. For a moment, Brian even believed him.

"And despite the fact that you always have to be in control, I can't tell you how much I love you when you simply offer yourself to me, trusting me to make you feel good." Justin pushed three fingers up Brian's ass, finding his sweet spot. "Yes. It feels good, huh?" He whispered when Brian groaned, throwing his head back. "Keep looking at us. That's it. Look how hot we are together. Think we can melt all the snow out there?"

Brian pinned him with his gaze through the mirror. "We can melt fucking Antarctica, Justin. Now cut the small talk, and get to action."

"Demanding much? For your position…"

"I'm listening. Keep going," Brian taunted him, when Justin trailed off.

"Forget it. I'm just as demanding when I'm moments away from feeling your glorious cock up my ass."

After more fingering, Justin deemed him ready. With Brian laying on his side, facing the mirror, Justin positioned himself better behind his husband. Lifting Brian's leg, Justin guided his dick to heaven.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped, when he first felt how tight and hot Brian was.

"I dare you to last longer than me," Brian challenged, already out of breath. He shifted a little to accommodate more of Justin, making both of them moan loudly.

Justin squeezed his eyes shut. If he saw their joined bodies in the mirror and felt Brian's hot ass, it would be too much.

"Hey, open your eyes," Brian said gently, stroking his hand.

Justin peeked over Brian's shoulder, gasping at the view. He couldn't tell where one began and where the other ended. With power he didn't know he possessed, he thrust into Brian slowly, never tearing his eyes off Brian's.

To him it felt like their lovemaking lasted hours, days, years, when in reality, he spilled into Brian after a few pumps.

Brian's laughter pulled Justin from the beautiful place he'd gone with his release.

"Not funny, though I lasted more than you," he mumbled.

"Actually, I'm laughing at that." Brian pointed to the mirror. It was situated a good foot away from them, yet it had three dollops of cum sliding down.

"Yours?" Justin asked, confused.

"No, yours. It burst out through my navel."

"Groooosss!" Justin whack his silly man with the pillow. "Though….that aim...impressive."

"Thank you," Brian said sincerely. "I think we'd be rich if we take it to an avant garde art museum. We can name it Cum on the Mirror."

"Maybe fucking raw is not good for you. You're crazy."

"Fucking raw is the best thing I've done in my life. I plan to show you properly." He rolled around, pinning Justin to the bed. "I'll fuck you aaaallll niiiight loooong."

Justin grinned widely. "Looking forward to it, Stud."

While Brian took a bathroom break, Justin went downstairs to look through the supposedly well-stocked kitchen. He found a couple bananas and a bottle of water, without searching too much.

"Here I thought you abandoned me for those guys," Brian joked when he saw Justin slipping back in their room.

"I'm hungry. I don't know about you, but I could use a snack."

Brian eyed his choice of snack and laughed. "I've got a tastier banana right here." He spread his legs, from his position in the bed. "Want to sample it?"

Justin peeled one of the bananas, sitting on the edge of the bed. "In a minute. I'm seriously famished. I didn't eat much today. I guess it was nerves and excitement to come here. Then your stupid rule not to eat in the car…"

"Aww, poor wittle Sunshine…" Brian crawled closer to his husband, running his hands down his back. "Eat up already, so I can eat you up," he whispered seductively, kissing his shoulder.

Justin gulped unchewed banana, choking. "Fine. Fuck it." He put the rest of his banana and the other one on the nightstand, took a few sips of water, then turned to straddle Brian. "I'm all yours, hot stud."

Brian smirked, checking Justin's ass with his fingers, before guiding his dick inside it. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and his arms around his neck, rocking softly.

"I can't believe we've been missing out on such great sex," he said through gasps of breath. "I had no idea we could go to a completely different level during sex."

"Yeah, I figured we have tried everything in the book, too," Brian agreed, gripping Justin's ass in his hands, quickening the rhythm. "To feel you like this...all hot...and tight...your skin squeezing me…."

"I...know. Fucking….hot."

 **oOo**

"This is not my idea of fun," Brian said loudly.

Justin ignored Brian's attempts to escape skiing. He continued securing Brian's boots to the skis.

"Maybe I should give Theodore a call before we do this. I'm not sure if my life insurance is up to date. I don't even have a Will made."

"Would you stop being a drama queen? Look around you, Brian. There are kids skiing! Some are even younger than Gus."

"They don't perceive danger as well as me."

"I'll be with you the whole ride. If you want, you can even hold my hand," Justin said softly, rubbing a hand over Brian's leg. "We didn't waste so much money on this expensive skiing equipment for you to chicken out now."

Brian narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not afraid!"

"This explains why you were eager to go to Chicago all those years ago."

"I've never done this before. Happy?"

"It's not that hard. Come on. Let's make a few steps so you get used to the skis." Justin stood up, holding his hands for Brian.

Brian squeezed Justin's fingers until they turned white under his gloves. With some slides and a few staggers, they reached the head of the slope.

"Holy fuck." Brian grabbed Justin's arm with both hands. "Okay, fuck this shit. I can't do it."

Justin eyed his husband amused. He'd never seen Brian afraid of anything. "If you somehow fall on the way down, you're allowed to bitch slap me when we reach the end of the slope."

"I'll be dead by the time I reach that spot."

Justin pried one of Brian's hands from his arm, squeezing it tightly, taking a few steps down the slope. Then he jerked on Brian's hand, so they were both sliding down.

"Fuuuuck! I'm going to kill you!" Brian shouted, his arms flying around, trying to catch his equilibrium.

Justin shot a family nearby an embarrassed smile. He wrapped an arm around Brian's waist.

"Relax. Focus on the way you slide."

Instead of doing as asked, Brian tried stopping. All he managed was to catch a small bulge of snow and spectacularly fall on his face.

Justin looked to the sky, praying to all deities above, they'd reach the bottom of the slope without any further incident.

After Brian got up, dusting himself off, cursing a storm, Justin positioned him the correct way. He stood right behind Brian, pulling the poles out of the backpack.

"Don't let go of these." Justin kept his hands over Brian's. "Your legs...not so far apart. That's why you lose balance. Closer. Good. I'm right behind you." All he could hope was that their skis wouldn't touch or they'd both fall.

With a nudge from Justin, they started sliding down. He could feel Brian freezing up, but gradually relaxing so Justin could guide him easily.

Brian even let out a carefree laugh at some point, making Justin sigh in relief. His husband wasn't a lost cause. He could actually enjoy skiing.

"To stop, turn your feet to one side," Justin instructed.

Of course, he didn't take into account that his skis were in Brian's way. When Brian did as told, he threw Justin off balance, and he manage to lose his skis and topple over Brian.

Instead of checking on him, Justin could hear Brian laughing his head off. It was some middle age lady who approached him first, asking if he was okay.

After spitting a mouthful of snow, he gave her a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."

Brian finally joined them, skis in hand. "Very artistic."

"I didn't laugh at you when you tasted the snow uphill," Justin muttered.

"If you need lessons, my husband and I can teach you how to ski," the lady offered, pulling a card from her pocket.

"Hear that, Brian? Why don't you go with this nice lady? So I can actually enjoy skiing without having to baby you."

"I got the hang of it, but thanks," Brian told the woman. "And I'll prove to you. Come on." He pulled Justin to the car taking them at the top of the slop.

Justin shot the lady a panicked look over his shoulder. She smiled at them, knowing they'd seek her out pretty soon.

At the top of the slope, Justin checked if Brian had the poles and if his skis were bound tight. Once he deemed him ready, he didn't have time to ask if he wanted to try another slope, because Brian was already sliding down, determined to prove he was good at skiing too.

By the way his was weavering and keeping his legs too far apart, Justin could foresee disaster. He let himself slide down, catching speed in hopes to reach his wayward husband before he kissed some tree.

Justin saw Brian dodging a group of people right in time, narrowly missing them. He was getting closer, when he saw Brian veering right to go round another group of people. To Justin's horror and amusement, Brian couldn't keep the slope and ended up in woods.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Turn left."

His voice startled Brian, and as Brian tried doing as told, he caught a twig with his ski, throwing him off balance.

"Brian!" Justin stopped and unsnapped his skis, rushing to his husband, now buried into snow. He crouched to Brian's side, helping him in a sitting position. "Everything okay? Are you hurt?"

His answer was a big sneeze. "Yeah, I'm hurt. My ego can't take anymore of this shit."

"Come on. Get up. We'll walk through the forest to the bottom, then go to the cabin. You need a hot shower and some warm tea."

"And next time you want to go skiing, you can go by yourself. I'll be South, tanning my ass, while you freeze your balls off."

Justin smiled indulgently. "I thought you liked snow. Everything is so white and beautiful here."

"You know where else everything is white and beautiful? Miami, at the White Party."

"That's our next adventure."

"Until Thanksgiving, there's another place I'd like to visit. I wanted to go a couple years ago, but some homophobe blew up my club. Nothing's stopping me this year."

Justin stared at Brian with wide eyes. "You mean you still want to go to Mardi Gras?"

"Yes! We are going. I already got the plane tickets. All we need is accommodation."

"Oh my God!" Justin jumped up and down, grinning, then he tackled Brian to the ground. "I love you so much!"

As they continued their descent, holding hands and smiling like fools, Justin bumped his shoulder into Brian's. Brian smirked, bumping back, before leaning to kiss Justin's side of head. "Anything to make you happy."

* * *

 **First of all, I have to thank you all for sticking around and having faith in me for providing a happy ending. Also, a huge thank you to Kathy and Annie (in the beginning, before she got sucked into work), who helped me with corrections.  
**

 **Like I said before, this should have been the last chapter. But, I will write an epilogue. I still don't know when or how or what about, but there will be another chapter.**

 **You also have to look forward to the companion stories, which aren't finished yet.**

 **Besides, I have tons of other stories prepared, in progress, and I only have to see which one will see the light first. So stay tuned.**


	47. Chapter 47: Good Life

**It took me about an year to complete this, but here we are: the final chapter.**

* * *

 **Good Life**

Brian let himself in their condo late at night. He didn't expect to find anyone awake at the late hour, but there was music coming from Justin improvised studio. It was actually the room behind the stairs, which Brian had never found any use of it, until Justin took over. It used be some sort of storage room, though Justin turned it into a little studio for when inspiration struck him while he was at home.

Over the years, he'd moved his actual studio out of Izzy's apartment and with a good retail agent's help, he'd found an amazing open-space place only a few minutes walking distance from where Brian worked. Justin had fallen in love with the place from the first second he saw it. He had enough space to paint and to spread his art all over the vast room.

Of course, Brian had to comment against Justin's new studio, but like Justin often reminded him, it wasn't Brian who'd spend his time in there. Unless he visited with take-out food, reminding Justin to take breaks and eat something.

Brian opened the ajar door for the room Justin had turned into his studio in their condo, and fought back a smile.

Justin was bent over the desk presumingly trying to draw, but Baby Purry lay on the paper in front of him, rubbing his head against Justin's hand.

He must have made some noise to alert them of his presence, because both Justin and the cat turned to him.

"You're home! Do you have any idea how late it is?" Justin asked, pushing back from the desk.

"I want to wrap up as many projects as I can, or at least, make sure my teams won't fuck up anything, because I plan to stay as little as possible at work when Gus visits," Brian explained, walking closer to Justin. "I see Baby is giving you a hard time again."

Justin scoffed, burrowing into Brian's warm embrace. "He sat quietly on the corner of the desk, until I started shading my drawing. He didn't seem to like the way the desk shook, and kept pawing at my pencil, then simply sat on the drawing, glaring at me."

"Crazy kitty." Brian reached out to scratch behind the cat's ears.

"It was easy when he was younger. I could push him away and still finish my drawing, now it's impossible." Justin glanced at Baby Purry, who purred loudly, enjoying Brian's scratches. "I still can't believe he takes three quarters of my desk when he stretches out."

Brian laughed, picking the cat in his hands. "Our baby grew up."

"And became naughty," Justin added with a smile. "He doesn't even care he knocks over my stuff when he stretches, though, he's careful not disturb anything when he thinks I don't see him jumping on the desk."

"Should I remind you about the time we had Emmett and Drew over and he trotted on the kitchen isle, not stopping until he knocked over two glasses and sent Drew's fork flying?"

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget?" Justin snorted in laughter.

"Are you almost ready with the new Rage issue?" Brian let the cat on the floor, when he started squirming.

"Not even close. At this rate, Michael will scalp me, but I have that little monster to blame." He nodded to Baby Purry, busy licking his fur.

"You know, you can lock him out of this room? Or actually go to your studio and finish faster?"

"And get bored? He keep things interesting. Besides, the number one fan is going to come in two days. I bet, Gus will help me."

"Please, for my sanity's sake, stop saying this. My thirteen old kid already knows too much about our sex life." Brian shuddered.

Justin stroked his husband's face, smiling softly. "He doesn't know it's us."

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, Sunshine, but yes, he does. Just the other day he asked if we got a hold of Uncle Zephyr, because his moms kept calling him to know when they should ship JR to Pittsburgh."

"Uncle Zephyr?" Justin choked on his spit. "Hmm, he's one smart cookie."

Brian linked his hands at the nape of Justin's neck, his thumbs on his cheeks. "Like father, like son."

"Of course. Let's hope, Gus grows up with more common sense than you, and some modesty," Justin joked.

 **oOo**

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Brian asked, as the three of them – himself, Justin and Gus, rushed into the nearest food place they saw when a light, autumn rain came out of nowhere.

Gus rolled his eyes, wiping at his wet bangs, plastered to his forehead, before twisting the side of his jacket. Water dripped from it.

"I had fun today, though I could have done without the rain," Gus mumbled, throwing himself in a stuffed chair.

Brian laughed, draping his wet coat on the back of his chair, sitting across from his son. "It's fall. I guess it's normal to rain."

"As long as I'm inside, safely away from the downpour, sure." Gus shrugged.

Justin took the closer seat to the window, smiling as he stared outside. "It's absolutely beautiful. I love rain. It calms me and I usually get the best ideas when it rains."

"I'm deeply wounded. I thought I was your muse," Brian joked, scooting closer to his partner. He interlaced their fingers, smiling softly.

"You're my number one muse, but the rain...there's something about this weather that's almost erotic."

"Ooookay. Did you somehow forget I'm still around here?" Gus cried out. "Oh, good!" He grinned when the waiter brought three menus.

"We didn't forget about you, but I thought you were used to being around us." Brian smirked. "Watch and learn, Sonny Boy. You have to know how to woo your admirers." Brian brought their linked hands to his lips, kissing the top of Justin's hand, before tugging him closer and kissing his lips slowly.

"I've lost my appetite. Ma is so right that you two can be downright gross."

"Don't listen to Melanie. She doesn't know what to do with romance if it punched her in the face," Brian muttered.

"And you do?" Justin chuckled. "You just don't like Mel because she's so much like you."

"Hey! Who still surprises you with flowers and candy? See if I ever do it again!" Brian huffed mockingly.

Justin smiled sweetly, leaning toward Gus. "He's a hopeless romantic, but shh. Don't let him know."

Gus actually laughed at his dad's horrified look, at being disclosed. He laughed louder when Brian whacked Justin on the arm with the menu.

"The truth hurts, honey." Justin winked.

"Fuck you, _honey_ ," he said bitterly.

Gus opened his menu, humming. "Have you guys eaten here before?"

"Never," Brian said at the same time as Justin answered, "Many times." They stared at each other curiously, making Gus laugh again.

"I don't remember ever dining in Brooklyn, Justin."

"That's because I didn't eat here with you. This is the place where I used to meet with Ethan before he left on that tour to Europe."

"I see."

"I recommend the tomato soup," Justin told Gus with a wink. "The croutons are to die for."

"That's what I want then." Gus nodded.

"Did you have any pasta here?" Brian asked too harshly, but he was upset that he'd been caught off guard. And even though he accepted Justin's platonic friendship with Ethan, he wasn't a fan. Especially when Justin used to hurriedly call over his shoulder he was headed out to meet with Ethan right before the front door slammed shut behind him. Thankfully, Brian had managed to forget about the fiddler's existence since he'd gone to Europe a couple years back.

"They're decent. Ethan used to get all types of pasta," Justin answered distractedly. "I want the vegetables stir-up and chicken breast," he decided, flipping the pages to find the drinks.

Brian skipped the pasta dishes, even though he really wanted to try the one with gorgonzola, but it made him sick that Ian had liked them. It was irrational to still hold a grudge against the man, but he'd rather avoid thinking and talking about him if he could. Justin was a lot more understanding and tolerating toward Evan when they ran into him, but that was Justin's way – he was simply a nicer person.

"I'll take the baked potatoes and lamb ribs," Brian said after inspecting the menu thoroughly.

Justin looked up sharply, stopping mid-advising Gus to try the apple juice. "What about the pasta? You always sample pasta dishes whenever we go to new restaurants."

"I want the lamb ribs."

Justin let it slide, knowing it wasn't wise to pick an argument with Brian about something that was water under the bridge.

With their food ordered and their drinks of choice in front of them, Brian decided to coax details about his son's plans for high school.

"So you're in the last year of elementary school."

Gus groaned loudly. "Oh please! Don't start the college talk like Mom."

"College? Whatever happened to high school?" Justin interjected, laughing.

Gus looked between his dads suspiciously. "Whatever you're planning to say, forget it. I want to stay in Toronto for high school."

"That's amazing! I wanted to suggest the same thing." Brian sighed in relief. "As for college, there are plenty of options here."

"Dad, I don't even know what I like to do. One thing is sure: I want to come to the States for college."

"That sounds excellent, Sonny Boy."

Justin sipped from his beer. "How can you not know what you like? I knew I wanted to paint since I was like three."

"We're not all born geniuses, Sunshine. I figured only in college what I wanted to become. So it's all right, Sonny Boy. Take your time."

"We don't always become what we wanted when we were little, Justin. Most kids want to be doctors or firefighters – they don't end up doing that. Besides, I wanted to become an astronaut, remember?"

"So what's stopping you?" Justin shrugged. "If it's what you want, I'm sure everyone will support you." He caught Brian's eyes to check if it was okay to say that to his son.

"Justin's right. We might be worried sick for your safety, but whatever you want to become, I'll be your fervent supporter."

"Unless I become a mass murderer," Gus quipped, giggling.

"Well, I'll be disappointed then, but…"

"I think you should stop there." Justin covered Brian's hand on the table, then looked at Gus. "I'm sure you will never turn violent, so mass murderer falls from your dream jobs."

"Bummer. I couldn't wait to turn legal so to buy my first AK47." Gus tried to keep a serious face.

"I fucking told Mel buying you a toy machine gun would ruin you." Brian shook his head, fighting off a smile.

After a few minutes of silence in which their food arrived, Gus grinned at his dads. "I really like flying. If the astronaut thing fails – I have a feeling my moms won't be as supportive as you two – there's always pilot."

"You still have one more year of elementary school and four of high school before you have to choose," Justin said softly. "Take your time, ponder your options. Besides, if you don't like what you choose, there's never too late for a career change."

"Really? Isn't it hard to start from the beginning? To learn something new at a more...advanced age?"

"It's never too late, kiddo," Brian said seriously. "Look, I didn't exactly change my job, but I started from scratch at thirty, building Kinnetik, then three years later, I opened the branch here, five years later, I opened the branch in Los Angeles, then only two years after that, I opened one in Chicago, and I plan on expanding to Texas, as well. So it's never too late."

"Or look at your Uncle Emmett. He worked at a clothes store on Liberty since he came to the city, then briefly collaborated with Uncle Ted on his new shady business, before he found his true vocation. He's a kick-ass party planner. Heck, even my Mom's boyfriend...he used to teach at Molly's school when they met, but after a few years, he opened his mechanic reparations store for bikes – his true passion."

"Let me call Mother Taylor and let her know you gave her boy toy as a good example," Brian exclaimed, making a show of pulling his phone out.

"Oh, please. He's not that bad." Justin looked away. "His only problem is that he's a few years younger than my own boyfriend, and that's creepy as fuck."

Gus patted Justin's arm, grinning. "I like that you're sort of closer to my age. You get some things better than Dad."

"That didn't make me feel ancient at all, Sonny Boy. Nope. Not one bit." Brian shook his head.

"Besides, Jus is a cool dad. He and Uncle Mike write a comic book."

"And I run the second biggest advertising company in the States!" Brian said loudly. "Of course, that's not impressive at all."

"We don't get American commercials or ad boards so much, though Rage is a hit." Gus winked. "Some of my very straight friends love it. When I slipped, totally by accident, that I know the creators, they always ask for teasers."

"You're a celebrity among the pre-teens, Sunshine!"

"And you're a hit between the geezers! Remember that old dude who stopped you at the last party we attended? He was pleased to have found a real advertisement that stayed true to its word. Now his nights aren't interrupted by trips to the toilet thanks to the prostate pill you promoted."

Brian looked scandalized, nearly choking on his bite of lamb. Gus was convulsing in laughter at his dads' antics.

"Just wait until you need a prostate massage. I won't give you one," Brian huffed.

"I think you'll need one before me," Justin said sweetly. "Ouch! Brian!" He cried out when Brian stepped on his foot under the table.

"I never have so much fun when we eat dinner at home. Moms are all about being polite and minding what we speak at the table," Gus told them, wiping tears from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, well. Never a quiet moment around us." Brian resumed eating, ignoring Justin.

"So, how's the new issue going?" Gus asked Justin curiously.

"It's not. That insane cat is in my way all the time."

"Oh, Purry! I almost forgot about him."

"I don't know why he's hiding from you," Justin said sincerely.

"Maybe he remembers they way Gus used to handle him when he was younger?" Brian prompted. "I'll give you a hint. If you feed him and stroke behind his ears, he'll be your bestie."

"I'll try that when we get home." Gus looked out the window. "If the rain stops."

"We can take a cab home. I'd rather not take the train with all the bags we have," Brian said, glancing the many shopping bags sitting beside their chairs.

 **oOo**

At home, they were greeted by Baby Purry curled on the small table by the front door.

Gus promptly dropped his bags and tired the trick his dad had told him. A few scratches later, the cat was purring and rubbing closer to him.

"Let's put these away, then you can look over what I penciled out on the new Rage issue." Justin urged Gus to separate from the cat.

Baby Purry followed them into Gus's room, jumping on the bed, while they put away his new clothes. When Justin and Gus locked themselves in the studio, the cat wandered away in search of her favorite human. He found him on the couch.

Brian downed his glass of whiskey, patting his lap. The cat jumped there, curling up.

"It's just us. They won't resurface for hours. What trouble do you think we can get in?" Brian stroked his fingers through the silky black fur. He was rewarded with a loud snore. "You have to be kidding me. How much do you sleep?" He tugged gently at the cat's tail, making it twitch. "Whatever. You're right. It's nap time." He lowered on the sofa, closing his eyes.

Later that night, when Gus and Justin emerged from his studio after a few productive hours, Gus put a finger to his lips, pointing to the couch.

Justin smiled at the sight. "Go to your room. I'll wake him and head to bed too."

"Night, Jus."

"Night, Gus." Justin kissed the top of Gus's head.

With the kid out of view, he filled the cat's bowls of food and water, then approached the sofa.

Baby Purry twitched his ears, cracking his eyes open when he sensed his Yellow human around. He stretched, yawning, before curling better on his human's lap.

"Time to move, Baby. Aren't you hungry? You have a fresh bowl of tuna there." Justin scratched behind his ears. "Come on. Then you can go sleep with Gus." He gently patted the cat's behind, until Baby Purry jumped off Brian, trotting to his food, rubbing against all pieces of furniture on the way and mewling loudly.

Justin leaned closer to Brian, touching his cheek. He kissed the corner of his mouth. "Hey, let's go to bed."

"Mhmm..ngnnn…"

"Come on. You're not comfortable here." Justin clutched Brian's hand, pulling at it softly.

"Where's Baby?" Brian slurred, rubbing at his eyes.

"I sent him off to eat something. We've left him on his own too much lately."

"Fuck, why would you send him away? My dick is freezing now."

Justin laughed, touching Brian's still warm dick though the denim. "I promise to warm it with my mouth if you join me upstairs."

"All I wanted was a glass of water. I'd rather die of dehydration than hear that ever again," Gus said horrified from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit, Gus. Sorry." Justin turned red.

Brian battled Justin's hand away, rising and stretching, much like the cat had done earlier. "Help him with the water. I'll get comfortable upstairs."

"I'll strangle you if I find you asleep," Justin threatened lightly.

"Lucky for you, I'm into suffocation."

"I'll need therapy after this week is over," Gus mumbled, shuffling to the fridge. "I can find the water just fine. Go to Dad."

"Sorry," Justin repeated, disappearing the way Brian had gone. "That was so embarrassing!" He cried out when the closed the door behind him.

"It was nothing. He didn't catch you with my dick in your mouth. Stop being a drama princess." Brian undressed, laying on the bed. "Now come closer. You promised to warm my dick with your mouth."

"Shh. Can you drop your voice? We don't want Gus to hear you."

"I can hear you guys just fine! Give me a minute to find the hard rock playlist and stuff the earbuds in my ears...like all the previous nights!" Gus called out from his room.

Justin hid his face in his hands, mumbling about how embarrassing the whole thing was.

"DONE!" Gus shouted two minutes later. "You can fuck now."

Brian burst out laughing, making Justin whack him with the pillow.

"It's not funny!"

"It is, actually."

"Okay, it is." Justin joined in the laughter, before shimmying down Brian's body until he reached his erection. He licked it slowly. "Mhmm...tastes so good."

"Fucking suck me today. I haven't had you in almost twenty hours. That's unacceptable."

Brian was as vocal as ever when Justin went down on him, and it seemed the earbuds or loud music couldn't prevent Gus from hearing them.

"Guuuys! I want earplugs for my birthday! And a soundproof room!"

His sudden interruption made Justin gag and pull away. "That's it. I can't...not knowing he can hear."

"You have to be kidding me! I was right there!"

"I can't."

Brian scoffed, rolling Justin around, pressing his face into the pillow. He stuck two saliva coated fingers into his partner. "Don't fucking resist. Think of my dick. Think of how good it makes you feel. You can scream into the pillow." Not waiting for further protests from Justin, Brian slid into him. He idly wondered if it would ever become everything he feared – monotone, repetitive, dull. So far, it got better every time they fucked. Especially since they'd become exclusive and dropped the condoms.

Life had never been better.

* * *

 **I want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who stuck with me for so long. Many have bashed this story because it has a very sensitive subject where Brian cheats on Justin, and they didn't agree with this or the fact that Justin has forgiven Brian. Other voiced their concerns in a nicer way and kept reading, for which I'm grateful.**

 **In the very beginning, I was close to deleting the whole thing. I was super excited to share this story which I was inspired to write after reading the books written pre-tv show. Then some people had to point fingers that I copied the story after some other writer (I hope those realized my story is nothing like the only other one inspired by the books...if they stuck around enough to finish the story). This is the reason some people who read fanfiction can be really mean. If they read a book they didn't agree with or had bad things to say against the way the author thought the plot, they wouldn't have the guts to write them personally, so these people (usually not leaving a signed review) leave the worst reviews, which, unbeknownst to them affect us writers a great deal. One bad review has a greater impact than ten wonderful reviews.**

 **I had to say these words here, hoping some of those who badmouthed my story are still lurking and reading this.**

 **On a happier note, stay tuned for more stories soon.**


End file.
